Secrets Don't End Well:Rewrite
by 11nagrom
Summary: When Maura fell pregnant from an unexpected one night stand, she wondered if she could rely on Jane to support her. Secrets brimming over the edge force them to realize just how much they truly need each other. Rizzles. Extreme twists guaranteed. Complete rewrite from 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : This is a complete rewrite from the fic I wrote in 2013. The original was my first fic ever and my first public literary experience. Reading it back, the grammar, language and formatting upset me so much that I decided to completely start it again. As I mentioned in an after-note in the original, after five chapters of this have been published I will be removing the original.

I wanted to mention that Frost features in this story as prominently as he was in the original I wrote, when he was alive. He had a beautiful soul both on and off the show and there was no way I was ever going to remove him from this story. Another side note is that I do have a case plot featuring in this alongside the other plots and you may choose to not read those parts if you wish, though they do fit into the movement of the story. It's all set a couple of seasons ago when this was originally written but there are only minor references to that so don't worry.

Unfortunately there is a pretty major argument in this chapter but it really _is_ necessary with the plot. I promise it's only up from here in terms of Rizzles! I will be posting new chapters twice per week. Enjoy and thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 1.

It had been a quiet day so far, the usual buzz of Boston had somewhat dimmed. Not that she wished for crime, no Jane would never say that, but it was rather dim when there was nothing to investigate and no killer to catch, she admitted that to herself at least.

Daydreaming into a cup of coffee she wondered what everyone else was up to right now. She knew that Korsak was at least as bored as her- she'd noticed him filing through paperwork earlier that morning whilst grunting throughout and he was undoubtedly still doing it. Frost and her brother had been scuttling back and fourth all day, chasing up potential leads in old cases. At least they had something to do.

She wondered what her friendly medical examiner was up to. Maura was bound to have a body to dissect; the woman went stir crazy if she was apart from one for too long. It was a worrying interest for her best friend to have, Jane knew that. She often wondered quite how she had found someone as marvellous and unique as Maura isles. Thankfully for Boston they had all been graced with her presence.

She was pulled out of her trance by the sound of her mother's familiar voice.

"Huh?" The detective asked, not quite catching what her mother had said.

"Janie, can I catch a ride with you?" Angela asked intently.

She nodded. "Yeah but Maura's riding with us, her car is having a couple of small repairs".

"That's fine honey; do you think Maura will mind?"

" _Yes Ma. She'll be outraged, she might not even get in the car_ ," Jane replied sarcastically with a hint of an eye roll. She never meant for her sarcasm to be taken maliciously, not by anyone, she merely used it as her primary method of entertainment on a particularly dull day.

"What? Really? Why?" Angela replied worriedly.

"I was kidding, Ma," Jane smiled smugly.

"Oh. You know I hate it when you do that Jane," Angela replied, giving her daughter a friendly shove as they walked out of the cafe.

"I need to get and tell Maura to hurry up downstairs. I guess you could come with me if you like," Jane muttered while walking towards the elevator.

"To the morgue? Where the dead people are? Pfft. I think I would like my food to stay in my stomach. I'll stay here."

"Okay."

Jane stood in the elevator silently as it went down. She was sharing it with a police officer she didn't know. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. Not used to strangers in uniform.

He had mousse brown hair and intriguing dark eyes. He was slim but had large muscles and a jaw bone that stuck out a bit more than it should. Although he seemed young he looked strong and powerful. She knew that if she were a criminal and saw him then she would be very afraid.

After a minute of awkward silence he introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Officer Nathan Reid, you must be detective Rizzoli." He outstretched his hand.

"Yes, Jane Rizzoli. Are you new here? I don't recognise you," she replied while shaking his hand.

"I don't actually work here. I was just visiting Dr. Isles," he answered.

"You know Maura?"

"Yes I met her here a few of months ago. I just came to talk to her."

"I see," Jane replied. "I'm also visiting her, she's riding in my car today and I am trying to hurry her up a bit."

"Oh right," he said awkwardly. "I do really need to speak to her, but I will be quick and try not to take too much of your time."

"Yes, of course. Don't rush, I can wait," she responded. They arrived at the ground floor. "Tell her to come and find me in the evidence lab when you guys are done."

"Of course," he nodded and smiled politely. _Another one of Maura's beards_... Jane rolled her eyes subconsciously as she thought to herself.

They both strolled down the corridor until Jane reached the evidence lab. Susie Chang was looking at something small in her hands with a puzzled expression on her face.

Jane knocked lightly on the door and Susie jumped.

"Come in," she said looking startled. Jane walked in reluctantly. "Detective, hi," Susie said as Jane walked slightly closer.

"Hey," Jane said with a small smile. She genuinely liked Susie. "Do you know Officer Reid over there?" She said while pointing over to the door where he was walking past.

"Yeah, he seems nice. He greeted me before he went to talk to Dr. Isles yesterday. He works nearby I think. I don't really remember."

"Oh right, does he come here often?" Jane investigated. It was her job after all.

"Not usually but he's been around here a lot the past couple of days."

"Has Dr. Isles said anything? Have you asked her?" Jane questioned.

"Yes I did actually; she regarded him as 'a friend'. She was being odd about it though. She looked uncomfortable while saying it," Susie replied awkwardly. Jane noticed her nervousness and felt guilty for interrogating her, Maura was her role model/idol after all and it must have hurt the senior criminalist's conscience to even murmur behind he back.

Jane looked at her with an overly friendly smile."Thanks Susie. What are you working on?"

Susie returned a small smile and then replied. "I'm examining a fibre that came from the second victim's shirt. I can't tell which material it is so I am going to have a look through the microscope," she informed her.

"Okay," Jane nodded awkwardly. Right now this wasn't her case so she had absolutely nothing to add. She wished Maura would just hurry up. There were only so many things you could say to someone who is practically a stranger to you. Susie began examining the fibre and Jane stood a few feet away swaying her arms across her side.

They were both standing in silence when Maura startled them as she burst in. The medical examiner looked extremely flustered. She nodded at Susie to say hello and grabbed Jane's arm sharply while continuing her fast pace. She pulled her out of the room with an angry look on her face.

"Maur?" Jane asked, confused by her mood. "What's the matter?" Maura ignored her and maintained her fast pace towards the elevator. She tightened her grip on Jane's arm and stepped into the elevator pressing the up button inside as fast as she could.

Once they were going up, Maura loosened her grip on Jane and then let go. She looked at Jane's worried face and realised she was getting too publicly upset. She composed herself, brushed some of her blonde curls out of her face and smoothed non-existent creases from her skirt. She took a deep breath and watched the floor numbers displayed on the screen increase.

The doctor looked at her again, realising she actually needed to reply. "Nothing, I'm fine," she said as coolly as she could. It was the most unconvincing thing jane had ever heard and she interrogated criminals for a living.

"You're about to get a serious case of hives Doctor Isles…" Jane said with a soft smile. "No seriously what's up? Did Officer Reid upset you?"

Maura froze. She looked at Jane quickly and caught her eye. What did Jane know about Nate? _Oh god_ , she thought. "Why didn't you tell me you met him? What do you know about him?" She said cautiously but the shock was still prominent in her voice.

"Whoa, calm down I just met him…nothing, I hardly know the guy."

"Okay," Maura replied, her adrenaline levels somewhat going back down again.

"Maura, talk to me," Jane said with a serious voice.

Suddenly the elevator reached their floor and Maura stepped out quickly, avoiding Jane's question.

"Angela! How are you?" Maura smiled enthusiastically to the older woman waiting as if she hadn't seen her in weeks.

"I'm good Maura, how are you?" Angela said, a bit bewildered by the loud greeting. Jane opened her mouth to Maura but didn't have time to pry further as Cavanaugh shouted her name.

"Rizzoli," her boss barked from his office. "Come in here I need to talk to you."

Jane looked at Maura with a conflicted expression and reluctantly turned around, walking to his office. "Yes sir?" She said while entering his office. This never seemed to be a good thing.

"I wanted to let you know that the Gang Unit think that the three cases they're working on all appear to be related. Maybe even a triple homicide and the three murders seem to connect with Paddy Doyle and his gang. I thought I would warn you. You seem to have quite a personal relationship regarding Dr Isles and Paddy Doyle."

She swallowed hard, digesting the information. "Sir, have you told Dr. Isles yet?"

"No and I'm not going to."

"What? Why? It's her business. She deserves to know," Jane replied, her anger taking over her.

"Because it's my call and I say no."

"That's crazy!" Jane shouted.

"Pipe down Rizzoli, It's my decision," Cavanaugh responded confidently. "You may be put on this case so I needed to inform you. You're not to say a word."

Jane gave him a long hard glare before leaving his office. Her mood was going vastly downhill by the minute. She almost stumbled out of Cavanaugh's office feeling worried and rather confused. She couldn't lie to her best friend. She'd done it before and things never ended well. Secrets never ended well. Jane knew that.

The detective walked through the dimly lit precinct and towards her mother and Maura waiting in the hall. It was late and Frost and Korsak had now gone home, along with most of the other detectives and officers. There were just a couple of lamps left on at the edges of the room, illuminating large stacks of paperwork. Regardless of the homicides she was oh so familiar with, the city was nice at night. On the surface anyway. It was uncharacteristically quiet and peaceful. All she could hear in the precinct at this point was far away traffic wailing and cops quietly mumbling outside. And the sound of her mother's tapping foot...

As she reached them the matriarch immediately began trying to read her daughter's face for answers. "What was that all about!?"

"Nothing important, he was just trying to make me take some time off," Jane lied to them both seemingly effortlessly. She could see Maura also examining her facial expression, trying to determine if she was lying or not. Maura seemed to come to her own conclusion as she narrowed her eyes irritably at Jane.

As soon as Angela was out of earshot Maura leaned towards her and said, "I don't appreciate the blatant lie," quietly. Her tone wasn't angry, she wasn't looking for an argument here. She was too tired for that. She just didn't like the detective's mood swings today.

"You aren't so innocent yourself Maura," Jane muttered grumpily while picking up her pace. She wasn't in the mood for confrontation either.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The doctor shouted after her. Thankfully the precinct wasn't almost completely empty.

"Sleeping around with cops? Is that what you do now?" Jane turned around and replied. There was hurt in her tone that neither of them understood.

"Jane that is none of you're business," She answered angrily. They arrived outside of the building both with stern looks etched on their faces as they got into Jane's car. Angela stared at them both from the back seat. She was trying to determine what had just happened.

"Are you girls fighting?" She asked curiously from behind.

Maura turned around and looked at her. "Um-well, no actually. We are simply voicing our misguided opinions of each other. It's a highly insightful activity. "

"In simpler words, yes Ma," Jane replied gruffly while glaring at Maura.

They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. After a while Jane felt that the uncomfortable silence had begun to eat at her stomach, yet she still did not want to break it. She simply sat in her seat and continued driving, inhaling the tension in the air by the pound and watching Boston flying past in dots and blurs.

She stared down the dark alleyways as the rode by, watching the lurking shadows she knew full well were inside, somehow convinced that her mind was still playing tricks on her. Seeing the horrors that she had seen on the job she wondered how this was even possible. Somehow Boston still didn't scare Jane. She always felt comfortable and naïvely safe there, simply because it was home.

After a good ten minutes of angry silence Angela spoke. She felt like her head was soon to be bitten off by either her bitter daughter or the stubborn medical examiner but she decided to speak anyway.

"So what are you two fighting about?" She asked rather cautiously.

"Jane's keeping secrets,"

"Maura sleeps with every guy she sees," they both chorused.

"Jane!" Angela shouted from behind them. "Don't say those words about your best friend."

"Oh I'm glad you always take my side, Ma," Jane snarled.

"She's not the one being blatantly rude, Jane," Angela replied defending herself.

The detective ran her hands through her raven curls with frustration. She looked at the woman occupying the passenger seat. "Anything else you'd like to say Maura? You might as well. My mother defends you like a Pit-bull."

"That is not true Jane; she defends you all the time," Maura replied while not taking her eyes away from the window. She had no idea where this anger was coming from. It was obvious Jane was hurting for some reason but she didn't see how this could be her fault. She really needed Jane's support right now, not the uncalled for wall of aggression which she was receiving.

"Yeah, like now for instance," Jane replied sarcastically.

"Stop it, Janie," Her mother replied, irritation showing in her tone. "You need to get your act together right now young lady before you upset her and regret it."

Jane didn't know what to say so they sat in silence for another five minutes until they had reached Maura's home. Once parked up they all hesitated for about thirty seconds before anybody moved. Angela got out of the car first and stomped into the guest house without another word.

"I am quite hurt by your comment regarding my sexual encounters, Jane. Which are of course none of your business," Maura said looking at her deep in the eyes. Jane frequently felt like Maura was looking into her soul. Only she could manage that.

"Well I'm not too pleased about the secret keeping remark either. In a job like we have there are some things I can't tell you Maura, because I'm not physically allowed to."

"We both know it's not just that. You're keeping other secrets too. I don't like you isolating yourself like this."

"You didn't deny what I said before about Officer Reid," Jane said, changing the subject. It wasn't the obvious sexual encounter between them that upset her the most, though it did upset her... It was that something had developed between them and she had been completely oblivious. Her best friend hadn't told her anything and by what the male elevator companion had said, this instance between them had happened more than two months ago. If she had to put up with these frequent men bouncing in and out of Maura's life then she would have at least liked the memo.

"Because I was going to talk to you about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Will you come inside?" Maura asked looking around at Jane's cramped car rather uncomfortably.

Jane hesitantly nodded and they walked to her front door. After Maura had unlocked it they removed their shoes and paused once again. Maura looked at her and yet again managed to stare deep into Jane's eyes, just trying to understand them. She saw it again, that pain. What was that? What was she hiding in those big brown eyes?

"Jane why are you so sad?" Maura blurted out.

"It's just a small argument Maura, I'm not exactly bawling my eyes out," Jane said defensively as she tried to brush off her question.

"Jane, stop being sarcastic for a second and tell me what you're thinking."

Jane thought to herself in silence. _Simply that I'm in love with you. Maybe that you're the most stunning human being I've ever seen, I'm sick to death hearing about your sexual encounters with non-important men. It's so easy for them. It's always the same. He walks into your life, flirts a little, he seems nice and then you sleep together. That's it. Then you never see him again. It's so damn easy for what is almost a complete stranger to have sex with you. Yet I've been in love with you for nearly three years and I never have or will have a chance. I'm so damn jealous. And for that I hate you._

"I don't know, I'm not really thinking about anything," Jane lied sadly.

"Well if you're not going to open up to me, then that's your decision, fine. But I need to tell you something and I need your support. I'm scared Jane," Maura walked into the living room, Jane following behind her.

"What's the matter?" Jane replied.

"Jane. I'm late." Maura said worriedly.

"Please tell me you're going out somewhere. Please don't be saying what I think you mean," Jane said nervously.

"No, my period is over one month late Jane. I went to the doctor after taking several tests and he confirmed my theory. I'm pregnant." Maura had fearful tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't know whether she was feeling happy or sad.

"No-Maur, no. It can't-no. What?" Jane replied in absolute shock. "Who?"

"Nathan Reid," Maura responded.

"The creepy Officer?" Jane replied.

"He's not creepy, Nate's lovely," Maura fought.

"Oh so he's 'Nate' now. Is this before or after he knocked you up?" Jane said harshly.

"It was a one time thing, We used protection... I honestly don't know how it happened!" Maura shouted.

"How could you let this happen!?" Jane screamed. She didn't mean to be so horrible. She was just hurt. She was jealous and selfish and she hated herself for it.

"It wasn't exactly my fault!" Maura shouted back, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh so you just slipped and had sex with him by accident?" Jane shouted.

"I thought you would support me, Why are you so mad?" Maura paced around the living room with her hands on her forehead.

"Because you sleep with random guys constantly. You're supposed to be a genius so why do you do such dumb things?"

"It's not a dumb thing. It's not constantly. How rude of you to say that."

"Oh I'm so sorry if I miscalculated your humongous sex drive."

"You slept with Casey constantly. You knew you were just his booty-call. Think about it. When has he ever actually cared about you? You were just being used because you're so stupid," Maura screamed. Jane gasped. Maura couldn't believe she had said that. It was so horrible but Jane was just being so mean.

Jane's eyes were watering too now. She was stunned. It had felt like a hard blow to the chest. "Do you really think that? Does everybody say that about me?" The hurt was becoming too much.

"No-I- don't know," Maura stuttered.

"How can you not know? You're a so called genius Maura."

"Stop saying that. You're not so perfect yourself Jane," she shouted back feeling victorious on the inside because she had finally managed to return an insult although she was still feeling completely devastated on the outside.

"So what have I done now? Apart from make myself look stupid, let someone I love use me as a quote 'booty call' and apparently lie all the time? How am I an even worse human being than I already appear?" Jane said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That's not what I meant."

"I believe that's what you said. If I'm such a crap friend then why are you even friends with me?"

"Because I love you, you're my best friend and I care about you Jane. I'd just wish you'd tell me how you're feeling at the moment. You're acting so distant and I don't want you to push me away."

"If I told you how I felt you would hate me Maura."

"Try me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it hurts too much." Jane looked at the clock, half past midnight. How had they been arguing for nearly 2 hours? Maura saw Jane's confusion and looked up.

"Adrenaline makes time feel faster."

"You know I- I've upset you enough, I'm sorry, I should go."

"You're too stubborn Jane, it actually damages you sometimes," she said.

"We're working tomorrow and we've both got to get up early. It's really late. Too much has been said already tonight." Jane looked guiltily down at her palms. She trailed over to the front door and put her shoes on. "Congratulations on your pregnancy, I'm truly happy for you."

"Don't lie," Maura whispered to herself as Jane shut the door. Once she was outside Jane put her back against Maura's front door and slid down. She sat and just cried silently. It was as simple as that. She just cried. Friendships hurt. Jane had learnt that many times the hard way. After five minutes or so of sitting on the stone step she was disrupted.

Her mother unlocked the guest house door and stepped out. She was wearing a pink dressing gown and slippers. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she looked tired.

"Janie! Have you two been fighting for all of this time?" Her mother said loudly.

"Just drop it Ma," Jane said softly whilst getting up and walking towards her car. She sniffed, wiped her nose and brushed her blazer sleeve against her puffy, wet eyes. She unlocked her car door and stepped inside. She took one last look at her bewildered mother before reversing out of the drive and driving away.

Angela stood there frozen. How did her two favourite girls manage to tear each other apart so easily?

* * *

 **Author's note:** This fighting is very temporary, I promise that. Have faith guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** For the reviewer who asked, I will be updating this story twice per week. Since this fic was set around the season 3 period, occasionally things in the show hadn't happened yet such as Maura regarding Susie as her friend. So don't be too weirded out by things coming up that don't quite follow the events of the show currently since this was primarily written in 2013.

Another side note- I have written thoughts in italics and texts in bold, though that should be clear when you read it.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a Thursday morning, the morning after the biggest argument Jane had had in months, years maybe. The dark haired detective walked into the precinct with bruise coloured rings of sleep deprivation resting below her eyes. She'd been tossing and turning all night.

"Hey Jane, you look like death warmed up," Frost muttered with a smile as Jane sat down.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." Jane smiled.

"You two need to get off your asses and get to work today; we've got a case to solve," Korsak raised his eyebrows. They'd been slacking a lot lately.

"Not before coffee," Jane replied quickly while getting up and strolling in the direction of the elevator. "Frost, the usual?" She shouted back.

"There's only one type so…sure." Frost smiled.

Detective Korsak let out a hearty chuckle.

Jane jokily scowled at the pair before getting into the elevator. It was nice for work to get back to normal. A nice flow of conversation with her colleagues always brightened her mood.

"Where are you going? I thought you were getting coffee?" Korsak shouted from across the room.

"I need to ask Maura a question," she replied distantly before pressing the ground floor button inside the elevator.

"What's up with her?" Frost turned to Korsak curiously.

"Angela told me that Jane and the doc had a pretty explosive fight last night."

"Oh. Again? Why do girls fight so badly? They should just solve fights like guys. A few punches and everything is over. Simple, friends again."

"Yeah but I can imagine the world being absolute chaos if girls settled everything with fist fights. They have maturity. Something us guys take a bit too long to develop," Korsak responded with a light chuckle.

"I guess so," Frost smiled back. "Do you know what they were fighting about?"

"Angela said she couldn't tell what they were saying but they were yelling for half the night."

Frost nodded, not really sure how to respond and walked over towards the photograph evidence board. 

* * *

The journey was short and Jane stepped out nervously. She saw Susie Chang hovering in the hallway outside of Maura's office. She seemed to mirror Jane's nervous expression.

"Is everything okay Susie?" Jane asked, feeling puzzled.

"Um, well no actually. Dr Isles has been rather on edge this morning. She came in today in a bad mood and seems to have snapped at each intern in turn this morning..."

"Oh," Jane replied. She wondered if Maura'd had as little sleep as her. A wave of guilt flushed through her.

"I was about to ask her a question about a victim in the morgue but now I'm having second thoughts."

"It's my fault actually. I should probably go and speak to her. Is she really that mad?"

"She was but she's just been quiet in her office for quite some time now."

"Oh," Was all Jane managed to reply. She nodded her thanks to Susie and walked to Maura's office. She stopped outside apprehensively and looked through the blinds. The detective was startled to see that there were tears on the doctor's cheeks. She was writing autopsy notes extremely quickly, her anger clearly being projected into an innocent pen. She was clearly having an awful day and it was probably all Jane's fault. With a sting to her chest Jane turned back around and headed down the hall.

Susie was waiting against the evidence lab with a copy of the case file in her hands. She looked at Jane expectantly.

"Um actually I think I'll let the dust settle a bit. I'll come down later. Thanks Susie."

"Okay detective, I think I'll ask one of her supervisors the question. She obviously needs some time to herself."

"I agree."

Jane walked to the elevator, turned around and pressed the up button. Susie went into the evidence examination room.

Jane arrived upstairs and went into the café. Her mother was leaning on the counter talking to Frankie. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but she heard both her name and Maura's at least twice...

"I'd hate to break up your little gossip-fest about Dr Isles and I but I'd like two coffees please Ma."

"Oh Janie, Hi," Angela replied, the awkwardness showing in her voice. "We were just-"

"Don't try and lie Ma. I know you were talking about us and you are no better either Frankie." She looked at her younger brother.

"Sorry Jane. It's hard not to though. Things sounded really awful last night, Ma is really worried," Frankie responded sympathetically. Angela nodded in confirmation while turning around to make the first pot of coffee for the day.

A few minutes passed and Angela carried the large pot out from the counter across the café. She put it down on a table along with a large number of styrofoam cups.

"Thanks ma." She said while pouring two cups. "I gotta go, case to solve."

"Wait, Janie?"

"Yeah?"

"You will talk to her wont you?"

"Eventually ma. It's not just up to me though," Jane replied with a sigh whilst slowly leaving the café. "I know I really hurt her."

Jane wandered into the bullpen looking dazed. She was reminiscing her fight and visualising Maura's hurt expressions for the hundredth time. The last of Maura's expressions that night upset her the most. She had looked so… broken.

"Jane, come and look at this case with us, get your mind away from things. It will get better you know," Barry said with a kind tone. She sighed at the fact that she'd been in work for less than half an hour and most of the department already knew about her and Maura's fight. However she still managed to find comfort in his words.

"Thanks Frost," she gave him a small smile. She knew that she always took his kindness for granted. She didn't often express her fondness for her partner but she knew he knew. Silent words spoke louder than loud ones.

He paused, returning her smile.

Korsak stood staring at the images of the crime scene before speaking.

"These victims were picked up last week. They were all found in alleyways within a two mile radius. All three murders don't look like they've been planned much. All have been hit by something hard on the head. We don't have the official autopsy report but I think that it's safe to say from the images that they all have been hit by something very hard..."

"All the attacks are close by. There are a lot of apartments near the area. That area is mostly students right?" Frost asked his superior.

Jane walked closer to the photograph evidence board and stared at the crime scene photos. "Then how come our victims are so much older? They are obviously not eighteen."

"I suppose that's what we need to find out," Korsak responded. "So we've got three murders, two were males both aged 42. They both appeared to have broken legs and broken wrists, we'll know more when we receive the full autopsy report."

"What about the other victim?"

"A woman aged 42 who appeared to have a broken leg but no wrist injury like the others. I think we've got ourselves a serial killer on our hands. We better get started."

Jane looked at the picture of the female victim and thought about what Cavanaugh had said to her the night before.

"No-that doesn't make sense," Jane said to herself.

"What is it Jane?" Korsak asked intrigued.

"This is not Doyle. He's so wrong," she said before running into Cavanaugh's office without any further hesitation.

"Rizzoli! What the hell are you doing? I'm busy!" Cavanaugh shouted, a phone to his ear.

"It's not Doyle!" She immediately shouted.

"Rizzoli, What are you talking about?"

"It's not his style, I know it. Women or children. He said he would never hurt women or children. It's his own little rule. The victim's a woman. Also all victims are aged 42, this is not his M.O, and this is quite obviously a serial killer".

"Um, I got to go," Cavanaugh said to the person on the phone and hung up. "Are you sure about this detective?"

"Yes, it's obvious."

"I'm going to give the gang unit a call, please give me some privacy Rizzoli, but good job. If you're right then this is a really good call."

"Thanks sir," She said, ignoring his doubt and just accepting the compliment. She turned around and walked back into the bullpen. She smiled feeling quite happy for herself and also for Maura. She didn't know how much more Paddy Doyle shit she could take.

Maura. She wished she could stop thinking about that damn fight. They were both just so mad. She felt guilty for some of the things she had said. Her shouting wouldn't have made anything any better, it would have just make Maura feel terrible.

She was still mad but the detective knew she needed to make things right. She went and sat back down at her desk.

"Care for an explanation?" Frost asked intrigued.

"It's not important. Cavanaugh had a hunch and he was extremely wrong, that's all," Jane said confidently.

"Oh right, shall we carry on?" Frost replied.

As if on cue Maura Isles walked into the bullpen. Her stride had confidence although looked just as exhausted as Jane. She was wearing an emerald green dress that hugged her body perfectly. She was carrying the autopsy reports.

She stepped slowly forward and handed the reports to detective Frost. Afterwards accidentally or not, she turned her head and caught Jane's eye.

They stared at each other with immense sadness for what felt like eternity. Frost looked at them both. He had never really seen Jane looking this upset.

When his partner obviously felt like she was about to cry she just couldn't take it anymore. Maura's face just destroyed her. Jane was always protective over Maura and she never wanted to be the cause of her pain. Jane got up, ran her hands back through her hair and walked out of the precinct. She wasn't going to cry in front of her colleagues. She wasn't.

Maura watched as she left. The medical examiner was feeling worse and worse inside. She stared into space for a couple of minutes trying to process everything yet again when detective Frost broke her train of thought.

"Maura, you guys will make up soon. You shouldn't let this upset you too much," he tried to say comfortingly.

"This is not a small fight. I'm not so sure, but thank you detective Frost." She looked down at the papers she'd handed to him. "These are the autopsy reports on the three victims. I noticed that all three victims have abrasions on their lower talocrural region." She pointed to images of their ankles after watching Frost and Korsak exchange confused expressions.

"Okay, do you know what could have caused that?" Frost asked.

"Yes. It would appear that the victims had been dragged and that the alleyways they were found in were not the primary crime scenes. They could all share the same crime scene. Considering this could be a triple homicide.

"Then that is the scene that we need to find." 

* * *

Maura left the bullpen trying her best to hold it together. She softly leaned against the wall by the cafe. Every single action Jane partook hit her like a hard blow. This tension made her chest and stomach feel like they were being compressed- wet clothing being tightly wrung out. Maura put the back of her hand on her forehead for a few seconds and then lowered it again, not knowing what to do with herself. Her head felt hot but anger did tend to have that effect on her.

 _Does everybody feel this sad when they fall out with friends? I know that mine and Jane's friendship is a little closer than most but am I supposed to feel this heartbroken? It's not like she is my girlfriend. Why am I acting like this? Why is she acting like this? We're not a couple. We're not in love. We're just close friends. Well I think so, even though we are a bit more intimate than most people. But I think that's just our personalities, it can't be anything more, can it? I don't feel attracted to women visually as I am to men so I think that extinguishes most of the alternative sexuality options for me? It's just there's always been something different about Jane. I'm different around her. I feel different around her than other women. I feel so safe and loved. I have gotten more love from Jane than I have ever had from any of my other relationships. I mean there was Garret. He loved me but not like Jane._  
 _Why am I comparing Jane to my relationships? I've never had a girlfriend. Do I want Jane to be my girlfriend? This doesn't make any sense. Do I like Jane in that way? Should I talk to her about this? No. I don't think I could handle my heart being beaten up anymore, girlfriend or just friend._

Maura had been staring into space for over five minutes and Angela had begun watching her. Angela hated to see Maura upset. It was one thing seeing her daughter upset but when Maura was upset everybody was.

"Maura, honey," Angela said while walking closer. Maura gave her a sad smile.

"Hey Angela."

"Please don't look so sad, you break my heart Maura."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you," Maura replied quickly.

"Don't apologize for being sad Maura. Are you upset because of Janie?"

"Yes. And other things."

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Yes but I do not think that Jane would appreciate that."

"She's devastated too Maura. You two girls need to make up."

"How can we? She hates me. I walked into the precinct today and she looked at me for a really long time and then left. She walked out Angela, because of me. She hasn't come back yet and that was at least half an hour ago," Maura responded.

"She did that? She doesn't do things like that. She's not usually quiet when she's upset. I think we're all aware that Janie normally takes it out on anybody who will listen for long enough," Angela responded with a smile towards the end. Her brow furrowed as she began speaking again. "This is different, Maura. She won't let me near her. Ever since last night she's had that whole 'don't let people see me vulnerable' thing that she does. So I thing she may be a bit mad with me too," Angela said with concern. She had been absentmindedly stroking Maura's back for the past few minutes.

"Wait, what happened with you two last night?" Maura asked.

"You guys had been shouting for a really long time and then it finally went quiet. I heard an odd noise so I went outside to go and check it out. Jane was there sitting on your doorstep and looking so sad Maura. Her eyes were red and she had obviously been crying. She immediately put up her defences and walked as fast as she could to her car when she saw me. She gave me one last stare before driving away," Angela said with a troubled expression on her face. "I haven't seen her that sad in years."

"I am so sorry I upset her Angela."

"No, don't apologise, it may sound that way but my intention isn't to make you feel bad, I just wanted you to know that despite the anger she may be dishing out to you, she's hurting about something."

"I know. She won't talk about it. We just ended up having a huge fight and I said some hurtful things. I don't blame her for hating me."

"Well I don't love you any less," she gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You're part of the family Maura. And I never realised until now but I treat you exactly the same as if you were one of my own kids. Despite having considerably more manners than my crazy lot, you fit in perfectly. I can't imagine the Rizzoli's without you, Maura," Angela looked at Maura with a serious expression to show she meant this genuinely. "Come here sweetheart," she opened her arms to her. Maura stepped closer and then into Angela's warm hug. She really needed that. She needed to know that she was loved and that someone still cared.

"Thank you, Angela," was all Maura managed to say.

"Anytime honey," Angela replied with a smile and a pat to Maura's shoulder. "I really must go. Stanley is going to kill me! You take care of yourself Maura. I'm here if you need me but you must make up with Jane. She wants to, you know," Angela replied over her shoulder while walking back to the café.

"She does?" Maura asked far too quietly for anyone else to hear other than herself.

* * *

Maura Isles had a lot of work to do. She had to write up autopsy reports for two natural deaths which people had primarily deemed as suspicious, she had to examine a substance she found in a victim's stomach contents, she had three more autopsies that needed to be performed for victims that actually had suspicious deaths, she needed to talk to Susie Chang regarding some evidence that the criminalist had been processing, she needed to call Nate yet again and most of all she needed to speak to Jane.

The medical examiner was sat at her desk in her office. She had all the work that she needed to complete sprawled across the polished wood in a looming pile. She wanted to text Jane but she felt that if she gave the detective the method of conversation where she could optionally not reply then she would probably take it. Maura decided to just take the risk.

 **'We need to talk about things. I don't care if you don't tell me all of your secrets but I miss you Jane. This isn't right –M'.**

She felt nerves buzzing up and down through her body. The panic she felt that Jane would ignore her was nearly overwhelming her.

Jane replied almost immediately. She had obviously been staring at her phone.

 **'I agree. My apartment after work? How about a rule that we're not allowed to shout... I would love a calm and collected discussion. What do you think?-J'**

 **'Sounds Good. Can I go home first? I need to feed Bass. I'll be over after half an hour?-M'**

Maura tapped her nails on her desk while she waited for a reply.

 **'Yeah sure, it will be quite late by then so do you want to pick up some take-out on the way there?-J'**

 **'Yes of course. Your mother will be proud of us doing this.-M'**

 **'She will. As long as we make up at some point.-J'**

 **'We will Jane. We're too close not too-M'**

 **'I know Maura.-J'**

 **'Why did you leave today?-M'**

 **'It breaks my heart that you're mad at me Maura. -J'**

 **'Me too.-M'**

 **'I wish I could snap my fingers and everything would be perfect with us again but there's a lot we need to talk about.-J'**

 **'I agree, will you tell me what's bothering you tonight?-M'**

 **'Y** ' ' **e** ' ' **s.** ' **-J'** Jane typed slowly. A nervous shiver ran through her spine.

 **"Don't be so scared, I'm here.-M"**

 **"I know. –J"**

 **'I'll see you tonight. –M'**

 **'Bye. –J'**

Maura felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. Her best friend didn't hate her. She wanted to make up. Thank god. She didn't know how much longer she could emotionally last with their friendship in tethers like this.

With a light knock on the door, Susie entered Maura's office. "Hello doctor Isles," she said cautiously, the scientist wasn't sure what kind of mood Maura was going to be in.

"Hello Susie, how can I help you?" Maura said pleasantly.

"Um well- I received the results on the fibre you found on the victims jacket. It's a poly-blend. It does not belong to the victim and has traces of blood on it. The blood matches the DNA profile for the second victim. Not the victim that the fibre came from," Susie said.

"That means that this is definitely at least a double homicide. We might only have one killer. I'll just send the results up to detective Korsak now. Thanks Susie you have been very useful today," Maura replied with her usual beam.

"You're welcome Dr Isles. May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, shoot."

"Will Officer Reid be coming down here regularly?" Susie asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe. It depends on a lot of things," Maura replied, struggling to get her words out properly.

"I see."

"Is there anything else Susie?"

"No. Thank you Dr Isles."

"You can call me Maura you know," Maura said with a smile.

"Is it professional?"

"It doesn't matter, we're friends."

"We- we are?" Susie replied feeling shocked.

"Yes of course. Now I really must get on with these autopsy reports."

"Of course, Dr Isle-Maura," Susie said with a nervous smile as she left the office. She was confused. She knew they were friendly acquaintances but friends? She idolised Maura Isles but never imagined they would be friends. This was a big break through.

Susie smiled to herself as she walked back to the evidence examination lab. She got inside and looked at the tasks that now awaited her. She still needed to examine the victim's clothing and then package them to be sent to evidence downstairs. 

* * *

Jane had been outside for just over forty minutes now.

 _What will Frost and Korsak think? Will they think I was immature? Oh no. I hope not. Why did Maura decide to text me? What am I going to say tonight? Do I tell her how I feel? Shit. What am I going to do?_ Her mind was whirling with questions she couldn't answer. Jane was sitting outside the BPD on a step. She was drinking a coffee from the her mother's cafe. It was 3'o'clock, not even her lunch brake. _Shit. Cavanaugh's going to kill me. I can't be bothered with his lectures today. I am a grown adult, I shouldn't get yelled at so much. That's what they tell you at least..._

Seeing Maura had really taken her by surprise. Although they both worked there she hadn't anticipated having to see her quite so soon.

Maura had stared at her yet again. _She was more than five metres away so how did she manage to look straight into my soul? Again._ All the pain from their argument had come back at that moment and had hit Jane hard. She was actually going to cry. Her eyes had watered and everything.

Although Jane had done it a lot lately; crying was not a regular thing for her. She liked to show herself as strong and powerful and trustworthy. How could she be those things if her colleagues saw her being weak and vulnerable so often? Crying because of an argument with the medical examiner. That's not exactly someone you would trust with your life. _They would think I was weak. Soft. That's not something you can be in a police force._

There were a few other things she hadn't told Maura. Maybe she should say those as well? Like even though the triple homicide had been passed as not Paddy's doing; The BPD had men watching Doyle's every move and also monitoring communication between Maura and Doyle. Jane had thought that what they were doing was pointless since Maura never even spoke to Paddy but they went ahead anyway. It was still none of their business. They had no right to monitor Maura. She was one of their own; it felt like betrayal to Jane. They shouldn't have the right to inspect their own people like criminals.

After a little more time passed, Jane decided to face her demons and go back inside. She was actually glad she'd gone outside. She needed that time, some air to breathe in. A lot had happened in the past few days and she needed time to catch up to the whirlwind it had all turned into.  
She felt better for putting her life on pause for forty five minutes just to think. She probably needed a little more time but she knew she was pushing her luck as it was.

She walked back into the station and up to the elevator. She walked back into the bullpen waiting to be pounded by Cavanaugh or Korsak or both. But a truly strange thing happened- neither said a word.

Korsak gave her a warm smile and Cavanaugh walked up to her slowly before saying, "Well done for taking the time out you needed. Good call, Rizzoli." He almost had a smile. He wasn't being sarcastic either, genuinely serious.

Jane felt utterly stunned. What had happened to her work place? When in the past hour had everyone become so friendly? She sat down at her desk. She looked up at Frost and he nodded to her.

Since when had her colleagues and boss been nice to her for disappearing unprofessionally during a busy case with no justification?

Her day was changing already, everyone was being kind and she was seeing Maura tonight. Maybe things were going to be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I apologise for all the italics in this chapter, I know they're quite an eyesore on the page... I just find them the easiest method of conveying a character's thoughts. Thank you for your kind comments so far, feedback helps me improve as well as encourages me to write more so I thank you for that. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was early evening and both Jane and Maura had just left work. Jane was sat in her car outside of her quiet apartment block, reluctant to face the evening she had ahead. The night was warm and humid, the first glimpse of heat the year had properly met.

Jane held the cold steering wheel with both hands, softly lowering her forehead onto them. _Maura's gonna be here in less than half an hour. What the hell am I gonna say? I'm not ready to tell her how I feel. I could never do that to her. She's so confused about everything going on… Officer Reid. The baby. Me._

 _No. I can't do this to her. I can't upset her anymore. Every time I speak to her I feel like I've physically hurt her. I feel like I've punched her or something and that she is hurting because of me. It's true. She is_.

Jane's knees were shaking in her seat. She was genuinely petrified. So much was at stake here. She needed to just do this, to stop over thinking and just turn all of her doubts off for at least the next few hours. She needed to tell Maura what was slicing her up from the inside. Maybe if she told her then it would stop.

Jane finally got out of her car, walked up the stairs and into her apartment block. She wandered slowly up the block's neglected staircase and finally found herself at her doorstep. Why was she finding this so hard? It was her best friend. This was Maura. Her Maura. The doctor made everything okay and she would help her through this too. If only she could ever tell her…

Jane stepped into her apartment and kicked off her boots. She went into her bedroom and loosened her belt letting her trousers drop to the floor. She took off her t-shirt and vest so that she was just standing in her underwear. What was she going to wear? Jane knew perfectly well that she had absolutely nothing adequate in comparison to Maura's wardrobe. Then again even the most expensive Prada jeans or Chanel dress wouldn't be special enough to compare to Maura.

Jane rooted through her sparse wardrobe and managed to find a pair of black yoga pants. Maura didn't care what she wore, she reminded herself. If she liked her in yoga pants before then she still wouldn't mind them now.

The nervous detective carried on digging through her closet and managed to find an old BPD t-shirt. As much as she hated to admit it, Jane really did need to go shopping and actually buy some nice clothes.

After quickly taming her crazy curls into a ponytail, a knock at the door made her heart miss a beat. She was early.

Why was she feeling so nervous? She just didn't understand. This was _her_ Maura. The medical examiner she'd spent hours upon hours with laughing, case solving, crying, cuddling...falling in love with.

She walked reluctantly towards the door whilst wiping her sweaty palms against her sides. She opened the door to see Maura in a stunning blue dress with stylish ruffles on her torso. She looked beautiful.

"Hey," Jane said, trying to hold back the firework resembling reaction going off in her head.

"Hey," Maura said.

Jane moved back slightly and let Maura into her apartment. It was reasonably clean, cleaner than usual anyway. Jane had been burying herself in so much paperwork lately that she'd hardly been there to mess it up.

Maura carried the Chinese takeout into the kitchen and put it down on the counter. Routinely she went to get cutlery as she always had and took two wine glasses from Jane's cupboard.

After putting them all down on the counter she paused for a minute and then looked at Jane as she said, "why were you so furious yesterday when you found out that I'm pregnant? I mean I know it's not with the right person or the right circumstances but it is me, Jane. I just kind of thought you would be supportive." As well as the obvious hurt in her tone, Maura's voice held genuine curiosity. Jane was surprised she had cut to the chase quite so quickly.

"Maura, I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have behaved like that. I'm just not that happy with myself at the moment so I'm kinda being horrible to everyone, including you. Which you don't deserve. I know it's no excuse-"

"Why are you unhappy?" Maura asked sadly. Jane turned her back to Maura and paced around her nearly unlit living room. A faint lamp in the corner illuminated the room, the kitchen light thankfully seeping in a little also.

"It's difficult, Maura."

"I'm sorry for what I said about Casey before, it's not true and I feel awful for it. I haven't stopped regretting it since the moment it came out of my mouth," the doctor said sincerely. She walked over towards Jane, took her friend's fidgeting hands in her own and held them tight. She guided Jane across the room and they sat down on the couch.

Jane shook her head, "It's true though, even if it did hurt to hear it." Her voice was merely louder than a whisper.

"I only said it to hurt you. He cares about you, Jane, you shouldn't have listened to me. Not when I was like that."

Maura let go of Jane's hands as they grew too warm and placed her own down on her lap.

"I just can't believe you're pregnant."

"Neither can I, I'm rather scared."

"Why are you scared? You're great with that kind of stuff," Jane said softly with a nod.

"I think pregnancy, childbirth and parenting is a bit of a broad subject to be great at, Jane," Maura replied with a half smile.

"You'll learn quickly and me, Ma, Frankie, Tommy and Officer Reid-Nathan will all help you parent that baby. Between us I think we'll do pretty great!" Jane gave as much enthusiasm as she could even though she herself felt a little doubtful.

"Thank you, that means a lot," Maura nodded but felt equally as doubtful. The doctor shuffled on the couch before glancing longingly at the counter. "The food will be getting cold, shall we eat some?"

"Yeah sure, I'm starving." Jane got up and headed to the kitchen.

The brunette opened the take-out box and poured the contents onto two plates. She sat down at the counter and Maura sat opposite her. This was their usual little dinner spot, a little normalcy was extremely refreshing.

"Your mother mentioned something today."

"Oh dear. What did she say?"

"She thinks you may be mad with her."

"Why?" Jane asked with a mouthful of noodles.

"She said that she found you crying on my doorstep and you drove away."

"Yes but why does she think I'm angry with her?"

"I don't know, she said something about you hating to be vulnerable and that she hasn't seen you that upset in a long time."

"She shouldn't have said that," Jane said angrily.

"I'm worried about you. Why were you crying on my doorstep? You're not usually one to express emotion like that in public places."

"I wouldn't really call your doorstep in the middle of the night 'public', Maura. And she really shouldn't have said that."

"I know but she cares for you, Jane, she gets terribly worried about you and Frankie with this job. Especially because both of you have had your fair share of near misses with death in the past few years."

"I know. She's right, I haven't really been myself lately but she just drives me insane sometimes with her excessive affection and discussing my life with others all the time!"

"She's your mother, it's what she is supposed to be doing."

Maura swallowed a mouthful of noodles before going into deep thought. She seemed to be overthinking a lot lately. _Why does she change the subject whenever I ask? I know we fought but I love her like family. Probably more than family. I feel so distant from her. It's like she's put up brick walls around her emotions, I just want to take away her consistent frown at the moment._

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked, noticing Maura's long stare at a non-exciting part of the kitchen wall.

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"It just hurts that you won't tell me what's going on."

"I've said it before, I can't hurt you anymore. It's better off if you just forget it." Jane's brown eyes were huge and full of depth. Maura would never have picked up on all this if her eyes weren't so emotive.

"How can I forget it? It's here everyday. I can see it in your eyes and I can see how much whatever it is, is hurting you. I'm scared you will become depressed."

"I'm not going to become depressed, Maura," Jane shrugged. She couldn't reply properly without the prospect of upsetting Maura and she didn't want that. The secret she had kept easily for so long was coming so close to the surface that it felt overwhelming. The worst part was the confusion. She was attracted to guys, definitely, but not like how she was attracted to Maura.

Every time she saw Maura she had to just fight the urge to kiss her, then and there. What annoyed her most was that Maura looked stunning in everything. No matter what she wore, she looked beautiful.

How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with them without tearing their life apart and probably losing their friendship in the first place? _You don't_.

Maura leaned forward and cupped her hand around Jane's cheek. Jane felt her whole body temperature rise in shock and hoped that Maura wouldn't feel it beneath her hand..

"Please Jane, if you won't talk to me at least let me hold you. I just want to hold you so that all the bad things between us just go away and for you to do the same for me." It was what Maura wanted but she felt slightly strange for saying it.

She wanted to hold Jane so tight that she couldn't breathe. She wanted to cuddle up to her and watch Rom-Com's together on the couch under a warm blanket. She wanted to drink hot chocolate with her on a winter's evening. She wanted to kiss her so meaningfully that it made both of their libido's go through the roof.

But most of all, She just wanted Jane. How had this detective flipped her life upside down so easily?

Jane got up, moved around the counter and hugged Maura tightly. She rested her head into Maura's sweet smelling curls and just enjoyed the embrace. Enjoyed the love that was behind that hug, just enjoyed Maura.

* * *

After sitting on the couch drinking coffee and making small talk for a few hours (they had realised their deep conversations weren't going anywhere) both Jane and Maura were exhausted.

It had been a ten hour day of work for each of them and their talk earlier had actually been tiring for Jane too. She felt like her desire and constant restraint drained her energy as well.

The clock above Jane's television read twenty past eleven.

"Oh my god," Jane said as she glanced up at the time. "How did it get so late?"

"I guess we must have lost track of time," Maura responded.

"I thought you didn't guess, Dr Isles?" Jane said with a slightly flirty smile.

Maura gave her a mirrored smile back.

"This is a strange question but, do you want to watch a film?" Maura asked nervously.

"Yeah sure, I'm not really tired," she lied. "What do you want to watch? I don't have many films." She got up to investigate her titles. "I have the new Avengers, fast & furious 5, Shrek 2 and Devil wears Prada," Jane continued while leaning over to look at the small shelf by her TV.

The rest of the shelf was filled with various other cd's and old playstation games she used to play with her brothers.

"Devil wears Prada sounds great. I love how Anne Hathaway portrays her character. It is truly touching especially towards the end. I also admire Meryl Streep's work."

"And here I was thinking that you just wanted to watch it for the clothes," Jane said with a smile. She put the dvd into the player compartment of her television and pressed play.

She grabbed a blanket from behind the sofa and watched as Maura slumped down comfortably against the back of the couch. She settled down next to her so that their shoulders were just about touching. There was very little space between them and even that was only filled with warmth of the blanket.

Maura could not believe her luck. To think that two days ago they had been screaming at each other for hours on end. They always managed to repair their relationship with each other. They were too close not to.

After an hour or so of the film Jane could barely keep her eyes open, she didn't deem it was necessary before to mention that she found these kinds of films extremely boring since she was enjoying her company so much. In fact Angela had actually brought the film over, it wasn't even hers.

Jane leaned down and placed her head on Maura's shoulder. Maura smiled and moved the sleepy Jane closer to her as she put her arm around Jane's waist so that they were cuddling tightly. Jane shut her eyes and nestled into Maura's neck.

Maura could not imagine herself ever feeling happier than she did at that precise moment. This friendship wasn't normal. This was so much more. It both scared and excited her momentarily.

She kissed the dark curls on her shoulder before shutting her own eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Maura woke up and both herself and Jane were in exactly the same position. She could feel her soft breath against her collarbone. Jane had one arm across Maura's stomach, one arm behind Maura's back and her hands connected.

The doctor had her arm on Jane's hip keeping her close. She had her other hand free resting on the side of the couch and the woollen blanket was covering both of them.

Maura turned her head and looked at the sleeping form next to her. Jane looked so peaceful. Her dark eyelashes rested on her toned cheeks. Maura had never wanted to kiss Jane more than she did at that moment.

Suddenly Angela burst into Jane's apartment surprising her.

"Janie you need-" Angela shouted before seeing the sleeping form on the couch. "Maura, hi."

"Hi, Angela."

"You two look very cosy," Angela commented nicely.

We watched a movie last night and I think she fell asleep on me," Maura said with a smile.

Jane had woken up to the noise of her mother's loud entrance however she decided not to let either of them know she was awake. It was extra hassle to socialise with her mother so she just stayed still and listened.

"You girls are friends? That's fantastic. But how come she cuddles you all night like that, yet she won't even let me hug her?" Angela asked with a smile. She walked over and sat down at the other end of the couch. She stroked Jane's foot softly.

Jane fought her absolute hardest to not move her foot away from her mother's hand. She absolutely hated people touching her feet.

Maura laughed. "Yes, we had dinner last night and did some talking. We didn't really speak about the important things but it was enough," Maura said while stroking Jane's hip lightly.

"What do you mean by the 'important things'?" Angela asked, worry slightly overthrowing her face.

"Just our friendship and a couple of other little things," Maura said. Maura had lied. Oh dear.

"Hives," Jane whispered into Maura's neck with a small smile.

Maura jumped. She hadn't realised Jane had been listening all this time.

"Angela, could you possibly fetch me a glass of water from the kitchen? I'm terribly thirsty and I can't get up," Maura said while gesturing at Jane on top of her.

"Yes of course," Angela replied.

Once Jane's mother was out of earshot and distracted enough Maura began to speak with a hushed tone.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" She whispered while poking Jane in the stomach.

"Yes, shh. I don't want to deal with Ma this early in the morning. Don't tell her I'm awake."

"Jane..." Maura said a little too loudly.

"What did you say?" Angela asked curiously from the kitchen.

"Nothing...I was just trying to wake up Jane because she is sleeping," Maura projected her voice matter-of-factly.

"Because she is sleeping? Real smooth, Maura," Jane whispered sarcastically. Maura smiled down at her. The brunette had one eye open.

Jane looked around herself and realised that she was on half of Maura's body.

"Hey, have we been this…close all night?" Jane whispered.

"Yes, I think so. You fell asleep on my shoulder and I must have fallen asleep shortly afterwards," Maura replied gently.

Maura knew that what they were doing was a little past regular friendship. But it still felt right. It felt so great to snuggle up with Jane, to sleep with her in her arms.

Maura knew that she had feelings for Jane that she wasn't supposed to have and that she thought of Jane in ways that she probably shouldn't but surprisingly she didn't care. Nothing felt more right than being with Jane like this. She was quite content keeping things this way if it meant that they still had their friendship.

Maura wondered if Jane had ever thought the same thing. She decided not to ask.

"I have to-" Jane began before Maura squeezed her hip hard.

"Shh," Maura whispered into Jane's hair.

Angela had come back with the glass of water.

"Maura can I ask you a very personal question?" Angela asked randomly while sitting down.

"Yes, okay..." Maura replied nervously. She had no idea where Angela was going with this.

"Have you ever imagined yourself being in an intimate kind of relationship with Jane? Actually I might as well just ask... Are you?"

Maura gasped, not at all expecting that. Jane looked up in surprise.

"It's just Frankie and Frost were talking in the cafe and-"

Maura's eyes widened in shock. The detective looked at her mother with total outrage and surprise.

"Ma, Come on Seriously!" Jane shouted.

"Janie, I was just asking. I ignore the boys mostly but then yesterday…-and you were both so cuddly today and-"

"What! They have said these things more than once!?" Jane outraged.

"Well yes, they make little comments about you two quite often," Angela replied as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"I can't believe this Ma. What did they say?" Jane replied, still furious.

Maura sat up uncomfortably. She had not prepared for this situation; that was the last thing she had expected to hear. She presumed it would be about her diet or her menstrual cycle or maybe even her mother but she never imagined /that/ question.

"It's just little jokes and things, really nothing Janie."

"Tell me what they said!"

"I don't know, I just heard yesterday detective Frost said that 'dead bodies weren't the only things that Dr. Isles examined. Or something along those lines and then later on Frankie said that you spend a lot of time in the autopsy room and winked at Frost.

I slapped him around the back of the head for that one. I didn't understand some of the others. I was shocked at first Janie, but then I came to accept it.

I support you Jane, I always thought you might be a lesbian and then you and Maura…" Jane's mother replied.

"Ma! I'm not gay!" Jane shouted. "And what do you mean by 'me and Maura?' "

"I don't know, I always thought you two were just really close, you know best friends and all but the boys they kind of think otherwise," Angela replied nervously.

"I'm not even going to respond to that," Jane replied, stating that they were so outrageously wrong.

Even though she wasn't so sure.

"They said that?" Maura replied in shock.

Maura wasn't exactly angry, she was just surprised mainly. She didn't think that people saw her and Jane like that at all.

"I'm going to kill them!" Jane shouted while getting up from the couch.

"Janie-" Angela shouted as Jane went into her bedroom to get ready for work.

"I think it's best if we just leave her. You know to cool off a little," Maura said to Jane's stunned mother.

"Yes, yes I agree," Angela replied still feeling a little startled. "I think I'll head to work. Take care Maura." The matriarch smiled awkwardly as she left.

After thirty minutes of Maura getting ready in the guest room (Maura had found a whole outfit worth of clothes that she had left at Jane's over time) and Jane making no progress in getting ready in her own room, Maura came in and stood in the doorway silently.

Jane was in a deep thought.

 _Why hadn't Maura cared? Why hadn't she reacted to what my mother said? I totally freaked out. Oh my god, that's so embarrassing_.

Jane grunted angrily and banged her fists against the mattress. Maura continued to observe her friend like a wild species in a nature reserve.

Jane continued to think about things, still unaware of the doctor's presence.

 _If I told my mother about my feelings for Maura then I would probably just get humiliated when she started a new life with Nathan. There would be no room for me. I would just be the one watching the baby while the two of them drooled over each other all the time_.

Jane let out a sigh.

 _Within no time she would have forgotten me and begun her new perfect family. She would go and live in some suburban paradise where she could go to lunch with all the other posh mom's and they would exchange cleaning tips and talk about their precious 'Felix's' and 'Matthew's' and 'Felicity's'_.

Their children would all play together in pristine clothing and all of the husbands would head out to go play golf together. It would be the perfect little nuclear family.

The Rizzoli's didn't fit into this new impending life of Maura's and Jane felt that if she told her mother about her feelings she was bound to be humiliated when she got left behind. Soon everybody would know at the BPD as well as her family and they would take pity on her and nothing would be the same anymore. She would just be the soft cop that got left behind.

"This is such a mess," Jane muttered to herself.

"What is?" Maura replied curiously from the doorway. Jane jumped.

"Oh god, Maura you startled me," Jane replied. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see that what your mother said is really bothering you."

"We'll talk at work," Jane simply replied.

Jane knew she needed to face her fears. If she could handle a serial killer that had gone out of his way to try and hurt her then she should be able to handle a few simple words with her best friend.

"I would push you more, Jane, but we're already late as it is," Maura replied.

Maura grabbed Jane's trousers, a green t-shirt and Jane's blazer out of her closet and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked curiously.

"Come on. You can get changed in the car. I'll drive," Maura said with a smile.

"Fine," Jane groaned whilst getting up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

After a short car journey, Jane and Maura arrived at the Boston Police Department. Jane had been thinking a lot in the silent journey to their work place, mainly about how to confront Frost and her brothers.

The detective had had enough time to cool off now and wasn't sure if shouting at them was the best way to go at it. Maybe she would just tell them to give it a rest. She wasn't really sure what to say to them since they weren't exactly wrong. She just hated the idea of people talking behind her back like that.

Jane and Maura got out of Jane's car and walked up to the front entrance. Jane was about to proceed when Maura grabbed her arm.

"Please don't be so worried. It doesn't mean anything," Maura said, trying to reassure her. The detective's frown concerned her. What kind of internal battle was going on inside her head?

Jane looked at her friend and nodded even though her expression was doubtful, before continuing to walk. They walked up to the elevator area in silence before Jane went into the 'up' elevator and Maura went into the 'down'.

Jane had a spare moment to think while she was in the elevator. Maura's words were going round and round in her head.

Did she mean that 'it doesn't matter what they say; we're not lesbians?' Or did she mean 'so what if we were together? Their opinions don't mean anything?' Either way it made Jane's brain cells become tangled. Both versions of Maura's words still said to ignore them. So that is what she would do.

Jane arrived into the bullpen and sat down at her desk. She couldn't help but glare at Frost who was sat opposite her.

'What?' Frost replied with facial expressions.

"It doesn't matter," Jane said to him quietly.

He nodded before walking over to the photograph evidence board yet again.

"So our three victims were all aged 42. Other than age I'm not sure what links the three enough for a legit motive."

"Serial killers are criminally insane. The same age is probably enough for a killer's M.O," Korsak replied.

"Yes but all three murders look rushed and unplanned. This killer obviously didn't know what they were doing or they would have probably planned a more efficient or painful death for them. This was a quick blunt-force trauma. It's not always even that effective or reliable. They would have survived if they had been found earlier," Jane interjected.

"We need to find more similarities between these three. That will lead us to the killer."

"Workplace?" Korsak asked.

"No, their jobs had no similarities whatsoever," Jane answered.

"What about school?" Frost asked.

"What do you mean?" Jane replied.

"What if they all went to the same school? When they were younger?"

"That's genius Frost!" Jane shouted before walking over to his computer.

"Check Byron James first," Korsak said as he walked over to the pair.

Frost typed quickly before reading the results. The three detectives read the name of the high school, memorising it before Frost started to type again.

'Alyssa Hayley, 42, West Boston' he typed. Her records came up and Frost scrolled down quickly looking for her high school. All of their eyes lit up at once.

"It's the same!" Jane said with a smile. Frost clicked away from Alyssa's page and typed Harvey Ashford, 42, West Boston. Before scrolling yet again.

"Yes," Frost smiled. "That narrows down our suspect list a lot," Frost continued.

"A classmate maybe?" Korsak said from behind them.

"Yeah, why don't you print off the full class of '89. Then we can get a full list of possible suspects and start ruling some of them out."

"Okay I'll just run it through now," Frost said while continuing to type. Jane walked back to her desk.

"I'm going to go and ask Maura about the cause of death." Jane stood up.

"Sure…" Frost muttered to Korsak with a smile.

"Don't," Jane said loudly and pointed at Frost. She turned back around and continued walking.

Korsak and Frost exchanged puzzles looks.

* * *

Jane walked out of the elevator, down the clean hall and into Maura's office.

"Hey Maur, Do you-" She stopped in surprise. She hadn't looked as she walked in.

Officer Nathan Reid was sat on Maura's uncomfortable chair in her office. The doctor was sat at her desk.

"Jane, hi. I believe you two have met," Maura said quietly.

"Officer Reid," Jane said, forcing a smile.

"Detective Rizzoli," Nathan said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll leave you two in peace. You obviously have a lot to talk about," Jane said before turning around to leave Maura's office. She took one last glance at Nathan. His hair had grown a bit and his eyes looked as dark and mysterious as ever.

She was surprised that Maura had gone for that type of guy. She usually went for the friendly, teddy bear like guys that loved to cuddle and played board games. Mysterious and sultry wasn't usually her type.

"Jane, wait!" Maura said as she jumped out of her chair but Jane had already left the room and started walking down the hall.

"She'll be back later, she was probably just going to talk about detective stuff," Nathan said, breaking the silence that had followed.

"This is a really difficult case so if it was a question then I probably needed to answer it. Also she might be mad," Maura replied hesitantly.

"Why would she be mad?" Officer Reid asked.

"Because she doesn't quite approve of…" Maura struggled to get her words out properly without flailing her arms about. "…this."

"What's… 'this'?" He said copying her arm movement.

"Us, the one night stand, the pregnancy."

"You told her you were pregnant?" Nathan asked in shock.

"Of course, she is my best friend!" Maura replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was to her.

"It doesn't mean you have to tell her everything! If this gets out we'll both be in big trouble," Nathan replied, getting up on his feet in frustration.

"It won't get out. I trust her, she won't tell anyone," Maura replied, equally frustrated.

"You don't know that," he said darkly.

"Yes. As a mater of fact I do. I have known her for years, she won't tell anybody."

"And what is…us anyway?" He replied.

His question took Maura by surprise.

"I-I don't know," She answered back.

"A one night stand gone wrong?" His voice held a jokey tone.

"That is not the nicest way of putting it," Maura answered constructively.

"Yes but it is the most accurate," Nathan replied. Maura wasn't sure whether he was still joking or not.

Maura sighed. "You really must go soon Nate, I have a lot of autopsy reports to complete and some evidence work as well.

"Of course, Maura. I have a few jobs to do myself," Nathan replied, his tone as sweet as ever.

He got up, gave Maura a friendly kiss on the cheek and left.

Maura left her office a few minutes later to go and find Jane. She walked past the evidence lab before doing a double take.

Jane was stood next to Susie, they were both laughing and smiling. She couldn't believe her eyes! She didn't think those two even knew each other's names.

"Jane?" Maura said while walking into the lab.

"Hey, Maura. How was your appointment with officer gloom?" Jane asked with a smile.

"You've been waiting for ages to say that haven't you?" Maura asked smiling in return.

"I have. But seriously how was it?"

Susie was leaning over and staring at some evidence from the crime scene. Maura gestured to the direction of the hallway to Jane.

Jane took her hint.

"Thanks Susie," Jane said before following Maura into the hall.

Maura wondered what the two had been talking about. Then she remembered; they were talking last time when she had been talking to Nathan hadn't they?

"Hey, how was your chat then?" Jane asked.

"Um, Okay. He wasn't happy that I told you I was pregnant."

"Of course you told me. Why is he mad?"

"He thinks we'll both be in a lot of trouble if the word gets out."

"Well would you be?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't actually read BPD's rules on dating," Maura said, her voice turning to question towards the end.

"This is a bit more than dating Maura but other than a bit of gossip I don't think BPD will have much to say on the matter." Jane tried to give Maura a reassuring smile.

"I know, that's what I thought but he seems awfully worried."

"Some guys are just too paranoid," Jane replied. She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yes," Maura said with a nod.

"So back to the case, what was the c.o.d?"

"Blunt-force trauma to the cranium for all three."

"Was it the same weapon?"

"By the size of the wound, it appears so but there are no distinguishing marks to certify that."

"But probably yes?"

"It would be guessing so 'it appears so' is all I can say without more evidence."

"Okay," Jane said with a smile. She looked right into Maura's eyes and she could have sworn they glittered. "I-uh I have to go and look at a list of suspects but call if you need me." Jane lightly patted Maura's wrist as she walked away.

Maura nodded slowly before turning around.

The doctor had butterflies.

 _Why am I acting like a teenager_? She thought. She could have sworn Jane's voice was deeper than ever before during her last few sentences, it sounded almost… seductive?

 _I must be imagining things!_ Maura thought. Their serious talk was long overdue but maybe it was more important than she thought. Maybe Jane could even feel the same way?

Maura looked back just in time to see Jane getting into the elevator.

The detective gave her a big smile which ended far too quickly when the doors closed.

Maura turned back around and walked into the evidence lab where Suzie was standing.

"You're blushing," she said with a small smile. "Seen something you like?" She said, teasing.

Maura turned to face Susie before simply replying: "Yes. I have."

* * *

It was mid-morning the following day and everyone was in the police department, busily trying to add to their case. Everyone except Jane and Maura.

"Frost, we've got some more on the case," detective Korsak said while walking over to the detective. "Dr. Isles said last night that all of the victims had traces of a mould on their legs. She said that they would have had to have been in a damp place for a long period of time or a place with a lot of chemicals to have caused this."

"Are there any old buildings or warehouses near where we found them?" Frost asked.

"I haven't checked yet, get a map up of the area and we'll check. The mould would have had to be pretty bad for the spores to physically be in the air, so we can rule out any new houses in the area."

Frost scrolled across a map on his computer screen. "Yeah, we've got one warehouse, two unused buildings and someone reported mould in their basement recently."

"Let's go check them out, where's Jane?" Korsak said to Frost.

"I'm not sure, let's go and see if she's here yet on our way out. If not we can just call her to the scene when we get there."

"Okay," Korsak replied, grabbing his jacket from his desk.

"Do you think Jane has been acting strangely at all recently?" Barry asked while walking.

"Yeah, a little but she's Jane. She's always been a bit confusing," Korsak replied.

"Yeah I know. I just think we should keep an eye on her a bit," Frost answered.

"Okay," Korsak said with a smile. "You look out for her don't you?"

"Of course I do! She's my partner," Detective Frost replied.

Korsak just smiled. "Why don't we ask Ms. Rizzoli if she knows where Jane is? It's pretty late for her not to be in yet."

"Okay," Frost said.

"Hello, Angela," Korsak said with a smile as they walked up to the counter of the cafe.

"Detectives, what would you like?" She asked with a warm smile. "We've got really great muffins today."

"Actually we're just wondering if you know where Jane is? We haven't seen her yet today."

"Yes I do, she's at home with Maura, Maura has been sick all morning. It's unlike the doc though, she very rarely gets ill."

"Oh, do you know when Jane will be back?" Frost asked.

"She said to me that if there's anything new on the case you're working then to text her and that she will probably be in by lunchtime."

"Oh okay, we'll call her later. Thanks Ms. Rizzoli," Frost said with a smile.

Frost and Korsak left the building and got into Frost's car.

"Now let's go and look at some mould," Frost said with a smile.

* * *

"Maura it's okay, it's just a bit of morning sickness. It will pass after the first trimester," Jane said while rubbing her friend's back.

"How do you know that?" Maura said coarsely while sitting on the floor in the bathroom. She hadn't left the room for the past three hours as every time she stood up yet another wave of nausea hit her. She hated Jane seeing her like this.

"I did some reading," Jane said with a small smile. She looked down at the tiny bump just showing underneath Maura's pyjamas.

Maura gave her a warming smile. _That's so kind_ , she thought. Her brow suddenly furrowed as she remembered what she'd been thinking about the night before. "Jane, there is something we need to talk about."

"There is?"

"Yeah, but not like this. Not while we're sat on the bathroom floor by the toilet," Maura said with a tired smile.

"Okay…" Jane said nervously. "Where?"

"I'll see you in the living room in ten minutes. I'm going to have a shower and I'll get myself dressed," Maura said.

"Um okay, Are you sure you're well enough to get dressed."

"I think I'll manage, I have no food in my stomach left to be sick with... Then again there is bile, recent studies have shown that bile-"

"Maura, stop talking," Jane said with a smile. "I'll see you downstairs. I should get dressed too." Jane looked down at the pyjamas she had made for herself. She had her vest on from the day before and a pair of Maura's silk pyjama shorts on.

Maura had called her at about three in the morning and Jane was still in her uniform haven fallen asleep on the couch. The sympathetic detective had come over and comforted Maura for hours and hours. They had both tried to sleep a few times but neither of them had really slept at all.

Jane squeezed Maura's shoulder as she got up and walked out of the bathroom. The doctor stood and sipped at the one of the many glasses of water Jane had brought her throughout the night. She placed her palms on the sink, the icy porcelain refreshing against her clammy palms. Retrieving a toothbrush she quickly brushed her teeth while meanwhile inspecting her tired features in the mirror. Once she felt her teeth were sufficiently clean and her mouth felt fresh once again she spat the excess toothpaste and placed the object she'd used back down.

Feeling unsettled, Jane came back to the bathroom doorway to observe her friend for a moment. Maura appeared to be staring into space sadly.

"Maura, what's up?" The detective asked quietly while taking a small step back into the bathroom and leaning against the doorframe.

Maura suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked at her concerned friend. "I'll talk to you downstairs." She put a handful of her golden curls behind her ear and sighed.

"Okay," Jane said feeling worried. "Do we have to get ready or can we just go down and talk, Maura? Because I'm kind of worried now."

"Maybe we should just get this over with," Maura said slowly as if a little unsure of her decision. She got up, yawned and followed Jane downstairs.

They sat down on the couch. Jane started shivering since the morning hadn't decided to reach an acceptable temperature yet and she was wearing practically no clothing. Maura smiled and passed her a woollen blanket.

After Jane had settled the small blanket over her own legs and Maura's (without question) she began to speak, "so what do you want to talk about?"

"First I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

"Maura, that's not a good idea, it changes things."

"What do you mean? Have you done something?"

"No, I just- It's complicated Maura."

"Just tell me, Jane." She reached a hand over and placed it soothingly on her friend's covered knee. "If it will remove that constant frown of yours then I'd love for you to share this with me. I'm growing increasingly concerned.

The doctor watched the silent internal battle take place behind her eyes. Once her mouth had opened and closed once or twice she said, "I'll just say it, maybe it will make me feel better," nervously. Maura nodded, looking expectantly at her friend.

"Maura, I've had some really strange feelings for a while now…" Jane began, pausing to see Maura's reaction. She bit her lip, using physical pain to try and relieve some of the anxious energy buzzing through her body at an unbearable rate.

"What kind of feelings?" Maura asked.

Jane looked around and hesitated. She'd witnessed homicide court trials that were easier than this conversation. "Towards you, Maura, I-uh I think I have feelings for you. Well I don't think it- I know I do," she finally let out. Her eyes instantly creeped up nervously to watch for a reaction. She couldn't help the moisture that her tear-ducts embarrassedly had begun to produce. Thankfully it wasn't enough to leave the proximity of her eyes. She felt like she'd just hooked her heart onto a target, ready for the firing squad.

"Really?" Maura asked, raising her eyebrows as she mentally adjusted to the revelation. She tried to suppress it as she didn't want Jane to think she was mocking her but couldn't help but smile. "Is that it? That's why you're so upset?"

"Yeah," Jane said slowly. She didn't really understand Maura's reaction. Maybe she didn't get it? This was a big deal so why was she acting like Jane had just told her that Jo Friday had learnt a new trick? "Look, I'm not expecting you to feel the same way-"

Before Jane could end her sentence, Maura's lips were on hers. Jane initially paused in shock but then soon relaxed against her. The medical examiner moved closer and put her hands intimately on either side of Jane's neck, stroking slowly in front of her ear. After a long moment of now comfortable kissing they finally both broke away. Regretfully, they both knew that they needed to talk about this.

Maura moved back and resumed her seat at the other end of the couch. For a moment they both stared at empty space in front of them, just trying to process what had just happened.

"Maura-I didn't know you felt that way," Jane finally said, still in shock.

"Jane, I have always felt that way, it just never really upset me. I came to terms with it a while ago and decided to settle for us just being overly close friends," Maura said softly.

"That's what I thought, we are very cosy for just friends."

"Jane, you just confessed that you have undying love for me and I'd say that kiss qualified for a little more than just 'friends'," Maura said obviously.

"I did not say _undying love_ ," Jane smirked. "But jeez, I never imagined that reaction."

"What?" Maura asked.

"I imagined a lot of scenarios after I told you that mostly consisted of us fighting or you yelling at me or us just not being friends anymore but I never anticipated things actually going well." Jane looked at Maura.

"Why did you do that to yourself?" Maura asked while moving and sitting closer to her. She tentatively picked up Jane's hand and ran her thumb over her smooth skin. It did worry her that even hand holding meant something new now. It could never just mean friendship again.

"I don't know, maybe it was the fact that my apparently straight best-friend is having a baby with another man...?" Jane asked with a friendly nudge into Maura's side.

"Jane, I'm not _with_ Nathan. It was a one time thing and I'm just having to accept the consequence."

"It's not necessarily a bad consequence, you're going to have a beautiful baby. That's all that matters now." Jane glanced to her stomach for a moment.

"How do you know it's going to be beautiful?"

"Maura, it has your DNA. Of course It's going to be beautiful," she responded. She leaned to the side slowly and kissed Maura lightly on the cheek. Maura grinned and turned Jane's head gently with her hand so that she could kiss her properly.

After Jane broke the kiss she suddenly asked, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Maura chuckled to herself. "This. I was going to give you the same confession but I suppose you beat me to it."

"Oh. So I could have avoided that hellish ordeal if I'd just persuaded you to speak first?" Jane smiled. She was still only centimetres from her face. "Why did you choose today?"

"Because I felt like we needed to. We've been avoiding the topic for too long and also I'm pretty sure you flirted with me the other day, detective..." Maura smiled.

"Maur, I'm always flirting with you. You only noticed one time? _Damn_ ," she joked. "Maybe I need to work on my game." She kissed Maura quickly one last time on the lips before she got up.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked.

"I'm starving, I'm gonna make some late breakfast, do you want any?"

"Jane you are not _starving_ , you ate less than twelve hours ago but yes, please, a little. I really should eat something. I think starving the unborn baby is probably not the best start to motherhood..." Maura said.

"I agree. Scrambled eggs?"

"Okay, thank you. I would do it myself but I am exhausted from last night."

"It's okay, I like cooking for you. It's fun," Jane said from the kitchen.

Maura leaned back and lay down on the couch. She lifted the blanket up from near her feet and pulled it over her. She felt so happy at this precise moment and it was all down to Jane. She felt like all of her biggest problems had either been dealt with it they were in the process of doing so, together. It felt like a weight lifted and she wondered if perhaps her life could be a little simpler now?

Maybe it already was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** As well as other things...There's quite a bit of case in this chapter, you can skip through those parts if you wish, I won't be offended I promise. :) Enjoy!

* * *

"It's nearly lunch time; I really should go to work," Jane said to a sleepy Maura resting on the couch.

"Jane, do you think we could cuddle up? Just one last time?" The doctor asked quietly.

Jane nodded and moved over closer to Maura. Maura lay down where she was previously sat and Jane lay down beside her on her back. The doctor snuggled up so that she was half on Jane and put her head just above the happy detective's vest-clad chest. The brunette wrapped a warm arm around her and used her other arm to pick up the wandering blanket to place over them.

"I really am sorry about before. I was just being a jealous ass."

"It's okay. I said some pretty hurtful things too. I think we can just put this past us." Maura softly squeezed her hip and looked at her. The brunette softly nodded and leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Maura sighed happily and rested with her hand on Jane's stomach. They were both still in their pyjamas and were now nestled together like dormice.

"Maura, how do you make everything so perfect?" Jane breathed.

"What do you mean?" Maura said laughing.

"You make everything better. Like I was just going to go for a hug but you made us snuggle up all close and warm. You make all your actions so caring and meaningful. I don't understand how you do that," Jane smiled.

Maura looked up so that their eyes met. "I only do that with you. It isn't a general trait." She leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are perfect, Maura Isles."

Maura responded by just snuggling deeper into Jane's body. The doctor then shifted slightly and put one of her hands onto her own belly. She didn't mean to do it; it was a subconscious effect of her getting more maternal over the past few days. It must have been the first wave of hormones.

Jane observed her as she did it. "So what do you think you're going to call your little one?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I was thinking maybe Serenity for a girl?"

"Oh god, Maura, please don't call her that. She'll get so teased at school," the detective whined.

"You think?" Maura asked.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Okay, I won't call her that if it's a girl," Maura said slightly sadly.

"No Maur- you don't have to listen to me. If you like the name, you call her that. It's not my baby. Also it might not be a girl."

"I wasn't sure about the name anyway. And you do have a say in this, Jane. I think it will be a girl though, I have a feeling," Maura said quietly.

"I didn't think that Dr. Isles approved of gut feelings?" Jane said teasingly.

"I don't. This is 'expectant mother's intuition'," Maura said smartly.

"Is it now?" Jane raised her eyebrows. "So what would you call the baby if it did happen to be a boy?"

"Maybe Charlie?" Maura answered.

"Charlie? I thought you were super keen on your posh baby names."

"Charles," Maura corrected with a light smile.

"I see. I guess its best of both worlds."

"Yes. It's a shame it's going to be a girl then," Maura replied playfully.

"Maura! You don't know that. Unless you've had a scan?"

"No, I haven't. I have an ultrasound scan scheduled for a week on Friday."

"Oh, will you be able to find out then?"

"It may be too early to tell but possibly," Maura responded. "But we should stop talking about this, I'm not even past the first trimester yet, I still have a reasonable chance of miscarriage so we shouldn't get our hopes up too much."

"Okay," Jane responded. "If you want to stop talking about it we don't have to you know."

Maura looked up and met her eyes.

"I really want this baby, Jane. I'm going to love her more than anything in the world."

"More than me?" Jane smiled.

"Even more than you," Maura laughed.

Jane smiled. "And you don't know it's a girl, don't get too set on that." She looked at Maura's pyjama shirt where the tiny bump was.

"Can I?" Jane asked. Maura nodded slowly.

Jane reached down, put her hand just under Maura's silk shirt and placed her palm flat onto Maura's tiny bump.

Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's and stroked her hand softly.

"She'll love you to the moon and back, Maura," Jane said meaningfully as she looked down where their hands were.

Just as she was about to comment on the gender the detective had clearly given in to, Maura's phone sprung in to life and beeped on the table in front of them. The detective was closer so she reached over and picked up the mobile, passing it to her. The doctor used her free hand to read the text. It was from Nathan.

"He wants to have dinner with me tonight and talk about the baby and things," Maura said a little anxiously.

"Then go! He's going to be here for this baby, you guys have a lot to talk about."

"Okay, what do you think I should say to the text?" Maura asked nervously

"Yes? It's a nice start."

Maura struggled to hold the phone with her left hand and text at the same time but she didn't want to move her other hand from on top of Jane's. "Should I tell him about this new thing with us when I see him tonight?"

"I don't know, why don't you decide when you get there."

"Yes, but I probably will tell him, Jane."

"That's okay."

Maura nodded.

A couple of minute passed and Jane sighed, sitting up. "I told Ma that I would be in the precinct by lunch time and Cavanaugh's going to eat me alive as it is." She slowly removed her hand from Maura's warm stomach.

Maura felt sad at the loss of contact. "Okay, I'm feeling a bit better now, I think I might come in too."

"Are you sure? You were pretty ill this morning."

"Yes. But it is called 'morning sickness' it doesn't usually continue into the afternoon..." Maura added with a smile as she got up next to Jane.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe. I need to find you something you can wear, you don't have any clothes."

"Let's go and get ready then," Jane replied, walking towards the stairway. They walked up the stairs and into Maura's bedroom. Jane raised her eyebrows and grabbed Maura by the hand. They were both face to face with the bed. "Since I'm already getting hounded as it is, I did have another idea…" Jane raised her eyebrows.

"I like the sound of that," Maura replied with a seductive tone.

* * *

Frost and Korsak were stood outside the second warehouse they'd found on the map.

"Why is she not here yet?" Frost moaned. "It's nearly half one. We are already at our second warehouse, we need her and Maura."

Korsak raised an eyebrow. "As much as we enjoy her presence, _Barrold_ ," he smiled, "Dr. Isles is a medical examiner. Analysing potential crime scenes is not really in her job description."

"Yes it is. She's always at the possible crime scenes with us these days."

"I don't think she just comes for the crime if you know what I mean," Korsak smirked while nudging Frost in the arm.

"We've got to stop saying those things, Angela said she told Jane and she went crazy. She got really upset."

"I once heard that people only react to those things when they are true."

"As much fun as it is, we really should stop."

"But she makes it so easy for us. She's at home right now with the doc, who knows what they are doing!"

Frost laughed as images arose in his mind. He suddenly realised how weird that was and then stopped. "They're best friends. Girls always do funny little touchy things," he said, trying to justify his inappropriate earlier thoughts.

Korsak shrugged. "I guess so. So what do we have here? Who owns this place?"

"It doesn't have a registered owner but we've got a search warrant just in case."

"When was it last used?"

"It was used to store furniture five years ago before the business apparently went bust. It used to be owned by a man called Lewis Burton, aged 53. He doesn't have a criminal record."

"Wow, you sure did your research."

"I'm one of Boston's finest," Frost said while waggling his eyebrows.

Korsak shook his head with a smile and walked towards a nearby door. He listened against the metal to see if there was anyone inside. "On the count of three?" He asked.

Frost nodded.

"One, two, three," he said before they bust the door open. They went separate ways and shined their bright torches around the dark expanse of space.

"BPD!" Korsak shouted. They looked around for five more minutes or so before both shouting "clear." They looked around at what seemed to be a large empty room. There were a few old bits of wood and cardboard and a couple of rusty bits of metal but apart from that the room was completely empty.

"I don't see any blood," Korsak said whilst shining a blue UV light around the dank space.

"No, I don't think this is the place. We should go and look at the next one. What do we have?"

"Well this is the last of the warehouses but there is the house nearby that called in the environmental agency about some damp and mould making her ill."

"I guess we'll go and pay her a visit," Frost responded. He sighed. "Jane misses all of the boring work; I bet she's relaxing at Maura's right now doing absolutely nothing. I wish I could do that right now."

Korsak chuckled before they got back into Frost's car.

"I'm going to try Jane again," Frost said while scrolling through his contacts.

* * *

"Maura," Jane said rather breathily. "Maura, stop my phone's ringing." Maura lifted her head from where it was between Jane's legs. She waited a few seconds with a smirk before putting her head back down.

"Maur, oh god, Maura no- that feels too good." After a few more seconds Jane's head came out of it's sexually blissful state and she managed to get back down to earth for a moment. "Maura!" She laughed. "I have to pick up the phone!"

They were on Maura's bed. Maura smiled but continued.

Jane answered the phone, thinking she could mask it. "R-rizzoli," she stuttered.

"Jane?"

"H-hi Frost-I"

"Are you okay?"

"Yep," she said in a very high voice.

"Jane. What are you doing?"

Jane didn't know what to say, she so badly wanted to just reply 'Maura' but her and Maura hadn't really talked about telling anyone yet and she was a little more professional than that, though she found it doubtful at this moment.

"Um- uh I'm just… running!" Jane tried to answer as sincerely as possible.

Frost moved the phone away from his ear and gave a strange look to Korsak who was sitting next to him in the still car.

"What are you really doing?"

Maura was enjoying this, it was so sneaky. She decided to have a little fun. She pushed her head forward as far as it would go and pushed her tongue in hard.

"Ah! Oh!" Jane shouted in shock.

Frost got out of the car, not wanting Korsak to hear what he was about to ask.

"Jane?" Frost said suspiciously once he was outside. "Are you and Maura..?"

"Ahh!" Jane shouted.

He heard Jane's hand covering the phone but he could still hear her perfectly well.

"Maura, stop it! He can hear me, Maura!" She laughed. "Stop it!"

Jane tried to kick her away but her legs were still too weak from the past hour they had spent together. "Maura, move! Shh!" Jane hissed at her. He heard Maura's long melodic laugh. "Maura move your head, I know you find this hilarious but stop it!"

That was all he needed to know.

Oh my god. He thought, his eyes going wide. "Jane?"

"Y-yeah?" Jane answered removing her hand.

"I won't tell. But you seriously owe me, Jane, big time." He smiled.

"I got to go…thanks Frost!" Jane laughed. Her mood had gone wild, being with Maura made her feel like a teenager again.

Frost had never heard his partner sounding quite so playful and childish; it appeared that badass Rizzoli disappeared when she was with Maura.

Frost forced his smile away as he got into the car. He was going to stick to his word. He wasn't going to tell Korsak just yet... Frost thought about Jane's giddy mood once more.

Maybe that's why Maura liked her so much.

* * *

Frost and Korsak had been driving for over half an hour now. Frost couldn't help but rather painfully reminisce the phone call he'd had with his partner. He didn't know whether to feel happy for her and Maura or simply horrified by the whole traumatising ordeal of Jane picking up the phone at such an intimate moment...

He finally burst out of his bubble to glance around at their surroundings. "So the house is at the end of this road?"

"Yeah it's that one right there." Korsak pointed to an old house that looked like it was nearly the size of a mansion.

"Wow, some people live it large," Frost exclaimed.

"Let's go and take a look."

They got out from Frost's police cruiser and walked up towards the large building. Korsak knocked on the large wooden door. There were a lot of other large old houses on the street but this one was by far the oldest looking.

A young woman with light blonde hair opened the door. She looked around twenty, was slim and rather small.

"Hi officers...can I help you with something?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, we're from the Boston PD, we would like to take a look at your basement," Frost said.

"Of course, may I ask why?" She continued. "Have I done something wrong?" She asked nervously.

"No, I don't suspect so. We would just like to see the type of mould that is growing inside of your basement."

"The environmental agency removed the majority of it but there is still a little left. Follow me," she said, moving back to let them in. Korsak nodded and they followed the young woman through the large dusty corridor.

There were extravagant pieces of art along the walls and lots of dated decor. It was not the kind of house you would imagine such a young adult to have.

"So is this place yours?" Korsak questioned as they walked.

"No- well yes. It was my parents actually but they both passed away when I was young and I inherited this big old place. I haven't moved anything since they died so that's why all the furniture is so old," she replied.

"I see. It's a big place to inherit," Korsak responded.

Frost was walking behind them observing the ancient house. It looked like it had just come from an old movie. There were red velvet curtains draping over the large windows and portraits of many people he didn't know.

He looked up. There was plaster decoration all along the top of the walls and some fancy detail on the ceiling.

"It's actually not all mine. You can't tell from the outside but the house is split exactly in half on the inside. My older brother owns the other half but he isn't around very much, he says that this place gives him the creeps. It doesn't really bother me though."

"It certainly gives me the creeps," Frost muttered into Korsak's ear.

"The basement is just down those stairs," she said to the detectives when they arrived at a long staircase.

"Thank you, we never got your name?"

"Emily, Emily Charles."

"Thanks," Frost said while jotting her name down on the small notepad he was carrying.

They stepped down the stairs into the large empty basement. Korsak looked around before flipping on a light switch. Surveying the cream painted brick walls with their eyes, they reached a corner with damp and mould creeping along the stone.

Frost looked around with a confused expression.

"This basement isn't big enough for the size of the house."

"If it's all split, maybe the basement is split too. Her brother probably has the other half. I'm going to swab this mould," Vince said while shining his UV light yet again. "There isn't any blood in here."

"No, I don't think she looks like much of a killer," Frost agreed.

They swabbed the mould on the wall and looked around at the dimly lit room once more before leaving.

"Thank you. You have been very helpful, Miss James," Korsak said as they reached the front door.

"You're welcome," she said while shutting the door after them. As soon as they had left her house, she said to herself out loud, "With what?"

She sighed before going down to look at her basement. Were they really just checking the mould? Or was there something else they wanted to see? The police hadn't been to her house since the day her older brother had been hit by a car and killed instantly.

 _That was so long ago_ , she thought. _Six years_. _I had just turned fifteen when it happened. Why was my family so attracted to death and disaster? I bet some people have never had anyone close to them die._ She sighed. _I guess the past is the past now.  
_  
It was way past lunchtime. She went to the kitchen to go and make a sandwich.

* * *

Jane arrived at the precinct with Maura at just after two. She was so relieved that Frost was out on a job.

"Thank god," she sighed.

Maura smiled, knowing exactly what Jane was relieved about. Now Jane's giddy mood had ended she had realized just how awkward their next conversation was really going to be. Maura found the whole situation hilarious and wasn't embarrassed by it at all.

Jane wished she could be more like Maura. So calm, collected and totally unfazed by it all. She knew she would get Maura back for it though.

Jane looked across the precinct nervously to see who was around.

Her mother had been in the cafe as they entered but Jane had walked too fast to be seen. _At least she didn't know, things could be worse..._ Jane thought to herself. She wondered how her mother would really react to her big theory being correct. Would she be mad? Would she be happy? Jane had no idea. That was for another day.

"Jane, don't look so worried, no one knows but Frost and nobody would care anyway," Maura tried to ease Jane's uncomfortable expression.

She worried about her friend sometimes. If 'friend' was even the appropriate term now… Although she acted tough as bricks, she thought Jane seemed pretty fragile inside.

Jane sighed. "I know. I just feel like everyone already knows. They don't need to find out."

"They _think_ they know. There is a difference. Honestly it wouldn't matter if they did. They wouldn't say anything to you, it would be unprofessional," Maura said while squeezing Jane's arm.

"I know I'm just worried that they'll think I'm not the badass Rizzoli anymore. I have an image I need to uphold. But thanks, Maur. You don't have to stay here. I know how much work you have. You should go down there and get started."

"Jane, they really won't think that. You're allowed to be a human being too. And I do have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. If you're still really worried then we can talk about this tonight. I'll come up and find you before we go home," Maura squeezed Jane's arm one last time before turning around towards the elevator. She had so wanted to kiss her but the action would have hardly eased Jane's anxiety and she had a professional image of her own to uphold too.

* * *

Jane went and sat down at her desk, looking down at the case file. This case just felt like they were missing something the whole time. It was the little things that solved cases after all. She went and looked at the board.

She moved a few paces to the left to see the other side of the board. Someone had written 'committed crime together?' next to the pictures of the three victims. It was certainly a possibility but all three of them had crystal clear criminal records so it had been a quick dead end.

There was obviously something extra that tied them together and once they found it, this case would become a whole lot easier.

She typed in the second victim's name to the system. After scrolling through the files for a while she found the address of Carol and Marcus Hayley, her parents.

She grabbed her blazer and was about to leave when she hesitated. She wasn't really supposed to go without her partner or Korsak but she just found it too embarrassing to talk to them right now. They weren't here anyway; she would have to take Frankie.

She had no idea where he would be, Frankie always seemed to be floating around BPD. Somehow her mother always knew where he was, she would have to ask her.

Walking into the cafe, she went straight to the counter. Her mother was fiddling around with some muffins inside the cabinet as she tried to turn them around.

"Hey, Ma, have you seen Frankie?" Her daughter asked casually.

"Janie, you're back! Is Maura okay?"

"Yeah she's downstairs, where's Frankie?"

"He's down with the drug unit; he'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, why is he there?" Jane asked curiously.

"I don't know, I think he was asking about another case. Jane, are you sure Maura is okay? Should she be here if she was ill this morning?"

"Yeah, she's okay." She was trying so hard not smile guiltily as she remembered their morning together.

"Did you take care of her?"

Jane sighed. Where was Stanley when she needed him? "Of course, Ma!" She replied, irritated that she didn't have a reason to leave yet.

"Very well..." Maura said from behind Jane with a smirk.

The detective whipped around quickly.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had any questions about the victims."

"Yes, yes I do," Jane said while trying to think of a question from the top of her head. I wanted you to show me the victims…legs." Jane cringed internally. It was all she could think of.

"Okay, would you like to come down to the morgue?"

"Well that's where the victims are, Maura." Jane said while turning Maura around and guiding her out of the cafe with her shoulders.

For the entire conversation Angela had been watching the pair with a confused expression on her face. She suddenly remembered what they'd been talking about before.

"Jane, what about Frankie?" Angela shouted after her daughter.

Jane paused, "tell him to come and find me when he gets back. Make sure he knocks first," Jane said smiling.

Angela shot her daughter a confused look. _What is going on with those two?_ She thought.

"I'll tell him. Jane do you-"

Stanley came out from the kitchen.

"Rizzoli! Quit yapping, people are waiting for their food. "

Angela looked around at the nearly empty cafe. There were only two cops in the whole room and they were both with food.

Stanley watched her look around before saying: "Maybe not right now but they will be."

Angela sighed before getting a cloth and wiping the counter. As much as she hated her boss, she loved seeing her children everyday and that made it worth it.

Ever since she had gotten that job she felt like she was part of their world again.

And that they were part of hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I apologise for the late update, this week has been really hectic so you'll have to bear with me... The original- _Secret's Don't End Well_ is officially gone so it's all up from here! Thank you, my lovelies, for having faith in me once again! I'd probably call this chapter 'The calm before the storm...' _Spoiler alert, I know._ To make up for this all too small chapter, the next one is going to be extra large so clear your diaries, people!

Enjoy!

* * *

A few hours had passed and Jane and Frankie were at Carol and Marcus Hayley's home, the parents of the second victim. It was a nice neighbourhood, a little rough around the edges but looked like a happy place for a child to grow up in. Seeking more background information on their victims had brought them to this polished wooden door.

Jane knocked a couple of times and waited intently. Her senses were alert, naturally awakened by the potential threats consistent with her job. She often wondered why she'd chosen such a dangerous job. The only job more precarious would be to actually _be_ the criminal. Yet, it was still her calling. Putting cold-blooded killers behind bars is what she dreamt of at night; and a smile shone across her face as she did.

The average sized house they were standing before was on a small suburban street that Jane didn't even know existed. It wasn't as stereo-typical as white picket fences but the grass was perfectly green and the hedges were trimmed immaculately with colourful flowers laced into all of the gardens- so it wasn't far from one.

An old looking, chubby, grey haired woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked while tucking part of her grey bob behind her ear.

"Yes, we're detectives from the Boston Police Department; we would like to ask you a couple of questions about your daughter?" Jane said while flashing her badge. Her hair was still the wild mess of curls that she had struggled to tame on the way out of Maura's house.

"I see. Would you like to come in?" The older woman replied. She had a pair of white pearl earrings in her delicate ears.

"Yes, thank you. I'd like to begin with saying that we are very sorry for your loss."

The woman nodded sadly. "Thank you. So what would you like to ask?" She wondered hopelessly into the kitchen. The grief in the air sat like a stone in Jane's stomach. She always hated talking to the victim's parents. Seeing so many deaths day by day made her forget how life changing losing a loved one must really feel like. It wasn't until she was face to face with grieving parents or devoted fiancées or empty children that she was truly reminded of the horror of her job.

"We just wanted to know a little more about your daughter," Frankie began softly. "Any hobbies? Close friends? Has she ever done anything illegal?"

"She didn't have a lot of friends; it was only really her and her daughter, Georgia. Georgia's only six years old. I don't think she even understands what has happened. She's out with my husband right now," Carol replied while choking back a sob. "Alyssa was a wonderful woman. She was so kind."

Jane nodded sympathetically from across the table. She hated what death did to people; it was so devastating to watch. "Can you tell us if she ever did anything illegal? Or ever hurt anybody?"

"Not my Alyssa. She really couldn't hurt a fly. Not intentionally anyway."

"Is there anything, anything you can think of?" Frankie coaxed. "Any information could be useful with moving forward within this case."

"There was an incident years and years ago," Carol said apprehensively with a sudden furrowed brow.

"What happened?"

"From what I heard- from what she told me- one time many years ago at college she got very, very drunk with some friends and they accidentally hit a young boy with their car on campus. She wasn't driving though, but apparently he was badly injured. It was so many years ago and she said that the boy was okay but I always felt that she carried that night on her shoulders. She clearly felt terrible about what happened."

"Oh, was there a trial? Did the boy sue anybody over it?" Jane asked.

"No, there was never a trial."

"That's surprising, do you know why?"

"No, I don't actually. Alyssa told me that one of the others teenagers' parents handled it all. Well that's what she told me afterwards… My daughter wasn't usually much of a secret keeper but she failed to mention the incident until a whole three months after it had happened. I think that my husband and I grounded her for nearly a year for that…."

"If he didn't get hurt too badly and she wasn't the one driving then why do you think she didn't tell you?" Frankie asked curiously.

"I don't know, she was probably scared of what me and her father would think. She had been an A* student and never even gotten a parking ticket before that night. She always hated to disappoint people. Maybe that was why she didn't mention it."

"Do you know who was in the car with her?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember. It was so long ago. However I can remember the boy they hit. I think he was called Dominic Charles? He was very young. A minor I think."

"Was there any news coverage of the incident?" Jane questioned.

"No, it seemed that one of the other parents went to a great deal of trouble to make sure that this wasn't public. Also I believe there was a serious plane crash at the time which dominated the news anyway, so I may not have even seen the car accident if it was there."

"Okay, we'll look into it," Jane nodded. "Thank you, you have been very helpful and once again we are deeply sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she replied. "Detective?"  
"Yes?"

"Please catch the monster that did this to my daughter," she pleaded as they approached the door.

Jane paused and turned around. "We will try our very best, I promise. I will do everything I can to catch the person who did this." She nodded before turning back around and walking out of the door with her brother. Mrs Hayley nodded, now blowing her nose with a crumpled tissue.

Jane left with Frankie. It was nearly time for her to finish work, she was relieved.  
Today had been a very long and interesting day. She couldn't wait to go home but she wondered whose house she would actually be going to; hers or Maura's?

She suddenly remembered: Maura was having dinner with Nathan tonight. It would be easier for both of them if she just went home. Seeing how anxious Maura was before about the dinner worried her. Yes, in her ideal world her and the friendly medical examiner could raise the baby and Nathan would be non-existent… But he did exist and both he and Maura needed to take responsibility for their child no matter what repercussions it had on her and Jane's relationship.

Jane and Frankie sat in a comfortable silence all the way back to the BPD. They had seen a lot of each other lately and their entwined lives often left them very little to talk about after a certain point.

Jane could of course tell him that she was dating her secretly pregnant best friend but that felt like quite a heavy topic for this late in the day so she opted for the silence.

When they arrived back at work Jane went straight down to go and find Maura. As she walked down the long hall she smiled, looking through the blinds of the doctor's office. Maura was resting her head on one arm and writing something on a case report with the other.

She looked so cute when she was sleepy.

Maura was wearing a red dress that had sleeves going down just past her elbow. It probably had a price tag which would make the detective pass out but it made the doctor look stunning. How her quirky frien- _girlfriend_ got away with wearing fashion shoot worthy dresses to work every day astounded her. Especially considering Maura's job was to dissect the dead.

Jane walked around the outside of the office and knocked lightly on the door before walking in. "Hey, sleepy head." The detective walked over to her.

"Hi," Maura said with a warm smile. "I'm probably going to be here all night. I have so much to left to do," she sighed.

"You can't be here all night, you have dinner with Nathan."

"Oh, I completely forgot."

"Where are you having dinner?" Jane asked.

"I don't really know, hopefully his house or a relaxed environment. I'm too tired for much else," Maura said while yawning.

"Sounds like a date," Jane raised her eyebrows. She didn't mean it maliciously; she was simply trying to get a light smile out of the doctor. Unfortunately she was unlucky…

"It isn't a date. I stated clearly in my text to him that this is not a date," Maura replied almost angrily. "Jane, I think I will tell him that we are seeing each other. It would feel wrong not to."

"Okay, but just know that you don't have to tell him if you don't want to at the time. Don't feel pressured to." Jane lightly toyed one of Maura's golden little curls between her fingertips.

"I know," Maura replied. "I will though."

"Okay, okay," Jane smiled softly while squeezing her shoulder. "Don't have too much fun," she said before kissing her slowly on the cheek. "I'm going to go back to my apartment and pig-out with a beer; would you like a lift back to your house?"

"No thank you, I have my car here. You shouldn't drink so much beer Jane it is extremely high in Glycerin and Hexylene Glycol."

"I don't know what that is… but thanks for the warning, _google mouth_." Jane smiled.

Maura looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

After and long pause the doctor looked at her almost frustratedly. "Come here, I want to kiss you."

"Sleep deprivation changes you, Maura Isles," Jane smiled again. She leaned down and put one of her hands on Maura's jawbone and the other on her neck before kissing her deeply. A buzz of refreshing energy flew through both of their bodies as they were one again. Their anxieties both dissolved instantly.

Maura slipped her tongue into Jane's mouth and took her by surprise.

"Maura!" Jane laughed between kisses. This was hardly the place for a passionate make-out session.

Detective Frost appeared in the doorway of Maura's office and instantly recoiled in shock at the image before him. This was the work of dreams- and office based porn movies… He felt a familiar wave of personal creepiness and disgust in himself as he remember who he was actually watching. He knew he needed to either stop watching or to make them stop. With a job to do, he chose the latter.

"As much as I am enjoying this, and I am; I think you two need to work on your professionalism…" He raised his eyebrows disapprovingly.

Jane sprung apart from Maura instantly in shock.

"Frost, what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Well I do work here… And I was coming to ask Dr Isles a question actually. You should be happy that it's me and not some pervy cop."

" _Is there a difference_?" Jane replied.

Frost chuckled. "I believe that part of the deal for me keeping this little secret of yours was that you had to be _nice_ to me, Jane. Anyway I was helping you out! You guys need to find a better place if you're going to have girly make-out sessions," Frost replied. "And perhaps don't pick up the phone next time…?" He said uncomfortably.

Jane instantly blushed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that… I owe you a drink."

"You owe me many drinks…"

Jane smirked for a moment and then her face grew serious once again. "And this thing with us- it's not a secret anyway." She looked at Maura nervously for confirmation before continuing. She received a nod. "We're just not telling people yet. If they find out, they find out."

"About the professionalism- he does have a point, Jane," Maura added.

"I know," Jane replied. "And look, Frost- about before, I-"

"Jane, really its okay. I was just a little shocked that's all. Usually people don't answer the phone while they are having sex…"

Jane laughed uncomfortably. The silence that followed was even more uncomfortable as they were all left to think about what had happened.

Maura looked around the room awkwardly, she hadn't anticipated them actually delving into this. "What did you come to ask me?" She chose to break the silence.

"Oh, I was going to ask you to analyze this mould from one of the possible crime scenes."

"Of course! But I am going to have to give it to Susie or one of my interns, I really must go," Maura replied while glancing at the clock. It seemed they had decided to move on from their previous topic. It was for the best. Frost handed her the small test tube containing the cotton swab.

The doctor accepted it and stood, attempting to organise some of the messy files on her desk. She continued cleaning her things as she listened to them talk about the case.

"Oh, Frost?" Jane said. "Frankie and I spoke to the female victim's mother while you and Korsak were at the house. She said that her daughter was involved in some kind of car accident in college where her and some drunken friends hit another student on campus. I think the boy's name was Dominic Charles. There was no trial so I think we could have found a possible motive. You might want to check that out."

"That's great, I'll go up and check it now," Frost nodded, thankful to have finally been given an excuse to leave. He turned on the spot and swiftly headed for the hall.

"That wasn't so bad," Maura said once he had left.

"No, it wasn't." Jane said while pulling the flustered Maura into a tight hug.

"Jane!" Maura laughed. "You heard what he said! This is not professional," despite her verbal objection she showed no sign of letting go either.

"This is new, let me be unprofessional. Just for a little bit," Jane replied simply.

Maura smiled while finally letting go. "Just for a little bit. Now I really should go. I don't want to be late," she gave her a quick chaste kiss.

"Bye. I think I'm going to stay and help Frost with the case. I made a promise to someone that I would work my ass off to try nail this thing. Now's my chance," Jane said while thinking of Carol Hayley, the victim's mother.

"How very sweet of you," Maura replied as she gave Jane one last quick kiss.

"Go, go!" Jane laughed, pushing Maura away from her playfully. "You're going to be late. Text me later, tell me how it goes.".

Maura nodded, "I will."

* * *

"Have you found anything on that drunken crash?" Jane asked her partner as she approached him upstairs.

"No, it's all confidential but I'm trying to get in," Frost replied, not looking up from his computer screen. "So you and Maura were looking very cosy before. How long have you been going out?" Frost asked while typing on his computer.

"Not long. So what's your opinion then? Go on…" Jane sighed.

"I don't have an opinion."

"I know you do. Don't lie, Frost."

"Okay, if you want my honest opinion… I think it's kind of sweet and perfect but it also turns me on a bit."

"That's disgusting, I may have to file that sexual harassment charge after all," Jane joked.

"I meant it though; you guys are perfect together Jane. Everybody sees it."

"You think?" She asked. It felt like her whole body was suddenly overwhelmed with electric butterflies. They had far exceeded her stomach. It felt good.

It felt good that the woman she loved, loved her and everybody could see it. It felt really good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, sad chapter... This fic will get a little lighter eventually but not just yet, I'm afraid. All of the current storylines are relevant to the future of the fic so you'll have to bear with me here. And just to be clear, this is a Rizzles story and obviously Rizzles will be endgame here. Enjoy!

 **Trigger Warning** (s): Violence and a little salty language.

* * *

It was mid-evening and Maura Isles was sat in Nathan Reid's apartment. She glanced around, silently assessing the decor. It was mostly burgundy and cream coloured and held a few valuable items that surprised her. It was rather pleasant but she much preferred the homeliness of Jane's apartment.

The officer had told her he'd prefer cook rather than going out, claiming it would be easier. She believed he would just rather be within his own house during the difficult conversations they would be having so that he was at least a little bit in his comfort zone. She respected that, so here she was.

"How are you?" He asked as he took a seat on the brown leather couch beside her. He was wearing a dark brown button up shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. No matter how hard Maura tried, she could not read him. His expressions gave away nothing.

"I'm good. How are you?" She asked, crossing one leg over the other to get comfortable. She much preferred Jane's easy to read expressions. It made her feel safer since the brunette struggled to mask anything, meaning everything was in plain sight. She could trust her own intuition and her heart, knowing that she was always in safe hands.

"I'm good," he smiled. His hair was slicked back and he looked rather nervous as his eyes darted down to Maura's stomach area. It wasn't visible, but he knew what lay beneath.

"What do you think you'll call it?"

"What?" She asked, taken a little aback, and wanting a few more seconds to know what to say.

"When the baby is born. What do you think you will call it?"

"I don't know." She was surprised that he had cut to the chase so quickly, she'd imagined it would be an unspoken topic until towards the end of the evening where he'd suggest that maybe he wouldn't be a good father and that he was at a great place in his career and so on...

"Do I get a say in the name?" He asked.

"I guess so," she replied nervously.

"I think it's going to be a boy," he replied quickly. His pale forehead was sweaty and his eyes suddenly were racing.

 _Nathan seems odd today_ , Maura thought. His normally cool and collected persona- from the little that she actually knew of him- had shifted considerably. _The nerves must be getting to his head._

"I actually think it's going to be a girl," Maura replied as sweetly as possible.

"I have four brothers; I do hope it's a girl but I just have a feeling it will be a boy," he responded, adamant in his decision. Something in her mind told her not to challenge him any further but she was a little intrigued to what made him so convinced.

"What makes you think it will be a boy?"

Nathan ran his long fingers through his hair. "I don't know," he shrugged, suddenly smiling once again. "I just do."

"Oh," she smiled awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. How much longer did this evening have to last? Two hours? Three hours perhaps?

"Do you know yet?" He asked willingly, still pressing on the topic. Nathan got up and slowly headed towards the kitchen. The sound of cutlery clattering and the oven opening made her stomach rumble. _Conditioning_ , she thought to herself. _I'm no better than one of Pavlov's dogs._ She shook the science away, as she often had to, to respond to his question.

"I think I might leave it to the birth to be a surprise," she replied from the couch.

She looked around at her surroundings once again. Nathan Reid's apartment was fairly large in size, larger than you'd expect for a police officer payroll. There were many photos dotted about of what appeared to be a younger Nathan, four other boys and two stern looking parents. His apartment was quite minimalistic but yes, surprisingly sophisticated. Even if it was a bit empty.

Nathan kept popping in and out from the kitchen, trying to balance cooking time and talking to Maura. He brought out the cutlery and set the small dining table. She watched as he did so, his slightly too long hair slipping forward before he pushed it back. He was more attractive than most.

He was nothing on Jane though.

She smiled at the thought of Jane. She liked Nate's hair but she loved the way Jane's curly hair draped down over her shoulders, she loved the smell of it when she hugged her. It didn't have a distinctive fragrance. It just smelt like Jane and that was even better than the fruit or flowers that hair usually smelt like.

She especially liked it when Jane had her hair up. It saddened her a little that the detective found having her hair up to be too formal so she hardly ever did it. When it was up it made her look so feminine and different, it was surprising how much of a difference something as simple as just tying your hair up could make but Maura loved it. Well, she loved everything about her.

"What are you smiling at?" Nathan asked while brushing his hands against his jeans.

"Oh, nothing," she lied.

"So, I'm excited about this baby," Nate said from back inside the kitchen. "Are you?"

"Yes of course, it's going to be a big change," Maura continued. "Exciting though…"

"Is it going to live at your house?"

"I presume so," she answered. The serious questions were coming very fast in terms of how far along she was but she was relieved that they were talking about these kinds of things. It was a conversation that they needed to have at some point, even if it was sooner rather than later.

"Okay," he said, smiling. "With us all there we are going to be a great little family."

"W-What?" she stuttered in confusion. She genuinely thought that she had misheard.

"We are going to be a great little family. Me and you can be together, Maura, and we will have our little baby."

"Nathan, we aren't going to be a family like that."

"What do you mean? We're having a baby together; of course we are going to be a family!" He said as if it was so dumb so say otherwise. His smile was determined not to falter.

"We _are_ having a baby but it doesn't mean I am going to be in an intimate relationship with you. Of course I will let you see this baby whenever you want to but I do not want to be in that kind of relationship with you, Nathan."

"Why not? It would be so perfect Maura. It would be so simple," he said. He was still smiling but it looked almost sickly now.

His eyes were so strong and piercing. She felt like those dark shiny marbles were going to break through her skin. There had always been something so mysterious and intriguing about them.

"Why don't we have some food and think about this," Maura said while getting up from the couch. She went and sat down at the dining table.

"Okay, let's not let things get heated," he said as if she was the one getting angry.

"I agree," she replied cautiously. For the first time since they'd been acquainted she questioned if she was actually safe around him. If this isolated setting was such a smart idea of hers.

She was wearing the same outfit that she had been wearing all day. She hadn't even had time to change. She wished that she had now. Even her work outfit looked a bit suggestive; it was enough for someone to take her the wrong way. Not that something she wore should ever put her in danger; but it was certainly crossing her mind right now.

Nathan went out of the room and brought back two plates of lasagne. He placed one in front of Maura and one opposite her seat where he sat down. He looked at her before starting to eat.

"So you don't want to be with me?"

"No."

"Are you wanting child support?" he asked her curiously.

"I don't think I will need it," she replied as she reluctantly began to eat the pasta. "I have a very large supportive family."

"You said I could see the baby whenever I want?" He asked.

His questions were coming fast and bold.

"Yes but not all of the time, we'll need to write up a schedule for us both. Jane said-"

"What do you mean 'Jane said'? She is not a parent of this baby, why does she get a say in this?" he nearly shouted.

"Because she probably will be helping me raise the baby," Maura answered calmly.

"What? I'm the father, I should get a say in which random strangers get to raise my baby," he replied angrily.

"She is not a stranger, Nate."

"She's not a parent to this baby either."

"She will be," Maura replied warily. Her pulse was racing. She hadn't even told him the actual news yet and he was already fuming. She put down her fork and had a sip of water.

"Are you telling me that you're sleeping with her?" He asked.

"That is a rather personal question but, yes, I suppose you have a right to know. I am romantically involved with Jane," Maura replied, watching his eyes for a reaction. 'Romantically involved' was rather an understatement but it hardly felt like the right time to flutter over her undying love for the woman…

"Are you fucking kidding me? Her? The lanky detective? She's a woman! Was I so bad in bed that you like women now? You want her to be raising _our_ baby?" He asked angrily, rambling on and on.

Sighing, as this was probably not a good idea, she chose to just come out with it. "Yes. I love her," she replied cautiously.

"What the hell! You're crazy! You can't just replace me for some slutty cop!"

"She is not _slutty,"_ Maura said angrily. "You're just using a degrading word to-" she sighed, trying to calm down. Getting angry herself would in no way help this situation. "If you actually got to know her a little then maybe you would like her," Maura said as coolly as she could. "You'd see that she'd make a great parent."

"So is she going to pay child support? Since she is practically as much of a parent as I'm going to be."

"No of course not. She is not biologically related to this baby," Maura replied, not understanding that the question was rhetorical. "I think you need to think about things a little more before you give your final opinion. She's wonderful. It's not as bad as you are imagining it is." Maura was the one that was rambling now.

"Not as bad? This is fucking outrageous!" He shouted, slamming his hands down on the table.

Maura's body tensed. She was used to this aggression; among perps.

"I don't appreciate your language, Nathan," she replied simply, she was desperate for this not to escalate further.

"I don't care what you _appreciate_ , you're not doing this."

"Yes I am. It is my decision. I think this is too quick, I should never have come. I'm going to leave and give you time to think about this," Maura replied. Although she said it confidently, internally a nervously pulse was drumming though her veins, ever rising as his temper did.

"No you're not!" He shouted while grabbing her wrists, holding her hands down to the table.

"Get off me!" She shouted.

He tightened his grip. "Listen to me. This is my baby and I say no!" He shouted firmly. _How the hell has this happened?_ Maura thought desperately. _When had Nathan Reid become such a psychopath?_ She trusted him, she normally trusted her judgement of people too, now she wasn't so sure.

"Get off me! You're hurting me!" she screamed. "She is going to be there whether you like it or not!" There was no point defusing this bomb anymore. Maura felt almost as angry as Nathan was.

"If you know what's best then you will listen to me, Maura," he said his voice now cold and quiet. She actually preferred the shouting. She pulled against him desperately as he still was not removing his hands from around her wrists. Her hands were pressed firmly on the table. "You can't raise a baby with someone like Jane, she doesn't even know you."

She tried hard not to scoff. She paused to compose herself, prioritising what was worth saying if she actually wanted to get somewhere in this argument.

"She knows me far better than you do," Maura said as coolly as she could. She had calmed down a little and felt considerably more composed. She knew that shouting at him would in no way diffuse this situation. "If you let go of me then we can actually talk about this like adults," Maura replied nervously. Preferably she wanted to just get out of there but if they had to talk beforehand then so be it. All wanted to do was leave. Her confidence was wavering.

Nathan let go of one of her wrists on the table and her adrenaline came back just as quickly as it had left. She immediately tried to hit his face. He blocked the blow with his free hand before grabbing her hand back again and slamming it down onto the table.

She cried out in pain, her fragile wrist was throbbing. He repositioned his hand back to the same place on her wrist before putting it back where it was being held before on the table. She tried her best to pull her hands away but he kept his tight grip effortlessly.

"No, Maura. You're going to listen to me now," he said while looking deep into her eyes. He tightened his grip even more, if that was even possible. "If I see you with that revolting woman again there will be consequences." Maura shook her head in fear, tears brimming in her eyes. "There's a bit of a dark side to me, Maura, but I guess you're learning that quickly," he snarled.

Why did Maura always have to date the psychos? They were like magnets to her.

"I won't let you hurt her and I know for certain that no one else she knows will let you," she replied in fear.

"Maura, we both know that's not possible. So let's not kid ourselves."

"You're crazy!" She shouted. "You need help! Let me go!" she screamed, tears falling to her cheeks relentlessly. "If you care about this baby at all then you will let go of me now," she begged.

He looked into her desperate eyes for a few long seconds before letting go completely.

She gasped in relief. He gasped in shock.

They both looked down at her wrists. They were a shade of dark pink and beginning to bruise.

He put his hands on his head, breathed and turned around. He bit his lip and sighed before turning back to face her.

Nathan's expression had completely changed. It had softened to a look of deep regret. "Maura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me!" He replied immediately.

She ran to the door, tears continuing to stream down her face.

"Maura, I'm so sorry, Maura!" He shouted as she left.

She ran down the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator and got into her car. She drove all the way home with tears spilling down her cheeks. _Why am I the one that always gets hurt? What have I done so wrong for this to keep happening to me?_ She thought in fear. After twenty minutes or so she arrived at her house.

She pulled into the driveway and ran straight into her house. She shut the door and locked it fully before going up to the bathroom to shower. She needed to wash this night away. She needed to wash everything about this night away.

Once in the bathroom she struggled to undo the zip at the back of her dress. Eventually after much effort and dragging, she managed to get it down. She took off the rest of her clothes and got into the shower.

She turned the nozzle slightly and stood still beneath the freezing cold water. She hadn't bothered to turn the temperature up.

Resting her bare back against the glass, she stood thinking about what had just happened, analysing it all. She was still so shocked. She had wanted to prove Jane wrong and show her that Nate was a great guy and that he would be a great father to the baby when it came. Now that was never going to happen.

She sighed to herself. _Why is_ _life so unpredictable? Why are people so unpredictable?_ A few stray tears ran down her cheeks but were brushed away by the cold water falling down on her.

She looked down at the small curve that was now her belly. She had just started to get a small bump and was quite proud of it. She placed her sore hands over it and stroked her thumbs against her smooth skin gently.

"It's going to be okay," she said to her small round tummy. "By the time you're here, it will all be okay," she whispered. She moved her head back up and leaned against the glass once again.

She turned the temperature up on the control panel and finally had a long hot shower. She washed her hair and felt considerably better afterwards.

She ignored her bruised wrists as she got changed and got into bed. She did her very best not to think of her evening as she fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

Jane woke up and groaned at the harsh sunlight. She had forgotten to close her curtains the night before so the bright morning sun was now beaming through her room. The detective rubbed her eyes before reaching for her phone.

Still no message from Maura. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? She had no idea. She got up and put on some clean clothes for work.

While getting dressed she imagined what Maura would be doing right now. _Ironing non existent creases from her dresses?_ Jane thought fondly. Or maybe she was simply drinking coffee at the counter in her kitchen. Jane had no idea but both scenarios looked nice in her head. She missed the doctor far too quickly. She always had.

She grabbed her coat and some money for morning coffee before leaving her apartment. The case was already starting to irritate her with its lack of progress so Jane decided she was going to go in early today.

She got into her car and drove all the way to BPD without stopping at all. She surprised herself when she didn't even stop at her favourite coffee shop on the way. Her work ethic was becoming outstanding, _in her opinion_. To be honest she couldn't be bothered with all the fuss involved with coffee shops; the baristas becoming overwhelmed by the six 'non-fat soya mochaccinos' they had to make while all she wanted was a black coffee. So what if the BPD coffee was horrible? She had a job to do.

Once she got into the police department, Jane went up to the cafe to seek the boost of caffeine she so greatly desired. Despite her addiction to the substance, she was always by how foul it tasted at the precinct. It seemed that everybody else felt the same way too; judging by their facial expressions yet nobody actually hesitated to drink them. After quickly grabbing one while her mother was occupied with a customer, she headed into the bullpen to find Frost at his desk looking extremely groggy.

"Looking good, Frost," she said with a smirk.

"I've been here all night going through incident reports from thirty years ago. I am allowed to look bad," he replied gruffly.

"All night? Wow. And here I was thinking I had a good ethic for getting to work early," she smiled softly. "Well did you find anything?"

"I found out that a lot of granny's broke their legs in hiking incidents in 1989. But no, nothing on the case."

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll dig something up from one of the other parents. Where's Korsak?"

"He's preoccupied with a woman," Frost replied while pointing at the doorway as he simultaneously raised his eyebrows at her.

Jane followed his gaze with a confused expression and saw Vince talking to a red headed lady. She looked about Jane's mothers age, maybe a little bit older. Smiling, Jane walked slowly over to the pair.

"Jane, hi. How are you today?" Korsak said with a glowing smile.

Jane was well aware that he was only being charming because of the moderately attractive woman present but she decided to play along.

" _Splendid_. Who's this?" She asked Sergeant Korsak with a genuine smile.

"This is Carolyn Edwards. She is the one who makes the lovely cakes in Angela's cafe," he said enthusiastically.

Carolyn smiled at the compliment. "Hi, pleased to meet you." Carolyn outstretched her hand. Jane nodded and shook it.

"You must be Jane Rizzoli. Your mother has told me lots about you," Carolyn said kindly.

" _Great_ ," Jane replied sarcastically.

Korsak laughed but Carolyn's brow furrowed, not understanding the joke.

"Angela has quite a large mouth," Korsak explained to Carolyn with a smile. "She talks about Jane a little too much. She is a lovely woman though." He smiled.

"Oh I see," Carolyn said smiling.

Carolyn had dark ginger hair swept into a sleek pony tail. She was wearing a flowery summer dress and some nice sandals. She looked far too overdressed for the Boston Police Department but so did Maura everyday and Jane could easily say that no one was complaining.

Jane nodded at Korsak. She approved of this new lady. He smiled, understanding her message. As they'd spent so much time together as partners, they were both very perceptive with one another's facial expressions. It came in handy occasionally.

After ten minutes or so of wandering around and chatting to officers she hardly knew about the almost dead-end case, Jane decided to finally go and say hello to her mother. She now remembered why she never came to work early. Everyone socialized before they started actually working at BPD and she had always hated being involved in that.

"Hey, Ma," she said as she walked up to the counter.

"Janie, I haven't seen you in ages!" Her mother pulled her into an awkwardly tight hug over the counter. She had a warm smile and smelt like cooking in a nice way.

"I just saw you yesterday," Jane said while squirming away from the hug.

Once she was out of the uncomfortable embrace Jane decided to ask her mother a question.

"Ma, who is Korsak's lady friend?" She asked curiously while leaning over the counter. Jane of course had already met Carolyn but she wanted to know a little more about her. She wanted only the very best for Korsak.

Angela looked over and saw Vince and Carolyn chatting in the hallway.

"Oh that's Carolyn, she's the cupcake lady, we've had some great conversations about divorce," Angela replied casually.

"She's divorced? Jane asked.

"Yeah, she was with her husband for nearly thirty years and what did he do? Leave her for a twenty one year old air hostess! _Men_." Angela sighed. "She was called Roxanne. I mean seriously? The man is over sixty!" Angela gabbled.

"Okay, Ma. I think I've heard enough. That was a truly interesting story," Jane replied sarcastically with a light smirk.

"I don't know where you get your sarcasm from madam but it's not from me or your father," Angela scolded.

"Sorry, Ma," Jane moaned.

At that moment Maura walked into the department cafe. She was wearing a dark green pencil skirt, a cream silk vest and a blue blazer that went right down her arms. It looked a little big for her. She touched Jane on the hip in greeting as she walked up to them, Jane responded with a soft smile.

"Hey, you didn't text. Did everything go okay last night?" Jane asked as she stopped next to them.

"Um, yes," She replied quietly. She saw Jane looking at her eyes with a confused expression. Before the detective could press her on it, her mother cut in.

"What happened last night?" she asked nosily.

Angela hated how secretive these girls were at the moment but she was genuinely surprised when Jane gave her a real answer.

"Maura went out for dinner with a guy," Jane replied simply.

"That's exciting, what was his name?" Angela asked.

"Nathan," the doctor said with a serious expression on her face. She was too tired and still upset to bother schooling her features. She sighed before staring into space.

"Maur, are you okay?" Jane muttered into Maura's ear.

Maura looked at her and nodded but her eyes told a whole different story. The detective was growing increasingly concerned. Maura was only ever upset if things were really wrong. She knew how much it took to get a frown that deep on the doctor's face.

"Well I really have to go now, I have a lot of work to do but, Angela, please could I have a latte to go?" Maura asked.

"Of course, honey," Angela replied while tapping Maura lightly on the wrist familiarly.

"Ow!" she startled quietly and moved back slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Angela said looking down at Maura's long sleeves confusingly.

"No, I'm sorry," Maura replied quietly. She bit her lip.

"Maura?" Jane asked.

Maura didn't look up from a spot she was staring at on the counter. She couldn't stop her eyes from filling with water.

"Maura, why are you crying?" Jane asked worriedly. She was so concerned now. When she didn't get a response, Jane reached over to the source of her pain and pulled up Maura's blue sleeve slowly.

"Jane no-" Maura said quietly.

Angela watched as she revealed the purple and blue bruises going up her wrist.

"Jane," Maura said uncomfortably.

They both looked at Maura in shock but she looked as equally surprised as they were. She hadn't actually seen her wrists since the night before. She hadn't been concentrating when she got dressed that morning and she had refused her eyes permission to look at them on the way to work, thinking it would be best to just push this whole thing out of her mind and forget about it.

"Maura!" Angela said too loudly. Thankfully there was hardly anybody in the cafe and the two cops that were in there were too busy chatting to know what was going on but still, Maura felt extremely self-conscious.

"Maura…What happened to you?" Jane asked, worry taking over all of her expression. She was holding Maura's arms just above the bruises with her hands. She caressed the covered skin there gently with her thumbs.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," Maura said quickly as she pulled her sleeves back down, pulled her arms away from them and picked up her bag.

"I have a lot of work to do," Maura said while trying to keep herself composed the best she could. She couldn't have a monumental meltdown at work. Her private life needed to stay private, no matter how difficult that was. She turned and left the cafe.

She looked back once to see the two worried and confused faces staring right back at her before leaving the room. She wasn't planning on not telling Jane about that evening but she hadn't wanted Jane to find out like this and especially not with Angela to worry so.

Maura got into the elevator and pressed the down button. She waited as it got ready to descend. Her mind was whirling. She could suddenly hear Jane's voice in her head and she could hear Nathan's voice shouting, combining with the pain that she had felt in her wrists during that argument. She could hear what Jane and Angela had just said to her. It was all whirling around and around so fast.

She heard Nathan's insults about Jane, daggers against her chest. " _Seriously? Her? The slutty cop_?" And him shouting, " _No, listen to me now_." Then Jane's smile from yesterday. " _Sounds like a date_." and " _Maura, text me to tell me how it goes_." Oh god, she'd forgotten to text. She'd forgotten.

Then Nathan was back: " _We are going to be a perfect little family, Maura_ " And the sickly smile that followed. Nathan's threats etched their way back into her mind, " _there's a bit of a dark side to me, Maura, but I guess you're learning that quickly_." The car ride home flashed before her eyes where she had just cried and cried. The shower; the shower when she had questioned everything about herself and prayed that her baby would be born into a safe world. Her mind was moving faster and faster and she held onto the handle in the elevator to regain at least some stability. Time felt as if it had slowed to a standstill. She new that was illogical, it had to be!

The wounded look on Jane's face as she saw her god-awful wrists, the sickening reminder of what had happened. " _Maura…What happened to you_?" Nathan's hopefully features were back with, " _Do you think it will be a boy or a girl_?" and his saccharine smile, " _Why not? It would be so perfect, Maura, so simple_."

It was all spinning through her head. All these scary thoughts. They were whirling through her mind and she couldn't cope.

Then right now. In this elevator. Alone, so very alone. She leaned back and took those final few seconds of descent to cry.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I'm sorry to end on such a depressing note. It'll be okay, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Just as a side note, since this fic was originally written before Jane got pregnant and miscarried on the show, in this story she never was pregnant. Therefore she has no personal feelings towards Maura's pregnancy as clearly she would have no reason to. I guess that means this is slightly AU. I also wanted to say thanks for the reviews and feedback, my dears, as they really do brighten my day.

This chapter was almost entirely rewritten, hence why it has taken so long and has much more emotional detail than the original version, this whole fic truly is being rewritten chapter by chapter as I believe that I could take the characters so much deeper this time than I primarily did. So I hope you like that change. :) Enjoy the chapter!

 **Author's Note #2:** On a completely unrelated note to this story altogether; I am currently accepting prompts for _SwanQueen_ one-shots and drabbles, so feel free to message any you wish to see! Thanks again, my lovelies.

* * *

"Janie, what is going on with her?" The brunette matriarch asked worriedly. She was still utterly shocked by the hell Maura had clearly gone through. How could she have not told her? How could Jane have not told her? The doctor was her family too, she was a Rizzoli baby now whether she liked it or not. "You know, you're both keeping secrets from me and if there's something serious going on then I want to know," Angela said worriedly.

"I can't talk about this right now-I have to go and talk to her," Jane said her confusion still clear in her voice. She ran her hands through her hair and looked around anxiously, tears already forming in her eyes.

"You didn't know about her arms?" Angela said in surprise.

"No, she may be keeping some secrets from me too," Jane quickly replied, her tone laced with sadness. "I have to go. I think she needs me," she muttered before leaving the cafe and her mother in shock.

Once she was stood in the elevator, alone thankfully, she had a moment to think to herself. _Did Nathan do that to her last night? How dare that son-of-a-bitch hurt her? She would kill him. She truly would. Could some random guy in the street have done that? Maybe she was ambushed and robbed? What if it was sexual assault? Oh my god, I can't bear the thought of that. Why didn't she call me afterwards? I could have helped her._ There were tears on her cheeks now.

Arriving at the medical examiner's floor, she wiped her eyes briskly with the back of her hands and headed down the corridor. She sniffed and roughly cleared her cheeks once again, knowing full well Maura would need her to be strong right now and tapped on the door. She glanced through Maura's blinds for a moment, quickly assessing the state of the woman she loved.

Maura was sat with her head resting on her crossed arms on the desk. She looked like she was crying. _What a terrible mess_ , Jane thought sadly to herself. _She doesn't deserve any of this. She never deserves any of the awful things that happen to her_.

Jane walked in sympathetically, knowing the doctor hadn't heard her tapping. "Maura?"

Maura looked up from her desk. Her eyes were red and swollen. The detective looked at her attentively and took a few steps into her office.

"Maur, did Nathan do that to your wrists last night?" she asked worriedly as she got a chair and sat in front of her desk.

"I told him about us, Jane," the doctor sniffed. "He got really mad because he wanted him and I to be a family with our baby. He became so delusional."

"Honey, did he do that to your wrists?" Jane stood now, leaning forward and taking one of her hands. Maura nodded slowly.

The detective's face held a multitude of expressions. It interchanged between white hot fury back to remorse from beat to beat. She was clearly internally debating whether to kill him or comfort her. Maura hadn't seen her look that angry since Hoyt threatened their lives so very often.

"I'm going to kill him!" She finally shouted, slamming her hand down. "I swear to god, Maura, that son-of-a-bitch is a dead man walking!"

"Jane." She put her head in her hands. She didn't have the mental capacity to try stop her homicide detective from committing murder. That was too much of a mess for her to physically handle.

"That bastard!" Jane shouted, a fresh wave of fury crashing through her brain. Her eyes met Maura's and her features physically softened, remorse clearly returning. She immediately knew what else she had to ask.

"Maura, honey, he- please tell me that's all he did to you?" She felt her eyes become glassy again at merely the thought of the doctor being hurt further.

"That was all," she nodded. "He held my wrists down for a while when our argument got too heated but it didn't escalate further than that," she said firmly.

"Do you promise?" Jane asked warily, walking around the desk to her love.

Maura looked at her sadly. "I promise, Jane." She outstretched her arm and pulled the raven haired detective into her, forcing her to lean down into the close embrace. "I'm okay, I promise." She distanced them slightly so that she could softly kiss her, strengthening her words with feeling.

As they pulled away, Jane's eyes were glassy once again. The doctor felt a pang in her chest at the sight. "Please don't be sad."

"I just can't bear the thought of something ever happening to you. Even that someone hurt you." Her deep frown corresponded with her words.

The blonde felt a wave of love hit her heart, never having felt quite the armour of protectiveness Jane had around her. For most, it could be suffocating, but not for her. She felt utterly blessed, so utterly loved, and most of all, safe.

"I love you. And I want you to know that I feel the same protectiveness about you," the doctor said truthfully.

The detective nodded and quickly wiped at her eyes once again. "Only you, Maura," Jane began softly as she sniffed. "Only you can truly make me cry in public places just from how I feel about you."

"Come here," the doctor held her once again, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair as she relished the feeling of it's softness against her cheek.

Jane softly ran her hands down the lengths of her arms as they pulled away. "Can I have another look?" she asked timidly.

Maura nodded and delicately rolled up her sleeves. The bruising truly wasn't that severe in her own opinion, it was just the way they had so obviously been acquired that disturbed her. She was used to these kinds of abrasion patterns around her victim's necks.

Jane gently ran her thumbs over the bruises, applying little to no pressure as she held her forearms. The warmth from her fingertips sent a wave of comfort right through to her bones.

"He's not getting away with this," Jane suddenly said fiercely.

"I know how you feel, I know how I feel, but you are not to hurt him, Jane. I mean it."

"Well then I'll arrest him. We have clear evidence and you can write a victim statement."

"Jane, he said he'd hurt you." Her brow furrowed into a look of worry. She'd wondered when to say this, when to tell her detective that she could be in serious danger.

"What?"

"He said that if he ever saw us together that he'd hurt you. Don't arrest him personally; I don't want you to risk that." She couldn't help the moisture that came to her eyes as her tear ducts betrayed her yet again.

"Maura, I'm a cop. I can definitely take him."

"Please. Just ask Frost or Frankie to do it. Not you. I can't bear the thought of him hurting you."

Jane looked at her pleading eyes and nodded. "Now you know how I feel." Her jaw was tense with the anger she still held for that vile man. "Okay."

Jane's eyes dropped down to her abdomen, a new line of questions ready for the doctor. "Well is the baby okay?" The detective asked nervously. Jane hated this. She hated that they were in the firing line once again. When would they ever be truly safe? The job came with a warning sign which many ignored, including herself. _Other cops, get hurt_ , they all thought upon joining. _Not me. I'm different._ It hit Jane now that she wasn't so different after all.

The medical examiner felt a wave of panic upon Jane's question. _Oh my god_ , she thought. Suddenly her heart began racing. "I-I didn't think to check. I was so shocked by last night- god, what if she isn't?"

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll be fine, but you should go and make sure. Do you want me to come with you?"

Maura appreciated that Jane had properly accepted the gender she was so sure of for her offspring. It was rather humbling. She'd be more touched if she weren't so scared. "Yes, trauma is one of the main causes of miscarriage. Oh god," her heart rate continued to incline. "I might not have even noticed, it doesn't always hurt," the doctor said in panic, stumbling to get her words out.

"It will be fine, Maura. I am sure pregnancies have survived far, far worse." She squeezed her shoulder. "You'll both be okay." Jane was trying to reassure herself too. She hadn't expected the wave of panic she felt flow through her veins. Surprisingly, she had already become emotionally invested in this pregnancy.

Maura stood and tried to arrange her files quickly before sitting back down again dejectedly. She didn't know what to do with herself. She knew her baby would be okay yet still wanted to go to the prenatal centre and also just wanted to sit and talk to Jane, both absorbing what had happened. "Jane?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when it happened last night. I just needed some time to calm down and then I suppose I fell asleep."

"It's okay. You really don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're okay. I'm furious at myself for even letting it happen in the first place."

"You could have never anticipated what happened."

"I just want you to be safe."

"Thank you." Maura outstretched her hand and took Jane's once again, needing her closer.

Jane sensed this and smiled softly, pulling the sitting woman against her chest as she stood and cradled her head and shoulders. She rested her cheek on onto Maura's golden tresses and frowned once again as she refreshed what had happened in her mind. She placed a gentle kiss on the woman's forehead and stood, letting go. "Let's get you to the baby clinic then, just to check of course."

Maura nodded and quickly swiped at her cheeks, needing a moment to regain enough composure to face the rest of the department. "Could you just give me a minute and I meet you up there?"

"Of course." Jane nodded and reluctantly left her office. She travelled up the elevator in silence and once on the second floor, went to find her partner but came across her brother first.

"Janie!" He was soon face to face with her. "Ma is really worried, said something happened to Maura. Is she okay?" he looked at her worriedly.

She nodded although the low tone of her voice to come told him otherwise. It was only ever that deep and hoarse when she was either upset or being compassionate. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," he looked at her expectantly.

"There's an officer, West Boston. His name is Nathan Reid. I need you to _arrest_ him."

"Jane, you know I can't do that. I'm not a dirty cop."

"No," she shook her head. "I have a reason. He _should_ be arrested. He hurt her." She glanced down at the floor sorrowfully.

"Maura? God, Jane, is she okay? You know she's a sister to me."

"She's fine, Frankie, I promise. She's at work. We just need to go do something. Can you get this guy?"

He nodded. "Of course. I need to know what he did though."

"He really hurt her wrists from grabbing her." She blinked away tears angrily, looking around to see if anyone was watching them, thankfully not. "There are bruises around them."

"Jeez, Janie, why didn't you tell me any of this was going on?"

"Because this is new. God dammit, Frankie! Please just do this for me."

He nodded and his face softened. "I'll go talk to Frost, I won't tell them it's about her, see what I can do in terms of getting him locked up for a while."

She nodded her thanks and patted his arm. He left and went into the bullpen with a determined expression. She sighed with relief, at least they were moving forward. She needed Maura to feel safe and if murdering him truly wasn't an option then this was going to be the next best thing. He needed to be punished.

* * *

"What will I tell Cavanaugh?" Maura asked as they met at the bullpen elevator.

"Tell him you need to take a personal day. You haven't had a day off in months and you must have at least five months of holiday vacation stacked up. I think that one day off to check the wellbeing of your baby is not too much too ask."

"Will you come with me to talk to him?"

"Of course. Please try not to worry," Jane said softly as she glanced to her stomach before planting a kiss to the doctor's cheek. "We're both here. I'm not going anywhere and neither is your baby." She looked at Maura as reassuringly as she could. "It's okay; we'll be in and out in a flash. You don't have to tell him anything."

Maura looked at her for a few seconds before nodding and proceeding into the bullpen.

Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak were standing a few metres away talking about the case when Maura and Jane caught their attention.

"Dr. Isles, are you okay?" Frost asked them curiously.

Maura self-consciously pulled at her sleeves to try and make them go down impossibly further. Her wrists weren't showing but she felt the need to do so anyway. Exposed.

"I am fine," Maura said unconvincingly. She had red, swollen eyes and mascara smudged around them. She looked petrified. The doctor hadn't wanted this to become such a big deal; she really hadn't wanted the fuss. Things really could have been so much worse.

Jane looked at Maura's expression before placing her palm into her hand. Jane didn't care who was looking, she just knew that Maura needed her.

Frost eyed her up and down. He wasn't convinced. "Maura, if you ever need anything, we're here," he began calmly, hoping to offer his support sufficiently enough for her to feel comforted. "Coffee, a pointless conversation, some lame bodyguards perhaps? Whatever it is, we can help you out if you want it," Frost said kindly. Although they didn't see each other that much, Frost was very fond of Maura. She had been through a lot in the past few years and yet she still came to work everyday looking like she had just won the lottery. He appreciated her constant optimism and work-driven attitude. He'd always had a lot of respect for that woman.

Personally, he didn't actually know what was wrong with her right now- he just knew that for her to look this out of character, it must be bad.

"Thank you, Frost. It means a lot," Maura replied with a friendly nod. Her frown momentarily lifted.

Jane gave him a warm smile before they walked up to Cavanaugh's office. Still hand in hand. They knocked on the door and Jane gave Maura's hand a tight squeeze before they entered.

"Dr Isles, Detective. What brings you here?" Cavanaugh asked, only glancing at them for a moment before looking back at his office display board.

"We- we were wondering if we could both take a personal day off," Maura stuttered.

Cavanaugh turned to look at them. He saw Maura's creased skirt, he saw her smudged make up, her untidy hair and the way that she was gripping Jane's hand so tightly that it was turning white. Jane's thumb was rubbing hers the best she could despite the lack of blood flow the doctor was so clearly causing.

The detective's other hand couldn't stop moving. He knew Jane well enough to know that she only did that when she was really unsettled.

He finally spoke. "Of course. Is there something I should know about?" he asked.

"Not right now, Lieutenant. It is a rather personal matter of Dr. Isles," Jane replied.

"Can I have some kind of explanation for your requested absence today?" he asked. "I can't just let you both go out of the blue with no valid reason for the books."

Maura cleared her throat and met his eye, a fresh, small wave of confidence bursting into her speech. "I wish to attend a medical appointment and I would really like Detective Rizzoli to accompany me if that is okay?"

He nodded, writing a brief note. "Okay, but if there's anything serious that I need to know then I'd rather hear it from you sooner rather than later, Dr. Isles."

"Of course," Maura replied. Jane nodded.

"Thank you," Maura added.

"I can tell that you need this, Doc. You two just make sure this case gets solved eventually!" He had a genuine smile towards the end.

"Of course, sir," Maura and Jane both tried their best to return his smile.

They left his office and Jane moved her hand from Maura's up onto her back instead. She stroked it gently as they walked. The raven haired detective nodded her goodbye to Korsak as they left.

* * *

"What was wrong with Doctor Isles?" Korsak asked Frost once they were gone.

"I don't know, but it looks bad. She was so different today. I actually saw her early this morning and she looked dreadful. I don't know what's going on," Frost held a worried expression.

"We'll find out eventually," Korsak replied. "We really should get on with this case. I think we're pretty close to solving this thing."

"Yeah," Frost agreed but couldn't help think of the look on Maura's face. He was trying to weigh up what it could be. _It can't be a lovers spat because Jane was the one comforting her. It must be serious enough for them both to take the day off. Maybe it was something to do with Maura's birth mother or her new family? Maybe something happened with Angela? Or maybe someone they both know died? No- Jane probably would have said something. Maybe something happened to her house or the turtle Jane's always going on about? No. It won't be the turtle. Maybe-  
_  
"That would mean that the trace we found must be connected to the killer-" Korsak turned to face Frost. "Frost? Are you there?" he said frustratedly while moving to stand straight in front of him. "Frost, have you not been listening? I've been speaking for the past five minutes."

"Sorry, I must have zoned out," Frost replied apologetically.

"Look, you should just try and forget about them for a bit. They have each other. They'll be okay," Korsak replied.

"I know. I just haven't seen Maura looking like that since Paddy Doyle got shot. It took me by surprise that's all."

"I know. I think it's best if we just get this case solved. Then they will both have less work to do if we can nail this thing."

"I agree. So what were you saying?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note** : I wanted to say thank you, lovelies, for sticking by this story, and to those who so kindly take time to review:) I wanted to give a special thank you to _Terri411_ as your kind feedback always puts a large smile on my face and I'm so grateful that you find the time to do that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Maura glanced around the waiting room distantly. Too distantly for Jane's liking. She'd not seen the doctor looking this spooked in a long time, since her last sweetheart-turned-psychopath boyfriend. The won who'd given her someone's clay covered hand as an 'affectionate gift'... Jane thanked God that she was with _her_ now. She didn't mean it arrogantly, simply that she could have the reassurance of knowing Maura was safe within her relationship. At least she herself wasn't a threat, and never would be. The detective watched the M.E's eyes jump from stomach to stomach around the room. Their were many women there; some with partners, some without, all at various points of their pregnancies.

Maura glanced down at her own hands and began to speak. "Nathan- his attitude did drastically change right at the end, after everything had happened. His personality returned to what it normally was, with the addition of guilt of course. And he became very apologetic."

"It doesn't excuse what he did. How did you stop him being mad?" Jane asked in amazement.

"I said that if he has ever cared about this baby then he would let go, and he did. Despite the apology, I ran out while I had the chance. He was showcasing the kind of psychotic behaviour that I often see among criminals. The sudden twists in personality, how the calm can never last too long." The doctor stared at the ever so slightly sloping stomach beneath her and sighed softly. The whole situation made Jane's heart ache. She would never understand how someone could hurt someone as kind-hearted as Maura, as the woman she loved so dearly.

Struggling to find sufficient words of comfort, she used the facts to try and reassure her. "He's probably being arrested as we speak, you don't need to worry about him now." The detective personally didn't want him to even lay his eyes on Maura again. She feared that in good time the doctor would choose to forgive him and slowly let him into her life and then the baby's. It wasn't any personal insecurity that bothered her, she just wanted him gone. Dead, preferably, but behind bars would do too. She tried to focus on the good for now. The beautiful woman sitting beside her with the kindest soul she had ever known.

"I wish we were snuggled up on your couch right now," Jane said simply, not realizing her thoughts had been vocalized until it was too late. Maura smiled softly and hummed in agreement.

"That sounds nice. I'll look forward to that."

"Good." The detective nodded, shooting her a reassuring smile. "I love you, you know?"

The doctor's eyes immediately brightened and she nodded. "I love you t-"

"Maura Isles," the loud waiting room speaker interrupted her. As they stood, a fresh wave of fear hit the doctor's stomach and formed a soft cloud of anxiety around them. The detective immediately felt it and sought Maura's hand with her own, wanting to offer any kind of comfort she could.

"Hey, you're shaking," she said with concern as they walked towards the office together.

"I haven't really been able to stop shaking since this morning. It's was far more faint. It only increased as I began to worry for the baby's safety."

"I'm sure the baby will be fine. Let's just get this over and done with and you will feel so much better afterwards."

The doctor nodded and they came face to face with the office door. Jane raised her hand and knocked firmly, squeezing Maura's hand with the other.

"Come in," a warm female voice said from the other side of the door.

They walked in together and greeted the nurse. She had dark skin, dark hair and was wearing lilac scrubs. She looked around thirty and had a welcoming smile.

"Are you Maura?" The nurse asked while pointing at the doctor. She was familiar with the pregnancy skin glow. Her guesses were usually right.

"Yes," Maura replied with a polite nod.

"Hi, my name is Holly; I am going to be your prenatal nurse during the course of your pregnancy," she explained before turning towards Jane who was standing next to Maura. "And you are?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli. I'm Maura's- I'm her best friend." Jane answered. Considering her and Maura hadn't really talked about their relationship- despite already exchanging love confessions- she decided to play it safe. The doctor shot her a look of confusion, not appreciating the downgrading of their relationship. Jane gave her a helpless shrug and Maura realised that they hadn't in fact talked properly about what they were.

"I see," the nurse said smiling. "Now, Maura, would you like to take a seat on the bed. Lie back and get nice and comfy."

Maura handed Jane her handbag and sat down on the bed. She lay back before looking at the nurse again, awaiting further instructions.

"I'd like to ask a couple of questions if that is okay?" Holly asked her. "It's just protocol."

Maura nodded. Although she was trying her very best, she was still extremely worried about the baby. It was true what she had said earlier. Trauma was a common cause for miscarriages and she'd had her fair share of trauma lately. She wanted to just hurry this along.

"To begin with, do you know how far along you are?"

"Yes. Two months and twenty-two days."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever had someone as precise as that," Holly answered with impressed raised eyebrows. She jotted down the information.

"She's a doctor. It's in her genes," Jane explained from next to the nurse.

"Oh really, what type of doctor are you?" Holly asked.

"I'm the chief medical examiner at the Boston Police Department," Maura replied plainly. Many would gloat or brag, but not her. She took pride in her work and she knew it was an admirable position but she wasn't the kind of person who would hold such a thing over others. And she was tired, her social skills were rapidly beginning to deteriorate. Despite a whole night's worth of sleep, she felt as if she hadn't slept at all.

"That's interesting; you must have a good stomach to handle a job like that. I know I definitely couldn't." The nurse smiled.

Maura gave her a small smile in return.

"Now, have you been eating correctly and exercising regularly?"

"Yes, of course," the medical examiner nodded.

"Okay. You were due an appointment in a couple of weeks anyway but can I ask why you scheduled this ultrasound?" she asked.

Maura glanced at Jane with a worried expression.

"I-I just wanted to make sure that the pregnancy was going smoothly," Maura answered, her eyes darting from the detective to the nurse. She wasn't exactly lying, she just felt like she was withholding some of the truth.

The nurse observed Maura's anxious expression before speaking. "If I'm wrong then please correct me but, have you had a little incident of some sort that might have spurred this on?" At Maura's sudden look of panic, she quickly continued. "We have many expectant mothers coming in after bumping into things or hurting themselves by accident. They get concerned about their pregnancies and often schedule an early ultrasound. Is this a possible reason for your appointment today?"

Maura hesitated. "Why do you think that?" she asked worriedly.

Holly looked at her for a couple of seconds before she spoke. "You have that anxious expression. I've seen it a lot before," she patted Maura on the knee gently. "If something has happened, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. All I care about is making sure that you and your baby are healthy. I am not here to judge you."

Maura looked at Jane again. She wanted to see some kind of answer in Jane's eyes. She wanted to know whether she should tell the nurse about what happened with Nathan or not but the detective's eyes just mirrored Maura's own expression of clueless anxiety.

The nurse watched them exchanging glances and decided to take a different approach.

"Okay, why don't we do the ultrasound now? We don't need to speak about anything immediately."

Maura nodded.

"I have to say, you two make a nice change. I have had so many chatterboxes today; I'm convinced my ears are ringing," she tried to brighten the mood.

Jane smiled at the nurse.

"Maura, please could you pull your shirt up. You may need to take of your jacket."

Maura shot the nurse a look of fear. She knew full well what was beneath her sleeves and she didn't want to portray herself as that kind of person. As a woman who gets hurts by men. She was hoping she wouldn't have to take her blazer off.

Holly looked at her with a confused expression. "It's kind of compulsory to lift your shirt up for this," she defended.

The doctor solemnly nodded and took off her jacket without another word. The nurse looked down and noticed her dark wrists. Jane frowned as she saw them too. They looked even worse against the white sheets Maura was on.

"Ouch," the nurse said with concern.

"It wasn't me," Jane immediately defended with her hands raised.

"I didn't think it was," Holly added simply. "Is this the answer to the question I asked before?" The nurse looked at her patient's eyes, determined to avoid hers for various points of the floor. There was clearly nothing for her to feel ashamed about. Somebody else did this. The fingerprint pattern concerned her.

"Yes," Maura replied, finally glancing up to meet her eye. The blonde liked to know what people were thinking and this nurse was not revealing anything. It worried her.

"I have a range of support I could recommend if you'd be willing to accept it?"

"Thank you," Maura began gratefully, "but I'll be fine. It was an incident that I don't believe will occur again." At Holly's knowing glare, she shook her head defensively. "I know how it sounds. But I am _not_ one of those women. I will not tolerate him ever even coming near me again. He should have been arrested by now."

"I see." Holly gave her a soft reassuring smile. "How about we get this ultrasound started?"

Jane wondered what Maura had meant by ' _those women'_? Perhaps she was unaware that abuse victims were not a 'type' of person. Perhaps she feared that she was soon to become one.

Maura nodded to the kind nurse. She was grateful that she did not pry any further. She lifted up her shirt so that it sat just beneath her bra. The nurse brought over a large translucent carton with blue gel inside and placed it next to her on the bed.

"I'm just going to place some of this gel onto your lower stomach so that we can take the scan. It's a little cold but it should warm up quite quickly," she explained before squirting some of the blue goo onto Maura's stomach. The nurse lowered down the transducer and moved it slowly over the gel. After ten seconds or so of searching, when you could probably cut the anxiety radiating around the room with a knife; they heard a steady heartbeat through the machine.

Jane and Maura audibly sighed with relief. They both looked at the small silhouette that they could just make out on the screen. The sonogram seemed to make things so much more real. They watched in fascination for a few minutes before Jane walked over to Maura and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

Jane smiled; the side of her forehead leaning on Maura's. "Your baby's beautiful Maura."

Maura wanted to correct her and say ' _our'_ but she didn't want to scare the detective with such a serious commitment. Especially in a public environment. She opted for, "she really is."

"She?" Holly asked with confusion. She didn't recall telling them the gender.

"I have an inkling," Maura explained a little sheepishly.

"Ah," Holly smiled. "Only very few women can do that, so congratulations. If you want I can double check for you, but I have I feeling you're convinced." She smiled.

The smiling blonde nodded. "Even if she isn't a girl, I'd like it to be a surprise. Though I am very convinced."

Jane smiled and squeezed her shoulder. " _Look at you choosing your instinct over fact, how the tables have turned, Dr. Isles!_ "

The doctor laughed and raised her hand to cup her cheek. She wanted to be closer to her and it's what she'd felt impulsed to do at that moment. The hormones were magnifying every feeling; love included.

Holly watched them fondly, still circling Maura's lower stomach with the transducer as she personally observed the sonogram, occasionally taking a few notes. She loved a good lesbian couple. Even if the two weren't admitting it to her. It was always a fun change to have a different kind of couple in comparison to the hundred's of other couples that flushed through the centre every week. It was always nice to get anyone remotely different, each unique couple situation always intrigued her. They were enveloped into her life at the most sensitive part of theirs. It had always been fascinating for her to watch different people cope with pregnancy and how it would affect their lives. Her job wasn't as black and white as it looked.

"I'll leave you two to look at the baby for a few minutes. I need to take the transducer away but you will still get a still image on the screen," Holly said before moving the machine away from Maura's stomach and passing the blonde a tissue for the gel. "Here you go, you can wipe it off with this."

Maura smiled gratefully before she wiped off the gel and placed the tissue into a bin beside her. She accepted a second tissue from the nurse as happy tears began to drop to her cheeks. Jane had sniffed a few times but was trying not to be too soppy, if she cried at someone else's ultrasound she'd never live it down with her brothers. Even if it _was_ Maura's baby. Anyway, it was only the first sonogram, there'd be many more chances to cry over this baby.

"I'll be right back," Holly said before leaving the room.

Once Holly was gone, Jane met Maura's eye. "Excusing the choice of father, I'm so proud of you, Maura. This is really, really special."

"Thank you, _I think_ ," Maura said with a bright smile. "She's gone, can I kiss you now?"

" _Maura,_ you can kiss me anytime. You should know that by now," Jane said teasingly. She felt the same baby bliss Maura felt, minus the extra hormones of course.

The doctor laughed and pulled Jane closer to her so that their lips could finally meet. She needed to seal this special moment. Her whole body shone with love as she felt the detective's mouth against her own. It always did. As they kissed, Jane unknowingly placed her hand onto Maura's rounded stomach. It had only been an accident but it made the whole moment so much more magical.

"You're going to be great mothers," Holly observed aloud from the doorway.

Jane and Maura pulled away with amused surprise and looked at the nurse.

Holly tucked some of her dark hair behind her own ear as she approached them with a small piece of dark paper. She handed the sonogram picture to them both. "I can tell and I have never been wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I apologize for it only being a single update for this week. It's been extremely hectic as I received my exam results on Thursday and have been otherwise really busy. I will always aim to update twice per week, as I know how it feels waiting for updates, but sometimes it is unobtainable and I'm limited to one.

For those who read the original, you will really start to notice this differences with this fic from now. Such as the final scene, which I felt was necessary to add as these questions probably would be exchanged. Also, I decided to include the case a little more in this chapter as I enjoy the structure and working towards something extra.

As ever, thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

The doctor unlocked her front door and entered her home, comforted by the detective's hand on her shoulder. "I think I'd like to take you up on that offer now." It hand been a long and testing day and they were finally home. With a safe baby nonetheless.

"And which offer was that?" Jane replied with a soft smile.

"When you said that you wanted to cuddle me for hours and make everything better. I would like to take you up on that," Maura replied simply as she removed her boots.

Jane nodded and smiled. "That can certainly be arranged." Her eyebrows rose as she received a text message, her phone buzzing against her hip. The message displayed sent a wave of relief flooding through her body. "I have good news."

"Oh?"

"Nathan Reid is officially in custody. Frankie says here that it took them a while to find him and that he got really fired up, but they managed to make the arrest without shooting. I guess that he being a cop changes things."

Maura looked at her with astonishment. "Well that's good news. Hopefully he'll be there for a while and can think about what he did." She was relieved that Jane was safe. The thought of losing Jane was too much to bear. It wasn't just their newly established feelings for each other that made her heart ache at the thought of losing her, but also their solid four year friendship. _Her best friend_. She loved her deeply for that friendship, they'd been there for each other in ways they could never had anticipated when they first met, it only made the idea of ever losing her so much more painful. And judging by Jane's over-protectiveness, she felt the same way.

Jane nodded and they made their way over to the inviting couch. The impending comfort made her flop down onto the cushions gracelessly. Maura smiled with amusement and then took a seat beside her slumped body.

The doctor's face stiffened a little as she thought about all the things Jane had said that morning. All the threats and angry promises she'd made of Nathan's 'inevitable' demise. _She didn't truly mean it, did she_? "You wouldn't really kill him would you? I mean, I wouldn't think you'd ever do something as stupid as that." Maura looked at her worriedly. There's no way Jane would go to prison when she was finally _hers_. They finally had a chance to be together. Murder was not going to come between them. The doctor wondered how her life had become one where that sentence had was a necessary thought. She wasn't on _that_ side of the law. No matter how much her genes apparently were.

"It depends." Jane frowned.

"Depends on what?"

"Whether that son of a bitch ever comes near you again."

"Jane, I don't think he will."

"I can feel you worrying. Please don't. I'm not going to do anything dumb, Maura. I'm a cop and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You just sound very sure…"

"I will not hurt him in any way, unprovoked. I'm not going anywhere, Maur. Now come here," Jane said, grabbing her hand as they both swung their legs onto the sofa.

The doctor nodded and a small smile graced her lips. "This day has gradually improved for me."

Jane lay down on her side with her back against the couch. Maura settled on her side in front of her so that they were face to face. Their arms loosely held each other, both knowing there was no rush to tightly embrace or squeeze the life out of one another. It was peaceful. They had plenty of time to just enjoy each other's company.

Maura smiled and leaned forward, their faces impossibly close now. "You always keep your promises." She closed the final gap and kissed her softly on the lips. Jane reciprocated, deepening the kiss. She raised her hand and stroked one of Maura's cheeks, relishing how soft they were.

"You're so beautiful, Maura," Jane said as they finally pulled away.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Maura said, staring into her eyes.

Jane's eyes were like black pearls, glittering in the light. She had always loved the detective's eyes. They held such emotion that very few people saw. Only an exclusive club could decode the Great Jane Rizzoli.

The detective looked at her for confirmation for a moment before gently putting her hand under Maura's shirt, placing it on the small bump. The doctor hummed with content before rolling over so that her back was to her detective and she could move closer. Jane's hand remained in its position as she stroked her stomach gently and snuggled against Maura's back. Maura sighed with content and rested against her.

"I guess you're the little spoon again," Jane smiled.

"I'll be the big spoon one day," Maura replied, raising her eyebrows. Her eyes were still red and sore from all the emotion that morning and she looked deeply tired, but the smiles Jane's managed to emit from her made the doctor temporarily glow again and that made Jane's heart swell.

"Nah," Jane laughed before kissing her lover on the cheek.

They lay there enjoying each others company for what felt like hours, quietly chatting until they both fell asleep. Slipping into slumber was so effortless when they were around one another. It came naturally in a way that both women were so unused to. With jobs as graphic and close to death as their own, it was hard welcome sleep when they knew what awaited them in their dreams. With graphic images of decapitated bodies, horrific crime scenes and brutal homicides at their brain's disposal, there was no knowing of what was to come. Dreams laced with violence and fear and panic often troubled the detective. Fewer now than before, but it was still a problem she couldn't shake away, nor one that she would like to share. However things had been better recently. Maura's presence seemed to settle her. The doctor had found that Jane had the same effect on her.

Neither had discussed this revelation as dreams were so uniquely personal and explaining the difference now would require them actually explaining what they had dreamt before _._ Some nightmares were better just left alone.

* * *

A couple of hours later Angela let herself into Maura's house. As usual without any actual warning or planning. The matriarch didn't see the point in all this calling and texting just to see your own family. They got by just fine before all this ridiculous technology was invented. She was their mother, unexpected visits were supposed to be her specialty. She knew that she often pushed the boundary of personal space but she was also aware that her children always and would always forgive her.

"Maura, I was just bringing you some-" Angela began before seeing the two figures asleep on the couch.

Maura still had smudged make up around her eyelids from when she had been crying earlier and the bruises on her wrists clearly visible; just in case Angela had actually had a chance to forget. Angela had never seen Maura looking quite so childlike and vulnerable as she did right there in Jane's arms. She replayed the thought. _In Jane's arms. Yes. Intimately embraced within Jane's arms._ Were they still trying to kid her? Was she going to hear another fake excuse about 'who fell asleep on who' or ' _I was comforting a friend_ ' or the best one her daughter had tried out lately- ' _she's like a sister to me_ '? Angela wasn't having any of it. Did they think she was born yesterday?

Jane looked as if she might have been crying earlier too. That worried her as her daughter very rarely cried. She looked down to see that one of Jane's hands was underneath Maura's shirt on her stomach and the other was on top. _I mean, come on_. _Caressing her bare stomach? I'd really like to see them explain their way out of this one._ Her face softened and she shook her head to herself. She would leave them be. This wasn't the time for Rizzoli games. They looked too peaceful and close. Too much was clearly going on.

Angela walked past where they were lying and picked up a blanket that was resting on the armchair. She opened it out and placed it over them both. Leaning down, and kissed both of their foreheads before saying quietly, "I love you both, even if you do lie to me rather a lot."

She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. The matriarch put a bag containing food she'd brought for them both on the counter, quietly placing the portions of the meal she'd made into the fridge. When her daughter got stressed she often forgot to eat and she knew the medical examiner was sometimes the same. Anyway, they both needed a little more meat on their bones.

Mrs Rizzoli snuck one last glance at the pair before walking into the hallway and headed to the front door.

"Those girls," she muttered to herself with a soft smile as she left. It was mid-evening so she decided to get into her car and head to the precinct. She knew everyone would undoubtedly still be there, detective work was apparently a 24-hour job in Boston and she wanted to pay her son a visit. Perhaps chat to Korsak too, see if anyone knew what was going on with Maura or how she could help.

* * *

Detective Frost paced around irritatedly. That's what this case had reduced him to. _Who needs to catch criminals when you can pace in front of a board, getting nowhere, with a face full of angst?_ This irritated him further. "It's been a couple of weeks since we began this case. We really need to get this nailed," he sighed.

Korsak looked at him sympathetically. "I agree. We haven't been able to get hold of the other victim's parents, though Jane did mention some kind of teen car accident. We could run it through the system and see if we can pull anything up? I was going to do it now but I realised that you were far quicker at all that tech-y stuff." He pushed him computer keyboard towards Frost, smiling as sweetly as he could.

"You don't have to beg, I wouldn't refuse. I'm just tired today. This case is really taking it out of me," he said as he typed. "And this stuff takes ages."

"I've seen you do it like lightning before! You can do that!"

"That's easy for you to say. I searched for thirteen hours for that incident report yesterday and got no hits whatsoever. I think it would be easier if we just spoke to the parents."

"We could try Harvey Ashford's parents again? Apparently they were out of the country the first time we tried to contact them but they should be back soon, I think. They're aware of their son's murder, likely why they left. Let me just find and pull up their address."

Frost nodded and headed to his own desk. He was quickest using his own computer. He typed at his desk for a couple of minutes before finding their details. "Still not back. We can't force them. How about the third vic'?"

"His father is deceased; mother's name is Helena Morgan. The vic' was divorced, no children. His mom lives on the outskirts of Vermont. It's not too far from here."

"I don't really fancy a road trip. Why don't we call them in again?"

"Jane interviewed both the ex-wife and the mother just after we found the victims. Neither mentioned a car accident and Mrs. Morgan was very uncomfortable being here. I doubt that she will come again voluntarily," Korsak replied.

"If she knows what's best for their son then I'm sure she will."

"Let's hope so."

Frost nodded before getting up. "I'm getting coffee. You want some?"

"Yeah, sure," Korsak began typing on his computer again. He continued searching himself for incidents reports during the time that the victims were at college. Despite it not being his strongest field, he wasn't technologically impaired. He could just about navigate his way around the system. He _was_ thankful that they no longer had to head down to the basement for every single case report; samples could be accessed on the system. It certainly saved him time.

Frost came back shortly after and handed him a coffee. "Did you find anything?"

"No. What was the name of the boy that got hit?"

"I think the teenager's name was Dominic Charles. Try searching him," Frost replied.

Korsak typed for a minute or so before speaking. He had to do everything word one letter at a time. It often amused Frost. "He doesn't have a criminal record. _Wait_ ," he raised his eyebrows. "Frost."

"What is it?"

"Dominic Charles died on the 17th of February 1989. The same year our victims were in college together. That can't be a coincidence."

"Check the COD."

Korsak typed a little more before a file came up on the screen, a report written about the accident.

 _Dominic Charles, 18. Time of death: 23:46 pm. Cause of Death: Blunt forced trauma. Incident reported as: 'The victim was crossing road nearby a drunken graduation party. Vehicle, with a speed of approximately 30mph hit the victim at 23:31pm. Vehicle contained 3 students. Names listed as 1. C James. 2. Harvey H J Ashford. 3. Alyssa M Hayley. All appeared to be under the influence of Alcohol. Victim deceased at 23:46 at the scene.'_

 _No trial. Reasons being Unknown or Unclassified._

 _Signed- Dr. Jackson Heighs._

"So the kid did die in that accident. It looks the officers there knew as little as we do," Korsak sighed. "You think the female vic's mother was lying to us?"

Frost shrugged. "Maybe she really didn't know."

"Jane and Frankie said Carol Hayley wasn't suspicious, seemed fairly honest about everything. Perhaps her daughter felt too guilty to tell her. Or _even_ didn't know that he was dead?"

"She must have, look at the times- he died within minutes of the accident. I just don't understand why there was never a trial."

"Well all three victims came from wealthy backgrounds; one of the other families could have paid the judge off," Korsak replied.

"I just don't understand how Carol Hayley has gone for twenty four years not knowing that her daughter was potentially responsible for somebody's death. Jane said she described their relationship as close. How could she not have known about the accident?"

"Some people are too damn good at keeping secrets," Korsak sighed.

Frost wondered what he meant by that. The statement sounded more personal than perhaps the sergeant had intended. He was referring to one of his ex-wives maybe?

Frost shrugged his thoughts away before continuing. "I think we need to pay Carol Hayley another visit. We should call it a night for now though. It's getting late." He was just about the grab his coat when his phone screen lit up. "Shit."

"What is it?" The sergeant approached him with concern.

"That guy, the one who Jane told Frankie to arrest. He made bail. Already bought his way out."

Korsak frowned. "It's been like two hours! Do you know what the charges were?"

Frost shook his head. "Frankie wouldn't say. They're all keeping whatever this is to themselves. I'm sure they'll talk to us about it eventually. I'm just a little concerned; Jane wouldn't have had him put away without reason, even if it was only temporary." He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger, Maura's dishevelled appearance from that morning still haunting him. The group of them, they were more than just colleagues. He cared for them all; they'd been through an awful lot together.

"I'm sure they have this under control. I trust that if Jane needed us, she would say. Or Angela, you know how she worries." The sergeant looked up. "Speaking of…"

The Rizzoli matriarch smiled to them warmly as she entered the bullpen, though it didn't reach her eyes as much as usual. It was now late-evening, an odd time for her to drop by as her shift at the cafe ended at around five. The bullpen was quiet now, mostly just officers attempting to sort through stacks of paperwork. Most of the homicide division had gone home.

"What brings you here, Angela?" Korsak asked with a friendly smile.

"I was looking for Frankie actually, have either of you boys seen him?"

"No," Frost said. "He went out on a job earlier with a couple of officers. I don't think he's back yet."

"Ah," she nodded. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Something extra she clearly wanted to say. Frost watched her conflict of expressions, immediately realising that she was caught in the same web of concern for the detective and the doctor that he was. She cleared her throat. "Could I speak to you about some things?" It took Frost by surprise that it was plural. How many things did she need to talk about?

"Of course," Korsak smiled. "Why don't we sit down?" The three of them sat by the sergeant's desk, Frost deciding to grab his coffee and drink its remains, now time to do so. "Is something bothering you?"

Angela nodded. "I'm worried about my girls. You must have noticed something is going on with Maura. I wondered if you two knew anything extra." Her face was laced with worry.

Frost shook his head apologetically. "I don't think we know much more than you do. After looking so miserable this morning, they both just vanished."

Angela thought back to the image of them on the couch, far too cosy not to raise concern. "Yes, I found them sleeping earlier."

"Sleeping?" Korsak looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"I saw something this morning..." She looked conflicted. "Maura has badly bruised wrists. Jane thinks someone hurt her last night; she knows who but wouldn't say. She darted off after her before I could ask any proper questions. I'm terribly worried." She frowned.

Frost looked at Korsak. "Maybe that's the person Frankie was talking about?"

"Yes, that would make a little more sense."

"What are you two talking about?" Angela asked.

"I don't want to worry you…" Frost began. "Jane had a guy arrested and he was just released, about an hour ago now actually."

"You mean they could be in danger?"

"Possibly," Korsak said. "How about we all go down to the doc's house and double check? I'm presuming Jane is there."

The Italian nodded. "That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you two about."

"What?"

Frost and Korsak grabbed their things and they all headed towards the exit, continuing to talk.

"My daughter and Maura. Things are different with them."

Frost bit his lip and looked down, thankful that they were walking so that the attention couldn't be centered on him and his awkwardness. So far he'd been a pretty good partner. He hadn't told anyone about his little discovery, not even Korsak. He felt a little guilty but he knew how sensitive Jane would probably be on the subject and didn't want to push her.

"How so?" Korsak asked curiously. He was very aware that his former partner had been pining for the doctor for years, you just had to look at her face to know that. He wondered if she'd finally made her move.

"They've always been close but things have shifted this past couple of weeks. I've found them cuddled up recently on countless occasions. Is something going on that I should know about?" She wasn't and wouldn't be upset, or even worried. If it was true, Jane couldn't have found a better match in the doctor. And she'd always had her suspicions about her daughter. That certainly wasn't new. She just felt a little wounded that her daughter hadn't come to her with this. She didn't like her babies keeping secrets from her. However old they were. "Frost," she glanced towards him. "Do you know anything?"

He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to betray his friend. "I think you should just talk to her about it. If there is something then I'm sure she'll tell you when the time is right."

Angela looked at him pointedly as they headed out the precinct doors. It was so clear that he knew something. Korsak noticed this too, wondering why Frost hadn't spoken to him about it. Both quickly realised that the detective probably did have a point. It wasn't fair to talk about Jane behind her back. Conferring amongst themselves about her potential relationships would not go down well when the raven haired detective ever found out.

"Let's get ourselves to Maura's then," Korsak nodded with a hopeful expression.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry in advance...

 **Trigger Warning:** **Graphic violence**.

* * *

The sound of the doctor's front door clicking caused Jane to awake. She instantly wondered what time it was. The light humming she could hear outside was undoubtedly coming from her mother. She must have just dropped by. The detective's dark eyes climbed upwards to watch the sleeping form in front of her. They were still spooning closely, the sweet floral smell of Maura's hair invading her nostrils. The warmth radiating from the doctor caressed her insides, forming its own blanket of comfort. She didn't want to move but she didn't like not knowing the time. Daytime naps always made her feel disoriented, you just never knew how long you'd slept.

"Maura?" the detective asked quietly. With no response she leant forward and peppered her shoulder with light kisses. "Maura, honey?" she rested her chin on her shoulder as she awaited a response. Maura's nose twitched slightly but didn't wake up. Jane sighed happily, rolling her eyes. She knew that the doctor slept deeply, it was quite a lost cause to be fair.

The detective decided to lean over Maura and retrieve her phone from the coffee table. She found that one of her arms was pinned beneath the doctor, still cradling her soft stomach. She wriggled her fingers lightly, amused to find them almost completely numb. She leant across and managed to pick up the phone without squishing the other woman too much.

Jane read the contents of the screen to find that it was 8:40pm and she had two new messages. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Probably Ma, she could just read them later. She raised her eyebrows with realisation as the time she'd read actually sunk in. "Whoa, Maura, wake up. We slept for hours," Jane squeezed Maura's belly slightly with the hand still present on it.

The doctor awoke and looked around groggily for a few seconds, quickly remembering where she was and how they'd come to be there, before meeting her eye. "Hey," she said quietly, her sleepiness still evident in her voice.

"Hey, it's like half eight, we slept for hours," Jane replied from behind her, resting herself back down. The medical examiner outstretched her arms with a yawn and looked up to the kitchen.

"What's all that?" There was a bag on the island counter and a couple of tubs containing food by the fridge. Jane followed her gaze.

"Ma; going overboard as ever. I think she just dropped by a couple of minutes ago. I heard her leave."

The doctor smiled softly at the woman's kindness. Angela was one of the most caring people she had ever met; the woman's first thought always to look after others, far before herself. "Why didn't she wake us?"

She rolled over to face the brunette, almost nose to nose.

"We must have looked tired. Urgh," Jane groaned. "She must have seen us all snuggled up. I bet she thinks she's onto something."

"Isn't she?" Maura smiled with amusement.

"Well, yes…" Jane smiled, leaning in. Their lips met delicately, smile on smile before melting together. It was soft and personal, simply proving adoration.

* * *

He stood, waiting. The sweatiness of his palms was beginning to overwhelm him. He rubbed at his hot face aggressively, trying to relieve some of the heat from his flushed cheeks. How had this become his life? _Maura Isles._ She was the reason for his whole world turning upside down. The woman who had used him, taken from him, and then dropped him. Just like that. Like that was okay. _It simply wasn't_.

Nathan Reid exhaled, stress leaving through hot breath. Was the closet this hot or was it just him? He regretted his choice of hiding place; the bathroom would have been far cooler. But which to choose from? The wealthy Doctor Isles had many. He'd already seen two. Suddenly, he smirked to himself. Who cared? Justice was going to be served tonight.

He felt the cool metal of the gun against his hip, indenting into his skin. How long to wait? He needed the perfect moment. Making an entrance would be the best part. Just like the entrance he'd made when he'd first met the endearing doctor; he'd seen her, those golden curls cascading down her back and had been mesmerised instantly. The officer had never seen a woman so beautiful, alone at a bar nonetheless. He'd approached her with the dark charm he knew would intrigue her, the mysteriousness that always captivated strangers. He'd tried his hardest to be the man she wanted, desired, and it succeeded.

Their chemistry that night engulfed them like flames, both in speech and activity. That night was unforgettable for him but apparently quite forgettable for her. And seriously, she wanted the female detective? The lanky, butch woman with a voice as deep as gravel? What did she even see in her? How dare that frizzy-haired imposter think she could raise _his_ child? There was going to be hell to pay. _Very soon_.

* * *

The medical examiner turned on her phone to see that there was a text from Frankie. With a furrowed brow she opened it. She only ever received texts from him when there was something urgent about a case. Usually they just ended up speaking through Jane. " _Oh my god_!" the doctor outburst as she finally opened the message. "How on earth is that possible?" she said desperately. She felt the phone leave her palm and fall to the couch. At least it had a cushioned landing.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Jane said worriedly from the kitchen, quickly approaching her. She'd gone over there to prepare one of the meals her mother had left. It was far past dinner time and they'd both established now that they were starving.

"Nathan's out. He made bail. How is that even possible?"

"What?! Are you kidding me? How the hell did he pull that off?" she yelled furiously. That police department were sorry excuses for law enforcement. They couldn't hold a man for more than four hours?

The doctor sat down and rubbed her temple, trying to relieve the ever-growing knot there. All she wanted was to feel safe. Was that too much to ask? If it wasn't for the threats she would have just let him be. She could get past the wrist incident eventually; she could move on and just not take his calls anymore, hoping he wouldn't want to see her or the baby either. Some men would kill for that freedom! Being stripped away of his parental rights could have been a blessing for him. She'd seen many deadbeat dads pass through their precinct. Many who hadn't wanted their children and led miserable unfulfilled lives (in their opinion) and had resorted to crime as a release. Even killing their wives occasionally, deciding they were the source of their deep upset. But Nathan _had_ to make a threat to Jane. He had to make it truly personal. She couldn't let him terrorise Jane. She just couldn't. It was his fault he'd been in that jail cell.

"Jane, what if he is planning something?" Maura said worriedly. "You know what he said." Her brow deeply furrowed. "Now he'll be so much angrier, fired up. I don't think we're safe."

Jane rubbed at her palms angrily. She felt like she'd known the man for barely ten seconds and she was already sick death of him. It frustrated her to no end that yet another psychopath had been adopted into their lives. They had to just shake them off one by one, sometimes with a bullet. "I am not letting you feel like this. I am going to go and confront that son-of-a-bitch. I'm sick to death of him and how he is making you feel. This ends now."

The detective watched Maura's face transform to utter horror as she glanced past her. It took her merely a couple of seconds to determine why. _Of course_. Of course he was here. Danger was apparently a leech to the pair. It seemed that no matter how hard they tried, it was always waiting just around the corner -like now, for instance.

"That was a good speech, detective, but are you all talk? Nathan asked with a saccharine smile. She cursed under her breath and turned her head slowly. Reluctantly, she looked up to meet his eye. She was met with a cold barrel against her forehead. The gun sent a chill through her skull right down to her chest.

"I hate to intrude on _family time_ , but aren't I supposed to be a part of this family?" he said with a fake-wounded tone, clutching his chest for unnecessary emphasis.

"You would be if you weren't such a psychopathic asshole," Jane practically growled.

Maura's eyes darted worriedly from the woman she loved to the man she loathed. "Jane," she warned her quietly. Pushing this man was like rattling a bomb. She hoped and prayed that Jane would not push him too far, however much she wanted to. Living was the true priority here. Her hands were shaking.

His dark hair was greasy with a combination of gel and sweat. It was brushed back, exposing a shiny forehead and a firm gaze. The doctor observed the light shake in his own hand. It was slightly reassuring in the way that he was afraid to kill, but not reassuring enough to make her think that he wouldn't.

Maura looked around the room in fear- afraid to look away for even a moment- seeking anything that she could possibly use as a weapon. Nothing. _Of course_ , she sighed to herself. He must have taken all the potential weapons from around them whilst they were asleep. He'd even taken a lamp away. Why hadn't she noticed that before? His insecurity clearly made him feel that he needed some kind of advantage here.

"Oh Maura, don't you worry about her," Nathan met her eye. "It'll all be over fast."

"Nathan, please," the doctor said desperately. He didn't deserve her begging, it gave him too much satisfaction, but what was left? Besides, begging had worked last time. "Nate, I know you're hurting but it's not her fault, it's mine. This isn't necessary."

"This is more than necessary, Maura. I don't make empty threats; I have an image to uphold."

"No you don't," Jane muttered, rolling her eyes. For some reason the true reality of the situation wasn't hitting her. She was too in shock to think that he'd actually do it. She didn't even have to glance down to know that her arms were violently shaking though. She was stood frozen still, head rotated away from Maura as she hadn't wanted to risk moving it away from the gun.

He pushed the gun more firmly into her head, a severe warning. " _Don't_ test me _."_

Her firm gaze began to waver as she thought of all the potential outcomes of this evening. This could be her last day alive. She could never see her mother or her brothers again. She could have kissed Maura for the last time. She could never meet the baby. She panicked as the reality finally sunk in and suddenly there were tears in her eyes. Things had _finally_ been going well for her. She finally had everything she'd always wanted and a woman she loved who _cherished_ her. She knew things were too good. Apparently happiness was only temporary now.

"Why did you have to ruin our little family, Jane? Things were going so well for us. You just had to stick your foot in, didn't you!" his steely voice turned towards desperation the more he spoke. What the hell was this obsession? Was he in love with her or something? The detective felt helpless- if she tried to grab for the gun he would undoubtedly pull the trigger, she felt that if she even twitched he would pull the trigger.

Maura stood up slowly from the couch, raising her palms up in surrender. "Nathan, we were never going to be a family. Jane is my family," she said desperately.

"Did _she_ get you pregnant? Does _she_ have fifty percent of her DNA in this baby? _No_? Didn't think so," he snarled. He ran his free hand back through his hair. He was losing his cool. Maura wondered if she could shake him enough to have some kind of mental break down. Maybe then they could have a chance to take control of the situation. She just wished he would move that gun away from her. The doctor felt her heart beating in her throat at the same time as her eyes stung with tears.

"Please, just put the gun down. Do you think shooting her is going to make me love you? You think that killing the woman I am in love with is going to make me have feelings for you!?" Maura shouted, tears of fury flowing down her cheeks now. _Please don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her!_ Her body screamed.

He suddenly turned and pointed the gun towards Maura.

"No!" Jane's yelled as her eyes shot up. The imprint of the barrel was still on the centre of her forehead. The doctor couldn't take this torment any longer. The tension was unbearable, the fear of the inevitable _death_ , only grew. She wished this stupid man would just get it over with.

"Fine, shoot me!" Maura shouted, audibly sobbing. "Killing me isn't going to make you feel any better. Twenty years to life in jail and a whole lifetime to live with the guilt of killing your unborn child!"

Jane watched them both in fear. There was no way she could hurt him now without the risk of him shooting Maura in the process. He was completely in control. Her desperation was far stronger than when the gun had been directed at her.

Nathan didn't react whatsoever to Maura's words, didn't even flinch. His gaze was determined and surprisingly collected. If anything, he was _gaining_ more power, truly coming into his element. It scared the hell out of Jane. If she kicked him, would he drop it? What if she punched the gun away? Or shouted, causing enough of a distraction to catch him off guard and make her move? Endless scenarios dashed back and forth through her mind, each with serious risk. When that risk was Maura's life it was not worth it. She wouldn't lose her based on carelessness here. They had to be smart if they had any chance of winning this.

Maura stared at the living room floor, her eyes suddenly all too vacant. She spoke without even looking at him. "If you think it's really worth it then _shoot me_." Her voice was eerily quiet, it seriously worried the detective. Jane wondered if she was truly losing it, had truly lost all hope. The exhaustion of being constantly pursued by danger had taken its toll and this was the breaking point.

" _Maura,_ " Jane pleaded, praying that the sound of her voice would drag her back to reality. The gun was still facing her, two metres away, if that. It was ironic that she'd used the same tone Maura had used with her before.

Nathan watched Maura, her sudden disinterest clearly confusing him too. "Since I've clearly lost your attention, I think we should get the ball rolling." Without a second of hesitation, he turned sideways and hit Jane's head hard with his gun. She fell to the carpet and put both of her hands on her left eye in pain.

"Jane!" she screamed, lunging towards her.

Nathan pointed the gun towards Maura. "I wouldn't if I were you," forcing her to desperately pause in her movement.

Her face crumpled and she stared at him, then to her, a hand covering her mouth. Jane opened her already swelling eye and watched him from the ground. Maura wanted nothing more than to comfort her, to wrap her up in her arms and shield her from this monster before them. _This is all my fault,_ Maura thought desperately, self-hatred beating down to her stomach like a sickness. A single hand came down to cradle her stomach, hopefully soothe her baby. There were three lives at stake here. She would _not_ lose her baby. If it were possible she would give her own life before that of her foetus daughter.

The officer looked down at Jane smugly. "Just to make sure you don't try anything shifty detective-" He raised his boot-clad foot triumphantly over her leg and stamped on her bare ankle.

She screamed in pain. "You sick bastard! Get the fuck away from us!" She shouted. She instantly brought her knee up to her chest so that she could try to cradle her leg. The level of pain radiating from it was ridiculous.

Maura started crying. "Just leave her alone! She's never done anything to you! Please stop hurting her!" She screamed.

"But I am rather enjoying this," Nathan said with a smile. He took a step closer to Jane and kicked her ankle where he had just stamped.

She hissed in pain, squeezing her leg tightly, just trying to form any kind of distraction from the searing pain she was feeling. It had to be broken; without a doubt.

Maura couldn't take it anymore; she ran forward and lunged as roughly as she could at Nathan's front. He dropped his gun and fell to the ground in surprise. Instantly she began to pound his face with her fists. She channelled every ounce of fear and anger for Jane's injuries into adrenaline, and then punches.

"What the fuck, Maura!" he yelled between blows. His nose was bleeding and already beginning to bruise as she pounded his face all over. In a spare second he managed to grab her neck and roll her over. He used her shock as an opportunity to remove one of his hands and punch her hard in the jaw.

She struggled and aimed kicks the best she could but her efforts were fruitless as even when she did manage to get him, it had little impact on his built up body. At least he wasn't fully on top of her; at least the baby was still alive as far as she knew. He hadn't hurt her. _Not yet_. _Thank god_ , Maura thought. Tears were blazing down her reddened cheeks as she hit and kicked his body as much as possible, mostly missing as she couldn't see properly.

Jane dragged herself over to them, scraping at the carpet with her fingernails. She seized herself forward with her good leg and tightly put her arm around his neck, yanking as hard as she could. It mortified her to see Maura looking so desperate and starved of breath. The detective tried her absolute best to choke him but he was stronger than she'd anticipated and he managed to peel her arm away with just his free hand. As she fell backwards, he managed one solid kick to her abdomen, resulting in her flying back and slamming against the wall with a loud thud and outcry.

Meanwhile he still had one of his hands pinning Maura down by the neck. She struggled and scratched his wrists as deep as she could, open wounds emerging there. She slipped one of her hands away from his wrists and reached out next to her, fingers scrabbling closer and closer to what she desired.

"You really thought you two would win this, didn't you?" He laughed. The veins on his forehead were so raised they looked as if they were about to pop out. His teeth were gritted and his eyes watered. All the pain and adrenaline was finally catching up to him as he stared into Maura's eyes with determination. His initial aims of the evening had completely gone out of the window. How had it been distorted into killing the woman he loved? He didn't have time to think about it now. It was now a matter of him or them.

Maura coughed desperately, her face growing deeper red with the lack of oxygen and her veins pulsing desperately with all of the pressure. She grasped the gun and brought her arm back to herself quickly.

 _~BANG~_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** **I hope you enjoy this chapter a little more than the last...;) I can assure you, t's all up from here, lovelies! I wanted to add- it's been slightly disheartening to receive so little feedback for this fic. I don't know if it's just because it's a repost and some of you have read the base of the content before but when it can take 3-4 hours to write and edit a chapter only to get two reviews for it, it can be a little disappointing. I do appreciate the reviews I do get, of course. I don't know, I just feel slightly disappointed with the lack of feedback. *Shrug*. I'm not going to stop writing this though, of course not! I love this story.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Nathan's lifeless body dropped down, completely covering the doctor. Maura was too stunned to even scream. She felt the sickly warmth of blood against her as it began to pour from the hole in his chest. The gun in her hand hit the floor with a soft thud. She didn't remember letting it go.

The detective paused for a moment in shock. Maura had shot and killed him. _He was dead_. It was over. Her eyes darted to the blonde whom she realised she was being completely smothered by the corpse. The detective quickly dragged herself up with the help of the armchair. Everything hurt. With the little strength she had, she made her way to the doctor as quickly as she could. She lowered her body down apprehensively, still wincing at the immense pain in her foot. Once down, she immediately grasped at Nathan's shirt and dragged him away and off of Maura. She took the woman's hand to help her sit up. Maura's shirt was coated in blood and the woman's eyes were everywhere, unable to pull herself out of the state of shock.

Jane wrapped her shaky arms closely around her and pulled the startled woman into a tight hug. Maura's body was shaking too but she managed to raise her arms around the woman and squeeze back. A strangled sob escaped the medical examiner's mouth as she began to cry. She kissed the brunette's shoulder with utter relief.

"Your- your foot," the doctor stuttered as they pulled away, still clutching each other's bodies. They were far from ready to let go of each other. Jane simply shook her head, trying to explain that it wasn't a priority here. To be honest, Jane doubted she could string a full sentence together. The pain and shock wouldn't be that generous to her just yet. Tears were on her cheeks that she didn't remember shedding.

They both turned their heads to stare at the corpse lying on the carpet. He had an angry expression frozen to his still face. It would never leave now. Maura turned slightly and rested her back against the woman's front. The detective sat holding her as they stared at the chaos around them. The room was such a mess, blood and broken objects everywhere. There was a pool of blood forming around Nathan's chest on the carpet. They'd have to get them taken up.

"Are you okay?" Jane managed to whisper as she softly rocked the woman, trying to calm her obvious state of shock. They were both in shock but the detective made helping the blonde her main goal for the time being.

Maura nodded, her expression hard to read. Her hands and shirt were coated in blood; the doctor could feel it drying against her. She couldn't wait to change out of her clothes.

* * *

"What do you think could have happened?" Frankie jr. asked the pair in the front of the car. He'd been abruptly picked up from a job with little to no explanation ten minutes before. What concerned him most was that his mother was in the car looking extremely worried.

"We don't know," Frost briefly glanced at him. "They could be absolutely fine. We're just concerned."

"Because of Nathan Reid's release?"

Frost nodded.

Angela was on the verge of sobbing. She was so worried for the girls. "What do you know about that man?" she asked her son.

Frankie pursed his lips, not knowing how much he was supposed to say. "Just that he hurt Maura's wrists. And that she knew him."

"How does she know him? I've never heard about that man before."

"It's none of our business, Ma. Let's just focus on making sure they're safe." To be honest, Frankie didn't know how she knew the man. Or why he was such a big deal. He'd sensed there was a lot his sister wasn't telling him and he hoped she'd maybe open up a little more now. The whole thing made him uneasy, something really wasn't right.

"Okay we're just pulling up now," Korsak said from the wheel. He couldn't hide his nervous expression.

* * *

The front door opening startled them. Jane looked up, her whole body tensing around Maura, instinctively protective. A wave of relief flushed through her body as she saw her brother.

As Frankie saw the scene before him he physically took a step back in shock. The amount of blood was overwhelming, especially since he knew the possible sources. " _Oh my god!_ " he yelled with panic, finally surging towards them.

It must have been a startling image. There was blood all over the carpet and a man dead on the floor. Jane's ankle was a dark purple and deeply swollen, the detective had half a black eye, her nose was bleeding and there was blood on her back. Maura had a bust lip and a bruised jaw. She had bruises forming around her neck, still dark wrists from Nathan's last attack and small bruises on her knees. The pair were sitting on the floor a couple of metres away from the dead man. It wasn't an easy image to process.

"Korsak, stop Ma coming in! Call 911!" Frankie shouted as Frost ran over to them, a hand against his own mouth.

Korsak instantly turned back on himself to stop the matriarch entering. He knew that Frankie would only prevent her from seeing the scene if it was really awful. He swallowed his anxiety and focussed on trying to persuade the woman in every possible way that it was best not to enter.

"No, I'm going in." she said firmly. "She's my daughter and Maura's my friend and I'm going in." She pushed passed him determinedly and walked into the mess. " _Oh my goodness_!" she screamed in horror.

"Ma, can you please just call 911. We need to get them to a hospital," Frankie pleaded while trying to comfort them. He glanced at the corpse. "Is this Nathan Reid?" he asked Maura, pointing to the body.

She opened her mouth but felt too stunned to speak. A fresh wave of shock was now coursing through her veins, images of the night flashing back and fourth throughout her brain. She gripped Jane's arms around her tightly. Taking comfort in knowing the other woman had just been through the exact same thing as her. The doctor could distantly hear detective Korsak mumbling things to someone on the phone and Angela's cries of horror as she struggled to absorb what had happened.

Maura looked around in a panic for a moment before pushing herself from Jane and getting up quickly.

Images of Nathan's violence flashed before her eyes, Jane's ankle breaking against his shoe and the moment when his leg kicked the desperate detective roughly into the wall, her startling perspective of his hands around her own neck and the determined look on his face as they grew tighter and tighter.

Glancing at the brunette still on the floor, she saw blood dripping down Jane's forehead and the patch of blood on Jane's back from when she must have hit the wall. _This was my fault_ , she thought desperately. _Jane would never have met him if it weren't for me. I caused all that bleeding_. Sheer panic crossed her face.

She looked down and saw all of the blood on herself, Nathan's blood. The man she had murdered just ten minutes before whose family would now mourn the death of their son. -The life that she took away.

It was all a blur in her mind. Just like her overwhelming thoughts in the elevator before, everything was whirling through her brain, spinning, spiralling out of control. The faces around her were going in and out of focus as the rollercoaster of shock and horror beat through her mind.

Without really looking she reached her arms out for some kind of stability, any kind of support she could quickly find. None. She felt herself falling down mentally and physically.

"Maura!" Jane shouted, lunging towards her girlfriend.

Maura hit the ground with a large thump.

"Oh my god," Angela exclaimed, dropping to her knees beside the doctor.

Frankie came over and knelt in front of her also. "Maura?" he lightly patted her cheek. "Maura, can you hear me?" No response.

Jane got up and lightly put her bad foot down on the floor in an attempt to get over to her. She screamed in pain as pressure was put on her swollen ankle. Frost ran over and helped her before she fell onto the floor as well. He put his arm around her waist and helped her to limp over to Maura. He lowered her down so that she was next to her before letting go.

The detective looked at Maura's limp body lying on the carpet. She looked too thin, fragile and white as a ghost. Seeing Maura like this absolutely crushed her. Jane's only personal goal had been to protect her this night and she had failed, yet again. She sat down sadly and stroked Maura's soft cheek. Angela moved back to give her space, watching the two worriedly with tears on her own cheeks. The detective thought for a moment before pulling the woman closer to her by her arms and resting her head onto her lap. She stroked her soft hair. "I'm going to need you to wake up, Maura." she sobbed. "There is nothing to be afraid of here. My mother is here and Frost and Korsak and Frankie and we all want you to wake up now."

Jane leaned down and whispered the next bit into her ear. "I need you to wake up, Maur. I love you more than anyone. We'll get through this, we always do. I want us to go on holiday together and have cosy nights on the sofa and eat thanksgiving with the whole family." She cried. "I want us to solve hundreds of more cases; I want us to move in together when we're ready. I want us to get married one day. I want to raise a family with you, Maura. I want you. Now I'm going to need you to wake up and for this not to be the beginning of a year long coma. So if you can hear me, wake up now and we can have all those things." Jane sobbed. She kissed Maura on the forehead.

A few tears dripped down Maura's cheeks.

"Maura?" Jane said, her eyes widening.

"I want that too," Maura said coarsely, her eyes still closed.

She opened her eyes slowly to meet Jane's loving, brown ones. Frankie, Frost and Angela sighed with relief. Korsak was still on the phone to the ambulance, desperately trying to give them directions to Maura's house. The other people in the room seemed to be forgetting that the women were badly injured and urgently needed medical help.

"You really want all of those things?" Jane asked quietly, wiping dry blood from her own nose.

Maura nodded. "As long as they are with you." She sat up slowly with the detective's help and looked at her tearily. In the midst of all this horror, she actually felt okay for a moment. Her neck was throbbing ridiculously much and her jaw ached but she felt surprisingly safe. She looked up and saw the other two Rizzoli's and Frost watching them with concern. They clearly wanted to help but didn't know what to do.

Jane held her arms, rubbing them gently with her thumbs. "Are you sure? I come with baggage." Jane muttered with a small smile.

"Not as much as me," Maura said softly. "I mean, look at us." They could both potentially lose consciousness at any moment and yet they'd still managed to find a moment of tranquil.

Jane looked around and nodded. "I love you, Maura Isles, and I really don't know what I would do without you." Jane sniffed. She didn't like such a serious conversation to be so public but when else could they do it? They were about to be whisked away into a bustling hospital, potentially apart for hours, perhaps even days. "How else would I learn so many facts about things I don't care about?" Jane softly smiled. She'd laugh if they weren't in such dire circumstances.

Maura nodded, accepting what she'd first said. "I love you too." She reached up and cradled the woman's cheek with her hand, wary not to touch the bruised skin around her eye. Her beautiful, beaten up girlfriend. _What a mess_. "How- how would I be able to get on with my job and actually make progress if you weren't here to interrupt me every half hour?" Maura smiled slightly, desperately needing humour to lighten the hell they'd just been through.

"Was that a joke, Dr. Isles? You must have hit your head pretty hard," Jane said with a smile. "Come here." She leaned forward and kissed Maura softly. "I'm just so glad you're okay." All three family members were watching but none were too surprised by the affection. The pair kissed again for a further moment before Maura pulled away with a deep frown.

"What's wrong? It's over now," Jane said quietly to her.

The doctor put her hand onto her stomach and her face crumpled. "It's not over. What if the baby didn't make it?" Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably as she panicked once again.

Jane pulled her into a close hug on the floor and rocked her gently. "Whether the baby is okay or not, we'll get through this. We're all here for you." she said quietly, crying now too.

Frankie, Angela and Frost looked at each other in confusion.

"Maura, you're pregnant?" Angela asked with concern. She didn't know whether to feel elated or morose.

Maura nodded. "Probably not anymore," she whispered. Jane rubbed her back softly.

"Do any of you ever tell me anything?" Angela asked in frustration, wiping at her eyes. Everyone refused to make eye contact with the woman. All knowing they were guilty of withholding things from the woman.

Angela stood still in a trance for a moment before she sighed to herself and crossed her arms. She hoped this baby would be okay. _Where the hell was this ambulance?_ As a silent moment passed, they all simultaneously looked at the man lying on the ground.

"Is he the father by any chance?" Frankie asked.

"Yes," Maura nodded, still holding Jane's wrists though they'd mostly pulled away now. "Considering how much he wanted this baby before, he didn't think twice about trying to kill me today."

"He's a sick bastard," Jane scowled, looking at him in disgust.

"Who shot him?"

"I did," Maura said quietly. She was still shaking. "He was strangling me, any longer and I wouldn't have lived. It was him or me," she said.

Frankie looked at her wobbly lip. "You don't have to justify what you did. Jane, where were you during all of this? Making a cup of tea?"

"I was actually unconscious; he kicked me into the wall," she replied simply. Frankie nodded with a frown. It was hard to think that his sister and his honorary sister could have died tonight and also that they weren't quick enough to help them.

"Can we help you up?" Frankie asked.

"I think he broke my ankle. I'll just wait for the ambulance," Jane replied sadly. She looked at Maura who also showed no sign of moving. The woman had drifted into a trance once again.

"Okay."

Finally, they all heard sirens. A moment later four police cars and two ambulances pulled up. Jane and Maura were forced to go in separate ambulances so that they could be treated individually. Angela and Frankie had insisted on coming in the ambulances with them and to be honest, they both needed the support.

* * *

"So how did they meet this guy?" Korsak asked Frost as they tailed the ambulances to the hospital. Since being absent from the room to speak with the 911 operator, he felt considerably out of the loop.

"Maura's pregnant and he was the father. She was worried she might have miscarried during their struggle just now. They're not sure," Frost replied with concern.

"The doc's pregnant? Jane didn't think to mention that?" Korsak said with half irritation, half surprise. "Who shot the father?"

"Maura said that he was strangling her and she shot him. Jane was unconscious across the room when she did it. They both got beat up pretty bad tonight," The detective said dismally. "Why does trouble always find its way to those two?"

"I don't know but they sure do attract a lot of it," Korsak answered with a steely gaze. The sergeant was worried for his former partner and the medical examiner. He loved them both dearly and it infuriated him that yet again someone wanted to hurt them. That someone _had_ hurt them. No one on the whole BPD team had ever been persecuted quite as much as Jane and Maura and the doctor wasn't even a detective for goodness sake!

They'd lost track of the ambulances but knew the route to the hospital anyway. It was around half ten now and they were still twenty minutes from the hospital. They could both tell this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Frankie sat down and handed a coffee to his mother. They were sitting in the waiting room among dozens of other people. Patients, families, people who had no clear injuries, kids, crying adults. All walks of life. The pair looked up to see Korsak and Frost rush in and seek them out before approaching them.

"How are they?" Korsak asked with concern.

"Jane is getting a cast on her foot and some stitches and Maura's about to have an ultrasound to find out if the baby is okay or not." Angela said uneasily. "Oh Frankie," she leaned against her son with dismay. "What if the baby doesn't make it? She'll be devastated. So will Janie, so will I!" she sobbed.

"They're strong. They will get through this. We all will," Korsak said.

"I know. _They always do_. They are the strongest women I have ever met. I'm proud to call them both my family."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Thank you for sticking by, my dears! Sorry for any slow updates, I started sixth form this week so things have been hectic... There will always be a minimum of one update per week, hopefully more.

Enjoy!

* * *

A fair haired nurse came out from Maura's room down the hall. She held a clipboard and was absentmindedly jotting things down as she walked. Knowing this was her only chance to talk to someone about the doc; Angela got up and darted towards her. As they very almost collided, the young nurse looked up with surprise. "Hi-" she said uncomfortably. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to ask about Maura- Maura Isles?" Angela said worriedly. It was so painful haven't to wait to her both of their statuses, she just wanted to see them.

"Oh," the younger woman nodded, glancing down at her clipboard once again. "Are you a relative?"

Angela frowned for a moment. "Um, yes…" she looked around as she composed what to say. "…Mother in law?"

"You don't sound very sure of that?"

"She's family, okay. She's involved with my daughter. I know I'm not related by blood but I promise she's family. You're not breaking any rules here."

The nurse observed the woman for a moment and saw the desperation etched onto her face. She noticed a small group of people hanging back behind her in the corridor, looking just as concerned. Feeling bad for withholding the information even this long, she nodded. " _Very well..._ " The nurse flipped the page of her chart for the notes she'd written. "I'm glad to say that both she and the baby are doing well. Her sonogram came out well; the baby has a regular heart beat and appears to be doing fine despite the trauma."

"And Maura?"

"She does not have any long-term injuries, breaks, or internal bleeding. I think she's going to be fine. She just needs to take it easy, have plenty of rest and stay out of harms way for a while." The woman nodded confidently, though without even a hint of a smile. The nurse couldn't have been much older than Jane, though her job looked to have really taken her shine away. Angela supposed that it was one of the consequences to having such an emotionally demanding job- losing the ability to smile. Thankfully her daughter and the doctor had yet to reach that stage. Fingers crossed they never would.

"Thank you. _Thank god_. That's such a relief," Angela said smiling.

Frankie smiled, stepping forward after hearing the positive news. "When can we go in?"

"The doctor is still assessing some of her injuries. I think they were concerned about the bruising around her neck, so you'll have to wait. You can go in once the doctor is done if the patient says its okay." She gave them a final nod before disappearing down the corridor.

Frankie squeezed his mother's shoulder and gave her a soft smile. "Maura's okay. That's one out of two." Personally, he'd felt a wave of relief himself upon hearing the nurse's words. Maura was one of his best friends, the doctor had been so immersed into his family that he doubted she'd ever find a way out. He cared for her deeply and he knew how much the BPD valued her, how essential she was to the team. She was like a sister to him, _a nice one_. It scared him to think that she and Janie could have possibly not been okay. That just wasn't an option. As his thoughts wondered to his sister, he worried for her wellbeing too, a frown growing on his face. "No one's come out from Janie's room in ages, you think she's okay?" Frankie asked the people around him. Frost and Korsak had joined them to hear the updated news of Maura. They'd been deeply relieved upon Angela's explanation.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, honey." The matriarch looked at his unconvinced expression and pulled her concerned son into a hug, trying to squeeze out any fears he had. It didn't exactly work for him the hug was comforting all the same. "You know our Janie, she's a real fighter."

He nodded and sniffed a little. No one blamed him for crying, it seemed they'd been to hell and back this evening. He knew it was nothing compared to what Jane and Maura had been through but worrying hurt a lot too. The fear sliced his insides like knives. Looking down at his phone, he began to scroll through his contacts. "I'm gonna call Tommy. I know he's out of town but he deserves to know what happened."

"Of course, honey," his mother nodded gratefully. "He needs to know. Thank you."

Frankie nodded and turned away to hold the phone to his ear.

With no further comment, Angela headed down the hall towards her daughter's room. She stepped forward and looked through the glass of Jane's door to see five or six nurses and doctors around Jane. They were all doing their own little thing. Two of them were putting a cast onto Jane's foot, one was putting in stitches just above Jane's eyebrow and the others were looking at her daughter's stomach and saying things to each other.

She looked at Jane's face. She was chatting to the doctor doing her stitches and moaning whenever the nurses moved Jane's foot. One of the nurses who were looking at Jane's stomach noticed Angela's gaze through the glass and took off her gloves, realising the woman wanted to be spoken to.

"Are you Jane Rizzoli's mother?" The nurse asked with a warm smile.

"Yes." She looked to the side to see Frankie say goodbye to his brother and run to them. "And this is her brother Frankie," she gestured to her son.

The nurse smiled once again. "Hi. Would you like an update on your daughter?"

"Yes, very much so. How is she?"

"We've finished putting the cast on her ankle and, by the looks of it," the nurse paused as she looked through the door, "her stitches are done now too, yes. They will ensure that the wound on her forehead heals cleanly."

Angela nodded, her brow still furrowed. "Why were you looking at her stomach?"

"She has a bad contusion above her left ribs. We'll need to take her for an x-ray to check but we think at least one of her ribs is cracked. We have not found any signs of internal bleeding but the x-ray will confirm that as well as showing the severity of the crack."

The two Italians nodded, taking the information in. They hadn't heard the words 'critical', 'intensive care' or 'dying' yet so it seemed to be going well. By the sounds of it, Jane would be okay. She would heal.

"Your daughter will need to stay here for a few nights while we monitor her condition and take a few more tests. But overall she is doing well and she is stable for the time being." The three watched as the majority or doctors and nurses came out from Jane's room after having finished what they were doing.

"Thank you," Frankie said gratefully. "How long will the x-ray take?"

"The x-ray itself is rather a short procedure but it will take us around two hours to receive the results. We have many people who require x-ray results first but we shall take her in shortly. In the meantime you may go in and see her if you wish. Though be wary of her condition, she's not up to too much excitement."

Frankie nodded quickly. "We'll be gentle with her. Thank you!" Angela looked at her gratefully too before they rushed into her room. Frost and Korsak went on to ask the doctor some further questions about her injury for the case report. Now they were aware that both women were safe and well, they could focus on making sure everyone knew full well that this case was self-defence.

Angela and her son entered the room to see that there was a single nurse remaining, speaking to the tired detective about rest and the medicine she was on.

"Do you have any questions?" the petite brunette asked her patient. As she shook her head, the woman nodded and looked to her visitors for a moment before glancing back to her patient. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you." Jane nodded her thanks to the nurse as she left.

She turned to look at her concerned family members. "Hey," she said coarsely, forcing a soft smile. She sounded exhausted. There were two IV drips in the back of her hand linking back up to a bag of clear medicine.

Angela leaned in and kissed her on the good side of her forehead. The other side of her lower forehead had a cut with four neat stitches across it. Her eyelid below held the beginning of a curling bruise which ended just around her eye socket. "Why do you kids have to scare me so much?" the matriarch said with distraught, taking in her daughter's bruised appearance.

"I can't help that Maura's psychopathic baby-daddy tried to kill me," Jane said with a faint shrug.

Angela sighed. "I know, honey. You both did your best."

"I'm really glad you're okay, Jane," Frankie met her eye seriously and she nodded. He leant in to give her a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled softly, upset to have worried them so much. Why hadn't they said anything about Maura yet? Was she not okay? Tears instantly came to Jane's eyes in panic as she looked to them.

"Hey, what is it?" Angela asked with concern.

"Maura. Why haven't you said anything about Maura yet? I- Is she not alright? Did the," Jane's breath hitched as tears fell to her cheeks. "Did the baby not make it?"

"No, no, honey, she's fine! Sweetheart, her and the baby are going to be okay." She cupped her cheek, gently swiping away the tears her thumb could reach. "We didn't mention her because we were checking you were alright first. She's okay, Janie, we promise."

Jane nodded quickly, swallowing the lump in her throat that just wouldn't go away. Somehow she still wanted to cry, things didn't feel okay and well yet. "Have you seen her?"

Frankie shook his head. "They wouldn't let us in just yet. She was still with the doctor."

"I just want to see her," the patient bit her lip as a few more tears escaped to the solace of her cheeks. She knew that Maura hadn't been letting on just how much pain she was in during the aftermath of the attack. That thought alone worried her deeply.

"You have an x-ray first, baby," Angela said sadly. She felt as if her daughter was twelve years old again and they were in the ER for yet another basketball/softball injury. Once, the girl had ended up in the ER three times in one week for basketball injuries. When the pre-teen had first been learning, she'd just had a large growth spurt and was a little shaky on her suddenly longer legs. It had taken her two separate bad grazes and a sprained wrist to tell the eager girl to finally slow down. As stressful as it had been at the time, Angela was glad something had actually made her be a little more careful. Despite the countless times her daughter had somehow ended up in the ER in the following years. She was worse than her brothers.

Jane nodded and tried to sit up further, unable to suppress the wince that followed.

"Honey, don't. Just lay down," she said with concern. "It's your stomach, isn't it?"

The detective lay back down, grimacing with defeat. She nodded.

"Can we see it?" Frankie asked. "The doctor before kept mentioning it."

"If it's gonna cause extra worry-"

"No, Janie, please," he seconded himself, cutting his sister off.

The woman sighed and nodded. Making sure she was decently covered with the blanket first (as the hospital gown left little to the imagination), she raised the gown to expose her stomach. First they saw the slightly raised scar near to her hip where she'd shot herself a few years prior, then they saw the true extent of the bruising on her ribs.

Frankie raised his eyebrows in shock and Angela gasped. "How did that happen?" the matriarch asked.

"Nathan kicked me," Jane said scowling.

"He must have a high kick," Frankie said with confusion. His sister was tall.

Jane shook her head. "No, I was on the floor when he kicked me. I'd jumped on him when he was strangling Maura. I could see the life leaving her, she was so close-" she paused as the horror of the situation flashed before her eyes once again, making her hands lightly shake. She wondered if this night would ever give her mercy. "-If she hadn't have found the gun beside her then I don't think she would be alive right now. I wouldn't be either."

"You were both very brave," Frankie said firmly, making sure none of the sentiment was lost. "I'm proud of you, sis."

Jane nodded appreciatively. They hadn't used those kinds of abbreviations since they were kids. It was somewhat comforting to hear him say it again.

"What's important is that she's okay now and that that baby is probably some kind of _superhuman_ ," Frankie continued with a gentle smile. "Perhaps it'll be born a superhero and your lives will change forever."

"Our lives are already going to change forever," Jane whispered fondly. "I can't wait."

Angela looked at her with love. When had her daughter changed quite so much? No, when had the doctor influenced her quite so much without them all realising? Her once extraordinarily guarded daughter had _finally_ let down some of her defences. She knew she had Maura's love for her daughter to thank for that. She had a lot to thank the doctor for.

* * *

Jane had just been taken for her x-ray and Angela and Frankie were waiting in the hallway once again. Frankie and Korsak had- and to their devastation- been called to a crime scene. They were still on call and it couldn't be helped. They'd sadly said their farewells and even managed to speak to Jane for a moment as a nurse wheeled her out to her x-ray. Frankie had watched as they finally walked away, never walking so slowly.

An hour later both women had been transferred to a different unit of the hospital. They were taken from the emergency sector to the more long term patients sector since they were no longer in dire need of medical attention. Unfortunately both women had been transported different times and Angela and Frankie hadn't even gotten to see them as the route passed through different corridors.

In a new hallway now, this one faded pink, they watched as a male doctor exited Maura's new room and approached them. They had yet to see her. He looked to be in his mid-forties with a slightly balding head. He wore a white medical jacket above his scrubs and even a stereotypical stethoscope around his neck. They raised their eyebrows to him, hoping for news.

"You may visit Maura Isles now if you would like to. She is stable and granted permission for you to visit." Like the previous doctor, he was also carrying a black clipboard. They nodded thankfully.

Maura smiled warmly when she saw them, thankful to finally see some familiarity. "Hi." She was semi-sat up in an uncomfortable looking temporary hospital bed. One side was slightly elevated for her and her head and shoulders were propped up by a few plain pillows. It was such a relief for the visitors to see her looking well. Well- better than she had before. It was also reassuring to see the woman in clothing that wasn't absolutely coated in blood.

"Are you too sore for a hug?" Angela asked apprehensively.

"Of course not," Maura shook her head, outstretching her arms. Her body ached a little at the movement but she chose to ignore it.

Angela held her close, a hand cradling the back of her head. As she pulled away she placed a quick kiss to her head. Frankie stepped forward and gave her a quick hug afterwards.

"We're glad you're okay, Maura," the younger man said, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze. "I honestly don't know what we would do if we ever lost either of you."

Maura gave a grateful smile. "How's Jane?" she asked them both suddenly, her face falling to a frown.

"They gave her some stitches in her forehead and a cast on her ankle. They took her to another room to do some tests," Angela explained, sitting down on a plastic chair beside her injured friend. Frankie stood with his arms crossed behind her.

"What kind of tests?" the doctor asked worriedly.

"They were a little worried that she may have some internal bleeding," Frankie said.

"The bleeding from her back," Maura said quickly, the realisation crossing her face. "Is she okay?"

He nodded. "I think she's okay because they're not freaking out too much about it. She has a terrible bruise on her stomach though from the kick. She cracked a rib."

The doctor's softly gasped and her eyes filled with tears as her heart ached. The thought that Jane was in pain because of her was devastating. " _Why did he have to hurt her_?" she said aloud, beginning to sob. She raised her bruised wrists and hands to cover her face. Frankie's face fell and he walked around his mother to comfort the crying woman. Angela wiped at her own eyes and leaning forward to stroke the medical examiner's blanket covered knee.

Frankie had a hand on her shoulder again. "She's doing okay, you know. All she wants to do is see you. She's more worried about _you_ than anything else."

"I just feel so awful," she said, her face crumpling once again.

"Sweetheart, she doesn't blame you for any of this!" Angela desperately tried to reassure her. It broke her heart to see the blonde so unhappy. "It wasn't your fault."

" _But it was!_ " her shoulders shook as she sobbed into her hands once again. "I thought I was going to lose her. He was hurting her and I felt so helpless! After a while I couldn't take it anymore and I ran at him. We fought on the ground and that's when he tried to strangle me. I really thought I was going to _die_ ," she admitted, the whole night catching up with her once again. "There and then. All I could think about were the things that I had never said to Jane. _She doesn't know how much I love her_."

"She does," Frankie said sadly. "I know she knows, Maura. She couldn't _not._ And judging by the way she looks at you, she loves _you_ more than the world itself. Please believe me."

The shaky blonde nodded softly and wiped at her eyes. They watched as a single further tear fell to her cheek.

* * *

:(


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the late update, the combination of having to write this chapter almost from scratch and collage kicking me in the ass really slowed the whole process down. Anyone feel like writing a four page essay on the Byzantine Empire for me?;) I'm just kidding, though that would be nice...**

 **This chapter has some very overdue fluffiness in which I hope you'll appreciate. Thanks for sticking by, as always, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the early hours of the morning approached, Angela was still sat by Maura's side. Both were now weary eyed, sleepily trying to keep up conversation as they waited for news of the brunette. Frankie had left an hour before to track down his brother who'd just driven into the city with Lydia and their young son. Tommy's concern had brought the three back into Boston as he desperately sought to check on his sister and the doctor. Frankie had offered to have them stay at his apartment for a short while until everything had settled down. The boys' mother wondered where the small group had gotten to; perhaps they weren't even at the hospital yet.

The matriarch wasn't quite ready to leave Maura yet in such an emotional state and the doctor's had yet to kick her out of the room, likely turning a blind eye as the blonde was so obviously distressed. To make sure she wasn't imposing, Angela had of course told Maura that she was welcome to go sleep if she wanted to and she'd give her some space. Surprisingly, the doctor had declined, wishing her to stay. It seemed they needed each other.

"You look exhausted, honey," Angela said, watching her eyes droop a little. "You should really sleep."

The M.E shook her head profusely, forcing herself alert again. "I'm fine," she muttered numbly. "I just want to see Jane." Her blonde hair was dishevelled and her skin pale. She looked to be barely holding it together, her attempt at a brave front severely lagging.

Maura could still feel the adrenaline and hysteria of the evening beating through her veins, forcing her to stay awake no matter how much her body begged for slumber. Angela's company was the only thing keeping her from having an internal meltdown and her warm hand the only thing stopping her from shaking. She saw the love in her eyes and it made her feel just a little bit safer. Despite the love Jane's family harboured for her, it was always a little reminder that her own family was quite so absent in that area. She only had to look around the empty hall to see how _absent_ they actually were. Did she have to actually _die_ to warrant a visit or a returned phone call? Angela had apparently spoken to them earlier, assured them she was alive and safe, and they had told her they were deeply concerned but would be unable to get back from Europe within the week. Constance and Arthur were both attending an environmental conservation conference that they had been looking forward to all year. She'd read it in their email.

"What's on your mind?"

Maura glanced at her, forgetting she was being watched. She shrugged lightly. "I was just thinking about what a lovely family you are, that you'd stay with me for so long in here."

"Of course, honey! I'm not going to leave you. Neither of you two should be alone right now."

"I just mean," Maura looked down to her lap shyly, "you could be obsessing over seeing Jane, fighting the doctors tooth and nail like I know you can, but somehow you're in here with me. We're- we're not related by blood- you shouldn't feel obligated to stay." There were tears of insecurity in her eyes.

Angela looked at her with astonishment. Where had all this come from? Of course she was going to stay. Maura _was_ family. She loved her, they all did! When would she ever understand how much she truly meant to them? The matriarch swiped quick tears from her eyes and looked at her defeated gaze once again. She took the doctor's pale hand with both of hers and met her eye. " _Of course I'm here, Maura._ You're a part of our family. Why don't you get how much we all _love_ you?" she asked with confusion.

The medical examiner shook her head, as if trying to brush off her own internalised wild thoughts. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes with her other hand, the medicine drip being raised with it before she set her hand down. "I'm sorry." She frowned. "I care for, -and love all of you too. I just struggle to understand how you can give me such love when my adoptive parents and even my blood parents never could... I don't know- I just presumed it was about me." She looked truly conflicted.

"Of course it's not about you," Angela assured her firmly. She wondered where this vulnerable teenager had come from within the woman. It seemed that the raw emotion of the evening had encouraged the doctor to ask far deeper internal questions. That concerned her. "You're not unlovable, sweetheart. Not in the familial sense or in any other sense, Jane's proven that. Your family just kind of sucked at showing you how much they cared."

Maura bit her lip and nodded. "Angela, I'm so sorry to burden you with all this. You don't deserve it and it's not appropriate at all."

"It _is_ appropriate. If you're feeling crappy then I wanna hear about it. You don't have to handle any of this alone. You have me, and Janie. And well all my kids really. They all adore you," she smiled, squeezing her hand. "You can come to me with anything, Maura. Ignore what Jane and Frankie say, I do have _some_ good advice in here," she tapped her head with a light smile.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Angela. It means a lot." She felt guilty for laying all her raw emotions on the matriarch, if anyone, it should be Jane that she emptied her emotional turmoil onto, but she didn't really want to do that to her either. They'd been through enough emotional trauma in the last week alone to last a lifetime.

Angela's warm smile faltered as she took in Maura's appearance for the hundredth time that night. "I still can't believe someone could do this to you." The bruises around her neck were by far the hardest to ignore.

Maura nodded sadly, the dull ache in her neck reminding her that the bruises were in fact still there. She wished her drugs were stronger but they had to ensure the dose was safe for the baby also, which she clearly understood. She could put up with a little aching if it meant her tiny sweetheart would still stay with her. "You would think that being a medical examiner; I wouldn't be subjected to quite so many criminal attacks." She received a nod in response. "Although I suppose Nate wasn't actually a criminal. He was a cop." She laughed humourlessly.

"I don't understand how human beings can be so cruel," Angela frowned. "How he could hurt you girls. When I saw you earlier you were snuggled up so cutely like little dormice. I had to refrain from taking a picture."

Maura smiled softly at the thought of being cuddled up safe and warm against Jane. She remembered seeing the food Angela had dropped off so it wasn't alarming to know that the woman had been there before. The doctor felt a wave of comfort flush through her body as she recalled Jane softly stroking her belly before, arms around her, as she'd drifted to sleep.

"She always makes things better," Maura whispered, her own eyes closing with fatigue now.

* * *

As morning broke, Jane's eyelashes fluttered open taking in her bright surroundings. The sun was beaming into her small room, forcing her to squint for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the intensity of the light. She pushed herself up gently, meanwhile sweeping dark curls from her face. She smiled softly as she saw two cards and a brown teddy bear on her bedside table. One card was from Frost and the other from Tommy. When had _Tommy_ got into town?

Suddenly confused why she felt so little pain, the detective lightly wriggled her leg. The familiar sharp shooting pain up and down her calf was a clear reminder that she _had_ in fact broken her ankle. The thick cast enclosed around her lower leg felt like an unwanted, over heavy, extra limb. She growled quietly with displeasure.

At least her headache had gone. Her head hadn't stopped throbbing the night before since the moment Nathan bashed it with the gun. It had taken rather heavy duty meds to finally send her to sleep. She was exhausted. She'd also spent half the night trying to persuade the doctor that she was well enough to visit Maura. It was a lost cause, as Jane would know if she could only see her appearance. The firm doctor told her there was no way she would be leaving her room. As Jane snidely suggested it, the doctor also explained that it would also be fruitless trying to escape the room as the pain would likely make her pass out. With no further counter-argument, Jane finally shut up and went to sleep.

She was thankful however, that her x-ray results had been very promising. She only had minor cracks in a couple of her ribs and no internal bleeding. Hopefully that would mean she'd be freed from this lab-coat-excessive-smiles prison. She'd always disliked hospitals.

Surprised to even find it there, Jane picked up her mobile phone from the bedside table. Either her brother or her partner must have brought it for her. She smiled at the fact she could smell Barold's familiar aftershave faintly in the air. When had he even found time to visit? It was only ten a.m. As her phone screen lit up, with unsurprising low battery, she opened her messages. She instantly sought her mother's contact and began typing.

 ** _When can I see Maura? x_**

After a pregnant pause, her mother entering her room startled her. The detective's eyes widened but she couldn't help smile. "I didn't realise texts now summoned the person too..."

"I'm so glad you're awake," her mother smiled, greeting her with a careful hug. Jane didn't mind the contact. The small touches and hugs felt necessary at the moment. They'd all had quite a scare. "I spoke to her doctor and Maura's allowed to visit you when she's awake. That's as long as she's feeling okay."

Jane smiled widely, feeling hopeful. "Thank god for that." Her shoulders visibly relaxed. "My anxiety levels are going through the roof." She bit her lip, feeling familiarly nervous at the thought of Maura, injured, in one of the adjoining rooms. All she wanted was to have the woman back in her arms. To hold her until they could pretend that none of it had happened that it was just the two of them well _three (if you count the little one)_ on that sofa again. "Is she…okay? You didn't say much last night before."

Angela nodded with a reassuring smile, hoping to ease some of her daughter's deep frown away. It seemed neither women were going to stop frowning quite so deeply until they'd seen one another. She wished she could hurry that up, knowing how torturous it had been for both of them.

"Tommy, Lydia and TJ are here. They're staying at Frankie's for a few nights. Tommy's gonna bring you and Maura some lunch I think. I hear the food isn't very good here and it doesn't look like they're going to discharge you today."

"How long have you been here?"

"Overnight. I couldn't leave you two," she said a little guiltily. She knew that not taking care of her own wellbeing would only make matters worse but she couldn't bear to leave the two alone knowing what they'd just been through. She wasn't the only one anyway. Frost was fast asleep in the waiting room. Countless nurses had tried to escort him away but each time he'd sleepily shown them his badge and they'd left him be. "You know Frost is here too?"

"He stayed?"

Angela nodded with a smile. "I'll go get him."

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Maura Isles awoke to see a familiar nurse changing her medicine back. It felt a little disconcerting to know that people could pass in and out of her room while she slept, but it was a hospital, what could you do? Anyway, she felt she could hardly complain considering her own profession was opening up her dead to expose their secrets.

"Hello," the nurse greeted her, finally noticing she was awake. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm alright," the doctor said more groggily than she'd expected. "Um, am I allowed to visit my friend? Well she's more than my friend- my girlfriend," she corrected herself.

"I'll have to consult the doctor. I'll be right back," the younger woman nodded to her with a friendly smile. She returned a few minutes later and Maura watched her with anticipation. "The doctor permitted you to see her but I will have to take you there in a wheelchair. We need to make sure you take it easy."

Maura nodded and happily eased herself from the bed and into the wheelchair the nurse had retrieved. She didn't particularly see why she had to considering there was nothing wrong with her legs but she was too tired to object, likely why she needed it anyway.

Her heart warmed as she was finally brought to the detective, _her_ detective. She smiled brightly, eyes now glassy as she watched Jane speak with her mother through the open door. The nurse pushed her chair through carefully and the blonde watched Jane's jaw drop and her face soften. The detective instantly leant forward in her bed, desperately wanting to get to her but being restrained by various tubes and contraptions, as well as her own mother's forearm.

"Janie, be careful!" they both heard Angela scold her gently. "Just wait a second." Jane eased back down with a sigh but still didn't take her eye away from Maura. She was just so happy to see her.

Maura smiled brightly as the nurse finally stopped her beside the bed, leaving them in peace. After watching them for a second, Angela stood and decided she'd do the same. She knew how badly they needed to see each other and she wasn't going to intrude. She planted a kiss in Maura's hair as she walked past and left the room.

Now at the brunette's side, Maura instantly stood, taking the woman into her arms. She was careful not to put pressure on the detective's ribs or back, remembering how bruised they would be.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Jane whispered coarsely. They were still gripping each other, words not spoken up until that point. Both women's eyes were becoming wet with unshed tears.

Maura nodded as they finally released their hold. "You too," she said firmly. She cupped Jane's jawbone with her hand, peppering her cheek with kisses before finally connecting their lips with a large smile. "You have no idea how relieved I am."

"I think I have an inkling," Jane laughed softly. Her smile faltered slightly as she looked at her with concern. "And your baby? She's really okay?"

Maura nodded, smiling as she brought her own palm down to her covered stomach. "They did lots of tests last night, as well as a sonogram and she's fine. I can't believe how lucky I am. I have everyone I love still with me."

Jane nodded in agreement, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I'm very, very happy for you. And a little happy for me too, because I'd really like to meet her…"

The doctor smiled fondly, excited by the prospect of them raising a family together. It was something she could have only dreamt of a year ago, and remarkably, it had now become her reality. "…So you believe me about her gender now?"

Jane nodded. "I trust your judgement. I was just teasing you about her gender half the time." She smirked playfully at the doctor before glancing down at the space beside her on the bed. "Sit with me? I'll move up." She adjusted the random thin tubes going into her hand before shifting in her bed to the right, careful not to knock her cast. There was plenty of space for them both but Maura looked at her apprehensively still.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Of course I'm sure. Maur, get over here!"

Maura smirked and nodded, climbing onto the bed feeling well aware that it was against all hospital policy. For once, she didn't care. Jane's arm was instantly over her shoulders, holding her close in their semi-laid down position on the tilted bed.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde asked.

"I'll survive," Jane said softly, giving the most cheerful smile she could muster. The brunette lifted the thin blanket she had so that it covered the doctor's bare legs as well as her own body. "I'm more concerned about you. You scared me back there with your black out."

Maura looked down at her own lap. "I'm sorry. It just got overwhelming." The detective's free hand carefully enveloped her own and caressed the soft skin of her palm.

"Don't apologise. I'm just trying to say how relieved I am, that's all," Jane squeezed her shoulder gently. The detective was staring at her with such adoration. "I love you so much."

Maura took in her lover's appearance, her tousled hair and scraped face. She somehow still looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. "I love you, too," Maura nodded. With wet eyes she leant forward and took the woman's lips once again. It was graceful and loving.

Jane pulled away as she felt the doctor's wet cheek brush against hers. She looked at her worriedly. "Why are you crying?"

Maura's frown deepened and she looked down shamefully. "You're just so hurt and I can't help but feel responsible for last night. I just feel that I might as well have hurt you myself," she said with dismay.

Jane shook her head instantly, looking at her with utter confusion. "Maura, no. No! None of this was your fault. _What he did was not your fault._ He was a psychopath, Maura. That man was obsessive and violent and not who you thought he was. What happened last night was nothing to do with you. I'm just thankful I still have you with me right now. That's all I care about."

"You really don't blame me?"

Jane frowned and tears came to her eyes. "Maura, of course not! Words can't describe how much I love you. Or how relieved I am that you're okay. Seeing you now, knowing that you're alright, makes me feel like I can breathe again."

The blonde nodded, meeting her eye. "I feel exactly the same way." She rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder with fatigue, she felt permanently tired at the moment. "I'm sorry if I'm being irrational. This whole thing has just really shaken me up." The uncertainty in the M.E's eye worried Jane. The blonde looked like she wasn't particularly coping with what had happened at all. It was understandable of course, that creature had nearly killed them, and essentially he'd paid the ultimate price. The whole ordeal was difficult to even think about.

"I get it," Jane said softly. "I know you're not okay. But you will be. I'll help you get there. It'll just take some time."

Maura tilted her head up and planted a single 'thank you' kiss to Jane's neck before settling her forehead back down. They both lay in silence. Nothing needed to be said. They were just happy to be in each others company, safe at last.

* * *

The following morning both women were allowed to be discharged, much to Jane's relief; she was growing more and more sick of hospitals by the day, ironically. She couldn't wait to get home. _Well_ , to Maura's house. _That was apparently home now_. They had both just changed into their own clothes that Angela had brought them, Maura trying to help Jane not fall over with her cast.

Once dressed, the two headed into the hospital's hallway where the rest of the Rizzoli's and, surprisingly, Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak were waiting. It was early morning but news of their release had apparently spread. After hugging both her colleagues, Jane headed over to speak to her family, leaving Maura to greet the pair.

"Hey, Doc," Frost smiled and hugged her apprehensively (still afraid to hurt her). "Got any impressive war wounds?"

She smiled sleepily. "A few. I think Jane's more worse for wear than I am, to be honest."

Frost and Korsak nodded, and the latter said brightly, "we're glad you're both okay. I never realised you were so good at ass-kicking, Maura!" with an impressed smile.

She laughed slightly; it felt a bit too soon to be making jokes. "Not quite." Maura looked down. For some reason she felt very shy and sleepy. Jane looked over from where she was with her family to see Maura's uncomfortable expression. She hobbled over with her crutches and stopped beside her with a bright smile for her colleagues, immediately beginning a new conversation so that Maura wouldn't feel obliged to talk quite so much. The doctor looked at her thankfully, feeling astounded yet again that her girlfriend always knew what she needed.

Korsak explained to them that Maura's living room/the crime scene had been completely cleared and Nathan's immediate family had already been spoken to. He told them that Cavanaugh sent his regards and instructed them to take as much time off as they felt necessary. The lieutenant was well aware that keeping them _away_ for long enough would be the real problem.

Once all the further pleasantries had been exchanged, Frost and Korsak headed over to speak to Angela and Frankie. Lydia was with them too, TJ on her hip.

Jane placed a kiss to her Maura's cheek as they slowly began to head for the exit. They had quite the navigation challenge ahead of them. "It's going to be okay, you know?" Jane said as confidently as she could. Maura looked at Jane's deep eyes. They weren't very reassuring. The detective looked almost as skeptical as she felt. Still frowning, she stopped Jane for a moment -the others behind them likely being forced to stop too- and leaned in, kissing her. Jane's breath hitched and she returned the kiss, really not caring who was watching.

"Thank you," Maura whispered against her lips before reluctantly pulling away. At Jane's puzzled expression, she added, "for just being so _you_."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I can't tell you how sorry I am for the delay. I haven't abandoned this fic, I promise. Thank you for your continuous support, I really appreciate it. This chapter is just pure aftermath fluff. I felt like it was necessary. The chapter's not as long as I would have liked but I just wanted to get it up here as it's been so damn long! Things will be lighter in this story for a while now, we're past the worst I promise.**

 **Thanks again for your feedback! Enjoy, my darlings.**

* * *

The rainy streets flew by as Jane gazed aimlessly out the window. She felt like she was in a depressing music video. She was certainly qualified enough to be in one. It was only the soft smiles from the woman beside her that lifted her out of that trance. Maura could always warm her heart. The detective watched as always the doctor's smile would slowly falter as she looked away and did her own share of daydreaming.

Neither wanted to see the remains of the hellish night they had just experienced and no words were necessary as they the fear was mutual. There would be no words at all if Angela Rizzoli was not driving the car.

The matriarch watched them in the mirror from the front, concern furrowing her brow. "You two looked exhausted."

Jane looked forward for a moment and simply nodded. Her cast was growing too warm already in the short car journey and irritated her. The crutches were propped up in the middle seat between them in the back. The front seat was vacant. Neither the doctor nor the detective felt like being apart and Angela understood that.

She eldest woman watched them again for a moment before averting her eyes back to the road. "You both want to go back to Maura's?"

Jane looked at Maura. That was a good point actually. Did the doctor want her there? The detective hadn't been back to her apartment for ages. She'd been rather pulled towards Maura's house since well, Maura was there.

The blonde met her eye questioningly and spoke for the first time of the whole journey. "Do you want to? I'm sorry, I just assumed. You don't have to stay at my-"

"I want to," Jane said quickly. "If that's okay of course?"

The doctor smiled, really smiled this time and nodded. "Yes."

Ten minutes had passed and the rain had yet to cease its attack. The doctor felt more than relieved to be returning home. They were actually safe. How the hell had that happened? Both her girlfriend's and her baby's hearts were beating. She was blessed. The thought made her glance to the brunette. Warm chocolate eyes met hers lovingly. It seems she felt the same way. The medical examiner outstretched her hand and slowly connected their fingers in the gap generated by the crutches. Jane smiled brightly and squeezed her hand.

* * *

They hesitated at the front door. There were remnants of police tape on the door frame and muddy footprints outside, signs of the large force which had passed in and out of the house within the past few days.

Angela noted their hesitation, about to head into the guest house herself. She thought for a moment before understanding their shocked expressions. "Oh, I completely forgot. Your room," she frowned. "It was cleared up. Sean had Crime Scene Clear Up come and deal with it. It should be fine now, honey," she said to Maura. Both her girls nodded and she left them to head inside in peace.

It was like nothing had ever happened. There wasn't even a blood stain on the carpet. All the furniture and ornaments were back in their correct places. The only evidence proving that the whole night had even happened was a small chip in the wall decoration where Jane had hit her back. There was some of Jane's blood on it. The people who cleaned up had obviously missed it as it was barely noticeable unless you knew where to look for it.  
They looked at the dent for a few minutes before Maura broke the silence.

"Let's just go to bed. We're not going to be able to forget this night for a long time anyway so small reminders aren't going to do any harm," the doctor said tiredly. This had been such a draining ordeal for both of them. They were devastated and exhausted.

"Okay."

Jane turned around and walked with her crutches to the staircase before pausing.

Maura watched with light amusement as she lifted her crutches up at different angles, thinking about how she could get up the stairs. She smiled at Jane's confused facial expressions.

"Let me help you?" Maura finally asked while walking over to her. She took one of Jane's crutches and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Lean onto me and use the other crutch to get up the stairs," Maura instructed her. Jane could have easily used the banister for support up the stairs but Maura would rather not mention that. She sought her physical contact more than she cared to admit.

"Thanks," Jane smiled, leaning on her as she walked. Once at the top, she planted a soft kiss to her cheek. The doctor smiled. They walked into Maura's bedroom, got changed (Jane needing more than a little help) and got into bed. Jane had noticed that there were multiple pairs of her own clothes and pyjamas in the wardrobe and in Maura's chest of drawers. Jane wasn't sure quite when or how it had happened but it seemed they were practically living together. _Maura was sly_ , she thought with a smile.

From the moment their heads hit the pillows their (uninjured) limbs were entangled. Both women laughed at their mutual neediness for physical comfort. Maura's cheek rested on Jane's collarbone and they fit together like jigsaw pieces, injuries and all.

The doctor reached over and switched the lamp off before returning to her position. "There are some things I wanted to say to you today," she hummed.

Jane opened her eyes. "Like what?"

"In the hospital I just couldn't stop thinking that there are so many things that I haven't said to you and so many things that we hadn't done together yet."

The detective looked down at her with interest. "What kind of things did you want to say?" It was dark but she could make out the outline of her facial features. She looked expressionless now, if not a little sad.

"I have never told you how much you really mean to me or how much I really love you. We never spoke about what will happen once the baby was born, we've never spoken about any of the other couple things that people talk about," Maura spoke into the open air.

"Well as for the first two, you show me everyday how much you care about and love me and as for the baby thing- I will tell you exactly how I imagine things being once the baby is born: We will live here together and watch as proud mothers when she is older and running around with her cousin TJ in the park. Or maybe one day we will all cuddle up on the sofa together and watch old kids movies. Hopefully at least one scenario will come true."

"That sounds so beautiful, I'll look forward to it," Maura replied.

"And I know how much you love me, I see it in your eyes. I hope you can see it in mine too because it's there." Jane looked down, feeling suddenly shy. How did Maura manage to make her feel this way? She'd thought she'd left the butterflies back in fifth grade.

Maura nodded. "I do." She leaned up closer to Jane and kissed her softly on the lips. She thought for a second before speaking. "I love you so much Jane. I have never been so in-love with a person before." Maura kissed her again. Their lips fit together lovingly, all unspoken further words being channelled through them.

As the kiss deepened and they both couldn't help but moan, Jane smiled against her mouth. "Maur, you know this needs to cool down…"

Maura smiled yet didn't falter her actions.

As they finally pulled her away Jane soft chuckled. "I want you too, trust me. But we need to be real here. We're hurt…"

The doctor's expression immediately changed and she nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be the doctor here…"

Jane grinned and shook her head. "Come here." She pulled her against her again and the pair slowly drifted to sleep, breaths softly in sync.

* * *

Three days had passed since they'd returned home and the pair had been too tired to leave their bed for the majority of the time. Yes, their bed. It hadn't really been spoken about. Practically living together hadn't been spoken about but they weren't afraid, or even overwhelmed. They just knew that they couldn't bear to be apart right now. That it was too hard. So if that meant fully living together, so be it.

Jane lay awake staring at the evening glow against the ceiling. It was around five o'clock and she'd been drifting in and out of sleep all day, as was the medical examiner. _I'll have to wake Maura soon_ , she thought reluctantly. It was wonderful that the doctor was sleeping so much and being able to heal more quickly but Jane was concerned when she so often slept through meal times. The woman was supporting two and it seemed the baby was taking all that she had. She wasn't disastrously skinnier, just a little, but that was enough for her to be concerned, and the baby needed the nutrients too. _How times have changed, where I'm the one now obsessing about protein for her?_ She smiled softly. Neither Maura nor the baby were in any serious danger, when the doctor did eat she ate extremely filling meals, often more than she wanted to eat just so the baby would have enough if she happened to sleep through the next one. She thought of things like that.

Jane watched the doctor lay in comfortable slumber. She was thankful that Maura's usual glow had finally returned. She'd noticed the change on herself as well. During their time at the hospital, both women's skin had been tinted grey as their bodies fought to heal. The colour had followed them for a couple of days afterwards but they were finally beginning to look a little less pale. Maura's cheeks were rosy now in fact. It was comforting.

The detective looked down to see that their hands were loosely entwined. It would have been a sweet image if not for Maura's still discoloured wrists. It was one of the constant reminders of what had happened, _who_ had happened rather. She gave the blonde's hand a soft squeeze and shuffled closer to her. Jane's cast covered leg was exposed at the bottom of the bed, too hot to be enclosed with the comforter. She rolled onto her side and nestled her forehead gently into her collarbone. Thankfully, the bruising around the doctor's neck was only pale pink now and with medication barely hurt.

The blonde chuckled softly at the action and opened her eyes. She'd been slowly waking up for a while now and with the brunette against her she couldn't help but smile. "Hello, dear…"

Jane smirked at the term of endearment. "I'm too young to be a 'dear'!"

The blonde smiled and looked at her. "You'll grow into it." She tilted her head to plant a kiss on her forehead. "What time is it?"

"Just gone five, evening." the brunette yawned. She snuggled closer to her girlfriend, revelling in the cosy warmth of her torso.

"We should get some dinner. The lump needs it." She patted her rounded stomach.

"So she's a 'lump' now? You're too affectionate, doctor Isles."

The blonde smiled warmly, relishing in the familiar sarcasm of her detective. It was one of the little things she'd missed. What happened had shaken them both in such a way that their small quirks had somewhat faded. Maura had been too tired to correct the interns' medical mispronunciations at the hospital, among other changes. Jane's most noticeable difference had definitely been her lack of sarcasm. The detective was too drained and dismal to mock _anyone_ , not even her brothers, and she'd been given many opportunities at the hospital.

It was nice for both women to see their personalities seeping back, reassuring to say the least. The sense of normalcy sent waves of warmth to their hearts.

Maura watched the brunette thoughtfully. How on earth was this woman hers? This amazing detective truly loved her. It was hard to absorb but it made her buzz with the most comforting acceptance. Yes, she was blessed.

"Hey, creeper, why are you staring at me?" Jane smirked. The doctor had been watching her for a while and it had exceeded a socially acceptable time.

The M.E broke out of her trance at the words and shook her head to herself shyly. "You're just incredibly beautiful."

"Maur, I look like shi-"

"No you don't. And I didn't just mean your appearance, just your whole demeanour. It's beautiful to watch you thinking."

Jane blushed at the compliments. "Where's this coming from? Are you okay?"

"Do I have to be not okay to give you a compliment?" The blonde smiled.

"I just mean you've been quiet lately. You're thinking a lot. I'm worried that you're over thinking."

"Well I have been asleep a lot of the time, Jane," she smiled. "That tends to be quiet."

"Don't avoid my questions, _dear._ " She smiled lightly.

Maura looked at her and nodded. "I'm okay. Just still absorbing everything. Nearly losing you wasn't the best feeling. It still isn't."

"I'm quite familiar with that feeling," Jane bit her lip. Although the doctor liked to bring it up, Jane didn't particularly like talking that aspect of the event. The thought of nearly losing Maura was almost too much to cope with. She dealt with those feelings alone when the woman was sleeping. It was working well so far. "Seeing you with your glow back has helped though, you know?"

The doctor nodded with newfound content. "You too. I told you, you're beautiful."

"You look beautiful too, of course _._ "

"Why the ' _of course_ '?" she asked with a humoured tone.

Jane laughed at the absurd question. The answer was so clear to her. "Because you always look beautiful."

* * *

 **AN: Update will be within the next four days, I promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **-Author's Note at the end of chapter.**

* * *

Three further days had passed consisting mostly of eating and rest. They'd received various visits from the Rizzoli clan, as well as their fellow detectives. As morning broke, they lay naked with their limbs entwined. The night before had been _eventful_ in a careful way and both women felt contently satisfied. It had been quite some time since they'd engaged in such an act so as an unplanned make-out session had heated up (as it usually did), they decided to finally act on it. Both women had been a little apprehensive and concerned for the other but the heat of the moment had carried them past their anxieties and thankfully it had gone well. The moaning had certainly indicated so.

For once, they had actually woken up in the morning- their injuries not requiring quite so much healing sleep anymore. Jane was already growing restless with her constant view of the house interior- not that it wasn't lovely- it just wasn't changing. She had nipped back to her own apartment for an hour two nights before, kindly driven by her mother, to pick up some extra clothes and other little things. As much as she loved her condo, it wasn't half as homely as Maura's home. The doctor had a knack for homeliness; it spread throughout her household to her own personality. She was still also embarrassingly clingy to the blonde, and if she wasn't with her she was thinking about her. She hoped it would die down a little soon as she was already growing repulsed by her own neediness. Maura loved it, or claimed to, but Jane just felt like it was getting plain embarrassing. She wasn't a teenager. Yes, something awful had happened but it was okay now. Everything was okay now and would hopefully be staying that way for at least the foreseeable future.

Maura Isles smiled as she traced patterns on Jane's tanned shoulder. Even as summer passed, her detective managed to maintain her beautiful tone. The detective's arm was resting vertically across the doctor's torso, elbow at her bellybutton (slightly raised by the small baby's bump), wrist between her breasts and hand just below her neck. The brunette was sleeping on her side with her curly hair against Maura's neck. Her cast-clad leg was resting in-between Maura's legs as she was curled against her. Thankfully the cast only went mid-way up her calf or it would be far more awkward for both of them to sleep.

As Maura continued to trace circles down her arm, Jane opened her eyes and looked at her fondly. "Good morning," the doctor said.

The detective smiled, feeling truly rested for once. "Good morning. You're looking rather radiant in this morning glow."

"Well, you tend to have that affect on me," Maura smirked. Jane smiled knowingly before leaning up and planting a kiss on the hickey she'd accidentally left the night before. The doctor rolled her eyes and grinned. "You know we're seeing Frost and Korsak about the case tonight? Thanks for this."

"Oh you're so welcome! And since when did you roll your eyes?"

"Since I started spending 24/7 with you perhaps…?"

Jane nodded with a smile. "Speaking of…"

"Yes?"

"I... I wanted to check you're okay with this apparent lifestyle we've acquired. I just mean, what happened has obviously made us need to be together all the time and I've loved spending this much time with you, but I don't want you to feel smothered by me staying here," she began uncertainly. "Now that we're both healing, we could resume a normal relationship course if that's what you'd want?"

Maura frowned softly but nodded. "Is that what you want?"

The detective bit her lip and looked at her. "I want whatever you decide. I just don't want to overwhelm you or make assumptions that I now live here without talking to you. Living together is a big deal for normal couples, Maur."

"Well we're not a normal couple. I think we've been through more than most." She looked at Jane worriedly. It had been so nice; did she really want to move out? Of course she could, Jane wasn't obliged to live with her, but it still hurt a little that wouldn't want to.

"Maura, I don't want to move out, you don't need to look at me like that," she planted a kiss to her cheek. As Maura still failed to return her smile, the detective pulled away for a second and decided to sit up so she could look at her properly. She brought the duvet up so that she was decent while they spoke. "I was just worried I was smothering you, or would be soon," she said anxiously. Maura tucked a blonde lock behind her ear as she sat up too.

"You're not," she said softly. "I've loved having you here. Even under the circumstances."

The detective looked at her hopefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I do want to be here, and you have no idea how much I've appreciated you having me here."

"You really want to stay?"

"For as long as you'll have me," she smiled.

Jane stroked Maura's long arm with the back of her hand as they settled back down onto the mattress. Maura shifted slightly and leaned forward, meeting her lips. She held the detective's hand in her own and interlocked their fingers as she did so. After, she brought their hands down to rest them on Jane's bare stomach.

The brunette looked down at her stomach and covered her hip scar self-consciously with her other hand. She looked at Maura uncomfortably. She had always felt self-conscious about that scar. Even when she was with Maura.

"You don't have to be embarrassed by your scars," Maura said while easing Jane's hand away with her other hand. "They are beautiful; they are part of you, Jane."

"They're so ugly. They just remind me of things I would rather forget," Jane said to her quietly.

Maura leaned down and placed a kiss on Jane's round scar. "Well I think it's beautiful."

Jane gave her a weak smile and stroked Maura's soft hair with her hand. "What would I do without you?" She said with a smile. Maura returned her gaze and rested her head onto Jane's shoulder. She lay there for a minute or so before kissing Jane's collar bone. She then leaned down and kissed the gap between Jane's breasts and then just above her belly button.

Jane smiled, she saw where Maura was going with this. She so wanted to sleep with the woman on top of her again but she regretfully decided to be sensible this time. Being an adult at least once a day was difficult. "I think we're both in a bit too much pain to try and do that again..." She said to her with a smirk. She knew that Maura wouldn't win this debate, simply because the doctor was very logical. She was also probably in more pain than Jane was. Last night was great but they needed to be sensible.

Maura smiled and came back up to Jane's face. "I guess I'll have to agree. The bruising on my chin and left wrist are causing me a little pain today," Maura replied, "but I still want to have sex with you."

Jane raised her eyebrows at the doctor's newfound bluntness. She liked it. The brunette stroked her hair with a tired smile. "I want to. Trust me, I do. I just don't think we're going to heal very fast if we keep doing things like that."

Maura chuckled. "If only your brothers could hear you now! Maybe I'm not the sensible one anymore," she smiled.

Jane poked her in the sides teasingly. She leaned over and kissed her. "Come on, let's get up. I'm starving." Jane lightly pulled her up. Maura went to her wardrobe and brought out two more pairs of pyjamas. She handed one of them to Jane.

"Pyjamas? Again? During the day? Dr. Isles how atrocious," Jane teased. They put on their pyjamas and walked downstairs. They were utterly surprised to find two plates of scrambled eggs waiting for them.

"Did I tell you how much I love your mother?" Maura said to her with a sleepy smile.

"I don't know whether to find this amazing or extremely creepy," Jane replied. They sat down without any further comments and ate their eggs which were in fact still very warm. The Rizzoli had placed dishes over the two plates to keep them hot.

"I can't believe your mother would do this."

"I can," Jane moaned. "Do you not realise how creepy this is?"

"I must admit, it is a little odd that she came in and cooked while we were sleeping but what a kind gesture. I must remember to thank her," Maura said as she ate.

Jane rolled her eyes a little and continued to eat. She couldn't exactly complain. Once finished, the detective stood, retrieving her phone from the counter. "I'm going to call Korsak and ask if there has been any progress in this case."

"Yes. I really must call Dr. Pike and ask him about an autopsy report. I hope that man will give me another reason to fire him," Maura replied with disdain.

Jane smiled at Maura's uncharacteristic distaste as she started dialling on her mobile. Korsak and Frost were both at the precinct.

* * *

"Jane? Hi. How are you doing?" Korsak said into his mobile. "Oh," He chuckled. "She did? Yes? Ah, okay." He laughed again.

Frost rolled his eyes. He wondered if all people sounded this stupid when they were on the phone.

Korsak continued mumbling things into the phone. "Do you want- You do? Yes. I see, how was it? They did? Oh that's odd." Korsak chuckled again.

Frankie came into the bullpen and walked towards them. "Hey, how's the case going? Have you got any leads yet?" he addressed Frost.

"No, but we may have a motive." Frost looked over and saw Korsak happily chatting away. He thought for a few seconds before speaking again. "Do you want to come and ask Carol Hayley a couple more questions with me? I believe you spoke to her with Jane last week."

"Yeah, we did. She seems like a nice lady. Yeah I'll come with you. I'd like to see what she says about her daughter killing the kid. Whether she believes it was accidental or not."

Frost nodded. "C'mon then." They walked down the hall and out of the building.

After a twenty minute drive, they had arrived at Carol and Marcus Hayley's home. They knocked on the door and were greeted by an old looking man. He was a little plump and had worn but gentle features.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes," Frankie responded. "We are from the Boston Police Department, me and another colleague visited your wife last week. We came to ask a couple more questions regarding your daughter's murder."

"Oh, of course, come in." He stepped back and let them into his home- his sanctuary which had so quickly been flipped to become an onslaught of scurrying cops. Carol Hayley was sat at the dining table in the kitchen with a young girl.

"Hi, Mrs. Hayley?" Frankie addressed her. She looked up. "Detective Rizzoli." He greeted her apprehensively. He always felt nervous around mourning parents, the grief could cause calm personalities to flip in an instant. It made him more wary.

She looked at him for a minute before speaking. "Yes, I remember you. You were with another detective before. You were asking about Alyssa."

"Yes, this is Detective Frost. We came to ask you a couple more questions," Frankie said to the woman.

"Please take a seat," Marcus Hayley said to them. They were all sat around the kitchen table.

"Georgia, sweetie? Why don't you go and play with your toys in the living room," Mrs. Hayley addressed the child. The young girl looked up at the detectives suspiciously before nodding, getting down from her chair and leaving the room.

Once she had left, Frost began to speak. "Mr and Mrs Hayley. Do you remember your daughter attending a college party in the summer of 1989?"

"No, I don't unsurprisingly. I only remember her telling me about the accident with the car and the boy six months later. I presume that's what you're getting to..." Mrs Hayley said to them with a scowl. _There it is_ , Frankie thought to himself. _Hostility in a heartbeat_.

"Were you aware that the car accident your daughter was involved in actually killed the boy? A seventeen-year-old named Dominic Charles?" Frost questioned.

"What?" Marcus Hayley replied with disbelief too genuine to be faked. "The boy died? That's not possible. How could we not know about that? We would have seen it on the news or something!"

"We believe that one of the other teenager's parents paid a large sum of money to keep this whole thing under lock and key."

"Oh my goodness. How could we not know?" Carol asked her husband in shock. Her previous confidence was long forgotten now.

"I, I don't know," he stuttered.

Carol took a deep breath and looked at the detectives "Does this have something to do with the murder?" She asked them suddenly.

"Yes. We believe so," Frankie replied. He looked at Frost to continue.

"We have ourselves a triple homicide. The three victims that were murdered; your daughter being one of them, were the three teenagers we believe were responsible for Dominic Charles's death back in 1989. We think that this may be the reason that someone wanted to harm your daughter."

"Do you know who the killer is?" Marcus Hayley asked them.

"No, I am afraid not. We are chasing up a few leads at the moment and I can assure you that we have the best team working this case," Frost said to the couple.

"Thank you detective," Marcus said to them.

Frost and Frankie got up, no further questions coming to mind.

"We will call you if we have any updates on the case. Thank you for your time," Frost said to them as they walked to the door.

"Yes of course," Carol said to them.

They left the house and drove back to the police department. When the two detectives got back, Korsak was looking at the case file at his desk. The older man looked up expectantly as they approached him.

"Carol and Marcus Hayley had no idea about the teenager's death. They were completely clueless about the whole thing," Frost recalled.

"Not much luck here either." Korsak stared at the file with a dead-pan expression. "Did Dr. Isles ever get back to you about the mould found in that girl's basement?" He asked Frost.

"No actually, I should chase her up on that," he said.

"She's not exactly in a fit state for work, Frost," Frankie reminded him.

"I know. Do you think a text would be appropriate?" He asked.

Frankie shrugged. "I'm going over there later. I can ask if you want. I could even get her to text you the results."

"You are too good, Frankie. Yes please," Frost replied, patting him on the back. Frankie nodded with graciousness and walked out into the hall to speak to another officer.

"How's Jane?" Frost said to Korsak once Frankie had left.

"How did you know I was talking to Jane earlier?" He questioned.

"I could tell by the tone of your voice. You only speak to around four people like that; Jane, Maura, Angela and your new lady friend," Frost said to him with a smirk.

"I do not. I am nice to everybody!" Korsak said to him.

"You are?" Frost said teasingly.

Korsak shot him a grumpy look before speaking. "Jane's good. She was asking about the case. I didn't have very much to tell her. We really need to get this nailed," he said.

"I agree."

* * *

 **AN: Can't really begin to apologise for the delay. All I can really say is studying for A level exams+writer's block=A terrible author...**

 **A long chapter is soon to follow (I promise this), It's already mostly written so should be up in the next couple of days.**

 **If you're still around, thank you for your continual support, it's so greatly appreciated. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thank you for such kind reviews in the previous chapter, I appreciate it greatly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dinner time that evening and Jane, Frankie and Maura were sat around Maura's dining table. Angela had rung Jane, Maura and Frankie earlier that afternoon, insisting that they all have a proper meal together. Tommy was invited too but had decided to stay home with Lydia and TJ since their son had acquired a cold. Both Jane and Frankie had reluctantly agreed and their mother had said that she would bring over pasta for them all to eat together.

They were waiting for Angela. The three of them had made a little small talk but didn't really know what to say. The previous trauma clearly on their minds left an uncomfortable void in the air of unasked questions. Every gap in conversation brought the heaviness of unspoken words back. The doctor and Jane had discussed most things they wanted to- and had somewhat come to peace with the closure they now had- but to others, it was still a very recent, very significant event. Even if they were afraid to point that out.

Frankie felt a wave of rescuing relief as he suddenly remembered what Frost had said to him earlier. He looked up at the doctor whose eyes were distant. "Maura, Frost was wondering if you got the results back about the mould sample we recovered from the basement downtown?"

Jane looked at him frustratedly. "Give her a brake! She was in hospital less than a week ago!"

Softly humoured and graced by Jane's over-protectiveness, Maura picked up her phone from the table and began scrolling through what she sought. "Yes. Susie emailed me just now actually. The mould from the basement and the mould found on the victims was a direct match! This type of mould is called Aspergillus Nidulans and is most commonly found in old or neglected buildings," Maura said to Frankie.

"So we have a possible crime scene?" Frankie asked Maura from across the table.

"Yes, it looks like it. That's what these results indicate."

"Great. I'll give Frost a call," Frankie got up and started dialling on his mobile, thankful to have escaped the unpredicted tension. All they could do now was distract themselves with work. It's what they always did and it apparently still worked splendidly.

Maura continued to do exactly this as she looked around in confusion.

"What's up?" Jane asked, seeing her expression.

"From the way that Sergeant Korsak described the girl from the mansion and her body language, she doesn't sound like much of a killer. Especially not in the violent fashion in which these victims were murdered and dragged. Also one of the male victims was over 230 pounds in weight. I do not think it would be possible for her to carry that much alone- Korsak described her as being small with a thin frame. This doesn't make sense. And no one saw her with anyone."

"I heard that adrenaline can make you up to three times stronger. You must have heard those stories about women lifting up cars to save their babies. I suppose anything could be possible," Jane shrugged.

"It's just there was no direct link between the woman from the mansion and the three victims. They are not related in any way, Frost ran all of it through the system before they took a sample of the mould. This doesn't add up."

The pair were disbanded from the case (which they weren't supposed to be working on anyway) as Angela came in through the front door.

Jane saw Maura's unsettled expression. "We'll look into it when we get back into work. I-um, I was wondering if we could maybe go in for a little while tomorrow? It's just that it seems like this case is nearly closed anyway and I'm getting a little stir crazy here..."

"That sounds like a good idea," Maura smiled with a single nod. She'd noticed Jane's mood quickly beginning to deteriorate as her physical condition improved and boredom struck. She still wasn't fully better though. "Are you sure you would be okay? Your ankle is still very swollen under that cast."

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'll only go for a few hours tomorrow and I have my crutches. I think we should still rest and try and get better of course."

"You're starting to sound just like me," Maura said to the woman sitting next to her.

"I sound nothing like you! If I ever use one of your Google terms _then_ you are allowed to say that," Jane smirked, poking her side gently. She still couldn't believe that they were okay and that they were together. She took a few seconds to stop and appreciate that every day. Maura was worth all of her smiles.

"Hey girls," Angela said warmly as she approached them, having set all of her pre-made food down on the kitchen counter.

"Hi, Ma." Jane greeted her mother, leaning up to receive a kiss on the cheek.

Maura smiled at Angela to say hello.

Angela placed a large dish of homemade lasagne in front of them with a big serving spoon. She collected four plates and placed them on the table. She served four generous pieces of lasagne, her smile showing that she was the only one enthusiastic about this meal.

Frankie came and sat back down with them. Angela gave them all some cutlery before sitting down by her son.

"Wow, Angela, this looks delicious," Maura grinned to her before starting to dig in.

"It was my mother's recipe," Angela replied. "She never let a soul even see it, it was her most prized possession. ' _Carla's home cooked lasagne_.' She left me it in her will when she died," she said fondly.

"I didn't know that," Jane said to her mother.

"Yes, she left me a few other recipes also but this was always her best."

"Your mother has a beautiful name," Maura said to Angela.

"She does, doesn't she? Janie used to adore my mother. When she was a toddler she would never let go of the poor woman."

"You know she liked it really," Jane chuckled to herself. Frankie raised his eyebrows challengingly, though a smirk soon graced his face too.

They all ate happily in silence for a few more minutes before Frankie spoke. "So where's Tommy? How did he get out of this?" He asked.

"Apparently TJ's ill so he's having dinner with Lydia at home while he sleeps," Angela said to Frankie. "He said it's real important that he talks to her tonight."

"Sounds like a date," Jane inputted.

"I hope so," Angela replied. "I always liked Lydia."

Frankie and Jane shot her a confused look before they continued eating. _That was a lie_ , they both thought as they ate. The second that Angela had found out about Lydia's relations to her ex-husband, she'd quite obviously detested the girl. Thankfully for everyone else, she had warmed up to her a little once the young woman had given birth to TJ and started to be part of their family.

"We knew they would eventually get back together, didn't we, Maura." Jane smiled to the now quiet medical examiner. Her smile faltered slightly at the silence that followed. Everyone looked at Maura for a response. She seemed to be daydreaming absent-mindedly. It had been an ever-frequent event for the doctor recently.

Jane gave her a gentle nudge. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Maura looked up. "Oh, yes," she replied quickly.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked her gently.

"I've just been thinking about the case and it's been really getting to me."

"Are you sure this is about the case? You've been in and out of trances all day."

The table's other occupants looked at her as they listened silently. Maura gave a gentle smile to Jane and then everyone else in turn, attempting to offer some reassurance. "I'm fine, honestly."

Frankie looked unconvinced. He knew exactly where her mind was, they all did really. "Maura. He brought it on himself, you know. _Nathan._ "

"It's not," she began uncomfortably. "It's not _him_ that upsets me. It's his violence towards Jane that upsets me." The doctor wasn't a fan of publicly discussing her feelings but this felt appropriate and they were certainly people she was comfortable around. "It makes me feel sick to my stomach that someone I brought into our lives did this to her."

Jane attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. She didn't want to cry at the table. "What about what he did to you? Why do you always forget that?" she said gently. When would Maura understand that this wasn't her fault?

"It's just not the same."

"That guy was an asshole through and through," Frankie argued. "You didn't deserve any of it. Neither of you did."

The woman by her side nodded and laced her fingers into Maura's beneath the table. She stroked her hand with her thumb, trying anything to ease that frown from Maura's face. It was just so unfair.

With a barely susceptible nod, the doctor seemed to mentally compartmentalize and move on. "Let's just focus on the case," she began. "I feel like we need to reevaluate everything." Before anyone could even interrupt she began relaying the facts. "The young woman, Emily Charles, does not seem capable of murder, she has no apparent motive and no traces of blood were found in her basement.

Deciding to roll with this new direction, Jane said, "Well, we don't know for definite that she's the killer although nobody else has her basement. You can't fake a crime scene."

Frankie looked down in deep thought before surprising them all and jumping up out of his chair. "But somebody else does have her basement... What about the brother?" He shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Angela asked her son.

"The brother. Emily Charles has a brother. The mansion they live in is split straight down the middle on the inside."

"That would mean he had half of the basement," Jane added in understanding, smiling now.

"They would experience the same type of mould. It is likely that Aspergillus Nidulans would be growing in his basement as well," Maura interjected.

"That means we have another possible crime scene. That's enough for a warrant! I'm going to go down to the precinct and tell Frost and Korsak," Frankie said excitedly. Being a fairly new detective, he still felt a wild thrill anytime any link was made in a case.

"But we don't have any links between the victims and Emily Charles or her brother. We don't have a motive."

"I''ll go talk to Frost. Maybe we can come up with something together." He went to clear his plate in the kitchen and a few moments later returned to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Bye, Ma. Thanks for dinner." He looked at his sister, "So you two are definitely coming in tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we want to finish this thing,"Jane replied. "Call me if you find out anything new."

"I will. See you later." They watched as he walked into the hall and out of the door.

* * *

Angela cleared her throat. "Now it's just us girls, there are some things I'd like to say to you both...I feel like this conversation is now probably overdue, Janie, but certainly still necessary..."

Jane simply raised an eyebrow uncertainly. She still had Maura's left hand in hers.

"Well to begin with, I don't want to catch you girls doing things."

"What do you mean by _doing things_?" Jane asked .

Maura smirked. _This is going to get awkward_ , She thought. _We've gone from discussing basement murders to lesbian intercourse. Oh dear_. She accidentally chuckled aloud at the thought. Jane was going to flip out.

Jane looked at her. "What are you chuckling at?"

"I should really go and take a bath." Maura got up and quickly started gathering her plate and cutlery. "I'll give you two some time alone." She leant down, gave Jane a chaste kiss, smiled, and then walked into the kitchen area. She wasn't really obligated to attend this, was she?

Jane looked up at Maura in confusion. Maura winked at her from the kitchen. _What was happening?_ She thought. Maura was looking very mischievous. _God, help me._ She watched as the doctor cheerfully headed up the stairs to run her bath.

"As I was saying," Angela continued. "I don't to walk in on you and Maura doing things… I said to Maura earlier..."

"'Things' in what context?" Jane asked her mother.

Angela started making gestures with her fingers as she spoke.

"Ma, no!" Jane jumped up in shock. "Why would you even bring that up?" she said in outrage. Angela squirmed a little.

"I was just saying it for the record. It's just an issue I don't want to ever be faced with with any of my kids. Again..." Angela said uncomfortably. "If Tommy gets back together with Lydia then I will have this conversation with him too."

"Ma, you shouldn't be having this conversation with anybody!"

"I used to say it to your brothers when they were teenagers. I don't want to know any of the stuff that goes on with your sexual relationships," Angela said confidently, as if that comment would really solve the dispute.

"Then don't ask and we won't tell!" Jane shouted frustratedly. This discomfort was so unnecessary. She was a grown woman! Just because her brothers had had trouble locking their doors as teenagers... Jane had to take a moment to mentally calm herself to say, "If you don't walk in unannounced then I am sure this won't be a problem."

"Walk into where exactly- unannounced? Just so we're clear."

"The bedroom, in here, the kitchen-" Jane looked around.

"You've had sex with Maura in the dining room?" Angela shouted in shock.

"No-Ma, I-" Jane stuttered.

Angela looked down at the dining table in horror. She lifted her plate up and held it in the air.

Jane looked down at the table before she understood what her mother was doing. "Ma, we've never slept together on the table," she desperately tried to reassure her mother. Had Maura really been enslaved through this conversation too or did she get a milder version?

"I don't believe you," Angela said while taking her plate to the kitchen. She suddenly looked around at the counters, chairs and the couch in horror. "Eugh!" She said to her daughter, looking around. "Did you at least clean it?" She shouted.

"We haven't had se- damn it, Ma!" Jane whined, looking around. The awkwardness of this whole conversation was becoming way too much.

Angela narrowed her eyes before walking towards the door grumpily. She opened it to face her son and detectives Frost and Korsak who had just arrived there. "I wish I never asked. I really do," she shouted back angrily, causing Frankie to wince.

"Look-Ma," Jane shouted helplessly.

"Miss Rizzoli?" Frost said to the angry woman who had just pushed past him and into the guest house.

"What's her problem?" Frankie said to his sister as they walked in.

Jane banged the side of her fist on the counter with frustration. "Don't even ask," she grumbled.

Frost and Korsak exchanged confused glances.

"What are you two doing here?" Jane asked Frost and Korsak. They were holding case files and the autopsy reports from the case.

"Frankie's been telling us how stir crazy you've been getting so we decided to bring the case to you," Korsak said proudly while briefly glancing down to Jane's cast.

She smiled. That was sweet of them. "Thanks. I'll be back in a minute, I just need to go and talk to Maura. You can go and sit down and put all that stuff on the coffee table," she said while pointing to Maura's couch. Jane then used her crutches to walk across the room before stopping at the bottom of the stairs. She picked up one of the crutches and put it under her arm. She would need it again once she was upstairs. She held the banister with one hand and used her crutch to walk with the other. She got to the top of the stairs by herself and felt a real sense of achievement. Maura had helped her every time up until now.

She hobbled into Maura's bedroom and to the ensuite bathroom door. Finding it unlocked, she slowly slid the door open and glanced in. Maura was lying on her back with her head just above the water in the bath. She had her hair in a bun with a few strands of hair coming down the side of her face. She had her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful.

"Maura?" She said gently.

Maura opened her eyes and quickly started to cover herself up before realising it was Jane. "Oh, it's you," she simply said.

"It's nice to see you too," Jane smiled. Maura laughed, realising how she had sounded. "How did the talk with your mother go?" she asked from where she was lying.

"Excruciating." With a little navigation Jane sat down on the bathroom floor and outstretched her injured leg. "It got really out of hand and now she thinks we had sex on the dining room table."

"What?"

Jane squirmed at the thought of the conversation they had just had. "She misinterpreted something I said... Was she as bad as this with when she talked to you?" Jane asked. She wondered when the pair had even had a chance to exchange this conversation.

"No, not at all." Maura laughed. "All she said was that she doesn't want to catch us sleeping together because it is not something she wants to see."

"She drives me insane!" Jane moaned but with a small smile.

Maura looked down at the bubbly bath she was laying in. "Do you want to join me?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jane looked at her passionately for a moment. _God, she turns me on,_ she thought with a pained expression. "I can't. My brother, Frost and Korsak are downstairs," she sighed.

"What?" Maura said in disbelief. "Why are they here?" She asked.

"They just came with Frankie. They want to work on the case with us. It was nice of them actually."

"I was just about to put on my pyjamas; do I have to get dressed properly now?" Maura asked her, worry taking over her face.

"No, you don't have to dress up for them. Just put some PJ's on. Not the fancy ones though."

"Which ones are the fancy ones?" Maura defended.

Jane tried to think of something over to say other than 'all of them.' "Nothing with silk."

"But-"

Jane leaned down and cut off Maura's words with a kiss. It surprised the doctor at first but she was soon grateful as she had wanted to kiss Jane properly throughout the entirety of their dinner. She melted into it and raised her wet hands to hold their faces together. Maura suddenly had a wild thought. She had no idea why she envisioned this to be possible but decided to pull Jane into the bath with a large splash.

The brunette fell down, fully clothed and landed on top of Maura in the water. Luckily, Jane's long legs were still out of the bath and her cast didn't come into contact with the aqueous solution. "Maura!" She shrieked, hitting her on the shoulder playfully. "What did you do that for!" She was in a state of combined shock and laughter. Her clothes were completely soaked, half of her hair was wet and she was absolutely covered in bubbles from the bath. What had happened to her medical examiner?

Maura suddenly came to terms with what she had just done. "I have no idea," she said, hints of laughter emerging, confused by herself. "I don't know why I did that." She laughed.

Jane smiled, leant forward and kissed her deeply. Maura's hands reached up and cupped Jane's cheeks automatically. The detective balanced her body before putting her hand gently around the side of Maura's neck gently, wary of the bruising. It was their usual go-to position when they kissed.

They kissed for a few moments before amusedly stopping for air.

Jane looked down at the state they were in and looked at Maura in surprise once again. "I love you," she said with a wide grin.

"I love you, too," Maura smirked.

"I still can't believe you did that," Jane said to her in shock.

Maura suddenly looked at her nervously. "Are you mad?"

The brunette shook her head with a smile. "No, not at all. I think Frost and Korsak are going to wonder what we're doing though... I'm taking a little longer than I anticipated."

Jane put her hand on the side of the bath and started to push herself up; Maura lifted her hands up and pushed Jane's tummy in an attempt her help her. Because of the fact that Jane's stomach and Maura's hands were both soaked, Maura's hand slipped onto her breast.

Jane laughed and looked down. "Are you using this as an excuse to grope me, Maura Isles?" She asked, looking at Maura's hand.

Maura pulled her hand away quickly and laughed. "I'm sorry," she replied with a smile even though she wasn't.

"I don't believe you," Jane flirted. She finally used her own hands to aid herself in getting out of the bath. She was victorious despite landing in a heap on the floor. Maura got out quickly after and pulled her up. She grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around the both of them as they began to shiver. They couldn't help but both laugh at the craziness of this whole thing.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's nude body and cuddled her tight with the towel as a third member. She stroked Maura's soft hair as they stood there, warm in each others arms.

Maura leaned her head down and rested it onto Jane's shoulder. They both stopped laughing as the moment evolved into something slightly more held each other tightly for a couple more minutes. They both knew that this hug had more than just the purpose of getting dry.

"It's gonna be okay, you know?" Jane said into Maura wet hair.

Maura nodded against her. "I know." She planted a kiss on Jane's shoulder. Once they pulled away from the embrace, Jane wrapped the rest of the towel around Maura's bare body.

"It's been like half an hour since I said I would come and help them," Jane said guiltily.

"Yes, well you have me to blame for that." Maura smiled. She turned around and pushed Jane slowly into her bedroom. She went into the wardrobe and brought out two pairs of Jane's pyjamas. She handed one pair to Jane.

"Two?" Jane asked in confusion.

"What?" Maura defended while she started to put the pair of Jane's pyjamas on. "You said nothing too fancy."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful day!**

* * *

After another ten minutes of Jane trying to dry herself off (with a little of Maura's help), Jane and Maura arrived downstairs. The dark eyed detective was wearing her BPD T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. The unusually quiet doctor was wearing a proper pair of Jane's pyjamas.

"Why is your hair wet?" Frankie asked his sister as they walked into the living room. Frost and Korsak raised their eyebrows.

"Well, Maura was-" Jane began.

"Actually, I don't want to know," Frankie said back. Frost smiled to himself.

Jane and Maura sat down on the couch next to them.

"So how are you both doing then?" Korsak asked them from the armchair. He had scarcely seen them since the night of the attack. The sergeant had wanted to give them space to recover. He also knew that the rest of the Rizzoli's would be overbearing enough as it was...

Maura looked at Jane for a second before speaking. "We're both doing quite well. We have plenty pain relief medication and it is proving very effective."

Jane looked at her thoughtfully. She was recalling the number of times she'd awoken in the night to find Maura quietly crying. She clearly wasn't doing 'well'. It was devastating for the detective but all she could do was wrap her arms around the woman, rock her gently and tell her that it was all going to be okay. There was no point in arguing with Maura about her feelings. All she could do was try to help her feel better in the meantime.

Maura smiled politely. "So how are you doing on the case?"

"We're just waiting for the warrant to come through on the Charles house. We'll hopefully get it first thing tomorrow morning," Frost replied.

"Have you found your motive yet?" Jane asked him. _Who knows_ , she thought- _a lot can change in an hour_.

"No, we still have nothing." Frost leaned down, picked up one of the case files and started scanning through it.

Jane stood up with her crutches. "Does anyone want coffee?" Everyone around her gave a combination of nods and verbal agreements. Maura watched with amusement as she hobbled to the kitchen. It was when Jane misplaced her crutch and nearly slipped, that the doctor got up to help her.

Frost was typing something on the laptop he had brought with him and Frankie and Vince were looking at the autopsy reports of the three victims.

Maura entered the kitchen and gave Jane a light kiss on the cheek. She watched as Jane struggled with both balancing on her crutches and making coffee. After another few wobbles and a couple of actual near falls, Maura finally intervened. Jane handed her some of the cups but continued making the coffee that she had started.

"Are you well enough to be doing this?" Maura smiled amusedly.

"To be making coffee?"

"No, to be working this case right now," she corrected. "And going in tomorrow..." Jane still had the large cut on her forehead, some pretty nasty bruises on her torso and a broken ankle. She wasn't exactly in the best of shape for duty.

Jane turned around so that she was facing her. "I'm fine. I just want to get this case solved. It's certainly taken us enough time," she sighed. "And I was well enough to be pulled into a bath..." She raised her eyebrows.

"You said you weren't mad about that!"

Jane laughed and shook her head. "I'm not. And anyway, what about you? You're not doing the best either."

"I'm fine. Like I said to them, the medication is working well. My bruises and abrasions are healing quite quickly," Maura replied. What the detective had asked had exceeded the condition of her injuries but she was well aware that Maura wasn't quite ready to deal with that yet.

Jane settled for the answer and nodded slightly. It was then that she noticed their close proximity. They were practically chest to chest. Without meaning to, Jane glanced down to Maura's lips and somehow just couldn't look away. She so wanted to kiss her. The level of need did make her wonder how the doctor had managed to make her feel like she was fifteen again.

Maura got her message, leaned forward and kissed her intensely. Smiling in response, Jane reached her hand forward and played with the top of Maura's pyjama bottoms gently. Luckily they were below the height of the counter so their affections went relatively unnoticed. _They are coming off later,_ Jane thought.

Maura lifted her hand up and rested it just below Jane's collarbone as they kissed. The doctor slipped her tongue in and surprised her during their final few stolen seconds.

Suddenly sensing they were being watched, they pulled away to see the three men on the couch gawping at them. Frost looked surprised but his lips were curling at the edges, Korsak's jaw might as well have hit the ground and Frankie just looked downright shocked. Maura started to blush.

All five of them stayed in a frozen trance for a long moment until a loud knock at the door broke their silence.

Frankie quickly got up and went to answer it. Jane and Maura both looked back down and awkwardly carried on making the abandoned coffee.

"Hey, Ma," Frankie said as Angela walked into the house.

" _I_ _knocked_ ," she said loudly, clearly directing her comment at Jane. She apparently hadn't let go of the previous argument they'd had.

"I know," Frankie replied plainly, not understanding what she meant by that.

The matriarch walked further into the living room, leaned down and picked up the purse she left when she had stayed for dinner earlier.

"Ma," Jane said after her. She sighed.

The Italian stood back up and shot Jane a grumpy look before turning around and walking back out of the house without another word.

Once Angela had left, Frankie spoke. "What is going on with you two?"

Jane looked back down at the coffee frustratedly and didn't reply. This was beyond unfair. Still a little amused, Maura patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. It surprised her that Jane was so upset by this.

Frankie looked at Maura for an explanation. "There was a misunderstanding earlier," she vaguely explained. Frankie nodded and turned back around to carry on sifting through the case. He knew that he wasn't getting any more out of either of them.

Jane and Maura brought over the mugs of coffee they had on a tray and placed them down on the coffee table. Jane picked up a mug and one of the case files and began reading through it.

"So do you think that Emily Charles's brother could have committed the murders?" She asked no one in particular while reading the file.

Frost cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, I just searched him for a criminal record. He's been brought in for assault three times in the past two years. His name is Jacob Charles, he's 36 years old."

An hour or so had passed of filling out paperwork and reading the case files when Korsak looked down at his watch. "It's getting pretty late, I think I should get going." They all looked up at the clock on Maura's wall. It was only nine o'clock.

"Got somewhere to be?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, actually," he said quietly. "I have a date," Korsak replied.

"A date? With who?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"Whom," Maura corrected. Jane rolled her eyes and looked back at Korsak.

"Carolyn Edwards, we um, met at work," he said quietly.

"The cupcake lady? She makes the best cupcakes I think I've ever tasted," Frost replied. Everyone nodded in fair agreement.

"How long have you been going out with her?" Jane asked as she put the file down on her lap.

"Just a few weeks."

"Do you like her?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Do you think things are going to last?" Maura asked innocently from next to him.

"Well, I hope so... I'm feeling a little interrogated here," Korsak said to them with a light tone.

"Oh, sorry," they all mumbled quietly.

Everybody moved back to where they were sitting. They had all been edging slightly closer whenever someone had asked any questions.

"Why do you guys care so much anyway?" Korsak asked them with curiosity.

"We just want you to find a really great person to be with," Jane replied honestly.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Frost added. "Carolyn seems like a nice lady. You should go for it."

"Thanks." He said it with a warm smile. He tended to forget quite how much his colleagues cared for him. He was blessed to have such kind people around him. Patting Frost on the shoulder appreciatively, he got up and left Maura's home for his date.

"It's sweet isn't it?" Jane said once he had left. She had her cast on the coffee table. It had a black top layer covering on it- she'd claimed that would best go with her BPD clothes.

"I don't know who Carolyn is," Maura input, sounding a little disappointed. She liked to have an insight on these kinds of things. "What is she like?" She asked them.

"She's a nice, red headed lady. About Ma's age. I met her a couple of weeks ago," Jane said nonchalantly. "Apparently she recently went through a messy divorce."

"Jane, how do you know all of that?" Frankie asked suspiciously.

"I did a little digging," Jane said guiltily.

Frost raised his eyebrows. "Does she have any kids?" He asked.

Jane shrugged. "I don't think so."

Frost nodded. "Anyway, I should probably get off too. My mother is coming over tomorrow and I said I would bake her something." He stood up.

"You bake?" Jane asked, in disbelief for the second time that evening.

Frost smiled. "There is a lot you don't know about me, Rizzoli. I am a man of many talents." He smirked, grabbed his laptop, one of the case files and his badge. He walked to the door and gave them a small wave before leaving.

Jane and Frankie exchanged slightly puzzled looks.

"You can go too if you want to," she said to her brother.

Frankie nodded. "I really should. You two both need your rest." Frankie looked at Maura. She was uncharacteristically slouched down against a cushion. Despite the coffee, she looked so soon to fall asleep. Her eyes were already drifting closed. Feeling his gaze, the doctor opened her eyes and gave him a gentle smile. He smiled back before glancing to his sister.

"Janie, you should really make up with Ma. You know she gets really upset whenever she falls out with any of us."

"She's pretty mad and it's not my fault. It's a stupid thing to get mad about."

"What is she actually mad about?"

Jane opened her mouth and then closed it again. Seeing her hesitation, Frankie decided that he probably didn't want to know. "Look, it doesn't matter. Just make things right, okay? And put your girlfriend to bed," Frankie grinned, glancing over at Maura. Jane followed his gaze to see that the doctor had actually drifted to sleep.

"Since when did you get so bossy, little brother?" Grinning back, she gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

He leant forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I was always bossy. I was just more discreet than you. Night, Janie." Before she could respond he quickly began walking and soon headed out of the front door.

Jane watched him go before looking down at Maura. The woman always looked so sweet when she was sleeping. She sat down next to her now laid down sleeping form and stroked her thigh softly. Maura woke up, looked at Jane and shuffled forward in her laying position on the couch. Taking the message, Jane lay down behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

With content Maura rolled completely over so that she was facing her girlfriend. She pushed her legs forward and tangled them up in Jane's.

"I can't believe I waited four years for this," Maura said, slowly opening her eyes to meet Jane's.

"Me neither. I still feel like such an idiot about that, Maur. I can't believe that I could have had you with me, years ago. All that time thinking about it and if I'd just had the guts to tell you..." Jane sighed. She still had her hands wrapped around Maura but there was room between them. They could see each other clearly.

"You feel like an idiot?" Maura began, fully awake now. "Jane, I had a drunken one night stand with a psychopath, resultedly got pregnant and nearly got us both killed," she sighed.

"Okay, I suppose you win there... But they're not all bad things." She moved one of her hands back from around Maura and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face before continuing. "You got me. And you're going to get a beautiful baby at the end of this."

"I guess I didn't do so badly after all," Maura said gently as she leaned forward and gave Jane a quick kiss on the lips.

"So do you have any ideas on names?" Jane asked while looking down at Maura's small round tummy.

"Perhaps," she smirked. "But I'm not telling you until she's born."

Jane raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Doctor Isles, keeping secrets?"

Maura laughed, shaking her head at her girlfriend's antics.

The brunette noticed a small gold necklace catch the light on Maura's neck. She reached out to gently fiddle with it. "When did you get this?"

"My mother, Constance, gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday. I've always treasured this necklace. There's something very unique about it."

"It's really beautiful," Jane said to her while running her finger over the green pendant that hung from the tiny golden lattice.

"It is," Maura replied. She watched as Jane's dark eyes looked up and down the necklace a few times before meeting hers.

"You're staring at me," Jane mumbled.

"I know." She lifted one of her hands up and ran one finger down the side of Jane's face. It was so soft under her touch.

"Why?" Jane asked. Her eyes were following the finger on the side of her face.

"Because you look so beautiful today."

Jane blushed and scrunched up her nose in disagreement. She certainly didn't agree. She had a massive cast on her foot, an ugly scrape with stitches above her left eyebrow. Numerous blotchy bruises down her body. Her hair was still damp from the bath incident and she'd brushed it into a messy ponytail. She thought she looked humorously appalling in her own opinion. _How could that be beautiful?_ She thought.

"You do," Maura insisted. "You look so stunning when you're stripped down. I've always been envious of your natural beauty, Jane." Maura continued to run her finger up and down Jane's cheek but this time going along her jaw line and down her neck to her collar bone before going back up again.

Jane didn't reply. She simply watched Maura's eyelashes flutter as her finger travelled her face. The doctor was concentrating, making her finger follow all of the gaps and arches correctly. She looked so fascinated.

"I'm not the only one that's staring," Maura said while leaning forward and kissing Jane slowly on the cheek.

Jane's eyes glittered back at her.

"I'm tired," Jane said quietly.

"I know, me too. We should get some rest."

Jane leaned down so her head was level with Maura's stomach.

"Night, baby girl. Jane said while kissing Maura's covered stomach gently. "Sleep tight," she whispered.

Maura smiled.

Jane moved back up and kissed Maura softly on the lips. "Night," she whispered and wrapped her arms around her. Maura rolled back over so her back was to Jane again and pushed herself into her so that there was no space between them.

Jane leaned her head forward and placed a soft kiss on Maura's cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hope you're still enjoying it! :)**

* * *

Jane awoke the following morning and found that she was alone on the couch. Frowning slightly, she reached over for her phone to check the time. _Still early_. Manoeuvring her cast carefully off the sofa, the detective grabbed a single crutch and stood up, seeking her girlfriend.

Her subconscious questions were quickly answered as she laid eyes on Maura's back in the kitchen. The doctor was still wearing her pyjamas and her hair was a little messy.

"Maura?" the detective said gently as she hobbled to the counter. She saw all of the food that the doctor had begun to prepare splayed out everywhere. She knew what this meant.

The blonde's shoulders appeared to hitch as Jane gently touched her hip. "Maur, you don't have to hide it from me. You know I don't mind," she frowned, familiar with this predicament all too well now. It was okay for her to be upset.

Sniffing once, Maura turned around to meet her eye. Her own were wet and slightly reddened. Jane opened her arms and she instantly stepped into her hug, holding their bodies close together.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" the detective asked with a kind smile.

"Of course," Maura softly said on her shoulder.

She pulled away and cradled the woman's cheek in her hand. "Can we talk about this? Like _properly_ talk this out?" Jane asked. "It's just been almost every night for a while and I want to know what's really bothering you."

Maura nodded, feeling momentarily warmed by the brunette's loving gaze. "If you think it will help?"

Jane nodded and they took seats around the corner of the dining table, their hands coming together rather quickly as they both sought comfort. "Your wrists are looking so much better," Jane said, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss there.

"They barely hurt at all now."

There was a long moment of silence as they both collected their thoughts.

"Is it the fact that he's dead that keeps you up at night?" the brunette asked apprehensively. She didn't like talking about that night much more than the medical examiner did.

"A little, I suppose," Maura admitted, accepting the probability. Jane nodded. "The fact that someone will have performed his autopsy- the man _I_ killed, alarms me somewhat." Jane ran her thumb across her hand.

"But what is it that you're most upset about? Was it the scare with the baby afterwards...?"

Maura simply shrugged, finally meeting her eye. "It's just a combination of it all. I suppose I'm still in shock a little."

"That's okay. A lot of very real things nearly happened, Maur."

"And losing you?" Her voice cracked. The sound alone brought tears to Jane's eyes. "I wasn't sure if you were alive. I wasn't even sure if my baby was alive. I almost lost everyone," she sobbed, eyes now glued to the table. "I just- I can't bear the thought of being alone again."

Jane bit her lip as her chest ached. "That's not even a possibility. Even if something did happen to me, Maura, you'd never be alone. You- you have everyone we know. Everyone here loves you. I often wonder if Ma likes you more than me," she smiled gently. Maura couldn't help but laugh softly at that. "And we're still here. Me and your gorgeous baby-to-be are still here. We won."

"We did. Thank you," she said gently. "Perhaps you should have been a motivational speaker, Jane."

"Was that a hint of a joke?" She smiled.

"Maybe," the doctor looked at her fondly. "I meant what I said though. You're remarkably strong. You always manage to pick up the pieces."

Although appreciating the compliment, the brunette couldn't help but frown. "Why do we always have so many pieces to pick up?"

* * *

"What time do you think they're coming in?" Frost asked his colleague an hour later. He and Frankie had been discussing the pair for a little while. They were sat in the precinct cafe absentmindedly watching as Angela set everything up.

"Probably quite soon, the doc's an early riser I believe."

Frost smiled at the fact that it was the doctor's body clock that determined the pair's schedule. Jane was so /whipped/. She always had been. The young detective went to pick up their coffees just as Carolyn Edwards walked into the cafe with two stacked boxes.

Angela smiled and nodded to Frost and her son as they left with their drinks. She looked down at the cardboard box her visitor held. "Cupcakes?" she asked.

"Yes. Vanilla, Chocolate Cream and Red Velvet. I thought I would spice things up a bit, do some new flavours," she said with a smile as she opened the box. She lifted three plastic trays out, each with six cupcakes on them. There was one layer of each flavour.

"Wow, these look wonderful!" Angela exclaimed.

"They are a little messy, I made them rather late last night," she smiled knowingly. "I had a date.".

"You did?" Angela asked curiously. "Anyone I know?" She started lifting some of the cakes out of the trays and placing them in their cabinet on the counter.

"Yes, actually. I had a wonderful time with Detective Korsak."

"You did? How wonderful!" Angela was pleasantly surprised. "We've all been waiting for him to find someone. He's a great guy. He's done a lot for my daughter," she spoke.

"He has?"

"Oh yes. They used to be partners until my daughter encountered a very eager serial killer. The nasty man made it his personal mission to try and kill my Janie. Vince saved her life actually. He has a few times. Maura's too," Angela said while recalling all of the dreadful evenings where her kids had come home hurt.

"Maura? You mean Doctor Isles?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

Carolyn shook her head. "I've merely seen her around. She seems good friends with your daughter."

 _That's an understatement_ , Angela smiled to herself. She imagined that her daughter was probably snuggled up with the doctor somewhere at this very moment. "Yes, they're very close. They're both coming back in today actually."

The baker's polite smile seemed to falter for a moment. "They've been away this long? I heard about your daughter getting hurt and there being a male fatality but I didn't realise it was this serious for them?"

Angela raised her eyebrows as she put the last cupcake into the display case and began wiping the counter. "Yeah, they weren't so great," she frowned. "Janie, she has a broken ankle and Maura," she paused for a moment as she thought of her troubling night with the doctor in the hospital. She'd almost forgotten about that. "Maura was hurt real bad. Terrible bruises everywhere and, well, she's pregnant. That's what scared us all so much."

"She is?" the redhead deeply frowned.

The matriarch nodded, a little confused by her reaction. She seemed to be a very concerning woman. "They're both fine- Maura and her baby I mean. And her and my daughter, they have each other. It'll be okay."

The woman nodded thoughtfully."Is your daughter alright?" she asked.

"Oh yes, She'll be fine. She's tough as bricks my Janie," Angela replied while preparing a fresh pot of coffee. "And about what you said before, Korsak is a great guy. Don't you hurt him, okay?"

Carolyn nodded. "Of course. I won't," she replied. The woman had been supplying the Boston Police Department with cupcakes for just over two years now and she was still astounded by just how much each sector of the department seemed to look out for one another. They were all so unpredictably close-knit in comparison to the other departments she'd visited. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"By all means," Angela smiled brightly.

"That man who died?" she began, causing the Italian to furrow her brow. "How did doctor Isles know him?"

"He's the father of the baby. But look, you really don't need to worry her. Maura's real strong too. They both are. Her and Janie."

Carolyn nodded. "Do you care about everybody here as much as you do for Doctor Isles and Vince?" She asked.

"I suppose I do," Angela put her hands on her hips. "You get close to everyone working in here every day and they're all such lovely people."

Carolyn nodded. "I know, I deliver at a few police departments and this is by far the most close-knit and caring. This is my favourite place to be," she smiled.

"Me too." Angela replied with a smile.

"I should get going; I have a couple more deliveries to get on with. It was lovely talking to you," Carolyn said to her while giving Angela a friendly pat on the arm.

She liked Carolyn. She didn't know many women her age who had been through both divorces and she was so kindhearted. She was also rather good for gossiping with. They were definitely deemed to become good friends.

* * *

Maura was sat slouched on the sofa between Jane's legs, back against her chest. They were still talking a few things over and had chosen to relocate to a comfier position. They also didn't like being apart much still, danger being so frequent to them that it made the most recent event feel worse. "I've been thinking about some things," the doctor began. Her palm was resting a top of Jane's which lay a top her stomach. The detective's hands frequently wandered to the bump during their cuddles and it sent an undeniable wave of warmth to Maura's chest every single time. "It's entirely your decision," she glanced at Jane briefly, "but if- if you'd want to be her parent, you could be. I know you'd want to be in her life anyway, I most certainly want you in her life, but I just mean if you officially wanted to be then..."

"Maura," Jane tried.

The woman continued nervously babbling. "And it's not that you have to. You wouldn't be tied down by any means..."

"Maura!"

The blonde startled and turned to look at her. "What?"

"I'd love to," she said quickly, praying she wouldn't be interrupted. "I'd be more than honoured."

Maura couldn't help but beam. "Do you mean that? Are you sure? You know it's not because Nathan's gone, don't you? I would have asked you anyway."

"Of course. Of course I'm sure." Jane leant forward and pulled her into an embrace. "And I know it's not about Nathan. I distinctly remember that conversation with him beginning this all..." She was met with raised eyebrows as she pulled away. "You know what I mean..." She rolled her eyes. Her face contorted into a beam once again as she recalled what Maura had just said. "I can't believe you want me to."

Maura placed her palms around Jane's jawbone and her fingers rested just under Jane's ears on her neck. She looked into her eyes deeply. "Jane, I want you to parent with me more than anyone in the whole world. I love you so much and I think you would be an amazing mother," Maura said truthfully. "She's already your daughter, Jane."

The detective felt tears brimming in her eyes as she leant forward and pulled the doctor into a close hug. "Words can't describe how much I love you, Isles."

The blonde smirked as she rubbed her back. "I think they just did, Rizzoli."

* * *

"Is the house near here?" Frankie asked from the back of the car. It had been forty minutes since he, Frost and Korsak had left the precinct to go to the Charles house. They had gotten lost numerous times as Detective Frost's built in navigator had been low on batteries. They had been left to their own devices.

"Yeah it's just down this street," Frost mumbled as he drove.

"Do you actually mean it this time or is this going to be just like the last twelve streets you told me were the right ones?" Frankie groaned. He still didn't understand why he'd had to sit in the back.

Korsak smiled. "He does have a point. We have gotten lost rather a lot considering how important this is."

"Look we're nearly there, so shut up, the pair of you." Frost leaned forward towards the windscreen and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Frankie asked curiously.

Frost looked again before speaking. "Look it's just here," he said while pointing at the large house at the end of the street. The house was an old cream colour and had ivy growing up one side of it. It was fairly symmetrical and there was no way of knowing from the outside that the house was partitioned internally.

It was a mysterious house. The kind you knew came along with a good story. It looked at least a hundred years old, maybe more. Frost remembered all of the antique furniture and paintings they had seen during their last visit. He stared at it as he drove. It was a truly remarkable piece of architecture. It was by far the oldest house on the street and stood out like an odd sock compared to its companions. He glanced around at the other houses in the neighbourhood as they drove past and found that they were all fairly new and had a modern style to them. Most were painted white or brown. The mansion lay by itself and there were neglected and dead plants outside the front of the house. The whole place was so dark, mysterious and eerily silent, there might as well have been tumbleweed rolling by.

They all pulled disgusted faces as they got nearer and nearer to the house. Korsak could have sworn it hadn't looked this bad when they had last visited three weeks ago. All three of them got out of the car reluctantly and approached the front door. It was overly large door and looked to be made of solid oak. Detective Frost leaned forward and banged the black shiny door knocker against the wood.

They were knocking once again at Emily Charles' side of the house. There didn't appear to even be another front door in which her brother would use. After a few long moments, they heard rustling from inside, the door unlocking and they watched as it opened widely.

"Detectives," she said with a faint smile. "What can I do for you? Do you want to see my basement again?" She asked.

"No, we would actually like to see your brother's basement. We have a warrant," Frost replied.

"A warrant? Why do you want to see it? Is the mould harmful or something? "

"We believe your brother may be connected with a case we are currently working on. May we come in?" Frost asked kindly. If she had refused, they would have entered anyway but he much preferred the polite route if he could take it.

Emily nodded. She had a confused expression on her face. Her brother hadn't even been in the house in weeks. She'd only caught a glimpse of him over three weeks ago and despite technically living in the same house, their lives were entirely separate. _What could he have possibly done now?_ She sighed to herself as she led them through a cream coloured wooden door into Jacob's half of the house.

The other side of the house was almost identical to Emily's half. There was not a single modern item of furniture in sight except for the sole television sitting in front of the satin sofa. The walls of the room were painted a dark magenta and matched most of the chic furnishings. There was a large portrait of a couple on the wall above the fireplace. The couple featured appeared fairly normal apart form their slightly dated clothes. They both looked very young.

Emily saw the detectives staring intriguingly at the picture and spoke. "Those were my parents; this was my grandparent's manor. Before my mother died she asked me to never move the furnishings out of their beautiful house. This house used to be the most prized piece in this neighbourhood. My grandmother used to host garden parties inviting the richest and most elegant people of the whole town. Our family was deeply respected." Emily looked around the large space of the room with a sigh.

She ran her eyes up and down the walls with the dim lighting overhead and plants hanging along the walls. The plants were all in the process of dying or had long turned yellow now.

Emily thought back to what she was saying and continued. "That was until my brother died. Everything changed then. My mother stopped paying for the gardener, my father fired the housekeeper and both my parents seemed to lose their glow. It's a shame about this house. It used to be extraordinary. I have many fond childhood memories of this place." She replied sadly.

Korsak nodded while walking slowly and looking around the large room. "Can I ask... How did your parents die?"

"They both passed away from a combination of old age and various health problems around ten years ago. But to be honest I think they both died the day my older brother died. They used to just sit in this room and stare up at these old lonely walls. They never got over his death."

"I'm sorry about your brother. How old was he?" Frankie asked.

"Eighteen." She replied sadly. "I'll show you to the basement now. Sorry I got a bit sidetracked."

Frost nodded and they started to follow her out of the lounge and down the long hall. They walked along the maroon carpet and stared up at the dusty ceiling with crystal chandeliers hanging down a few metres above their heads. It didn't take much imagining to see how beautiful this house must once have been.

The few doorways left open as they passed displayed elegant dining rooms and a beautiful second living room. They also saw multiple bathrooms and what looked to be an old children's playroom. There was an air of decadence in the house full of ghosts.

The detectives walked at a fairly quick pace for a few more minutes until Emily showed them to a staircase identical to the one they had been down in her own side of the house.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked cautiously.

"No, thank you. We'll be alright." Korsak replied as they began to walk down the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I felt that this story needed about a 100% more Rizzles so I made that happen. I want to thank you all for your continued support and faith in the story and myself. I know I don't get to update as much as I want to but your kind words mean everything and I wanted to thank you again for always making me smile. Enjoy an over the top level of fluff.**

* * *

"Do you think," Jane began uncomfortably from her position on the couch. A long moment of silence had lapsed between them and despite the sense of closure from their previous conversation that morning, her mind couldn't help but wander back to that night. And herself that night. "Do you think that I did everything I could that night?" She turned her head to take a daring glace for Maura's reaction.

The doctor's face had instantly softened. "Of course. Jane, please don't start feeling guilty for anything from that night. You have nothing to feel guilty for and I'm sure I'm carrying enough guilt for the both of us," she laughed humorlessly.

"Well, you know how I feel about that..."

Maura nodded and took her hands with a soft smile. "I do." The doctor looked into Jane's deep eyes. They carried so much within them, they had such depth. She was sure that they were a darker shade of brown today than she had ever seen them before. She was so beautiful. It took her breath away.

Seemingly unaware of the effect Jane had on her partner, she leant her head down and rested it on Maura's shoulder with a soft sigh.

"Don't be sorry," Maura whispered before the detective could even begin to utter the words. "I really couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend." She playfully stroked her hair.

Jane looked up to face her. "Do you mean that? I know this is kind of out of nowhere but do you not have any feelings of resentment at all?"

"Of course not!" Maura said frustratedly, a smile stealing her lips afterwards. Jane smiled then and kissed her. There were just no more words they needed to say. The doctor kissed her back and slipped her tongue in gently.

"We've got to go to work at some point today." The detective smirked once they'd pulled away. "Will you help me up the stairs?"

Maura nodded and wrapped her arm around Jane's side. They walked up the stairs carefully, though with far more ease than they'd had before.

Once in Maura's bedroom, the doctor's arm remained around Jane's waist. It certainly wasn't necessary but she wanted to. They sat down on the bed and the detective immediately climbed back and settled herself on top of the soft covers. She'd felt the urge to lay down and receive that familiar embrace with the bed sheets- and her girlfriend. Predictably, the doctor walked to the other side and soothed her own body down to join her.

Maura rolled over so she was half on top of Jane and kissed her neck gently. Jane looked at her with a wide smiled and newly lust filled eyes. She moved up and kissed just under Jane's ear.

"No, Maur, that feels too good."

"Then what's the problem?" Maura said seductively between kisses.

Jane looked up at her and smiled. "There isn't one," she raised her eyebrows.

"Good," Maura said as she kissed Jane's neck more intensely, she kissed a certain spot on Jane's neck and sucked at it for a few minutes. When there was a reasonably dark hickey she stopped.

"Everyone's going to know that I did this to you," Maura said while kissing a different spot on her neck.

"I'm going to have to make an effort in covering that up," Jane replied playfully, she picked up a strand of Maura's hair and twirled it in her hand as Maura kissed her.

"It's all the more fun then," Maura replied as she pulled Jane's shirt over her head and leaned down to kiss her breasts. Jane moaned softly. After a few minutes, Jane leaned forward and unbuttoned Maura's pyjama shirt. Maura smiled and watched as she did it.

Maura put her other leg over Jane so that she was straddling her. Maura ran her hands over Jane's breasts and down her chest to the yellow bruises Jane had just above her belly button. Jane watched as she did it, trusting her not to hurt her. Maura frowned at them.

Jane spoke, "you are not allowed to be upset about some yellow bruises when I have to see the nasty bruises around your neck everyday." She held a pout.

Maura nodded and bent down to kiss Jane's stomach and hip bone. She moved back up and kissed Jane's the lips passionately and pulled down her shorts while she was doing so. She stopped once she had done it and looked at Jane, deep into her eyes.

"I love you and I know you did everything you could the other night," Maura said to her truthfully.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Jane replied quietly.

"Anytime." Maura whispered as she leaned down to kiss her. Jane smiled and pulled down Maura's pyjama bottoms. They were both completely naked. Maura leaned down so that she was lying almost directly on top of her.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's neck and kissed her deeply. "I love you, too," she whispered.

* * *

Jane's naked body was curled around her partner's as she gently ran her thumb over the bare bump. Work had since been forgotten as the pair had made love three more times that morning. They knew that they'd needed it. The desire to be close had exceeded all other emotions.

It was a phone ringing that finally broke their comfortable silence. Saddened to broken from her bubble of comfort, Maura reached over the bed they'd re-inhabited to the nightstand and retrieved the noisy cell. Reading the screen, the doctor smiled gently as she settled back against Jane and answered it. It was the nurse from the prenatal centre asking her to come in for her twenty-one weeks scan, Maura explained to the detective afterwards.

"We're going to get to see your little grapefruit child again," Jane smirked.

She was met with raised eyebrows as the medical examiner rolled towards her. She rested her palm carelessly on Jane's hip. "Our," she corrected her. Jane immediately smiled. "And she's a grapefruit now?"

The detective laughed at her tone. "Well, she's too big to be a peanut now so I'm calling her grapefruit from now on." As the doctor opened her mouth to jokingly protest, Jane leant forward and seized her lips. They both relaxed into each other and Maura's hand came up to cup her jaw affectionately. They held each other in that moment for as long as they could before gently retracting and resting their heads together.

"I love you," Jane said delicately.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Maura smiled. Seemingly immediately reading her mind, the blonde added- "Yes, you love the term of endearment and no, I won't call you it at the precinct. Well, perhaps not all the time..."

Jane only laughed and nodded. "I agree with both of your statements. I think 'sweetheart' might possibly tarnish my badass rep' _slightly_..."

Maura scrunched up her nose and shook her head before laughing, a deep melodic laugh that just made Jane's insides melt. "It's not _my_ fault you have a 'badass' rep'."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I think Grapefruit agrees with me. She'll always agree with me."

The doctor raised her eyebrows challengingly. "Will she now?" She lunged forward and took her lips before the detective even had the chance to think of a comeback. Two could play this game...

* * *

As they descended the stairs to the basement of the manor, Frost leant his arm out to push the light switch on the stone wall. The dim light that the bulb created hardly even made a difference but it was better than nothing.

The trio walked down the steep stairs and all froze as their eyes laid on the pool of blood in the centre of the room. There was mould up the walls and blood soaked ropes lying on the concrete floor.

"I think we've got ourselves our primary crime scene." Frankie concluded as they continued walking whilst observing their surroundings. They looked up and saw blood spatter all of the way up one of the walls. There were two kitchen knifes covered in blood lying next to the pool of redness. The man hadn't remotely tried to conceal anything.

"This is far too easy." Frost said while leaning down and putting the knives into a plastic evidence back. The lack of light didn't do them any favours but there was clearly a crime scene here. An idiot could tell that much.

Korsak took out a cotton bud from his pocket, swabbed some of the blood from the floor, took another out, swabbed some of the blood from the wall and put them into two separate evidence bags. He hesitated for a moment before he took out another cotton bud and swabbed some of the mould on the wall.

Korsak looked around for a few seconds before speaking. "Frost why don't you go and ask Emily Charles a few more questions and I'll go and call for back up, I have no signal down here. Don't let her get away."

Frost nodded and walked back up the stairs into the house.

Korsak took out some more evidence bags from his side pocket. "Frankie, pick up anything you think is important. Just get anything that could be evidence."

Frankie nodded and started to look around the basement. It was larger than Emily's and there were a few pieces of old furniture lurking about the place. Korsak went upstairs to go and call for back-up.

Frankie took out a small flashlight from his belt and shone it around the glowing room. He looked down at an old teddy bear that was in the corner of the room. It had one eye missing and one glass eye hanging down its face by a piece of thread. It was dirty and covered in dust. It had a whole in its stomach area and stuffing was falling out from the gap. There was something disturbing about its whole demeanor.

"This place gives me the creeps." Frankie muttered to himself while shining the torch over the other old and broken children's toys that were resting in the corner. He walked around the large room for a few more minutes shining his flashlight at various other old pieces of furniture before he heard a crackle from behind him. He turned around quickly and shone the torchlight to exactly where he had heard the noise. He had his piece in the other hand.

There was nothing there. Not even any boxes or furniture, just a blank space that was barely visible without his torch. He sighed to himself, turned back around and carried on looking through the old things. He was looking at an old picture frame with three young children on it. Two boys and a girl. He suddenly felt something very cold and hard push against his neck.

"Now I wouldn't touch that if I were you," said a deep voice from behind him.

Frankie turned his head slightly to see Jacob Charles standing behind him. "You see, that's my big brother and I care for him very much. I would hate to see something happen to that photo." Jacob said with a dark smile.

Frankie leaned down slowly and placed the picture frame back in the box. "I-I'm putting it back n-now," he stuttered. His ears were ringing. This just wasn't happening.

"Oh it's too late now." Jacob replied from behind him. The gun was still at the back of Frankie's head.

"Why-why did you do it? Why did you kill them?" Frankie asked, fear controlling his voice.

"Those three imbeciles ruined my life. They destroyed this family. They deserved to die."

Frost came into the basement and started walking down the stairs. "Frankie, we got a motive. Emily just said-" He stopped as he saw the pair and pulled his gun out from his pocket.

Jacob turned the gun to face Frost. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Jacob," Frost said firmly. "Put the gun down." As he lunged forward, Frost shot a single bullet from and it hit Jacob hard in the shoulder. He fell to the ground with a loud grunt.

"Jake!" Emily screamed while running down the stairs into the basement. She ran forward and crouched over her brother who was wincing in pain. She looked up and saw the blood spattered room. "Jake, what did you do?" She shouted.

He looked up at his sister's flustered face. "They deserved it, Emily, I finally got justice after what they did to this family." He said, his face scrunching up in pain.

His sister began to cry. "What are you talking about?" She screamed as she leaned over him. Frankie and Frost were standing next to them.

"Em, I finally got justice for what they did to Dom. They killed this family the second they killed him." He cried. "I killed them. Alyssa, Byron and the biggest dick of them all; Harvey."

"No Jake no, you didn't. You can't have. How would that have helped anything? How could you?" She leaned over him with tears running down her face. She shook her head over and over again. "How could you!"

A few seconds later they heard sirens blazing outside the house. Korsak must have heard the whole thing and called for an ambulance. Frost and Korsak looked up to see him watching solemnly at the top of the stairs. The sergeant was just relieved that it hadn't been one of his own who was shot. The department had suffered enough already.

A team of paramedics ran down into the basement and lifted Jacob onto a stretcher. They carried him up the stairs and out of the house.

Emily looked back at the two detectives in shock after everything that just happened.

"I-I can't believe he did that." She said, bewildered. "He's my baby brother."

...

* * *

"So when did the nurse want you to come in?" Jane asked from next to Maura on the bed.

"She said anytime from this evening to Thursday evening. She said that they weren't that busy at the moment so I would be fine to drop in anytime between then." Maura said, tilting her head to look at Jane.

Jane nodded. "When would you like to go? You do have up to four days."

"This evening if that would be okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Jane replied with a smile. "It's nearly three anyway. There's no point going in now. Frost texted earlier and said they were out anyway."

"Where did they go?" Maura asked, rolling onto her side so that she was facing Jane. They were both wearing their pyjamas again. They'd lay naked for over an hour after their four distractions but they had eventually grown too cold after a while and opted for pyjamas. Both of the employees had rung their respective bosses at this point to call in sick. Neither were supposed to be resuming their usual roles immediately anyway, so it wasn't an issue at all.

"I think they went to the Charles house to ask Emily some more question and check Jacob's basement. Frost said he would call if anything came up."

"They don't seem very bothered that we didn't arrive for work today after we said that we would," Maura inquired.

"Are you feeling under-praised Maura?" Jane teased.

Maura smiled and shook her head. She rolled closer and rested her head on Jane's chest, her vest a thin cushion.

Jane looked down as the woman exhaled peacefully. "What are you doing?"

"I'm listening to your heartbeat."

"And why's that?" Jane asked while reaching her hand down playing with a few strands of Maura's hair.

"Because I find it highly relaxing." Maura replied, she slipped her hand under Jane's vest and placed it softly on her stomach. She ran her hand slowly over the vacillations of her bones and flesh. The scar that Jane had received after shooting herself was still slightly raised but it was nothing compared to beautiful curve of her hipbones. Maura loved to dance her fingertips over the smooth skin there.

The doctor lifted up Jane's vest so that she could see what she was doing.

"What are you up to?" The detective inquired with an amused smile. "Is four times not enough...?" She asked, knowing Maura would understand the meaning to her question. " Because I personally don't know if I can handle any more," she laughed.

Maura giggled against her stomach. "I'm merely admiring your bone structure." Maura said while running her fingers around Jane's small belly button. She could still hear Jane's steady heartbeat beating below.

Jane shook her head at her odd antics. In doing so, she accidentally glanced at the clock. "Hey, if you want to make the ultrasound today, we've probably got to get dressed now. I think the prenatal place closes at half six and it's all the way across town." Jane said while toying with Maura's tresses once again.

"How do you know what time it closes?" Maura asked.

"I may have checked a few times." Jane smiled guiltily.

Maura smiled at the thought and lifted herself up from Jane's body. She wondered into the closet and emerged a few minutes later wearing a loose yellow dress with a brown belt which sat comfortably above her bump.

"You look beautiful," the brunette said as she carefully stood with her cast. She received a wide smile before Maura headed out of the bedroom for a moment. She returned with the crutches. Although seeing Jane fall so often was rather amusing, the doctor in her did feel the need for concern and made her often retrieve the rebel's crutches.

Glancing around Maura's hoarder collection of clothes, Jane's eyes set on a corner of old t-shirts. After a little investigation, she smirked to find that they were her own, as well as some other things nearby. "Since when have you had these?"

Maura laughed. "You would not believe how much stuff you have left here all those times you slept over before. I'm surprised you ever have anything to take home with you!"

The detective laughed, knowing how true this was. She began rummaging through them for something to wear. She still hadn't transferred all her stuff from her apartment. These living arrangements were still very new. A moment later, Jane had a pale blue t-shirt she'd once been very fond of and a pair of black leggings in her hand. "How long have you had these?" she asked.

"About a year and a half. I used to return all the clothes you left straight away but then I realised that you did it so often that I started collecting them so I could give you them back in a big bunch." Maura explained.

Jane laughed. She had no idea that Maura had been doing this. She was also surprised by how much clothing she had left. There were at least five t-shirts and a couple of pairs of trousers, all clean and pressed.

After the t-shirt was on, Maura watched and wondered how long it would take Jane to realise that those leggings weren't going to fit over her cast. And neither would her own trousers.

"Oh," she said.

The doctor turned around and rooted around in her own part of the large wardrobe before handing Jane a pair of cream shorts. Jane took the shorts cautiously and read the label.

"Prada! You can't give me Prada! What if I ruin them?" She exclaimed loudly.

"It's fine." Maura smiled. "They're old anyway, I won't mind if you ruin them. Not that I know how you would do that?"

Jane looked at her before realising how irrational she was being. She didn't actually have any other choice. The detective pulled up the shorts. They had a dark brown belt which actually hugged her figure nicely.

"You look gorgeous," Maura admired.

Jane looked down at the blue short sleeved t-shirt and the cream shorts. She still had a hideous bruise creeping up from her cast but she had to admit, she did look pretty good. Maura's clothes always did wonders for her.

A short while later, Maura helped her back down the stairs and they headed for the front door.

"You know this should be the other way around; I should be looking after you," the brunette commented as she put her arms back into the crutches.

"You're hurt, I'm pregnant. I'll guess we'll just have to look after each other." Maura said simply as she walked next to Jane along the hallway.

Jane paused. Now that was a sad reality. She'd wanted to look after Maura through the pregnancy. Like normal couples did. Not like this.

Maura stopped and glanced back to her. "Hey, don't be upset. We've done a good four hours of upset today! I won't allow any more," she smiled. She walked up to Jane and peppered her cheek with soft kisses, forcing her to return the smile.

"Come on, let's go and see our baby." Maura said.

Jane smiled again at the thought. _Our baby. That's scary. A good scary though. And it's with Maura Isles. I am in a relationship with Maura-freaking-Isles._ She smirked to herself. _I've wanted this for years. Now cheer up and show the beautiful woman in front of you why she loves you._ Jane picked up the pace with her crutches until she was beside the woman she loved and smiled brightly to her.

"Hey," Maura laughed, stopping now.

Jane met her lips lovingly. "Let's go and see our baby, sweetheart," she grinned.

Maura grinned and kissed Jane lightly once more on the lips before putting on her shoes and heading out the door. After assuming their seats in the car, the blonde doctor looked at the beauty sitting next to her before glancing down at her her bump. "I think I know what I want to call her."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Short and sweet, I'd call this one. Things are getting brighter... Enjoy!**

* * *

Detective Frost had called the raven haired detective as they were on the way to the prenatal centre, and the detective had put him on loudspeaker. He had explained what had happened at the Charles house and with great effort reassured her that everyone was okay. Begrudgingly, Jane had realised that in the worrying sense, she had started to resemble her mother. It was a cringe-worthy thought in which she immediately voiced to the woman beside her- the doctor had laughed sweetly in response.

Of course, Jane had rung her brother personally to get the final level or reassurance she needed. She couldn't believe that he'd almost been hurt. It was hard to imagine how her family had felt during the whole Nathan ordeal.

"Maura Isles." The speaker in the prenatal centre called out. Jane and Maura rose from their seats and went into the same room that they'd been consulted in last time. Holly, the nurse from before was inside the room.

"Maura Isles." She greeted. "And..Jane?" She asked with a gentle smile, hoping she'd gotten it right.

Jane nodded and shook her hand. "Hi."

Holly stepped back to properly survey the pair in her room. Maura had yellowish-green bruises on her neck and still a slightly swollen jaw. She looked across at Jane who had a sizable cut on her forehead and a cast enclosing her lower leg. She looked at them exasperatedly. What didn't they understand about staying safe?

"It wasn't me," Jane clarified quickly, noting her expression.

"I didn't think it was," Holly repeated. She smiled a little, recalling their last exchange of those exact words. Her smile faltered though, as she realised they'd reached the extent of any humour of the situation. It was alarming that Maura had been harmed again in such a short space of time. "Do you two always get injured like this or is this another one off?"

"A one off," Maura replied. "Well, this particular incident definitely won't happen again."

"Are you sure of that? Because you said that last time," Holly asked with concern. "We need to make sure that this baby is going to be in a safe environment, Dr. Isles."

Maura nodded. "I know, I can assure you that none of this will effect the baby once it is born. It's over now anyway," she added.

Holly looked at her a little unconvincingly. She'd certainly heard that before... "Can I ask what happened?"

The medical examiner glanced to the floor for a moment. "Uh, yes, I suppose. The father of the baby was generally rather violent and things escalated recently. I can assure you that he won't be bothering either of us again," Maura said to the nurse nervously.

"Why not?" The nurse asked while picking up Maura's file.

Jane watched as Maura opened and closed her mouth, hesitating. She decided to speak for her instead. "He, um, died in the struggle."

Holly widened her eyes. "I guess there's no messing with you two." She smiled softly and looked back at Maura. "Was he the reason you had those awful bruises on your wrists?" She asked.

"Yes. But trouble should not be coming our way anytime soon." Maura nodded.

Jane nodded in agreement. She actually sighed with relief that is was all over. No more _Hoyt._ No more _Nathan_. _No more men trying to kill them_. Maybe they really were going to be safe now.

Holly nodded at the expectant mother a little doubtfully before clearing her thoughts and shaking her head. "Okay. Have you had any other problems during your pregnancy?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary except for the night that this all happened. After we fought Nathan, I was pretty convinced that this baby wasn't going to make it and I, um, I also collapsed at the scene," Maura responded apprehensively. She wished she could have taken care of her fetus a little better, so much so that she almost felt embarrassed. She knew it was wrong to feel that way, however -it wasn't her choice that she'd come into harm's way yet again.

Holly raised her eyebrows and looked at her with concern. "Did you collapse from the trauma or for another reason?"

"I think the trauma just got to me," Maura responded while looking at the floor. She still found the topic hard to talk about and hated it when it was brought up. She'd never be able to talk about that night with ease. She felt Jane's hand squeeze her shoulder. She didn't remember the detective even putting it there.

"Did you check the baby's well-being after the incident?"

"Of course," Maura looked up defensively. "At Boston General. I had an emergency ultrasound scan. They said that the baby had a slightly increased heart rate but was otherwise fine. I've also felt the baby move every single day since."

"That's great; shall we do your scan then? If you just hop onto this bed again." Holly seemed to relax a little.

Maura nodded and lay down on the clinical bed-seat. Jane walked alongside her with her crutches and stopped next to her head. She gave Maura an enthusiastic smile. The detective could see how grating the conversation had just been on the doctor. It was obviously Holly's duty to ask but she wondered when Maura would ever get a brake from the questions that clearly pained her so. Hopefully soon they could put it all past them once and for all.

"If you just lift your dress up or down. Whichever way is easier for you," the nurse said while bringing over the blue gel. Maura laughed to herself. She had forgotten to wear a shirt instead of a dress and now she was flashing her black briefs to her girlfriend and the nurse. _Oh well_ , she thought while pulling her dress right up so that her stomach and legs were revealed.

Jane looked at Maura's pants and laughed. Maura smiled at her and gave her a friendly shove.

The nurse watched their actions before speaking. "Don't worry, I've seen it all before," she reassured her. She was met with both women's amused smiles.

"I'm going to just place some of this gel on your stomach like before. It's simply a lubricator for the ultrasound to run more smoothly," Holly explained as she squirted some of the gel onto Maura's stomach from a large bottle.

Maura shivered a little. Partly because of the gel's temperature and partly because she was nearly half naked. The nurse looked down at all of the little goose bumps on Maura legs and hips. "I'm sorry but there's not much I can really do about that," she said while gesturing at the little bumps. The detective looked around the room for something she could put over Maura. She herself was only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts so she couldn't exactly give any of her own clothing away.

"It's okay," Maura smiled. "It's worth it."

The nurse smiled. "I'm just going to put the transducer on your stomach now."

Maura nodded, she looked at Jane who met her eye warmly. The brunette picked up her hand and held it in between her own two hands. Maura smiled at her lovingly.

There was a silence in the room again for a few seconds whilst Holly, Jane and Maura all stared at the screen. They listened as the silence was pierced by the soft steady beat from the monitor. Maura watched as a clear ultrasound image of the baby came up on the screen. It had much more of a distinguishable body shape now than before. Tiny arms and legs were clear in the dark picture on the screen. The baby was curled up into a tight little ball nurse smiled back at them. Both Jane and Maura were in a trance of staring at the screen lovingly.

"I know that you said no before, but do you want to know the gender?" She asked them.

Jane looked at Maura and smiled. "We already know," the brunette said assuredly. She was met with a grin from the doctor. Maura was glad that Jane had finally stopped teasing her and taken her seriously.

Holly picked up Maura's file and stared at it with confusion. "You already know? It says here that I didn't tell you. Did I?" she asked.

"No, I just have a strong feeling about it," Maura replied. "I'm certain that I know."

"You're one of the lucky ones," the nurse smiled, putting the folder back with her free hand. "Only a few mothers have that level of intuition, you know?" Jane looked at the doctor lovingly for a moment and then glanced back to the screen. Holly continued moving the transducer she was still holding gently across the gel. "I believe you, but would you like me to check?" she asked.

Maura shook her head.

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll leave you two alone for a little while. There's a buzz button if you need me but I'll be back in five minutes anyway. I presume you'll want time alone with your baby," she said brightly.

"Thank you," Maura said as the kind woman left the room.

Jane smiled gratefully before staring at the woman she loved with utter awe. "She's amazing, Maura," she grinned again. "You did that."

Maura looked at her lovingly. "I did." She nodded proudly, eyes darting from the screen to Jane.

"I want to kiss you and hug you so tight right now, but I think I'll get covered in the icky stuff," Jane said while gesturing towards the gel that was still on Maura's stomach.

"The icky stuff is actually a type of conductive medium that is used in ultrasound diagnostic techniques as well as treatment therapies. It is highly useful and-"

"Maura."

"Yes?"

"Not the time," Jane smiled.

"Oh," Maura said while looking back at the screen. She looked at Jane a little uncertainly for a moment. "Is it alright that i'm a little scared?"

Jane's featured softened as she ran her fingers gently through her hair. "I hope so, because I sure am."

"You are?"

The detective nodded. "Don't worry, though. Excited scared," she smiled.

The blonde shifted slightly on the bed and nodded. "Me too. I just can't believe that i'm going to be a parent. That _we're_ going to be parents. I could never have predicted _this,_ " she raised her arms, gesturing to their surroundings, "a year ago. It's mad, Jane. Completely mad."

Jane chuckled softly at her bluntness. It was very uncharacteristic of her. "It is," she observed the room full of counters and machines too. "It's pretty damn special though, Maur."

Unable to suppress her own grin, Maura put her hand on Jane's cheek and pulled her closer. She met her lips and kissed her deeply. The detective slinked her arm around the back of her neck and held her too. They pulled away smiling, a look of understanding gracing both of their eyes. They were _actually_ going to be mothers.

The pair were chatting softly when Holly returned. She glanced to the still present gel on Maura's stomach and shook her head softly. "I apologize," she said while walking over to the other side of the room and picking up a tissue. "I forgot to give you one of these," she handed Maura the tissue to wipe away the gel.

Maura smiled and used the tissue before dropping it down into the bin beside her. "It's no problem. Thank you." She smiled. The nurse nodded. Jane helped Maura pull her dress back down properly, get up, and then they stood by the door.

"I thought you'd want a picture of the ultrasound?" Holly handed them the small image.

"Thank you so much," Maura replied, Jane thanking her with a smile also.

"Take care- and I mean it. You two need to try especially hard," she prayed to herself, honestly prayed that these women wouldn't find themselves in any more trouble. It seemed ridiculous what they'd been through already.

Jane smiled. "Thanks." And they walked out of the door.

* * *

A bright sunlight woke them up the following morning. Maura's eyes squeezed shut in frustration of the intruding light. Isn't this what curtains were for? "Jane," she groaned, splaying her arm out to lightly swat the figure beside her. "We need to get up."

They were both naked under a large white duvet. Jane was laying with her back to Maura. "Maura," she whined after a few more slaps. "It's so early." The doctor's consistent prods finally forced her to relent and roll over. The sleepy smile that Maura gave her was worth it.

"What time is it?" Jane asked, placing her forearm across her eyes in an attempt to block the brightness.

Maura leaned over and switched on her mobile. "It's twenty-past-eight."

Jane forced her eyes to open fully as she retrieved her own phone and read the updates from Korsak on their triple homicide case. "Hey, do you remember where exactly Jacob Charles was shot? I know it was his shoulder but there hasn't been an update of his condition yet and ..."

"By what Korsak and Frankie said to us, it sounds as if the bullet entered his left deltopectoral triangle and then exited through the upper deltoid muscle in his back. Though I can't really be sure. Unless there was significant blood loss, or unpredictable internal damage, I suspect he will pull through."

Jane nodded, a little relieved. "Thanks." This man deserved to serve his sentence. It wasn't fair for him to get off so easily. Even if that meant dying. "I wonder how Frost is," she considered aloud.

"I'm sure he's fine," Maura responded, finally easing herself out of the bed and getting up. She knew their kind friend was alright. He always was. "Shall we finally face the precinct, detective?" she smiled.

Jane nodded, looking at her fondly. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Rizzoli!" Her partner grinned the moment he saw her. "How kind of you to join us! We thought you'd just died under a rock somewhere," he teased.

"Oh, aren't you hilarious?" Jane replied dryly, but couldn't help but smile towards the end. "But i'm glad to be back. It's good to see you, Frost."

"You too, Rizzoli." He gave her a quick hug.

"So I heard you had a pretty spectacular arrest...?"

"It was quite dramatic, yes," he put his hand on his chest in false modesty. "Frankie owes me around a thousand beers, I'd say..."

Jane smirked. "I'm sure he owes you those anyway." She sat down at her desk opposite the detective. Although not medically needing one, the brunette had a plaster on her forehead. She wanted to limit the comments received of her injuries to as few as possible. She didn't need the uniforms' (mostly condescending) sympathy. Besides, despite the crutches and the black-sock-covered cast creeping out from her slacks, she looked relatively well. "Any update on Jacob Charles' condition? Has he made it from a ward to a cell yet?" She smiled.

Frost nodded and crossed his arms. "Around half an hour ago actually. He's in custody as we speak. They're holding him there until the paperwork has been arranged to formally charge him."

Jane nodded, content with that result.

"Is Dr. Isles here?" Frost asked curiously.

"She sure is," the brunette nodded again. "She's downstairs clearing up the mess that Pike left for her. I offered to help but she said that she may take her frustration towards Pike out on me and advised me to leave. I thought it would be best," she laughed softly. Maura's expression had told her to run instantly; it was only politeness that had made her stay in the first place.

"Ah," Frost said amusedly, looking down at his desk. He opened up the folder of paperwork he needed to complete for the shooting and sighed. He boredly glanced back up to his computer before eventually meeting his partner's eyes above it. "So what's it like living with a pregnant woman?" He asked curiously.

Jane adjusted to the random question for a second before speaking."It's not so bad. I suppose she had some morning sickness at the beginning but that's gone now and I don't actually think her mood has changed very much. Then again, we've just had such big things going on that I don't think I would've noticed if it had... And well, we have some nice baby moments too," Jane smiled.

Frost nodded. "I'm glad she's happy." He knew he had a mountain of work to do but he really wanted to catch up with the detective. It had been quite a long time since they'd properly spoken. "I think I might have kids someday," he said insightfully.

"You do? You've never mentioned that before."

"Maybe all your maternal stuff is rubbing off on me," Frost teased.

"Jane!" Korsak whooped, making her jump, as he came into the bullpen holding a file. "You never were good at taking enough time off," he smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Korsak," she smiled. "How's the lady friend?" She raised her eyebrows.

" _How are you, Vince? I'm fine, Jane. How are you? You're good too? That's great..."_ He mocked. At Jane's pointed glare, he rolled his eyes with a smile. "You mean Carolyn?" She nodded. "She's good, she was asking about you actually."

Jane looked at him with a confused expression. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, she was pretty vague."

"Oh," Jane shrugged. "Maybe I have a fan."

"Yeah, like that would ever happen," Frost smirked. Jane picked up a screwed up piece of paper and threw it him. The detective dodged it, grinning widely.

She'd really missed this.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: If you've been here from the start, I can't thank you enough for you patience. Thank you all for you kind reviews, follows and favorites and for standing by this story. As fanfiction writers, reviews are the only recognition we get and you really do brighten my day with all of your encouragements. I hope you enjoy the chapter and with any luck, the updates will be far more regular than they have been recently. Your reviews encourage me to knock down the wall that is writer's block and I hope they continue.**

 **Trigger Warning for violence.**

 **Also-We're finally getting some answers about Carolyn Edwards!**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Jacob Charles had been arrested and the Boston precinct were still dealing with all of the paperwork that was mandatory for closing the case and proceeding forward with the trial. Amongst a new anonymous _hit and run_ case, it was proving to be increasingly draining for the detectives.

Both Jane and Maura were present at the precinct. To the relief of her partner and co-workers, most of Maura's bruises had healed now and she appeared to be in far brighter spirits than she had been in the recent month. Similarly Jane's head injury had fully healed barring a faint bruise and her ankle was causing her far less pain than before. The brunette was still on crutches but her doctor had been astonished by the quick progress in recovery she had already made. In jest, Jane's doctor had asked what kind of secret substance she had been taking on the side. The patient had laughed and denied his friendly allegation with a knowing grin. She didn't need any substances when she had Maura Isles by her side.

The detective and the medical examiner were perched at Jane's desk. Frost and Korsak were also sat at their own desks. The group were putting the finishing touches to the case report and ensuring that there were no minor mistakes that could hold the prosecution back in trial.

Scanning Emily Charles' personal statement, Jane's brow furrowed. Something had been niggling at her since the moment that Jacob Charles was arrested. "Do you think Emily knew what her brother had done?"

"It's unlikely but certainly a possibility," Korsak shrugged.

"How could her brother have managed to transport three bodies into her home without her even noticing? It bothers me."

"Well it's the same as someone committing a silent murder from the other side of your block of apartments. There's no way you could have known it was there?" Frost replied insightfully.

Maura thought for a moment before she decided to speak. "It seems as if Jacob Charles has been planning those murders since the day his older brother had died. Since he had so much time to plan, he probably found an efficient and fairly quiet method of killing them and transporting them," She replied constructively.

Frost nodded from his seat in agreement.

"But what bugs me, is that his murders weren't the best planned. He stabbed them which would have generated much noise, he got blood all over the room and he didn't even bother to hide the bodies properly. He just dumped them in an alleyway for anybody to find. It doesn't exactly scream _criminal mastermind_ to me," Jane said to no one in particular.

Frost typed something on his computer before speaking. "Well, Harvey Ashford only just moved back to Boston six months ago," he noted whilst reading his screen. "Maybe Jacob hadn't been planning this after all. It could have just been a spur of the moment thing."

"That would make far more sense, indicating from the autopsy results," Maura added.

Maura had come up to homicide because she hadn't had a single dead body to autopsy in three days. It was a strange lull in homicide for Boston, one in which she dejectedly knew would resume in pace soon enough. That was the pessimistic reality of working in homicide, always seeing the worst in a city in its barest form. The doctor had also completed all of the paperwork that had been stacking up whilst she had been on sick leave so she had found herself at a loss for something to do. After observing a micro-fibre test that Senior Criminalist Susie Chang had been performing for an extended period of time, the multiple unsuccessful results had disheartened the doctor and she had decided to venture upstairs to assist her colleagues.

The ME hadn't been surprised by the detectives' varying states of exhaustion. She'd been witnessing it develop first-hand with Jane and the brunette's irritated daily comments had kept her up to date with the reasoning. The most draining factor was not the copious amount of paperwork but rather having to repetitively speak to the press about the case and to explain in detail to each victim's family what had provoked this man to murder their children. It was an emotionally draining week.

Maura sat back in her chair next to Jane and thought about everything that had happened in the last seven months. Like they often did, her thoughts wandered back to Nathan. He was still a common topic in her busy mind.

She had originally met the man at The Dirty Robber when Jane had failed to make a dinner they had planned. He had been so charming and friendly yet so intriguing. A master manipulator, she saw retrospectively. The pair had talked for hours and hours, probably half way into the night before Maura decided she wanted to go back to his apartment. It wasn't a decision she often made but a recent wave of sexual frustration had encouraged her to do so.

She didn't remember much about the sex. She was rather intoxicated after the hours she had spent at the bar, as was the officer. All she had remembered from the next morning was thinking; _God that was good_.

She thought about his kind smile and strong cheekbones, she thought about his jaw line and how she had noted that it could have easily cut meat. She remembered his dark hair that went just over his eyes and across his face. Outside, he was a rather attractive man, but nothing could have prepared her for the horror that was underneath.

She thought back to the fear she had felt when he had grabbed her wrists, those few months ago. She remembered the utter shock and sadness she had felt as she was in that cold shower. She remembered the horrible look on Jane's and Angela's faces when they had lifted up her blazer to see her dark wrists. She remembered how lost and out of control she had felt after that when she was in the elevator.

She suddenly remembered his face. Nate's smug face when he was pointing his gun at Jane for the first time that night. When he had struck her so hard in the forehead and she had fallen to the ground instantly. She remembered the crack they heard as he had stamped on her foot.

She shivered at the thought.

Jane turned her head to look at Maura and saw that oh-so-familiar frown. It crushed Jane's chest slightly more every time she saw it on the doctor. The woman who so often lit up her life. "Hey, don't think about that," She said to her softly.

Maura looked at her expression. "How did you know what I was thinking about?

"I can tell by your face. You have a whole new expression reserved just for when you're thinking about the whole Nathan ordeal," Jane said as she thought about the numerous times that she had caught Maura with that expression. Even a mention of his name was enough to sink the doctor's face into that chilling frown.

"Do I do it a lot?" The blonde asked quietly.

Jane looked down at the table and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Maura replied. Jane couldn't make eye contact.

Frost and Korsak were watching them from where they were sitting at their desks. Neither of them could particularly hear what the pair was talking about but both had felt the dynamic change.

Jane was the one with a sad expression now.

"Why are you upset?" Maura asked while lifting her hand up and resting it on the detective's.

Jane looked up at her. "Why do you still think about it so much? It was so, so horrible. All of it, and I know what it's like. I think about it too but why do you do it so much?" She asked with a raspy voice. The brunette knew it was inappropriate to get emotional at work but she hardly expected anyone to challenge her considering the ordeal they'd been through.

"I can't help it. It just never really leaves my mind. It was so traumatic, Jane. Maybe I just need a bit more time to get over it. I've never killed anyone before," Maura replied. Now she was the one not making eye contact.

"Dwelling on the past doesn't get you anywhere. We're here, Maura. We're alive and we are going to have this beautiful baby together. Think about how lucky we are! Don't let him control you. That's what he did when he was alive and now he's going to do it when he's dead."

Maura nodded to her. "Are you sure things are going to be okay?"

Jane looked at her lovingly. She took Maura's hand and rotated it to hold it in her own. With a gentle smile, she leaned down and kissed Maura's knuckle lightly. "Things are going to be just fine." Her voice was only a little louder than a whisper.

Maura looked down at their hands and nodded. Her eyes were watering a little. What surprised her most about their relationship was that she and Jane could have these emotional, meaningful moments any place, anytime. They went into their own little bubble and it was like the whole world went silent for those few minutes.

Maura nodded again, a little more confidently before putting her hand on Jane's cheek and giving her a quick chaste kiss. After she pulled away, she kept her hand in the same place and rested their foreheads together.

Korsak and Frost were still watching in awe from their desks. They knew that Jane and Maura loved each other but they had never seen them being so raw and emotional before. They were usually pretty private about the depth of their relationship.

The reason the women cared so little for their public affections was that there so few people in the BPD at this time anyway. It was a late Friday evening and all of the other officers had gone home for the night. They were aware that Frankie was still around but much of the department had already returned home to their families.

Jane and Maura pulled their heads away after a few seconds and looked across at the two detectives. They both let out small nervous laughs, not realising they had an audience.

Frost stood up and walked towards the pair. "I said it before and I'll say it again. You two are made for each other." He patted Jane on the shoulder before walking past. Jane absorbed what he had said for a few seconds and then couldn't help but smile. It certainly didn't hurt to hear those words. Glancing to the doctor, she found a bright smile graced her cheeks also.

Korsak stood up. "I'm going to see if I can find any coffee. I'll be back in a minute. I leave you two softies alone." He grabbed his desktop mug and followed the detective.

Jane nodded, too tired to take him up on his little remark. Maura smiled a little. She remembered when Jane had cuddled up to her in the hospital bed after the night of Nathan's attack. They had both been so scared after what had happened but somehow Jane had made it better. She'd truly made her feel safe. Even more fondly, she remembered the rather painful and passionate sex they had had shortly after and smiled more.

Maura thought about just how much she and Jane had been through since the day they had even first met. To be honest, she was surprised they had even made it alive this far. Jane was far from a 'softie'.

She turned her head and looked at Jane, finding her focusing on something that was on the screen.

Feeling eyes upon her, the detective raised her eyebrows. "I have not gone soft. And even if I had, I'm pretty badass on the side." She replied with a wink.

"That, you are," Frost agreed as he walked back into the room.

Korsak nodded in agreement behind him. "For a 'softie', you are pretty badass, Rizzoli." He smiled. They both went and sat down at their desks with coffee cups in their hands. Jane loved the routine that was their office quips. It always made her feel strangely at home.

Maura stood up and smoothed out her skirt with her palms, lightly gracing her bump as she did so. "I'm going to go down to my office; I think I may have a couple of case reports to fill in," She said to Jane. The brunette nodded and patted her arm before she went.

As soon as Maura had left the room, Frost spoke. "So when is her baby due?" He asked.

"Just under two months," Jane replied with a nervous smile. She slipped the sheets of paper she had been overlooking back into their file and retrieved the next manilla folder. Thankfully, the end did seem in sight.

Frost nodded. "Her stomach's getting massive!"

"Frost," Jane smirked.

"What? Someone's gotta mention it. It won't be long before her stomach resembles a beach ball."

The raven haired detective actually smiled at his comment. If it was even possible, Maura had gotten even more beautiful during her pregnancy. The glow to the woman's skin and her ever-rounding stomach only reminded Jane of what they had and what they were going to have. And it was so beautiful.

* * *

A week had passed and once again Maura Isles was sat in her office. It was late Friday evening once again and like the week before, much of the department had already left for the evening. Having just finished a post-mortem and ruled it as natural causes, Maura was filling the autopsy report for the elderly man. With a little melancholy, she noticed that he had no living relatives and that no one would be reading the contents of this report. It was only for legal regulation that it was even being written.

A knock on the door disbanded her from her pensive thoughts. "Yes?" She asked.

Carolyn Edwards walked into her office.

"Hello Carolyn. Can I help you with something?" She asked curiously while arranging some papers on her desk. It wasn't like the baked goods supplier to visit the morgue. This was highly peculiar.

The auburn-haired visitor looked down at her own hands with an expression that appeared to reflect nervousness, Maura observed.

Carolyn was wearing a patterned shirt and a pair of dark coloured trousers. A cream pair of sandals peeped out from the bottom. She coughed once before speaking. "Yes, I really need to talk to you about something. I know you don't know me that well, we've never talked for more than a few moments but I consider this important, Dr. Isles," She said cautiously.

"What can I help you with? Maura asked, standing up from her desk curiously.

"I would really like you to tell me what happened with Nathan Reid."

"What, why?" Maura asked, recoiling slightly. A look of horror came over her face. That was the last thing she'd expected her guest to say and it was highly innappropriate. "I really don't like to talk about that." She shook her head.

"Please, Maura."

Maura uncomfortably noted the desperation in Carolyn's features. It was highly unsettling. "What?" She asked with an alarmed expression. This was a woman she'd heard Korsak, one of her dear friends, speaking so fondly about. A woman whom Angela frequently joked with as she stocked the BPD cake counter. She thought she was trustworthy.

"I-I will explain afterwards. Please. If you would just tell me a few of the details. There is something that I need to know." She said. Her hands were shifting agitatedly. She was clearly distressed but Maura just couldn't determine why.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably on her heels and took a moment to think. Her hand came down to rest over her stomach and she glanced at the woman's harrowing expression once more before speaking. She just hoped she had a legitimate reason for this. "Well, what do you want to hear?" She asked cautiously. "Why he died or before that or-" Maura stuttered.

"From the beginning," Carolyn said a little desperately. She was standing up in front of Maura's desk.

The doctor stared at her African mask collection for a long moment, gathering what she wanted to say. "We met at the Dirty robber. Um we-" She sighed. "I don't understand what you want me to say, Carolyn," Maura said worriedly. There was a fear of the unknown in her eyes.

"Did he hurt you? Nathan." She asked.

Maura nodded once and brought her forearms up around herself. "There was an incident when I went to his house for dinner to discuss baby plans." Maura shivered at the thought of it. Even thinking of Nathan made her skin crawl. "I told him that I was in a relationship with Detective Rizzoli and he grabbed my wrists in response. We, meaning Nathan and I, had never been a couple." Maura sighed. "He had this dream of me and him being a loving family with our newborn baby but it wasn't the dream that I wanted. I told him that I loved Jane. He didn't take it well," She said, not making eye contact.

"Why did you continue to see him?" Carolyn asked, she was clinging on to Maura's every word. Absorbing it all. The number of questions Maura had for this current strange predicament was beginning to give her a headache.

"I did not see him again," Maura said angrily. Looking up at her guest, she found Carolyn's eyes transfixed to a spot on the desk. How convenient.

"He appeared in my home unannounced. He did not have a key." Maura shuffled uncomfortably. This was the part that she hated reminiscing. It was the part that still gave her nightmares. "He grabbed Jane and he held a gun to her head. He had this delusional idea that if he killed Jane then I would love him and he could have the family he wanted. He hit her hard on the head, she fell on the floor and I screamed. It was horrific."

Maura stopped for a second remembering the moment. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "He lifted his foot and stamped on her ankle, she cried out in pain. He was just going to kill her slowly; I bet he was never even going to shoot her," Maura said, crying now. Fearful of why Carolyn was tormenting her in this way, Maura glanced to the door. When had she closed it? She didn't understand Carolyn's actions and they were scaring her.

"Did you have a gun?" Carolyn asked, watching Maura's face.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"Did you have a gun?" She asked again. Maura looked at her eyes with fear.

"Carolyn, you're really scaring me." Maura said, holding her own forearms in an attempt of security.

"Maura, please just answer the question. I need to know what happened and why."

Maura nodded her head quickly. She felt like a trapped animal. No one else was left on her floor, she'd been given the keys to lock up. No one would hear if she were to scream. Still crying slightly, with confusion Maura regretfully decided to continue. "I-I do not own a gun and Nathan had spent time beforehand removing anything in the room that we could use as a weapon towards him."

"What happened next?"

"Jane, she was crying out in pain on the floor and I was just standing there helplessly. He had the gun pointed at me while he hurt her so I couldn't do anything. He had already broken her ankle and he decided to kick it. He was so cruel. It disgusts me to even think about that repulsive man."

Maura looked down at the floor; her eyes were full of tears. Talking about that night brought her back there every single time. She remembered the whole evening so vividly and it made her feel sick to the stomach.

Maura pushed herself to continue, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I couldn't take it anymore, she was screaming in pain. I ran forward and I jumped on his body. He fell on the floor and I started pounding at his face, he rolled me over so that he was on top of me. I tried to get out but the more I struggled, the harder he pinned me down." Maura paused and looked up at Carolyn. Shockingly, the woman was crying, her eyes dead-set on Maura's. It was more than unnerving now. The medical examiner couldn't have been more confused.

"Please continue," Carolyn asked quietly.

"He shouted at me and then hit me. So hard that I had to get my jaw realigned afterwards. He put his hands around my neck and tried to strangle me. Jane screamed and stood up on her broken ankle but the pain was too much for her. She already had blood all over her face from when he hit her. Dragging her body over to us, she tried her best to hit his back and she climbed on top of him. He was still choking me."

Maura looked down, her hands were shaking. She didn't know if this was from the fear of reliving this story yet again or because of the situation she was currently in. Both were chilling enough. She looked at Carolyn and the baffling tears pouring from her eyes.

The doctor coughed, trying to stop her voice from shaking as much as it was. She tried to remember what she'd said next in her police statement. It was the only solid thing she could grasp onto when her thoughts were suddenly so clouded. "He raised his leg and kicked her abdomen. I remember hearing the noise as she hit the wall. She was silent after that." Maura paused, her face distraught. She rest her hands on her desk and looked at the floor to try compose herself as she cried.

"I was struggling to breathe and according to Jane afterwards, my skin was already discoloured with the asphyxia. I saw his gun resting by my head out of the corner of my eye. I quickly retrieved it and I shot him in the chest. He fell on top of me and after a few moments, Jane managed to drag me out from under him. I was in shock." Maura sobbed, she used the back of her hand to try and remove the tears from her face.

Carolyn looked up at her with glassy eyes. "So then what?" She asked. It was more of a statement than it was a question.

Maura looked at her helplessly. What more did this woman want? "Well, Jane's brother, Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak came into my house and saw what had happened. They did their best to help us but they spent most of the time trying to stop Angela from going into shock, I have never seen her look so scared in my entire life."

The taller woman nodded quickly and sniffed, her hands turning white with the force that she was gripping the edge of Maura's desk. "Is that when you got to the hospital?"

Dr. Isles shook her head and took a small instinctive step back. "I collapsed. I was still in shock from what had happened and that combined with the devastation of thinking that I had lost my baby was too much. I don't remember much after that. I just remember crying pretty much hysterically at Boston General as the nurses did all types of tests on me. I was so shocked when I found that the baby was still alive. After I had gotten my jaw aligned and Jane had her stitches and her cast, we were discharged the following day."

Maura looked up at the woman opposite her. "Carolyn, will you tell me what's going on now?" She cried. "What is this?"

Carolyn nodded, wiping a few tears from her cheeks. "I wanted to know if he died for a real reason, if he deserved his death. "And he did, Maura, I just want to say that. I agree that he did."

Maura looked at her with a sorrowfully questioning expression. "Why did you make me tell you in such detail? People usually want the opposite. Why would you do that?" She asked, still devastated.

"Because Nathan Reid was my nephew, Maura."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Thanks for your feedback last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! As usual, I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Sorry for the gloom. I'm not sorry for the fluff.**

 **Enjoy an entirely too long chapter! (I might have gotten carried away again...)**

* * *

 _"Because Nathan Reid was my nephew, Maura."_

* * *

Maura gasped and stepped back against the wall for support. _This could not possibly be happening_. How could Carolyn not have mentioned this until now? The doctor wondered if all her friendliness, if her budding relationship with Korsak, if it had all been a persona. _No_ , the timing didn't work out. Carolyn Edwards had been the cafe supplier to the precinct for years. As long as Maura could remember really. There was no way she could've planned this. _That was somewhat reassuring_. It didn't mean she was safe in this moment, however. "You-how, I don't understand. Why not mention this until now? Are you trying to hurt me?" Maura hated how her voice shook.

"No."

The doctor wasn't convinced. This was when she realised that it would probably have been wise to install a panic button somewhere in her office. This kind of absurd situation had become common enough to warrant one. She watched nervously as Carolyn finally began to elaborate. "His mother died when he was young. He lived with me for years. I loved that boy but I always knew what he was capable of." The visitor rubbed her hands together and hung her head. The doctor just couldn't decipher her demeanor. She couldn't help but see Carolyn as a threat but the woman's suddenly subdued nature made her doubt herself. Her intentions weren't clear. "I just wanted closure, Maura, I needed it. I was close to him, you know. I saw him every weekend. I-I was the only family that he had in Boston."

"You could have asked anybody!" Maura spluttered. "There was a case report! There was the police department! There were so many ways you could have found out what had happened!" She shouted. She'd surpassed remorse and reached fury now. How dare this woman put her through that. _She could have asked anyone_.

"I wanted to hear it from you, Dr. Isles. I wanted to know if my nephew deserved to die. If he didn't deserve it, then perhaps I would have wanted to hurt you. Maybe I would have even tried. I cared about him enough," her voice cracked once again. "But he did deserve it. If anyone deserved to die, he did," Carolyn said adamantly from across the desk. She was crying again.

"Why did you want to listen how I murdered him?" Maura asked, still in shock.

"You did not murder him, Maura, he died. I mean look at you! You still have bruises around your neck! It was over a month ago! He-my nephew tortured you both. Neither you nor Detective Rizzoli ever deserved to go through that. If I didn't believe that his death was self defense, I would be delusional," she replied. The woman began eerily pacing back and forth through Maura's office. The woman's mental health was growing a little disturbing to the doctor.

Maura leant back against the wall slightly harder. The pressure had begun to hurt a little but it was the only means of support she had. She wished Jane was here. She wished anyone was here. Warranted or not, she was afraid.

"I am so, so sorry for what he did to you, Maura. I can't believe that he could inflict such grief and pain on a human being that he claimed he loved." A tear rolled down Carolyn's cheek. "You're so young."

Maura looked at her defensively. She felt too vulnerable for this.

Carolyn wiped at her cheeks with her fingertips and then ran her smoothed her hands over her shirt. She straightened her back and approached Maura. The medical examiner flinched as she came closer. No matter what reassurance the woman gave, Maura wouldn't feel safer. The woman's nephew was dead because of her. That was a motive if she'd ever seen one. She'd conducted autopsies for people killed for less.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm honestly not here to hurt you, Doctor Isles. I have known you on and off for at least three years and I know your personality. You're so kind and loving, you really care what people think of you and I know now how desperate you were when you killed him. I just had to hear you say it. I'm sorry I put you through this."

Carolyn placed her hand on Maura's cheek, attempting to offer comfort for a moment as the doctor stood rigidly still, before the visitor turned around and walked straight out of the office.

As soon as the door was closed, Maura brought her hands up to her mouth and gasped. She slid down against the wall so that she was perching on the floor and put her head in her hands. She needed Jane. She was in a state of shock, devastation and worry.

* * *

As soon as Carolyn had reached the ground floor, she briskly b-lined for the exit through the cafe. If she hadn't walked quite so quickly, perhaps she wouldn't have drawn as much attention to herself.

"Carolyn?" Korsak asked, raising his eyebrows at her uncharacteristically disgruntled state. He'd been sat at a small table drinking coffee with Jane and Detective Frost. The detectives stared at her with surprise.

She paused and wiped at her eyes. "Hi-hi Vince, " she said with a shaky voice. She couldn't bear to meet Jane's eye. The lanky detective was a little intimidating on the best of days.

Korsak stood up and Angela walked out from behind the counter to see what the commotion was about. Angela had just been cleaning up and preparing to shut the cafe for the night. The woman didn't mind when her daughter and her colleagues joined her. She often liked the evening company.

"Carolyn, what's wrong?" Korsak asked, placing his hand on her forearm for comfort.

She looked up at all of their concerned faces. "No, leave me be. You should go and check on Dr. Isles. She deserves that much." Carolyn was crying.

"What happened?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Oh Angela, do forgive me for this. Please just someone make sure she's okay," She said with distraught. She already felt terrible for making Maura endure that. What on earth had she been thinking in torturing her that way? Regret rolled through her body in waves, the sensation making her shiver.

Jane lurched up and stood in front of her. "What did you do?" She yelled. For the woman to be in tears, whatever happened must have been significant. The brunette's blood was instantly boiling.

"Jane!" Her mother scolded. "Leave the poor woman alone."

Carolyn's mouth opened and closed a few times but released no words.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god-" Jane said angrily.

"Jane!" Angela shouted furiously, pulling Jane back from the woman.

"You look after her, Rizzoli," Carolyn said sadly, directly meeting Jane's dark eyes for a moment before turning around. The woman walked out of the cafe quickly and down the hall without turning back. Korsak opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Jane clenched her fists. "Korsak and I will go and check on Maura. The rest of you, please try and get her back. We need to know what happened." The brunette detective left the cafe without another word and hopped as quickly as she could with her crutches into the lift. She was finally getting the hang of those metallic supports and starting to pick up some real speed. She had lost track of Korsak in her hopping but she knew he would catch up to her within a couple of minutes.

Once the lift reached Maura's floor, she lunged forward and proceeded down the wide hall and into Maura's office. Jane looked around the room for a few seconds before catching sight of Maura sitting on the floor against the wall. Her face dropped as she saw the state she was in.

"Maura?" Jane approached her sadly and crouching down. Maura looked up at her remorsefully, her eyes swollen and red. "Maura, what happened with Carolyn?" She asked worriedly. She pulled Maura's hands into her own and grimaced as the doctor gasped slightly and failed to reciprocate the hold.

"I-She." Maura stuttered. She didn't know what to say. She was still shaking from the effect of the whole thing. Maura was convinced that Carolyn had been going to hurt her; the wild look in the woman's eyes made danger feel imminent.

"What happened?" Jane asked desperately. She placed a hand on Maura's cheek and stroked it softly with her thumb. The detective was relieved that she didn't flinch, realising the contact had probably been a bad idea by the time she'd done it. The medical examiner simply shook her head in her hand, not wanting to answer as a few fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jane looked at her sympathetically. She was trying her hardest not to let the fury she felt about Carolyn overwhelm her. An outburst of anger right now was the last thing they needed. "Please tell me," She said quietly, finally meeting her eyes. The doctor had evaded them until now. Jane leaned forward and planted a kiss to her forehead. She watched as Maura visibly relaxed, the simple gesture weakening her frightened resolve.

Maura's eyes scanned the floor for a moment. "Carolyn's- she's Nathan's Aunt, Jane." She said, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jane visibly recoiled and widened her eyes in shock. "What? Carolyn? She can't be? It's not possible." The detective shook her head in disbelief. That was the last thing she'd expected to hear. _Seriously._ _What_ _?_

Maura nodded her head. "She made me to tell her everything, Jane, In detail. That woman, that mad woman, she wanted to know every single thing that happened with him. How I killed him," she shuddered. Jane picked up Maura's hands again and held them tight, trying anything to comfort her. She honestly could not believe that this ordeal was still in motion. The emotionally bruising battle that they'd been through, Maura especially, was astoundingly still prevailing.

"Why?" Jane asked with wide eyes.

"She wanted to know if her nephew deserved to die," Maura said coldly.

"Oh my god, Maura." The detective hung her head as she bit her lip. This could not seriously be happening. "Did she hurt you at all?" She asked, her eyes running up and down Maura's body with worry.

"No," Maura said flippantly.

Jane nodded. "Can I do anything?"

"Please. Just sit with me for a while. I'll feel better if I have you with me," She said quietly. Jane nodded and watched Maura. It was like she was halfway between two worlds. Her facial expression seemed to drift into a trance if she wasn't asked any questions for a long enough period of time. It was hard to watch.

Korsak came running in- only about four minutes late. Frustratingly, Jane had taken the elevator alone in her flurry and a couple of cadets had snapped it up immediately afterwards. Finally he had made it in the third time and soon after arrived at the morgue. The light to Maura's office was the only one on so that is where he went. "Dr. Isles, are you okay?" He asked.

Maura nodded. "I'm fine. I'll be okay in a little while. Thanks for your concern though," She said genuinely. She didn't particularly want to lose her composure in front of yet another person.

Korsak nodded. "Can I ask what happened?" He was still catching his breath slightly.

"You won't be happy with what you hear," Maura remarked, less than willing to repeat it all again. She really hoped that Jane would take the lead on this one and she could begin her quest of forgetting what had transpired.

"Carolyn is Nathan Reid's aunt. It looks like she has been terrorizing Maura," Jane said angrily.

Korsak stepped back for a second. "What? Are you sure? She never said anything and-"

"I am definitely sure. That was established quite clearly," Maura said while staring at the floor.

He looked at Maura in confusion. She had red swollen eyes and she looked distraught. Although Jane was holding Maura's hands, he could just see them shaking underneath. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that the kind woman he'd recently become involved with was capable of all of this. That she was so intricately involved with the hell that his colleagues had been through. It made him panic, question everything about her, question everything she'd said to him. It was a kick to the stomach because he'd genuinely had feelings for her, he'd admired her deeply and he wasn't ready to just drop everything they had. Happiness had truly been in sight. Now he felt lost; again.

Jane observed Vince's plethora of expressions and felt immediately sympathetic. "Look come here, sit with us. I think we should have some time to just talk, just the three of us. We never do that." The detective earnestly tapped the floor next to them.

Korsak came and sat down next to them with his back against the wall. They sat quietly for a moment before Korsak broke the silence. "Do you think that she only pretended to like me so that she could find out more about what happened to Nathan?" He asked nervously, he was embarrassed by this possibility but he wanted to know the truth.

Jane thought for a minute before speaking. "No, the timing is wrong. She's been dating you for nearly two months. She's worked here for years, Vince, and Nathan only died a month ago. She couldn't have anticipated this." She looked at Maura who was just staring into space.

"Maur, come here," Jane said to the woman beside her, her protruding stomach visible through her striped sweater. The doctor looked at her and shuffled a little closer to Jane. She wasn't particularly far away but it seemed to make a difference.

"You look exhausted," Jane said to her. Maura nodded. "Do you want to go home?"

"Not yet. I need to steel myself for a while," She smiled gently to Jane. Her girlfriend nodded, understanding.

"You can lie down here and rest your head on my lap if you want," Jane suggested quietly. Although a little unconventional, the proposition was appealing since the recent discord had drained her of all energy and she also sought consolation from her partner. The doctor nodded and lay down on the cold floor on her side. She rest her head on Jane's thighs and was surprised by how comfortable she actually felt. She felt even more relaxed as she felt Jane's familiar nimble fingers interlace themselves within her hair.

Jane stroked the back of Maura's head gently. She picked up little pieces of Maura's golden hair and swirled them with her fingertips as Maura lay in a comfortable silence. It was a position they'd partaken before as they lounged around at Maura's. The pair would often curl up on the sofa- as they often used to- and watch Maura's scientific (often disturbing) documentaries, Jane's favourite action thrillers or a combination of both. As long as they weren't watching any post-mortem based documentaries, Jane considered it a success.

Korsak looked down at the doctor sympathetically. Jane continued stroking her hair.

"Maura, what exactly did she say?" The brunette asked curiously. She was mostly asking for Korsak's benefit since he'd had such a vague overview of the incident but it was partly for herself too. She needed to know what they were dealing with. And how badly to hurt the wretched woman.

Maura sighed softly. "She said that she was sorry for what Nathan did. She practically raised him and she said that she knew what he was capable of," She replied without looking up.

"Does that mean he's hurt somebody before?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. She was shouting, so was I. I thought that she was going to hurt me. She was so mad and so upset and there was nobody here and-" Maura started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Jane said, leaning forward. "It's over now," She reached her hand out and rest it on Maura's shoulder. She squeezed it gently before she leant her head down and planted a kiss to the woman's cheek.

"It never is though is it?" Maura cried. "It's just one thing after another."

"I know it's been rough lately but things are going to change now," Jane tried to reassure her. Although doubt was unfurling in her own mind, she ignored it for the time being. One of them needed to hold it together if they were going to make it through this and it wouldn't be fair to put that responsibility on Maura. Not after all that she'd been through and how increasingly pregnant the woman was. Stress could be detrimental to the baby and the infant had already had its fair share.

Korsak was watching them both curiously. There seemed to be more to this than he thought. He felt slightly like he was encroaching their moment but he didn't particularly care to leave and they didn't appear to mind his presence.

"How do you know that next week it's not just going to be another guy or another murderer trying to kill us or a car accident or someone in your family dying or I me losing the baby?" Maura stuttered, forgetting to breathe for most of that sentence. "It always happens to _us_."

Jane leaned her head down and placed a kiss on the part of Maura's forehead that she could reach. "You can't think like that," Jane said while kissing the same spot again. She wished that she could kiss her lips but she couldn't quite reach.

"We have so much bad in out lives, Jane. Everything that could go wrong did," She cried from on Jane's lap. She was glad she didn't have to see whatever upset expression Jane had right now. She could just imagine her deflated expression, dark eyes full with emotion. Even the thought was overwhelming.

"But we've got a lot of good too," Jane said quietly, she agreed with what Maura was saying but she knew it just wasn't healthy to think that way. In their profession, catastrophic thinking simply wouldn't suffice. They'd just never be able to get out of bed in the morning. "We have great friends," She said while nodding at Korsak. He smiled. "We both have loving families, even if they have all merged into one... We've got solid jobs where we help people every day, Maura. And we're having a baby, isn't that amazing? Like insanely amazing?" Jane said meaningfully. "And we have each other for all of it. We get to live it all together."

Maura rolled over so that she was lying on her back and looked up at Jane. She nodded, smiling softly. The wave of relief that Jane felt at seeing her smile was heart-warming. She felt butterflies in her stomach again for the first time in months and it reminded her of how in love she was. How blessed she was to have the doctor's whole heart to herself. With a smile of her own, the brunette leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Once they pulled away, Jane used her thumbs to swiftly wipe away the tears on Maura's cheeks, acting as if they were never there.

The medical examiner glanced further up rather bashfully to see Vince still sat next to them. "I'm sorry, Korsak, I know this isn't the most professional of scenes. I'm just going through a little self-doubt spell. And the hormones aren't exactly helping..." She gave him a small smile. "I usually only put Jane through this."

Jane raised her eyebrows and looked at her fondly. Korsak smiled. "It's okay Dr. Isles. You're only human."

Maura nodded gratefully and rolled back over. She pushed her head back a little more so the back of it was against Jane's upright tummy.

"I miss being your partner, you know," Jane said to Korsak. "We were a little dream team." She smiled.

"I know. Me too. Do you remember that time when that suspect was on the run and he ran straight into a wall and knocked himself clean out?" Korsak was chuckling already. Maura listened in awe, constantly fascinated by their easy rapport.

"Yeah and he was so concussed that we couldn't interrogate him until the next day?" Jane laughed. "And the funniest part was that you told him he was going to get _twenty_ to _life_ for possessing that joint if he didn't tell you about that suspect. I still remember his scared little face."

"Oh yeah, he was the reason we busted that massive case all those years ago," Korsak smiled. If a little eccentric, their methods as a duo had certainly produced results. He missed the good old days.

"Do you remember that Perez guy?" Jane continued. "He was so drunk in interrogation that he confessed to a murder that he didn't even commit," She laughed. Legally, it had all be resolved so it was certainly laughable in hindsight.

"I remember that guy, he was the suspect's brother. He handed his brother in like minutes after. I bet he regretted that in the morning..." Korsak chuckled. "Remember when Stanley thought we could take him in for withholding evidence?" He continued to laugh as he thought about the precinct cafe's previous owner. God, that man was bitter.

Jane laughed. "And, and, he hid the breakfast, he lifted his wrists out to be cuffed and everything."

Korsak nodded with a grin and gave a fond sigh. "Those were the days, Rizzoli."

"They really were." Jane smiled.

They both sat and observed Maura's colourful office for a few moments despite their somewhat limited view. Jane struggled to distinguish the difference between which of Maura's ornaments held scientific value and which were ones that were simply Maura's quirky personality spilling out into her workplace. She presumed that most were the latter.

Korsak glanced down at their colleague but found her face turned away. The doctor hadn't made a noise for at least ten minutes. "Is she asleep?" He asked Jane a little more quietly.

Jane leaned forwards and moved some of Maura's hair from her eyes. "Yeah. I think so," She responded equally as lightly.

"She seems really shaken up," Korsak said.

"I know." Jane's following silence spoke volumes. Korsak could already feel her panic for the woman she cared so dearly about. It was certainly a lot to be coping with on top of continuing with her work. It was remarkable that they'd bounced back as quickly as they had anyway. The pair were remarkable. Maura still retained her impressive title as Chief Medical Examiner and Jane a Senior Detective.

"She was quiet earlier," Korsak noted. "She's stopped using a lot of her google terms too." He'd noticed because it had been such a relief to be able to keep up with what the woman was talking about for once. She often overwhelmed him with her scientific queries and failed to notice when he wasn't keeping up. It was only Jane that ever seemed to understand and be able to tell her when to stop.

"I know. I noticed that the other day. She does that when something's bothering her. It doesn't take a genius to work out what." Jane sighed. She felt a little bad talking about the doctor as she slept but it was in good taste. They weren't being remotely disrespectful nor would they ever want to be.

"Is she like this at home?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Does she act differently at home than she does here?"

"Yeah, I guess so. She's a lot more comfortable and relaxed- even more of a nerd overload." She smirked fondly. "That's about it, though. And I guess we have a lot more sweet moments too."

Korsak scoffed. "Like you don't have enough here."

The detective rolled her eyes, too tired to come up with a retort. It would be in poor taste to bring up Carolyn at this time anyway. She had already begun wondering what might transpire with their relationship. It was down to Korsak deciding how he felt about it all and his stance.

"Why do you ask?" Jane questioned.

"I was just wondering." He smiled. "I'm pretty tired. I might follow the doc's lead."

"Yeah me too," Jane said with a big yawn.

Jane leant her head down and rested it on Korsak's shoulder next to her, the blazer making a surprisingly comfortable pillow. He smiled at the humbling gesture. Sleep stole them both as Korsak proceeded to rest his head back against the wall. It would be a highly unusual scene to a passer by but to Jane it was home. Even with their inevitable aching backs.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note – Slowly but surely it's getting there. Can't apologise or thank you enough for your continued support. This story will be finished, I can promise you that. Once again, Susie Chang will be included within this chapter (and the rest of this story) as this character was present at the initial time of writing. I also thought she was a wonderful character and that it would be a real shame to remove her from the story! Apologies that this is a slight filler chapter, I just thought the story was in need of a little calm (for once)... As well as some fluff, of course!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With a little apprehension, Frost and Frankie headed down the hallway towards Maura's office. It had been over an hour since Jane and Korsak had bolted downstairs and with no further contact from the brunette, they were still concerned about the medical examiner's wellbeing. It was also getting considerably late and they wanted to advise the group that it was perhaps time to head off. The small group had actually managed to intercept Carolyn before she'd left the precinct however the woman had refused to disclose anything further, insisting that they ' _ask Maura_ '. Although at first it seemed a little juvenile, the group figured that as Carolyn's tone held no malice, perhaps the woman was unsure of how much the doctor would actually want to share.

As Frankie's eyes set on the only lit office of the hall, he zeroed in on the room with ease. Glancing through the open blinds, the detective's furrowed brow suddenly eased and his lips began to curl. "Oh, Frost, you gotta see this." The new detective laughed as he beckoned his friend over.

Detective Frost walked up behind him and peeked over his shoulder. He let out a small laugh. "If only the public could see Boston's finest right now." Frost smiled. They were staring at the three figures fast asleep by the wall. They were still in the same position as before; Korsak snoring lightly with his head back, Jane nestled into his shoulder and the doctor sound asleep with her head on Jane's lap. The brunette detective had one hand resting on Maura's shoulder and the other comfortably embedded in Maura's light hair from where she had been fiddling with it.

Frankie retrieved his phone from his pocket and pointed it towards the sleeping trio. "Ma has got to see this." He smiled while taking a picture of their position. Humour aside, he was honestly relieved. Despite being sound asleep on the floor of the precinct, the trio seemed relatively intact and comfortable where they were. With everything they'd been through, his sister and the doctor really couldn't afford another disaster and it seemed that for once they had avoided one. It only took one glance as Frost's gentle smile to know he was thinking the same thing.

Frankie watched in amusement as Frost's face suddenly contorted. "Ooh, their backs are gonna hurt in the morning..."

"Shall we wake them up or leave them?" Frankie asked.

"I reckon we leave them." Frost shrugged. "They are obviously tired, none of them are in any fit state to drive and look how adorable they look," he detective said, his voice getting amusingly higher pitched towards the end. The detective proceeded to step into the office and retrieved a woollen blanket from one of the doctor's cupboards. Frost contentedly placed it down over the bunch, careful not to suffocate Maura despite her odd position.

"How'd you know that was there?" Frankie asked curiously as the man returned to him at the door.

"Not the first time the doc's pulled an all nighter'. I've watched Jane join her down here a bunch of times and grab that blanket."

"Ah." Frankie smiled and turned off the light to Maura's office. They began walking back down the hall. After a moment of contemplation, the younger detective glanced back up at his colleague. "We should have guessed how they felt years ago, shouldn't we?"

Frost only smirked and nodded. "Yep."

* * *

Only a few hours after her brother and partner had left, Jane woke up. The familiar yet odd scent of cologne and paper that was uniquely Korsak reminded her of her whereabouts. As did the ache in her back and the soft weight in her lap. Jane glanced down at the doctor whom she could now barely see, _when did it get so dark_? and lightly tucked stray strands of the woman's light hair behind her ears.

Awoken by the slight tickling sensation, Maura wriggled slightly. "We shouldn't be sleeping like this," she murmured to the detective with her eyes closed. Feeling a gentle ache in her neck, the doctor rolled over so that she was laying fully on her back, her face now somewhat visible to the detective.

Jane looked down at her and continued nonchalantly stroking her hair and cheek. "Well it's a bit late now," she muttered quietly.

"I'm serious you know. We could really damage our Latissimus Dorsi muscle or even our Thorocolmbar Fascia resting in this manner," Maura stated, her eyelids still comfortably closed.

Jane laughed gently at Maura's google-mouth. "Well I'm sure that our lattice muscle and our Columbia fuchsia can survive for one night."

Maura smiled at Jane's incorrect terms, knowing there was no use in correcting her these days as the detective found too much fun in mispronouncing the words. Also, considering that Jane was not in a medical profession, it was perhaps a little unfair to expect her to remember.

The detective leant down and planted a chaste kiss on the doctor's lips. The doctor smiled and opened her eyes immediately after. _That woke the woman up_ , Jane couldn't help but note fondly. She helped Maura sit up, the bump proving to be an increasingly growing obstruction, and met her eye once she was beside her. "How you feeling?" She asked gently.

Maura regarded her gratefully for a moment. "I'm okay." She nodded, reaching over to take one of her partner's hands.

"Good." Jane smiled. "That was quite a shock back there."

Maura glanced at the looming desk before them and thought for a moment. She felt considerably less shaky as any sense of impending threat had dissipated but the doctor was still absorbing the absurdity of the evening. "How dare she," the doctor muttered.

Unused to hearing Maura speak badly about anyone, Jane's lips curled. It was endearing if not a little sobering. "How dare she indeed."

"From all of the questions I have," Maura began frustratedly, if a little quietly as she was aware that Vince was still sleeping, "the one that comes up the most is why on _earth_ did she not tell me of their relation beforehand?"

Jane considered this for a moment. "Maybe she didn't know you were involved?"

"She must have though! She saw me around the precinct once a week- we never really spoke but we exchanged smiles and Nathan was here a number of times. She would have undoubtedly bumped into him."

"Maybe he didn't want her to know." Jane shrugged. "I don't know, Maur, I'm sorry."

Fairly satisfied with her answer, the doctor rest her head against the detective's shoulder and settled into her side. Jane wrapped an arm around her shoulders with ease and enveloped her in the blanket. It was only then that the detective acknowledged the blanket at all. "When did this get here...?" she muttered with confusion.

Maura glanced down and chuckled with a shrug. "One of our colleagues must have found us."

"Can't _wait_ for _those_ photos..." Jane sighed, only causing Maura's smile to widen.

The detective set her head back down on Korsak's conveniently positioned shoulder and the pair shortly succumbed to sleep once again.

* * *

Senior Criminalist Susie Chang arrived at work at precisely 8:05 am every day. As she often did, the scientist proceeded into the evidence examination lab to review her findings from the day before. In this case, it was previously unknown fibres found within a John Doe's belongings. It had taken her only twenty minutes the previous evening to find the source of the fibres, the reasoning behind how the victim inhabited them and even a potential crime scene location. After reassessing, eventually content with her findings, she proceeded onto her next research task, a potentially rare form of human Immunodeficiency virus in which Doctor Isles believed a recent victim had died from. Once that task was complete she set out to disclose her findings to Doctor Isles.

It was around 9:20 am now and Susie greeted two bright faced interns on her way to the doctor's office. She could have sworn they were getting younger. Once at the office, she knocked lightly three times before opening the door. She was surprised to find the lights switched off. _This is unusual_ , she thought.

Going by past record, Maura Isles always arrived at work between seven and eight am. The only exceptions ever being infrequent cases of illness and the recent developments in Maura's personal life with the pregnancy and the attack in which she and Detective Rizzoli were subjected to.

Susie was just about to turn and vacate the office when something caught the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened comically as she found the two detectives and Doctor Isles fast asleep against the back wall.

"What the..." She exclaimed quietly to herself. _Did they sleep here all night?_ She looked at their clothing and tried to recall what her colleague was wearing the day before. _Gosh, they must have! What on earth happened?_ She couldn't help but gawp. It was only then that she truly assessed the doctor's position. The woman was sat leaning into Jane's side, a palm on the detective's stomach and an arm clearly snaking around her back. Her legs were bent and must have been resting between Jane's beneath the blanket. If not already incriminating enough, Susie noted, her forehead was tucked warmly into the woman's neck.

Susie smugly smiled to herself before backing out of the office and shutting the door as quietly as she could.

 _The interns so owe me money_.

* * *

"Perhaps they're at Janie's apartment," Angela told to her son. She and Frankie were the next to arrive at the department that morning. "Maura never came home last night," the matriarch said curiously whilst putting her bag down and walking behind the counter.

Having been a little absent from their conversation as a result of the early state of the day, Frankie suddenly checked in, catching her last two statements. It suddenly dawned on him. "Oh my god, they must still be here!" He exclaimed with a light chuckle. "God, Jane's gonna be cranky..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Follow me, Ma," Frankie said while beckoning her out of the cafe. They got into the elevator and arrived at the bottom floor. The eldest of the pair was quick to recoil at her surroundings, surprised by how different it was to the cosy ruggedness of the precinct upstairs.

"It's strange down here," Angela remarked.

Humoured, Frankie looked at her. "It's just cleaner down here, Ma. It has to be. _Gotta keep the corpses clean_." He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at her resultant horror-stricken expression.

"I don't know how she does it, y'know. You see Maura and you see this lovely, put together young woman and then _whoomph_ dead people!" She exclaimed. Her son chuckled once again, his mother's tone deadly serious. "I mean it, Frankie. Where does a young girl decide she wants to grow up to cut up dead people!"

"She loves her job, Ma. And she's great at it! Leave her be."

"I know that! I just worry about her."

Frankie rolled his eyes, knowing this was a lost cause. Ever since Maura had become a part of their family, she'd had the full extent of the Angela Rizzoli treatment. Angela's gossip regarded as _'concern about her feelings'_ to other members of the family of course included. Distracted, the detective only just managed to miss a full body collision with Criminalist Susie Chang at the last moment. The woman was just coming out of Maura's office, a smirk adorning her features.

"Hi, Detective Rizzoli can I help you with something?" She asked brightly.

"Are they in there?" He asked with a smirk, pointing at the door. He already knew the answer. He had actually completely forgotten last night until his mother had brought the pair up. He'd just assumed they'd wake up fairly shortly after he and Frost had left and all travel home. Apparently not.

Susie smiled and nodded in response, her eyebrows raised. Frankie questioned her knowing expression but didn't press further. Curious himself now, he opened the door to the dark office, his mother at his side.

"Frankie will you please tell me what on earth this is about, I-" Angela paused. Her eyes had set on the trio just sleeping comfortably. Maura was still cuddled up to Jane and Detective Korsak was softly snoring. Despite the absence of the main light, there was enough light shining through the blinds to the hallway to illuminate the room.

Frankie smiled at their maintained close disposition. That must have been what Susie was laughing at. "Cuties aren't they," he remarked with a smirk. He was of course including Korsak too.

Angela nodded. She watched as Maura wriggled in her sleep and Jane adjusted her hands to she could still hold her comfortably. Maura's head was still in Jane's neck, her palm was resting on Jane's collarbone and Jane was holding Maura close with both of her hands.

"They never let us see them like this." Angela said quietly. "Not willingly."

"I know, I think that Jane's still worried we'll judge her or something. I wish she understood that we wouldn't."

"She's gonna go crazy when she knows we saw her like this," Angela said with wide eyes and a big smile. She was recalling all the other times that she'd caught the pair snuggled up over the past few months, Jane only aware of half of them.

Frankie looked at Korsak's demeanor and chuckled. Vince was _enchantingly_ slumped against the wall with his head back and his mouth open, a gentle but constant snore escaping his lips. " _Damn,_ " he commentated sarcastically.

Angela gave him a friendly slap but she smiled too. "Should we wake them up? I don't know what to do."

Frankie looked around and saw someone walk past the door. The criminalist didn't look in but it made him think all the same. "I think we should, you know. I really don't want to but they could get in trouble. It's not professional, Ma."

Angela nodded and walked over to them slowly. She leaned down and squeezed Jane's shoulder lightly.

"Janie, you gotta get up," she said quietly. Angela stepped back and saw that neither of the pair she was targeting were even stirring. She smiled and sighed.

Frankie walked over to Korsak and patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon, get up or you'll have Cavanaugh to deal with," he said with another pat. Vince woke up immediately and stretched.

Angela leaned forward and shook Maura's wrist gently. "Maura?" She said quietly. "You should really get up; you're in your office." She smiled.

Maura moved slightly and opened her eyes. She was startled to see Angela's face staring right in front of hers. She gasped. "Oh gosh, Angela! You scared me." She smiled with relief. She craned her neck to look at Jane and yawned. She lifted up her hand and patted Jane's cheek softly. "Get up." Maura retracted her legs from across Jane's and managed to fully stand up without too much difficulty.

Angela leaned forward up to Jane's face as Korsak, Maura and Frankie watched. "Jane Rizzoli, _you will get up this instant!_ " She said in a stern voice, meanwhile winking at the others.

Jane abruptly awoke with a groan. "Jesus, Ma!" She shouted after receiving the same close greeting. The detective looked around with a confused expression and then at Maura who was standing in front of her. Maura looked at her with complete adoration. The doctor would do anything to wake up and see that face every morning. She hoped she would. Jane stood up and grabbed the single crutch that she was still using. She was thankfully no longer in need of another.

Angela suddenly turned to the medical examiner, startling her a little. The matriarch raised her palm, resting it on her upper arm. "Maura, honey, are you okay? I heard all about what happened yesterday," she said sympathetically.

Maura nodded gratefully. "I'm fine. It was just a little shocking."

Jane and Korsak nodded.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Angela suddenly outburst. Jane rubbed her eyes. "Why don't we have a proper Sunday dinner this Sunday? We can make sure your brothers are here," she looked at her daughter and then back to Maura, "and you can invite Frost and Korsak if you like?" She said with a smile. The matriarch knew they all needed a distraction and when in doubt, she always turned to family. However begrudgingly, it would put a smile on all of their faces.

The Rizzoli matriarch had seemingly decided that they should all put the Carolyn situation behind them, presuming nothing more would arise from it. She didn't doubt for a second that Carolyn had ever been a true friend. That woman had chatted to her over coffee and supplied the cafe for over two years now and Angela never doubted her kindness, not even once. Selfish as it may sound; she felt kind of sad that Carolyn wouldn't be around anymore. Angela had grown quite fond of her. She didn't have a lot of female friends the same age as herself. She did know, however, that it was completely unacceptable to hurt Maura and for that she found it hard to forgive the woman.

Maura nodded at the idea. "Sounds lovely, Angela. Are we hosting it at my house or in the guest house?" She asked.

"It would probably be easiest if it was in your house if that's okay? It doesn't have to be though," Angela replied. She was pleased that Maura was on board. It was a nice change from her grumbling Rizzoli clan...

Maura considered this for a moment. Although the thought of hosting an event in her house, in _that_ room undoubtedly gave her a chill, it had been a _month_ since the attack, the woman had to tell herself, and she couldn't avoid her own living room forever. As a doctor well read on the psychology of post-traumatic stress disorder, Maura knew that the only way she would overcome her uneasiness around the unavoidable room would be to create new positive memories there, in which she was trying her absolute hardest to do. "We'll do it at my house," she affirmed confidently. "It's what we've always done, we should maintain the tradition."

Jane momentarily questioned Maura's slight delay in response and her choice of words but chose not to press her on it. Her apparent trepidation seemed to be more than just about hosting the meal. Was the doctor not comfortable in her own home? The detective wondered with sudden concern. Maura hadn't mentioned anything since the day they'd returned from the hospital. Glancing at the doctor, the woman met her eye and stifled a yawn. Jane looked at her fondly.

Angela observed Maura's action too. "You two should really take the day off. Neither of you should be here anyway," she raised her eyebrows. It was true, the pair of work addicts had stayed away from the precinct for little more than two weeks. Considering their injuries, Cavanaugh had expected at least triple that but he couldn't help but commend the women for their ethic.

Jane smiled sleepily. "Yeah, yeah. We're going," she said while standing up, dismissing them all with a wave. She stroked Maura's arm gently and started to walk before stopping. Distracted, the doctor didn't seem to have followed her. "Maura, you coming?" the brunette questioned. "You can stay if you want?"

Seemingly out of her trance, Maura shook her head and stood. "No, I'm exhausted and my Trapezius muscle is giving me great pain, likely due to our unfortunate sleeping position," she rubbed her back momentarily, "I'm coming with you."

"Alright, brainiac. Let's go."

* * *

Dumping her shoes and belongings by the door, Jane rubbed her palms together for a moment and looked at the doctor. After removing her shoes- still heels despite her advancing pregnancy, Jane noted bemusedly, Maura proceeded into the kitchen. It was only then that the medical examiner realised that her partner hadn't followed her and glanced up.

"What is it?" Maura's brow furrowed.

"Just something you said before," the detective brought up nervously. She didn't want to upset the doctor if it was uncalled for. She had no idea if this was even a continual issue and it really wasn't worth the emotional upheaval for the doctor if not.

"You're rubbing your hands," Maura observed, "And your voice is stilted. What's wrong?"

 _She knows me too well_ , Jane humoured. "Just concerned about you." At the doctor's raised eyebrows, she knew she should continue promptly. "It's probably nothing but are you- do you still feel uncomfortable being here?" the detective asked.

"What?"

Jane crossed the room to lean against the back of the couch, now a little closer to the woman. "This room," she gestured around her. "It's okay if it does, Maur, of course it would be. Do you still feel uncomfortable being in this room?" she asked.

The doctor put down the dish towel she was holding and looked at Jane uncertainly. So soon after her discord with Carolyn, Maura felt a little too vulnerable to be broaching another heavy topic. "I can't say it _doesn't_ bother me. Jane, the things that happened here-" Her voice faded out. "I'll never be able to forget. You know that." The doctor's voice shook in a way she hadn't been expecting.

"I know," Jane stepped forward. "Maura, if you've felt this way the whole time, why didn't you mention it? We didn't have to stay here. We could've stayed in the guest house or my apartment or even Frankie's." She was holding her hands now, too tempted to comfort the woman despite knowing she perhaps needed space to work through her emotions.

"I just thought I'd get over it," Maura shrugged, her eyes downcast. "I had you and we were safe. I thought it would be enough." She was startled now by the tears welling in her eyes. She certainly wasn't ready for _this._

"You need to tell me these things," Jane said gently. "Maura, I'd do anything to make you happy. Please don't suffer alone. Especially not after what we went through."

"I know," Maura met her eye. "I'm sorry. I'm just still not the best with my feelings. I spent so long alone that I forget I have family now sometimes. So much of it," she chuckled.

Jane chuckled back and cupped her cheeks. "You're still the most adorable dork I know. And you _do_ have family and we all adore you. So how about we go and kick back at my apartment for a bit? It would be a change and I a _m_ currently renting the air..."

 _"You never stopped your lease?"_

* * *

Once at the condo, the pair both removed their shoes before promptly flopping on the couch. It wasn't a normal Maura Isles thing to do but _God, it had been a long week_ and Jane's lack of etiquette was becoming an increasingly attractive lifestyle. Besides, who knew it would be so comfy?

As if reading her mind, Jane cosily pulled the doctor close and wrapped a warm blanket over the pair until they were sufficiently nestled. She could feel Maura's round bump against her stomach. "Better?" Jane remarked.

"Much better," Maura smirked. It was nice to be back here. With Jane at her own residence, the doctor had hardly had a reason to visit... She'd missed the detective's familiar unkempt condo. Thankful for the detective's gesture, the doctor leant forward and planted a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips.

"I love you," Jane said with one eye open.

"I love _you,_ " Maura reflected, " _And_ your messy apartment." Before Jane had a chance to protest, Maura met her lips again with a smug smile. Once pulling away, she whispered, "I don't know about you but the baby and I _really_ need some rest. I reckon we stop talking now."

Jane smirked at her antics before soon falling into a restful sleep with the woman she loved beside her.

* * *

 **AN: I'd love to hear you feedback!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Just to let you know, this story is slowly coming to a close now. There's around three or four more chapters left... Hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

* * *

The detective and the medical examiner had wordlessly decided to stay at Jane's apartment for the week, only returning to the house to feed Bass appropriately. The six days coming up to the Sunday dinner flew by. Maura performed numerous autopsies and Jane, Frost and Korsak even closed a minor case. The case had been a vengeful ex-boyfriend who seemingly hadn't accepted that his partner had moved on. Being a first time killer, the man left more evidence behind than was even needed for conviction so the case was quickly closed.

It was Sunday now and Jane, Maura and Angela were preparing dinner together in Maura's kitchen. Neither Jane nor Maura had mentioned their absence from the house over the past week to the matriarch and equally, she hadn't asked any questions. Occupying the guest house, Angela was well aware they'd been away but had just presumed they wanted to stay at Janie's to give the neglected condo a little attention. Watching the blonde's eyes dart to the corner of the living room one too many times, however, made Angela question whether perhaps there had been another reason.

Although the eldest Rizzoli had been protected from the crime scene to some extent by her family, Angela had seen the perfect storm that was the room a month and a half ago. It would take anyone a while to get used to, let alone the traumatised medical examiner.

The trio were stood at the island counter preparing homemade pizza for the guests they were expecting. It had been a light afternoon of chatting, cleaning and finally, making dinner for the evening.

After a number of weighted looks towards Maura from her daughter and the doctor's uncharacteristic fidgeting in between dough rolling, Angela decided she was finally going to say something.

"Maura?" She asked with a surprisingly soft tone. The doctor's gentle frown eased as she looked at the woman beside her in question. "We could have this dinner elsewhere if you'd want that?" Jane opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when her mother apprehensively continued to speak. "Honey, I really wasn't going to say anything but judging from your jumpiness, I can tell you're still not entirely comfortable here and there's really no pressure to-"

"It's fine," Maura cut her off with conviction that surprised even herself. Jane's lips curled slightly with fondness. "I want to make new memories here. Good ones. And there's no one I'd rather make good memories with than my family."

With a motherly smile, Angela raised her flour covered hand and cupped Maura's cheek for a moment. "We love making memories with you too, darling."

Leaving remnants of flour on the doctor's face that Jane found inexplicably adorable, her mother lowered her hand and continued kneading her ball of dough. Apparently nothing more needed to be said.

"As adorable as you may be," Jane remarked an hour later, with a raised eyebrow, "Don't you want to wear something other than my Boston Police Department hoodie to the dinner you're hosting?" She smirked at her partner, the woman lazily slumped on the couch with a hand cradling her large bump.

Angela was cleaning up from their cooking in the kitchen, placing the clean equipment back into Maura's labelled cupboards and Jane had been aimlessly throwing and catching a softball in the lounge for the last ten minutes. The doctor didn't even remember her retrieving it. Tired from being on her feet all day cleaning and cooking, combined with sustaining _human life_ , Maura had decided some settled resting time was well deserved. For that of course, she had acquired Jane's exceptionally cosy jumper.

"Well firstly, the dinner's not for half an hour. Secondly, _no_." Maura smirked widely, enjoying her own audacity for a moment.

Warmed by her infectious smile, the detective rolled her eyes at the doctor. She always felt a surge of warmth run through her chest when Maura smiled- especially recently. Leaning down (carefully as she was still having to manage with one crutch), the detective planted a kiss on her forehead before setting the softball down on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch beside the doctor.

Despite her lack of a foot injury, Maura mirrored Jane's position with her feet atop the coffee table. It was remarkably comfortable- she saw why people did it so often now...

" _She isn't_!" Jane mock scandalised as she watched. " _Oak too_!"

Maura lightly swatted her, the best she could do with the distance between them. Glancing down at the mid-calf cast, the blonde contemplated her injury for a moment. "Did the doctor tell you when you'd have that off?" She gestured to the plaster adorning her partner's foot.

Jane scratched her neck. "The doc said six weeks so just a week or so I reckon. I was told to still wear one of those boot things though..." She shrugged.

"Well, yes. Walking braces are vital for a full recovery. You don't want your Talonavicular joint to realign incorrectly and give you pain in the future."

"Well, we wouldn't want that would we?" Jane teased in a light tone.

"No," Maura simply responded, the detective's joke, as it often did, going over her head. Considering they were always benevolent and light-hearted, Jane never felt guilty for her teasing, though she did find Maura's ignorance incredibly endearing. Her unrelenting trust in others is partly what made her so lovable.

Seemingly finished with what she was doing in the kitchen, Angela contently rejoined the pair, taking a seat in Maura's armchair. She always enjoyed spending time with her daughter and the doctor, their relative quietness being quite the contrast to the ruckus so often associated with the old Rizzoli household. The matriarch couldn't help but be humored by Maura's slouched position, the posture so unlike the usual doctor's that it was comical. Her hand rest atop her large bump, somewhat concealed by the over-sized hoodie but there nonetheless. It sparked a question. "Maura, when's my grandbaby due?"

Both Jane and Maura chuckled at the term, regarding each other fondly for a moment. The latter sat up slightly so she could look at the elder Rizzoli whilst speaking to her. "Ten weeks," She stated gently.

Angela beamed with excitement. She couldn't believe her family was going to expand yet again. "Have you got any ideas for names yet?" She watched as her daughter glanced at the doctor in question, the topic clearly a new one for them too. Instead of meeting her eye, Maura pushed herself up fully on the couch so her back was straight. Once seemingly achieving her aim, the doctor interlinked her fingers and looked at Angela. Was that nervousness in her eyes?

"I wanted to talk to you both about that actually." She finally regarded Jane, giving the brunette a gentle nod.

"You do?" Jane asked, her brow furrowing with piqued interest. Although it perhaps should've been discussed, the topic actually hadn't surfaced since the very early stages of Maura's pregnancy and even then- in jest.

"Yes." Maura fidgeted with her fingers. A trait becoming seemingly more common. "I have a name in mind and I kind of wanted your approval, in a way." She eyed them both somewhat warily, knowing the weight of what she was about to ask.

"Approval?" Angela questioned. "Why?"

"Well, I had a name in mind for her and-"

" _Her_?" Angela suddenly outburst. "Oh my goodness, you never told me it was a girl, Maura! Congratulations!" The Italian surged forward and encased Maura in a hug, quickly succeeded by one with her daughter. Jane didn't seem remotely surprised by Maura's comment so it seemed she had known for a while. With a fond sigh, Angela supposed she'd let this one slide.

Noticing they'd gone slightly off-track, the detective tapped the blonde's shoulder. "What were you saying, Maur? You thought of a name?"

The doctor nodded, lightly pulling the brunette's hand on her shoulder down to rest in her own palm while she spoke. The detective silently interlocked their fingers, listening intently. "I wanted to know if it was okay to call her Carla." The doctor grimaced a little with the silence that ensued, finally choosing that her best option was probably to continue speaking. "I know that I didn't know your mother, Angela. Of course not. I was just thinking that our daughter needs a little more Rizzoli in her since she's going to be just as much Jane's as mine. I just- I always thought it was a beautiful name and doesn't it just seem a bit...perfect?" She rambled anxiously.

Angela was still standing before her, tears welling up in her eyes. Jane looked to be on her way too. "Maura, I don't know what to say." The elder Rizzoli leant down and kissed the top of her head.

Jane was completely speechless. She took Maura's hand more firmly and held it between both of her own. "I-I think that's beautiful, Maura. As long as you love the name. You don't have to just do this for me," she stuttered. The detective was overwhelmed.

"I'm taking that as a yes then?" Maura glanced between them both, unable to prevent her beam. "And I love the name, Jane. It's stunning."

Jane nodded and finally rose from her seat. She sat down close enough to the doctor that their thighs were touching before enveloping her in a large hug. The detective ducked her face in the doctor's warm neck, wanting to be as close as possible to the woman in that moment. Her love for the doctor was something that she'd never be able to put into words. She only hoped that she could begin to try convey that with her actions. "I love you," Jane whispered into her neck. The detective had promised herself at the beginning of Maura's pregnancy that she wouldn't be one of those people who'd sob every time there was an update with the baby. She'd evidently failed on that behalf but she knew that loving Maura and having a beautiful baby girl was more than enough of a reason to sacrifice her 'badass-ery' once in a while.

Maura rest her head against Jane's shoulder, the familiar smell of her hair invading her senses. "I love you too." She whispered back. As if on cue, the baby gave a violent kick from Maura's stomach and Jane felt the gentle bump against her. The doctor looked down and laughed. "I think she's trying to say that she loves you too." She grinned.

Angela watched the scene before her, wondering when her heart was truly going to pack up and melt. She didn't dare say that aloud, knowing she'd only receive an extensive explanation from the doctor as to why hearts of course couldn't melt and that the saying was biologically preposterous. ' _God, I even sound like Maura now..._ ' She considered with an internal smirk. She was so overwhelmed with pride for her girls. They'd been to hell and back and somehow still started ever day with a smile (Jane once her blood was sufficiently caffeinated, of course). It was remarkable how much they'd been through and how impressively stronger as individuals (and as a unit) they had become. She couldn't wait to see them as parents. Angela was certain it would be magical.

As the doorbell to Maura's home chimed, Angela rose from the armchair she'd reclaimed and patted Maura's knee before proceeding to answer the door. It was time for family dinner.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was sat at the table happily chatting amongst themselves and eating the pizza that had been prepared that afternoon.

Korsak, Frost and Frankie had all arrived together carrying a bottle of wine. They had come straight from work and it was obviously gas-station wine but no one seemed to mind.

" _Nice jumper_ ," Frankie had commented to Maura with a smirk, well aware that the BPD hoodie was his sister's from her rookie days. Their relationship hadn't been a complete shock, of course not, but he was still getting used to the idea that his sister and the doctor were together. Especially that they were in such a serious relationship and about to have a child together. He could never have predicted any of it a year ago. Of course not. It didn't mean he wasn't over the moon about them though. No one made Jane happier than Maura and he loved the doctor every day for it.

Tommy, Lydia and TJ had been next to arrive. As Lydia often did (for a variety of unpredictable and often random reasons), the blonde looked considerably anxious. No one commented on it as they all knew that she if she needed them, she would come to them in her own time. They'd learnt in the past that pressing Lydia only made her panic about the matter at hand and would only serve to worsen her reaction to the problem. So for now, as the Rizzoli's often did, they'd let her be.

It being a considerably large table, both Angela and Vince were sitting at the head. To Angela's left was Frost, Tommy (with TJ perched on his lap) and Lydia. On the other side of the table Frankie, Jane and Maura were sat opposite them.

There were a number of times when conversation lapsed throughout the evening and Maura felt Lydia's gaze upon her. With the fourth time, Maura shuffled somewhat self-consciously before finally deciding to meet her eye. This was getting a little ridiculous and she knew she should just source the issue at hand. Maura tilted her head in question to the woman opposite, hinting for some kind of explanation.

Lydia bit her lip awkwardly before attempting to mouth something to her. _This is weird_ , Maura thought a little uncomfortably. She couldn't make out what Lydia was trying to say over the loud rumbling of conversation at the other side of the table. Frost was animatedly telling a story about a big case the group had cracked a few years ago and had captivated everyone else's attention.

Lydia pointed nervously to the kitchen before getting up. Maura understood her ' _sidebar_ ' action and after briefly glancing at Jane who had now chimed in with her own experience of the case- much to everyone's amusement as _yes_ , it had been another misfortunate situation during a case for the detective, she followed her.

Once they were in the kitchen, Maura retrieved a fresh bottle of wine from the cooler to take to the table afterwards. Even if she couldn't have any, she was resolutely going to be a good host.

Rounding the counter, Maura stood beside her paling companion. Giving Lydia a moment to compose herself, Maura retrieved a wine glass from the cabinet, opened the bottle and started to pour Lydia a glass of wine. She pushed it towards her before the woman quickly shook her head.

"No, I can't, I'm not drinking," Lydia said with an apologetic smile. Maura watched her pale impossibly further as apparent regret washed over the woman.

"You're pregnant?" Maura deduced aloud, still managing to limit the volume of her voice despite the surprise. Gauging Lydia's stunned reaction, this was not something she was ready to share.

Suddenly, Maura's revelation made so much sense to herself. Aside from the aftermath of the Nathan attack, no one had seen Lydia for over a month. Although not a constant in their daily lives, they would usually see Lydia at least once a fortnight, one of Angela's demands that she at least get to hold TJ every other week. No one particularly knew of the relationship status between Lydia and Tommy as it seemed to be constantly wavering so the Rizzolis just left them to it. Thinking about it, an unusual amount of time had elapsed since her last visit. It also explained why the woman was looking quite so ill. Clearly she hadn't surpassed her first trimester yet...

"Why are you two keeping the pregnancy a secret?" Maura asked quietly.

Lydia sighed and fiddled with her fingers. "Well I guess you know now, I might as well tell you the whole story." She bit her lip. It had been her plan to tell Maura all along as she sought both the doctor's advice and a little companionship in her secret but she hadn't meant to tell the blonde quite so quickly.

"About a month ago I was at Tommy's apartment and it was kind of late and you know, I guess you can work out what happened next… And so I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks ago. Me and Tommy are getting on well at the moment but we're not in a relationship and we argue all the time and we have TJ," She rambled nervously. "I just really don't know what to do."

"What does Tommy think?" Maura asked whilst tightening her own ponytail. She'd opted for the simplistic hairstyle as it required minimal real effort and the bump adorning her body was making her increasingly tired. She picked her battles these days.

"That's the thing, I-I haven't told him yet."

Maura widened her eyes. " _Oh_."

"Yeah." Lydia blushed as her eyes fell to the counter. "But it feels so good to tell someone. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do so I kind of panicked and kept it to myself." The woman looked younger than Maura had ever seen her in that moment and she could see the fear swimming in the younger woman's eyes. Recalling the tense encounter she and Jane had once witnessed between Lydia and her mother, Maura wondered just how much parenting Lydia had had growing up. The extent of Lydia's uncertainty with the world certainly made it appear sparse.

Maura rest a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder and offered a reassuring smile. "Well, before you decide anything I think you should tell Tommy. He has a right to know and I'm sure he'll be supportive in whatever decision you make."

"You think?"

Maura glanced across the room at the man in question as he adjusted TJ in his lap so that he could see the toddler's face. He proceeded to make faces at the boy until TJ erupted with giggles, reaching to wrap his arms around the man's neck. Tommy looked remarkably at ease with his son, more comfortable than Maura had ever noticed before. It was a warming progression to be able to experience.

"I do," Maura affirmed. "It'll be alright," she said gently.

Lydia smiled in thanks. "Also I wanted to ask you something, being a doctor and all..."

"Yes?" Maura asked.

"When will I have to tell everyone? Like when will I start showing?" She asked a little worriedly.

"I think it varies for different women but I started showing properly at around three months. Do you not remember when you started showing with TJ?" She asked.

"I don't know, because well- I didn't know I was pregnant for quite a while, so I didn't really keep track of that of stuff at the start…" Lydia said guiltily. "I thought that I had just gotten fatter. I ate a lot of cupcakes that summer and…I thought they'd just kind of taken their toll."

Maura smiled at Lydia's strange antics. "Oh. Well I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure your mother and the Rizzoli's will be very accepting once you tell them."

Lydia nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Maura. I'll let you know how it goes."

Maura nodded with smile. "We should get back." She said and retrieved the bottle of wine from the counter before returning to the table with Lydia.

Jane and Frost were laughing loudly when Maura sat down. She'd been watching her partner tell a story out of the corner of her eye earlier, having to stop frequently with laughter.

"And-and you remember," Jane began, laughter already disrupting her speech, "When we were at that strip club trying to crack that Daniel Nicholson case and Frost bumped into one of the girls and she fell clean over?" Jane's laughs were followed by Korsak's. Her partner's infectious laugh made Maura's lips curl fondly. "And then, then he tried to help her up and he grabbed her breast by accident!" Her laughs were hysterical now. Frost hung his head mock-shamefully.

Korsak chuckled and faced Frost across the table. "And she hit you so hard after that, right in the nose!" He exclaimed, laughs stealing his voice towards the end. "I miss your rookie days Frost." Korsak smiled. Jane nodded in agreement.

"I think you'll find that I was a very professional, highly qualified, well trained rookie," Frost proclaimed while straightening his tie. They all laughed as everyone knew this was untrue, including Frost. Angela rubbed his shoulder with mock-sympathy.

Maura thought for a moment before speaking. "I remember Frost's first day."

Everyone turned to face her, her voice unfamiliar in the conversation. Jane had noticed her stood with Lydia for a little while earlier and had fleetingly wondered what they'd been speaking about. She knew that if it was anything important Maura that would tell her later so she'd wait until then.

"Oh no. You said you'd never tell." Frost groaned to her. Vince and Jane exchanged confused glances with each other.

"What happened on his first day?" Jane asked her excitedly. She tried to think and couldn't recall anything out of the ordinary.

Maura looked at Frost for confirmation in telling the story. He nodded grimly. "There were a few reasons why it was so memorable actually," She started with a smirk. Everyone watched her eagerly. "The first being; I think one of you had made him go and fetch coffee. He was carrying a tray with four cups of coffee on it and concentrating entirely too hard on not spilling them. He wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight into me in the hall. Luckily for me, the coffee went straight up and landed all over him, unfortunately soaking his white shirt," She chuckled, watching her colleague blush. "Luckily it wasn't that hot because you two had made him get it from all the way down the road..." She smiled.

Everyone laughed bar Frost. His face did adorn a smirk however. He knew the day would come when this story would be told... He was surprised that Maura had kept her promise this long actually.

"To make things worse," Maura continued as she looked at him fondly, "He was about to have a meeting with BPD's Deputy Commissioner. He didn't know what to do and began unbuttoning his shirt outside of the room in the middle of the hall. I remember watching, baffled as he took his shirt off and looked around for something to wear. Unfortunately the Deputy Commissioner opened the door from the inside of the room and by that time Frost just so happened to be leaning against it…"

"No! No you didn't!" Frankie laughed, looking at the topic of their discussion.

"To put it in simple terms, the Deputy Commissioner was not impressed to find a shirtless man lying on top of him in the doorway where he fell," Maura laughed.

Frost shook his head slowly, smiling with embarrassment.

"How did we not know about this?" Korsak asked with amazement.

"Maura was the only one who witnessed the whole thing and I swore her to secrecy. No one else saw but her," He explained.

After a collective set of nods, the laughter eventually died down and everyone returned to their smaller respective conversations.

Jane turned and faced Maura with a wide smile. She was still thinking about what Maura had said. "And you didn't think to tell me?" She smiled, poking Maura in the side gently.

Maura laughed, picked up a piece of her long-forgotten pizza and took a bite. "Well you heard him. I was sworn to secrecy. I wouldn't have told you tonight if he hadn't agreed." Maura winked.

"You're meant to tell me everything!" Jane whined.

Maura shook her head with a smile. "Actually I'm not. That rule only applies to marriage. We are not married."

Jane grinned. _I'm working on it_. She thought to herself. _If only she knew what I've been up to these past few weeks..._ Maura eyed her suspiciously. She knew Jane was definitely up to something. The woman had been acting strangely for a while now. Narrowing her eyes, she decided she'd let it rest for now.

They were all eating the last remains of the pizza (now a little cold) when Angela proposed a toast. Everyone raised their glasses.

"Let's raise our glasses to the future and all it may bring," Angela announced hopefully, looking around the table.

"To the future," They chorused among themselves, clinking their glasses together.

Angela surveyed the table subtly as Tommy wrapped an arm around Lydia and squeezed her shoulder, Frankie patted Frost on the arm and Jane leant forward and planted a soft kiss to Maura's cheek.

Korsak watched the matriarch as she did so. "You've got a great family there, Angela," He said honestly, witnessing the same things she had.

She watched as Maura rest her head on Jane's shoulder and the latter rest her palm on the doctor's bump. Angela smiled warmly to Vince. "I really do."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'd love to hear your feedback if you have any :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hey lovelies! This chapter is a little bit of an interlude... It's a rather introspective chapter as I felt that a couple of things needed to be established before anything bigger happened (you can probably guess what!)**

 **Just a heads up, there's two chapters at most of this fic left and then there'll be an epilogue. I'll save any drawn out long speeches for the last chapter but I just want to say thank you in advance for sticking by me through my drawn out saga of slow updates and the twists and turns in this strange little story I can call my own.**

 **Your feedback is much appreciated as always! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a quiet couple of weeks and the detective and the medical examiner were sat side by side on the couch. Surprisingly to the doctor, it was her couch. In her living room. The room that from the night of the dinner party, Jane had been filling with positive memories. It had started with a Red Sox game- just her and Jane, but as they often did, the Rizzoli's filtered into her house (their house) and had periodically taken their usual seats. Soon it was a bustling room filled with beer and pretzels and noise. And for once, Maura couldn't be more thankful. It meant she was surrounded by family and all it took was a familiar smile from her partner or a simple ' _you okay_?' to affirm that.

A couple of days later it was her wife bringing home take-out from her favourite downtown Italian restaurant. The detective had clearly visited it especially, sensing the doctor's frustration at having to leave work early. To the rest of the world, five p.m was a more than adequate time to depart from work but for the doctor and arguably the rest of the precinct, it was unlikely and unrealistic. With only two weeks until the baby was due, the doctor had been advised by the precinct to begin her maternity leave early, however she knew she would go stir crazy if she was cooped up at home for the entire time. She settled instead for gentler hours- ten until five and an assistant. The terms had exasperated Jane but the detective knew there wasn't going to be a better offer from her partner so she reluctantly agreed. Maura Isles loved her job and it was as simple as that.

The third day her living room began to feel like home was an evening she had shared on the couch with the detective. The pair had comfortably nestled together with a blanket across their legs and watched Maura's favourite discovery channel documentaries. She'd selected her top three and Jane had only complained ten to twelve times, a new personal best. She could tell by the detective's smile though, that she wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Maura barely noticed the chip in the wall now.

So here they were sat, it being Sunday once again and the pair failing to change out of their pyjamas despite the late afternoon hour. The room really did feel comfortable again and the room was starting to properly feel like home. She didn't need to thank the detective as she could tell that Jane knew. The feeling of the brunette's gaze upon her as silences elapsed told Maura she detective would either softly smile afterwards or wordlessly take her hand. She always knew what Maura needed.

The doctor stretched her comfortable limbs and yawned before staring blankly at the muted television. They'd been watching old movies all afternoon before eventually muting the television to nap and chat. It seemed to be how their afternoons spent together went these days.

"You enjoying pyjama life, Doctor Isles?" Jane smirked.

Maura looked at her with amusement. "Doctor Isles? You've not called me that in a while."

"It's nice to resort back our origins once in a while."

"I suppose it is, Detective," she retorted. Jane smiled. "And I am very much so. Pyjamas are exceptionally comfortable."

"Agreed." The detective settled back against the sofa and rest her hands across her midriff. As she often did, the detective was wearing a white tank top and a pair of cotton pyjama bottoms. As much as she enjoyed the luxurious nature of Maura's silk pyjama sets, she found them much too warm so often stuck to her roots- even if the doctor did reprimand the worn state of her pants rather often. "I wanted to ask you something," Jane began, "And please don't get mad."

Maura looked at her with interest. "What is it?"

The detective considered her words for a moment, wondering how to broach a topic she feared could upset her partner. "Well it seems that Korsak and...Carolyn," Jane winced slightly before gingerly continuing, "have sorted things out. They did a lot of talking these past few weeks. At lot about what happened between the two of you, actually, and Korsak thinks he can forgive her. I get it if you didn't want to, Maur, entirely, of course, but do you think you could ever forgive her?" Jane grimaced as she awaited a response, knowing the ridiculousness of the question already. Carolyn didn't deserve Maura's forgiveness, Jane was well aware of that. This wasn't just about them though. It was about Korsak's happiness so it was something that had to be considered. He was too close of a friend for them to just cut out of their lives for who he'd fallen for. Even if she was the embodiment of the devil.

Maura frowned, not expecting to ever even think about that woman again. From the moment Carolyn had left her office that horrible evening, Maura had been using all her might to forget. "I take it he loves her?" She didn't mean to sound so dejected. She only realised she did so by Jane's knowing expression and the woman's warm hands comfortably taking hers.

"I think so, Maura. I think she'd be history if not. You know how much he cares about you."

The doctor nodded, still a little startled by this whole conversation. "I suppose that means I should forgive her then shouldn't I?" Her brow furrowed again.

Jane shook her head. "Not unless you want to. Maura, if you never want to see this woman again then I totally get it. I more than get it. We could burrow away in a new middle class neighbourhood and become antisocial lesbians who read. I could read couldn't I?" She grinned.

Maura's lips curled fondly. "As fun as that sounds, I think we should stay in our own middle-class neighbourhood. The people are rude here and unfriendly," She smiled, "And they'll accuse of taking their bins and their husbands whilst simultaneously telling us how our relationship is ruining their community..." She sighed fondly. "We have so much to look forward to!"

"Sounds fantastic!" Jane mock grinned. "Do you mean that though? You want to stay here with Carolyn and Korsak and the precinct?"

Maura nodded and squeezed the woman's hands. "Our family's here, Jane. We're not going anywhere. And my relationship with Carolyn will probably take time to heal, a long time, but if it's in exchange for Korsak's happiness then I'd like to try."

Jane looked at her with adoration. It was moments like this that she wanted to propose. Wanted to retrieve the ring she had hidden in her safe, her grandmother _Carla's_ ring, and propose. She wouldn't though. She had a plan and she was determined to execute it. All she wanted was for it to be one of the most special moments of Maura's life. "Did I ever tell you that you're one of the kindest people I've ever encountered?"

The doctor blushed and shrugged. "You may have mentioned it once or twice." As Jane leant forward, she met the detective's lips in a brief but warm kiss. One that still made her heart ache with warmth and acceptance. She hoped the feeling would never leave.

"Well, as far as the Carolyn thing goes, I've got your back, okay? You wanna hate her, I'll hate her. You wanna like her, I'll like her." Jane winced slightly. "Well, like is a strong word. We'll see."

"Let's just take this one day at a time. And I appreciate you having my back, Jane. It's a little less scary knowing that."

The brunette planted a kiss on her temple. "I'm glad. Now how about we make some grilled cheese? I think me and Carla are _super_ hungry."

The doctor rolled her eyes as she rubbed her stomach. "Are you now?"

* * *

Later that evening, the doctor and the detective lay in bed side by side. The room was mostly dark bar a small lamp in the far corner casting a small glow on the furnishings. Both women had been encompassed by their own thoughts for some time now as they mulled over how soon everything was about to change. It felt quite literally like the calm before the storm.

Jane rolled onto her side and took the medical examiner's palm in her own. It caused Maura to glance over with interest. "Hm?" She asked.

The brunette's lips curled. "Just thinking about the baby." Maura smiled softly and rest her other hand on what she now considered to be an enormous bump. They'd had to go maternity shopping for the second time during Maura's pregnancy. Even the clothing the doctor had selected to last her to the end of her third trimester having grown too small. Oh, the joy was unrelenting...

"Anything in particular?" The doctor asked.

"How she's already changed everything. She brought us together."

Maura nodded, still in shock at how recent that first argument felt that and Jane had had over the pregnancy so long ago. She'd had no idea how much Jane had been hurting a the time and she didn't think Jane quite understood how much she had been either. Thankfully, it had served to bring them closer together. After surviving the whole Nathan ordeal together, she felt they were quite literally indestructible. As was their precious daughter, the child determined to stay with them. "We're in this for the long haul now," Maura said softly. "The three of us, okay?"

Jane grinned, her features illuminated by the soft light. "I can't wait to see you hold her. I don't think I'll be able to handle it, Maur. Not while knowing she's ours."

"You think I'll be able to handle looking at the two of you? It's all I've ever wanted, Jane. You. And a family of our own. A family I can actually call my own and be proud of."

"Maura, we're already a family. We didn't need a baby to prove that. My mother truly considers you a daughter, Maur. She's not kidding around when she says that." The detective tucked a strand of golden hair behind the woman's ear before retracting her hand.

Maura's smile faltered slightly at the gravity of what Jane was saying. All she'd wanted for her entire life was to have a family she felt secure in. Somewhere where she truly belonged and felt irreplaceable. Of course she loved her adoptive parents, that was unquestionable, but they'd never quite managed to mollify the aching feeling in her heart. She'd longed for love and acceptance since she was a small child and even upon finding her new family, her birth mother and half-sister, she'd still not felt as such. It was only recently, with the relentless assurances of Jane and _all_ of the Rizzoli's that yes, they truly _did_ find her an imperative member of the family and truly accepted her for all she was, quirky traits and all. It was only recently that she finally felt she belonged somewhere. Maura didn't know if it was partially down to her heightened pregnancy hormones but it felt utterly overwhelming recently in the most elating way. She couldn't contain how joyful she felt and she utilised the feeling to overcome all of her fears of inadequacy, of panic, or the fear of abandonment. She just had to hold onto the feeling and she felt grounded again. Reminding herself as such caused a tear to slip from her lashes.

Jane's brow furrowed as she watched the tear fall, a soft wave of panic flowing through her body. Although her words had been the truth, she feared she'd said to much and overwhelmed the woman. She never wanted Maura to feel tied down by her family, hell, they'd completely smothered her these last few months. "I-I'm sorry if we're smothering you, Maur. You just have to say and we'd back off," She said worriedly. She hated including herself in that proposal, it was the last thing she wanted but she didn't want Maura to feel trapped, not ever. However, she wasn't entirely sure that her family would know how to back off if they tried. They adored Maura far too much.

Maura sat up in astonishment at her words, pulling Jane's hand with her. "I don't want that at all!" She said quickly. "I don't want any of you to back off! Jane you're my partner and you're her mother and they're our family." Tears escaped from her eyes. They weren't tears of panic, they were tears of relief at the fact that _yes,_ they really were her family.

Although the majority of her fears felt quelled, Jane still had an undeniable sense of uneasiness. "You're not panicking? You're crying."

"Jane, I'm crying because I'm happy." She cupped the woman's cheeks. "It's a lot to absorb, having a full family. I'm not-not really a normal person," Maura chuckled slightly, _Queen of the Dead_ coming to mind. She heard it in her head with a lot less malice now. "I'm a lot to take on with my quirks and my over-sharing and well, my- _my attachment issues_ but I can tell that you guys really want me and that means a lot. It means more than I could ever put into words."

Jane often forgot the extent of Maura's doubt. The woman's exuberance, flawless style and incontestable intelligence could often make Jane overlook the doctor's insecurity and how she longed for a home. Yes, it appeared, sporadically, like her adoptive mother's birthdays (the woman would scarcely touch down in the states for her birthday, let alone visit Maura) or every time a new lab tech _who Jane would frankly like to punch_ would make a Doctor Death-esque comment to Maura, in jest or not, and Maura's eyes would cloud over a little for a moment that Jane saw. But the woman would always recover with a failed attempt at a witty comment or an adorkable scientific analogy and the moment would pass. The woman's vulnerability and her nature of unconditionally loving everyone is partly why Jane loved her so much. It was why Jane knew she was going to make the most amazing mother.

"Of course we want you," Jane met her eye warmly. "Your quirks are why you're so special and heck, everyone has attachment issues of some kind, Maura. I didn't move out of my mother's house until I was twenty-four. I'd say that's attachment issues if I ever saw them." She received a chuckled from the woman at that. "I adore you and neither I nor any of the _insufferable_ Rizzoli's are going anywhere."

Maura smiled widely and leant forward to meet the woman's lips. It was the final reassurance she needed. She had a secure partner, a loving family and she was a damn fine medical examiner. All she wanted now was her child.

"Perhaps I should call her _Carolyn_ ," Maura said into the darkness some time later.

" _Maura_!" Jane leapt to the woman's side exasperatedly poking her sides and peppering her cheeks with kisses. It would be a long night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: :) Hope you enjoyed the fluff-fest! (I can't help myself.)**


End file.
